From Earth-X to Earth-199999
by Shawn129
Summary: Losing his wife, during a failed invasion Naruto leaves and finds himself a new world to call his own to do what he and his wife always planned and finds live along the way. He even finds love again. Harem Earth-X Naruto. Read From Jinchuriki to Speedster chapter 30-32
1. chapter 1

Waverider

Everyone was in a room planning, "Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Oliver asked

"We got a pretty good idea. I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?" Curtis asked

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." Ray said

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Cisco added

"Failure's not an option. Losing is not an option. We are gonna win. And we are gonna show these people that this earth belongs to u-

BOOM!

Everyone braced themselves as they looked out into the skies to see the other waverider in the distance blowing up as distorted air sucked it into a void before it was gone completely leaving everyone in shock

Everyone jumped when the distorted air appeared a few feet across from them and Nate caked in the blood of his victims appeared carrying Overgirl in a bridle carry

"Hello." Nate said smirking

"You killed your own men. Why?" Naruto asked walking forward a bit

"Because I felt lime it. Now, I'm here to talk about a truce."

"Truce? After everything you've done." Oliver asked

"If I wanted to really kill any of you I could have." Nate smirked

"You killed Martin!" Sara yelled

"No, Eobard sent you all to Earth-X, when I left with your Kara to began the procedure to save my wife. If the old geezer is dead blame it on the man with the weird name." Nate said

"What are you offering?" Naruto asked

"I will leave peacefully, in exchange for you healing my wife." Nate said

"You really expect for us to believe you?" Harry asked

"I have lost everyone I've ever loved. I am not ready to lose my wife, so if I have to beg for the help of a room full of nerds who may be able to save her then I will." Nate said as a few looked offended at being called nerds,

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Alex asked

Nate sighed, before in a distorted air a bloody and beaten Eobard was spat onto floor, "A gift. I was going to take him with me and force him to watch as I killed every Thawne in the multiverse but you can keep him. Now will you help my wife or what?"

Caitlin walked up to Nate, "Bring her." she said causing him to nod before he followed after her with Overgirl

"Are we really doing this?" Citizen Steel asked

"Nate what's the play here?" Oliver asked

"The look in his eyes is the same one I had whenever I had just successfully pranked people in the past, and also of fear. He doesn't want to be alone again. I'd suggest trying to save Overgirl, because if he loses her there is no telling what he'd do." Naruto said walking off

Everyone sighed before the scientist began to try and find a way to save Overgirl, while Eobard was dragged to a cell

Naruto walked up to Nate who was looking at Caitlin and Alex examine Overgirl, "We were planning on leaving the Reich." Nate said causing Naruto to look at him, "We needed to cause a big enough spectical so we could just disappear and live our lives the way we chose too."

"You couldn't do this after the wedding?" Barry asked causing Nate to chuckle

"Yeah sorry about that." Nate said before he sighed, "You know I've always wondered what it would be like to play hero in one of these settings. I might looking into another Earth to settle down on."

"Have any in mind?" Oliver asked

Nate smirked as he glanced to Oliver, an Earth appearing in his minds eye, "Oh yeah." he said,

After a moment Caitlin, and Alex deleivered Nate the grim news that Overgirl was too far gone to save and that she was set to blow at any minute now

Nate walked over to Overgirl, as she smiled at him while everyone watched, "I'm sorry." Overgirl said sniffling as she began to cry

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm leaving you alone." Overgirl sobbed

"No your not, you will always be with me." Nate said placing a hand on his heart, "And I'll keep my promise to you."

Overgirl nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nate said tears streaming down his face as he and Overgirl kissed before she pulled back, and held up a Quantum splicer

"My last gift." Kara-X said before she attached the device to her chest and kissed Nate and in an explosion of golden energy Kara-X was absorbed into Nate

Barry, Naruto, Alex, Caitlin and Oliver watched in shock, "What the hell was that?" Alex asked

Nate looked down at the Quantum splicer before he removed it from his chest, "A man on my Earth Ronnie created this splicer for the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix he used it to absorb the version of the old gee-Martin on our Earth to become Firestorm permantely. My wife just permanently fused with me granting me her powers."

Everyone looked at each other in shock before Nate stood up drying his face, as he looked to the cautious heroes, and walked up to Caitlin, and Alex, "Thanks for trying to save her." Nate said getting a nod from the two before he looked to Naruto and walked up to him, "We'll have to fight again sometime."

"Can't wait." Naruto smirked which Nate returned, "So what are you planning now?'

"Unease, anxiety, tension, stress, worry all forms of fear that are caused by too much future, and not enough presence. Guilt, regret, resentment, grievances, sadness, bitterness, and all forms of non-forgiveness are caused by too much past, and not enough presence." Nate recited

"Eckhart Tolle." Harry said

"Living in the moment means letting go of the past and not waiting for the future. It means living your life consciously, aware that each moment you breathe is a gift." Naruto recited to Nate who rose an eyebrow

"Who said that?'

"Oprah Winfrey." Naruto shrugged causing Nate to laugh along with everyone else

"See you around Naruto." Nate replied shaking Naruto's hand

"See ya, Naruto." Naruto said before Nate was sucked into a void of distorted air into his eye as he began to flash through a sequence of hand seals

Earth-199999

Billionaire Wendall smiled teary eyed, looking at his wife Heather as she held their first child, "What should we name him?" Wendall asked

"Nathan. Nathan Rand." Heather smiled before she kissed the babes forehead

Naruto lived a comfortable life with his mew family. He was homeschooled at the first few years by had several different teachers, along with his mother, before he convinced his parents to let him attend regular school. In his regular school experience he had one friend. His father was close friends with Harold Meachum and due to their friendship, the Rands and the Meachums often spent time together. During his childhood, Naruto spent most of his time interacting and playing with Harold's daughter, Joy Meachum. Ward Meachum frequently tried bullying but his nose was broken for his troubles,

The Rands and Meachums often went on traveling together as well as doing commercials. Naruto also befriended a young Jeri Hogarth while she worked as an intern at Rand Enterprises. He affectionately nicknamed her J-Money when she bribed $5 to convince Naruto not to tell her boss after she cursed, and Naruto had her up the amount to $20

At the age of 11, Naruto was traveling with his mother and father on a Rand Enterprises business trip toward Anzhou. During the flight however they became involved in a plane crash in the Himalayas. As their pilots were unconscious and the plane began to fall apart, Naruto was struck in the head by a piece of the plane. Heath went to his aid, checking that he was okay, however just as she did, the roof of the plane was ripped off and she was sucked outside, seemingly falling to her death in the mountains while the horrified Naruto could only watch helplessly and scream out. As the plane neared the ground, Wendall told him that he loved him before they crashed

The crash activated Naruto's abilities ensuring his survival, he traveled across the freezing landscape he found both the pilots who had strange markings on their necks before finding his father's body. Naruto was unable to locate his mother and, while he stayed by his father's side, he was found by the Order of the Crane Mother who took him back to the city of K'un-Lun in order to train him. In the next 3 years, Naruto would experience strict and harsh conditions while living with the monks, sleeping on a dirty mat and traveling a mile uphill to get daily rations of water each morning. He would then train and spar with other students of K'un-Lun, learning new fighting styles in record time

One day Naruto learned of the position of the Iron Fist, a title of great power and importance throughout the realm. Welcoming the challenge Naruto was granted opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a Cave outside the city. It ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Naruto grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar that imprinted itself upon Naruto's chest before he plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands.

Severely disappointed, as if it was just chi being used to make his blows stronger, Naruto scoffed and told the monks it was a waste of time as he could do that with chakra, the speed force, and his super strength. The monks told Naruto that as the new Iron Fist he had a duty now, and would forever be the protector of Kun Lun, but Naruto didn't want it and left that night

The world outside of Kun-Lun only 6 months had passed, and Naruto was found by a search and rescue team, while preparing to taken be to New York, Naruto escaped and disappeared

8 Years Later, Hell's Kitchen

Naruto had lived his life to the fullest, and was now trying to experience a normal existence by working in a bar, a far cry from being a leader to a world of Nazi's, a protector of a mystical city, and a world renowned assassin.

Tonight some spiraling child actress was presenting some music video for a terrible song, "My ears are going to bleed." Naruto sighed pouring a drink before a woman ordered a Highball

Putting the glass as she talked with a woman who seemed familiar, "Enjoy." Naruto said before he looked to the familiar woman

"Excuse me." the old lady said getting his attention as she held up her wrist showing a V.I.P. wristband, "This is a V.I.P. bracelet I'm wearing right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm assuming you know how to pour a drink for a V.I.P. I'm Trish's mother." the woman said causing the younger lady to scoff

"Great, I don't care." Naruto said before the younger woman could say anything, "You paid for a highball, drink your highball and maybe finally go tell your daughter that your proud of her or something instead of sitting here putting on make up every 5 minutes."

The younger woman snickered as the older lady glared at him, "That just cost you your tip."

"Okay." Naruto shrugged without a care, before he pointed to the drink, "Enjoy."

Mrs. Walker glared and took her drink before she stormed off, "Nice." the woman said

"Eh, you should see some of the assholes that comes through here." Naruto replied as he poured the girl a Scotch

"Fair warning I'm one of those assholes. Or so I've been told."

"Better looking that's for sure." Naruto smirked causing the woman to smile, as she picked up her glass "Got a name?"

"...Jessica." Jessica said causing Naruto to frown as he looked at her closely

"Jessica Jones?' Naruto asked

"Yeah, Trish's adopted sister."

"Jessica Jones of Midtown Middle School." Naruto said causing Jessica to look at him, "Its me Nate."

"N-Nate?" Jessica asked shocked as Naruto nodded with a smile looking at the first and only friend he made not attached to his father

"Uzumaki." the manager said walking forward with Mrs. Walker as Naruto looked at him, "This lovely V.I.P said that you were incredibly rude to her you sack of shit."

"What did you just call me?' Naruto asked

"Get your shit together, or I'll throw you out on your ass. You understand?"

"Don't threaten me.' Naruto said frowning

"Listen you son of a bitch, I-"

Naruto had been in midturn when the manager was speaking but upon hearing what he was called her turned and slammed the managers face into the bar knocking him unconscious causing everyone who saw to shout in surprise, taking a huge bottle of Scotch the best stuff the club had, Naruto hopped over the bar beside Jessica,

"We should catch up sometime." Naruto said

"Party at my place!" Trish yelled causing everyone to cheer while Naruto watched her before he looked to Jessica who was frowning

"You should help her." Naruto said walking off as Jessica watched after him before she got outside as everyone was leaving

"Shit." Jessica said walking out to see people piling into the stretch limousine, "I have class in the morning."

"Skip it, you won't flunk out just missing one class." Trish said

"I will if we have house parties every night." Jessica replied as Trish sighed

"Get you a goddamned tutor." Trish said

"I need to study.' Jessica stated causing the high out of her mind Trish to pause and turn to her

"You know what Jess, I am proud of myself, even if you aren't." Trish said looking at her sister, "I want to be with my friends."

"Yoy think they're your friends?" Jessica asked stopping Trish who turned back to her, "They're just leeches. Sucking your money, your booze, your food,"

"And your not?' Trish asked causing Jessica to look at her in surprise, "Why don't you pay your own goddamn tuition?'

"Because you insisted." Jessica said

"And your own goddamn rent, instead of mooching off me." Trish said turning to the car as Jessica looked at her

"You think I need you?' Jessica asked hurt as Trish turned to her, "You think I can't get what I want, when I want? I don't need anything from you."

Jessica looked at Trish before she saw an ATM machine and walked over to it before she ripped the covering off and took the cash and held it up to Trish, "See!? All set!"

"Thats great, that's just great." Trish said

"Trish, forget her. Let's just go.' a groupie said in the car

"You know what? Don't call me when your arrested and need bail." Trish said

"And don't call me when you OD, and need a hospital." Jessica retorted watching as Trish got in the limo that drove away as Naruto stood across the street having watched and heard everything

Jessica's eyes teared up as she looked down, "God damn it."

Jessica leaned down and began to pick up the money she dropped when she saw Naruto's Air Jordans, and looked up at him as he knelt down in front of her

"You keeping the money?' Naruto asked causing Jessica to look at him in confusion, " Yes or No?'

"Yeah so what?' Jessica asked before Naruto held up a hand and she watched in shock as wind picked up and black lightning very blade-like in shape, almost like a scimitar in shape, and accompanied by the sound of cackling electricity took Naruto's place as the ATM was fixed up in seconds before he was standing in front of her with the bourbon he took as she looked up at him in shock

"Want to catch up?" Naruto asked with his hand held out to her

Jessica contemplated for a moment before she took the hand and was hoisted to her feet

Later

The two were sitting on a rooftop, looking at an old movie played on a proejector by some guy who wanted to put a smile on peoples face,

"The plane went down, and I was hit in the head. My mom got up to come check on me, and she was sucked out of the ceiling. My dad died with the on impact. I healed in seconds and stayed there with him." Naruto said sipping the Scotch from the bottle, "I kinda drifted after. Went to a mystical realm and met some douche bag monks who wanted me to spend my entire life in their city, I refused and left. Search and Rescue picked me up, and were going to bring me back. I wasn't ready to come back so I left and lived my life doing anything and mostly everything to survive."

"What all can you do?" Jessica asked taking the bottle

"Super Speed, Super Strength, Flight, Energy and Elemental manipulation and a whole list of vision related abilities.' Naruto shrugged

"Sounds like your a Superman." Jessica smiled

"I just want to be me." Naruto said looking at Jessica who nodded

"Is that why you haven't taken control of your company?" Jessica asked

"I will, eventually." Naruto said looking over to the Rand building, "They know I'm alive. I stopped them from trying to take my families money, and they are dreading when I do reappear. What about you?"

"What about me?" Jessica asked

"You, Lil Phil, and your parents were going to Playland last I saw you. Where's Philip? He always said he'd make it big, build video games."

"...They died." Jessica said causing Naruto to frown as Jessica looked down, "Car accident."

"Thats how you..."

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica nodded before Naruto brought an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder

"I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." Jessica said sipping the scotch

"No your not." Naruto replied causing her to look at him, "No one could ever be okay with losing what we have lost."

Jessica looked at Naruto for a moment, and nodded sniffing as she fought her tears, "Least I'm not alone anymore.' she said chuckling

"And you will never be again.' Naruto smiled causing Jessica to look at him, and smiled before the two leaned in and kissed that progressively grew intense as they began to rip each others clothes off, while falling from the air duct in a flash of black lightning Naruto sped off the rooftop with Jessica to his loft (Derek's Loft from Teen Wolf)

Moments Later

Clothes littered the floor leading to a naked hugging Naruto, and Jessica, as Naruto pressed his lips against hers and soon both of their tongues were clashing against each other. Naruto then grabbed both of Jessica's ass cheeks, both picking her up and spreading them as he sat her on the vanity. Jessica reached her hand forward and grabbed ahold of his cock finding that it had already hardened in preparation of entering her. Giving it a few tugs. She lined it up with her cunt and groaned as Naruto buried it in her in one go. Naruto didn't give her any time to adjust. Instead filling and emptying her in a rapid thrust that soon had her close to the edge. She was aware of the vanity's mirror she was sitting on smashing as a result of the vicious assault she was under due to its bouncing against the wall, cracking it

Reaching her hands up to grip his shoulders, she was unable to do anything else but moan her approval and it was no surprise to her when she came. Upon reaching her orgasm, she raked her nails along Naruto's back, as Naruto groaned and pump her full of his seed.

As she recovered along with the blond, she realized that much to her amazement the cock still buried in her hadn't softened as a result of his release.

"I thought guys got soft after they came?' Jessica asked

"Stamina freak." Naruto smirked before he moaned as with a smirk Jessica gave his cock a squeeze using her internal muscles. It was only a matter of moments before Naruto began to respond as well. Picking Jessica up with his dick still inside her, he carried her towards the bed. Where he sat down before he leaned back allowing her to set the pace while on top.

Jessica planted her feet on the bed before she began raising and lowering herself on the thick meat staff that had impaled her. Naruto groaned as he reached up and cupped her breasts while she slid herself up and down his cock. Grabbing the nipple of one of her breasts, he gave it a tug as she was on an upward stroke allowing her own momentum to increase the sensation causing her to scream in pleasure. Dropping to her knees, she began a more relaxed pace gentle swirling her hips as Naruto took her face in his hands, and had her look at him, "I got you. Now and forever." Naruto said his hands moving to her hips as she began a back and forth motion with her hips.

"Promise," Jessica said

"Promise of a life time." Naruto smiled before Jessica moaned as his dick hit the entrance to her womb causing her to crash forward into his chest. Raising her hips up and down his cock slowly from her new position

Month Later

It's been a month since Naruto, and Jessica found each other, and they had been all over the world living life to the fullest, he had challenged Jessica to step out of her comfort zone to actually let lose and enjoy life and it lead to some interesting encounters, a lot of stealing, and a few bar fights that didn't end with anyone seriously hurt. Naruto had told Jessica the true nature of his existense and had taken it upon himself to teach Jessica to protect herself with her strength and unpolished flying abilities

Currently they were walking down the street, when Jessica saw a leather jacket and paused, "You want it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Naruto who walked forward and phased through the glass before he ripped the jacket off the maniquin and walked back to Jessica placing it around her shoulders

The two began to kiss, before the terrible song 'I want your Cray Cray' was heard on a car radio causing Jessica to frown, "Hey." Naruto said causing her to look at him, "Lets go see her."

"No, I'm okay." Jessica assured

"Your pretending Trish died in a plane crash." Naruto said watching as Jessica looked away from him, "She's your family."

"Your my only family." Jessica smiled

"And while that does fill me with joy, the nightmares you have about Trish, are well justified going back to when we last saw her." Naruto said taking Jessica's chin and lifting it up so she was looking him in the eye, "You will never forgive yourself, if your sister who needs help died while the two of you are in this place. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you do that."

Jessica looked at Naruto for a moment, and smiled as she nodded before the two walked off

Club

Naruto, and Jessica entered the club where he used to bartend, and in the V.I.P Trish was laughing at a story one of her 'friends' was telling

"Give me a minute." Jessica said

"I'll hit up the bar." Naruto nodded as Jessica smiled and the two separated

"1 Scotch, cristal and a Henny and coke." Naruto said getting a nod as he surveyed his surroundings taking note of a few people in the ground, "Great." he sighed

Naruto took the glasses and left a $100 bill on the bar and walked off over to Jessica and Trish, handing her the Henny, and Coke and handed Trish the Cristal

"Hi." Trish greeted

"Hey."

"Trish, this is Nathan." Jessica introduced

"It so great to meet you." Trish said hugging Naruto

"You too." Naruto said returning the hug and glancing to Jessica who shrugged,

"Oh wow, your so firm." Trish said pulling back and rubbing her hand against Naruto's chest

"Um thanks." Naruto said

"You know you look familiar."

"Yeah, I have one of those faces." Naruto nodded

"No you don't." Trish laughed before she snapped her fingers, "Youre the guy who knocked out the manager!"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, he's a dick." Jessica said before she looked at Trish, "How you been?'

"Fine, rehearsal's have been exhausting." Trish said smiling before she saw the manager looking at her and holding up a small white package, "Um excuse me, I have to meet someone real quick."

Trish quickly walked off followed by a man and woman to the man who handed the drugs to Trish before they all walked off toward the bathroom

Naruto and Jessica frowned, "Okay look you see the guy by the speaker on his phone?" Naruto asked causing Jessica to glance back and see the man on his phone whIle repeatedly glancing at them

"Yes."

"He's been following us for the last 3 hours." Naruto said causing Jessica to frown

"What do we do?" Jessica asked

"We get Trish, and get the hell out of here." Naruto said getting a nod before the two got up and walked to the restroom but the man and woman who had followed Trish stood in their way

"She's busy." the girl said as the man got in Naruti's face

"Move."

"Turn around and leave." the man said

Naruto scoffed before he made to walk forward but the man put a hand to his chest, "Your not going in there."

Naruto looked down at where the man's hand was on his chest and looked back up at him with a smirk

Moments Later the man was crying cradling his broken hand as Naruto and Jessica continued on to the bathroom and walked in to see Trish on her knees trying to take off the managers belt

"Get out!" Trish shouted as she looked at Jessica and Naruto

"Uzumaki? Your back for your job. Give me a minute with this bitch, and I'll listen to your apology."

Trish gasped along with the manager whose throat held by Naruto as he was suspended in the air, "I always knew you were a creep." he said before Naruto's Sharingan flared and the manager was out to sleep before Naruto dropped him

"Come with us." Jessica said helping Trish stand up before the three began to leave and made it to the backdoor

Naruto held the door for Jessica and Trish to walk out and closed it behind them, "We need to-"

"Freeze!" armed men ran into the alley way with 2 government sudans blocking the exits

"Whats going on?' Trish asked as the weapons were focused on Naruto, and Jessica before Naruto stood in front of Jessica

"Who the hell are you people?" Naruto asked

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a voice he hasn't heard in almost 4 years, turning around he saw Natasha Romanoff standing beside a bald head African American man and a man with a bow and arrow

"Natasha." Naruto nodded in greeting, "Did you bring all these people here to die?"

The armed men righted their grips on their weapons, "No! No, listen we just want to talk."

"Funny way of showing it." Naruto smirked

"Mr. Rand." the bald man said walking forward, "My name is Nick Fury, we are with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, our organization tagged you and your girlfriends display of enhanced abilities. Given the fact you both only committed victimless crimes, and have only acted in self defence, I came here to extend the invitation of joining us."

"No thanks." Naruto said

"If you don't my superiors are prepared to put your faces all over the world to ensure you both will never have normal lives after you get out for all the items you stole." Fury said

"Is that a threat?' Naruto asked his eyes glowing causing everyone to tense

"No it isn't." Natasha said walking forward, "We are trying to help you."

"I believe your abilities could be used to help make the world a better place, and you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but I'm trying to help." Nick said

"Can he think about it?" Jessica asked causing Naruto to look back at her along with Nick and Natasha

"Yeah. You have 48 hours, that's all the time I can buy you." Nick said walking off and immediately everyone began to leave while Natasha stayed back for a moment looking at Naruto

"You once said you and Kara dreamed of making your world a better place bit you couldn't because no one was willing to help you so you thought you could control your problems. You could help make this world better." Natasha said before she turned around walking off

"Lets go.' Naruto said to Jessica and Trish as he walked over to them and sped off with them

Later

Naruto was laying on the bed, as Jessica and Trish talked about getting Trish help, before she walked into the room and laid beside him, "...Are you thinking about the offer?"

"Nope." Naruto said with a small shrug,

"What about what they said?" Jessica asked before Naruto sat up and looked at her

"Do you want me to take it?" Naruto asked

"I think you should. Trish needs me to get her clean, and I can't be there for her if I'm on the run. Besides maybe you can find someone,"

"Find someone? Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"What no. I'm just saying that it wouldn't suck for you to have another person of the female gender to help you with your insaitible sexual appetite." Jessica said

"So get a harem." Naruto nodded

"Well it is every man's dream right?" Jessica asked smiling before she climbed onto his lap straddling him as she laid her forearms on his chest so that her face was inches from his own, "This last month has been amazing, doing whatever we wanted whenever we wanted and I love you, and I want to be with you, I just can't keep up with you. No matter who your screwing on the side will change the way I feel about you."

Naruto nodded slowly

"Take the deal. Just for now and we get an out." Jessica said

Naruto nodded, "I'll play it by ear I guess." he replied

"Who knows you might make some new friends." Jessica stated

"We'll see." Naruto said before the two kissed

 **Finished**


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days Later, Mexico

Naruto sighed as he was on an adjacent rooftop of a bar called Kirby's, he had declined the offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D as he had other things to worry about than playing super spy, and made a deal with Fury, which lead him to his current predicament

"This is the target." Natasha said handing Naruto a folder which he opened and he raised an eyebrow looking up at her

"Seriously?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Natasha, "Fine."

Pulling out a tri-pronged kunai, Naruto was about to go and kill the target but Fury quickly stopped him, "Wait," Fury hissed stepping in front of Naruto, "We didn't bring you to kill him."

"What am I supposed to do then, get him laid?" Naruto asked only for Fury to hand him a syringe

"We need a blood sample." Fury said

"Wait, so the most dangerous mission you have that's going to get you off my back, is stealing blood from a nerd?" Naruto asked

"Agent Romanoff says you're the strongest person she knows, and we may need your skills to get the blood sample from the target. He may not look like much, but our Intel says otherwise." Maria Hill stated

"If vague whispers, and unreliable resources counts as intel, that is." Natasha said

"So what's his deal?' Naruto asked before everyone looked to the bar when they heard a crash as the door burst open and a weak looking man was tossed out as a group of Mexicans walked out and began to push the weak man around mocking him before one of them punched him in the face sending the man to the ground

Naruto watched as the man his target began to thrash and get bigger as his skin turned green before the 7 foot tall creature released a roar as the Mexicans looked at it in fear before they ran but the creature kicked a van that crushed them

"We need a blood sample from that." Fury said as Naruto sighed

"I'll be back." Naruto said before he stepped off the roof, "Banner?"

The green behemoth turned to Naruto with a glare as Naruto held up the syringe, "I'm going to ask as nicely as I can. Would you allow me to draw some of your blood?"

Banner growled before with a roar he charged at Naruto, "Guess not." Naruto said as he stashed away the syringe and as Banner was over him with both fists raised

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled bringing both fist down on Naruto who vibrated allowing Hulk's fist to phase through him while he punched Hulk in the chin sending him flying out of the small village into an abandoned village miles away in the middle of the desert before Naruto sped after him

"Let's move." Fury said as the Hellicarrier arrived and picked them up before they went after Naruto and Hulk

Desert

Hulk landed on asphalt and got up holding his chin, before he growled and turned to look at Naruto, "Sorry buddy." Naruto said as both his fists began to glow in a yellow light, "but I asked nicely."

Hulk glared at Naruto who smirked, "C'mon."

Hulk quickly rushed forward with Naruto meeting him halfway before Naruto slid between Hulk's legs and kicked him in the hip sending Hulk sliding across the street, before he dove at Naruto and tackled him to into the abandoned bus stop bench and savagely began to punch Naruto into the concrete before he grabbed Naruto and was about to throw him but Naruto vibrated his body causing Hulk to scream as he was burned and release Naruto who landed on his feet and sent a jab to Hulk's ribs and a hook to his chest sending Hulk tumbling back

Naruto rushed forward as Hulk rebounded and swung at him, but Naruto jumped and used Hulk's arms to swing behind him and as he was behind Hulk he turned and kicked the green behemoth in the shoulder blades sending him stumbling a step forward as Naruto landed on the back of his neck and shoulders

Hulk growled and turned to Naruto who kicked himself up over Hulk before he palmed Hulk's head, and kneed him in the back of the head sending Hulk face first into a warhouse as Naruto flipped and landed on his feet

Naruto was about to see if Hulk was out after that when a forklift came flying at him, Naruto smirked and raised a hand catching the edge of the forklift and lifted it up to slam on top of Hulk who came rushing at him

The explosion sent Naruto skidding back a bit, as he looked at the raging fire before he saw Hulk stand up his glowing green eyes glaring at Naruto as he growled

"This is fun. Let's continue." Naruto smiled

Hulk roared in rage as he shot toward Naruto much faster than before as Naruto rushed for the green behemoth as well

Naruto punched forward meeting Hulk's own fist but his punch was over powered and he was sent flying into a car but he quickly rebounded as the car tipped over while sliding across the pavement before he kicked it at Hulk who simply slapped it away before he was punched in the jaw but Hulk barely felt it and sent a wild punch and kick at Naruto before he caught Naruto's leg and tossed him through a building

Naruto flew through the building and flipped to his feet that he dug into the ground before he sped out of the way as Hulk landed where he was and with a roar began to chase Naruto but it was an impossible endeavor as for all the speed and power Hulk had he was no match for the speed of a speedster especially one like Naruto

'It's as I thought, the Immortal Iron Fist is nothing to beings like this. I guess it's time for Kyrptonian strength then." Naruto said as his fists lost their yellow glow and he ran to a building and put his foot on it before he flipped over the Hulk who ran into the wall as Naruto landed on his feet and back flipped away a bit and suddenly ducked as Hulk tossed a large metal sign like a Frisbee

Naruto shot forward soon as Hulk came out of the building and punched him in the face sending a shockwave exploding out that helped send Hulk flying away

"I love you Kara." Naruto smiled as he held up his fist before he sped forward in front of Hulk's flying body, as he grabbed the syringe from his waistband and held out an arm and with a grunt wrapped his arm around Hulk's neck and stabbed the syringe into the vein on his neck, holding on as Hulk began to try to get him off even slamming into buildings and cars to get the blonde speedster off

Filling the syringe as Hulk tried to fall back on a large sharp price of metal, Naruto entered Flashtime and stashed the syringe and kicked off Hulk keeping his arm around his neck before maneuvered his body to be above Hulk and a Giant Rasengan appeared in his free hand before he exited Flashtime just as he slammed the orb into Hulk's torso sending him smashing into the pavement causing dust, concrete and other debris to explode outward

Naruto stood over Hulk as he panted and watched as the wound began to slowly heal, and smirked as he looked at the panting green giant, "My advice Hulk, learn to fight. Wild and sloppy fighting will get you killed if you run into someone stronger than you. Lucky for you, I see you as a potential sparing friend."

Naruto got off Hulk and lifted him up, before he spied a metallic device that had been watching the fight and snatched it before he sped ti some random isolated place and dropped off Hulk and began to make his way back to the abandoned village

Naruto watched in surprise as the device shifted in on itself till a hologram of his face appeared and he sighed, "Of course. Why wouldn't I have a counterpart here as well. Sup Naruto."

"Naruto." the man on the hologram nodded

"So did you enjoy the fight?" Naruto asked

"It was amusing."

"So what do I call you?" Naruto asked

"I was reborn Nathaniel Odinson."

"Norwegian?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Asgardian." Odinson smirked getting a nod from Naruto, "I find myself curious about you sense I felt your presence appear 20 years ago."

"Thanks." Naruto shrugged, "So what? You want to compare notes on the crap Konoha gave us or something?"

"I don't care about such a thing, the Elemental Nations gave me all that I could ask for before I destroyed it." Odinson smirked as his RinneSharingan flashed for a moment

"I see." Naruto said his own RinneSharingan flashing

"I've reached out to tell you to stay out of my way."

"You're threatening me?" Naruto asked smirking

"I wouldn't call it that, I'd say I'm warning you. There will come a time when our paths will cross, and if you get in my way, you will not like the consequences." Odinson said

"Okay, all you've done is made me curious on these consequences." Naruto smirked, as Odinson scoffed "Tell me about yourself Mr. Odinson."

"What's there to know. I was the first child of Odin, and Frigga the rulers of Asgard. My sister Hela and I, helped Odin conquer 9 realms before our ambitions outgrew his own, and he sought to kill or imprison me alongside my sister, but I was to powerful for him took his eye and only sparred him on the account of my mother, after he forever barred me from entering Asgard ever again. I drifted and met a Titan and after taking his head, I took over his operation and will unite the realms under a single banner. Mine."

"We Naruto's always aim for leadership roles don't we?" Naruto asked with a sigh, "Look Odinson, normally I wouldn't give a shit about your goals to interfere with them, but I'm kinda playing the protector gig in this realm, so if you come to Earth looking to start shit, then I will step in."

"If that's your choice." Odinson said nodding, "There is only room for one Naruto Uzumaki in this realm. When we meet be prepared to fight to the death."

"Always am." Naruto smirked before the hologram was cut and it began to blink in a red light that Naruto tossed into the sky where it exploded before he sped away and returned to the battlefield alone,

Naruto looked up to the Hellecarrier and flew up to it, and hovered before the window to see the agents looking at him in shock while Natasha smirked as he held up the syringe filled with blood

Space

Odinson tossed the hologram disk to the table, and walked to his bed, where a green skinned woman was lying under the covers along with a brown skinned woman who had white markings on her face

"What will we do?" the green skinned woman asked

"Nothing for now, we need to locate the stones before we make our move. Gamora, Brunnhilde the game just got interesting." Odinson smirked looking to his wives who smiled as they crawled to him and Gamora claimed his lips, while Brunnhilde grasped his dick which immediately grew to full mast and she began to lather it in her saliva

Earth, Washington DC

After handing the syringe to Fury and watching for himself as all evidence of anything out if the ordinary concerning himself, and Jessica was deleted as per the deal, Naruto was ready to return to New York

"So this is it." Natasha smiled standing across from Naruto who nodded,

"Least this time I have a gift ." Naruto said causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow

"A gift."

"It's one I Elektra." Naruto said holding up his hands that he cupped as if he was trying to catch water before red, and blue flames overtook his hands before a blue grape was in his hand

"A grape?" Natasha asked with a twitching eyebrow

"I just fought a nerd that turned into a giant green beast. Looks deceiving." Naruto said causing Natasha to nod before she took the grape

"What's it do?" Natasha asked

"Best way I can put it is that you'll be like the humans of my original world, and 12 year olds in my world could outclass Captain America, and it'll give you a healing factor." Naruto said as Natasha looked at him at the last piece of information

"You mean it could-"

"Give you back what the Red Room stole from you." Naruto interrupted causing Natasha to look at him in shock before she threw herself into him and kissed him

Naruto returned the kiss while holding Natasha close to him before they separated, "Thank you." she said

"You're one of a few people that I count as precious to me, I'll do anything for you." Naruto smiled as Natasha pecked his lips

"And that is why I love you." Natasha admitted causing Naruto to smile, as he handed her the grape,

"I love you too." Naruto said before cupping her cheek, "Be careful Nat, you may want to make up for your past, but something about this organization rubs me the wrong way."

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D was made to fight the Nazi's, and you did lead a world filled with them." Natasha said as she ate the grape

"All of which I killed, thank you," Naruto replied causing Natasha to chuckle, "but seriously, be careful with these people. I've only been around these people for 2 days and I can already tell that something strange is going on with some of them."

"I'll be careful." Natasha promised getting a nod from Naruto who nodded before he stepped back watching as Natasha climbed into her car,

"Don't be a stranger." Naruto waved

"I won't." Natasha said before she drove off and Naruto turned around and began to walk down the street

"Nathaniel Odinson huh?" Naruto asked giving a bloodthirsty smirk, "I can't wait for our battle."

Naruto sped back to New York, and grabbed some Chinese food before heading to his loft where Jessica and Trish were staying

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

3 Weeks Later

It's been 3 Weeks since Naruto turned down the offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D and the main focus had been to help Jessica get Trish clean which was coming along nicely despite the normal difficulties of dealing with an addict.

Currently Naruto was walking down the street, and came to a stop across the street, as he looked up at the Rand Enterprisis Building, with a sigh he walked across the street and up to the front desk

"Um, I'm here to see Ward, and Joy Meachum." Naruto said

"Name?" the desk woman asked without looking up

"Nathan Rand." Naruto said causing the woman to look up at him in surprise

"Um just a moment please." the woman said reaching for the phone but a security guard who had overheard Naruto walked up

"You don't belong here." the first guard said

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as they tried to force him to the door but he pushed them away, "Do not touch me."

"Hey!" another guard yelled running up to provide back up as he brandished his electric baton, but when he went to attack Naruto he simply sighed and spun around the man and swept his feet out from under him causing the man to fall with the taster hitting his leg causing him to shake as the guards rushed to help their comrade Naruto boarded the elevator

"Excuse me." the woman sitting beside the elevator said as Naruto entered the top floor looking around in remembrance, before he entered the office to see Ward sitting down

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Ward said standing up

"Oh Ward." Joy said walking in and seeing Naruto

"Joy? Damn." Naruto said looking over to Ward who was still looking at him, "And that makes you Ward, I see your nose is still a bit cricket from when I broke it."

"Who are you?"

"Nathan Rand." Naruto said causing the Meachum's to look at each other, "I see you got rid of my dad pictures."

"I think your in the wrong place. Nathan Rand has been dead for 9 years." Ward said

"That's what your old man thought when he tried and failed to get my inheritance." Naruto said before he looked over his shoulder as the guard from earlier pushed himself through with a gun aimed at Naruto

"Freeze." the guard demanded causing Naruto to sigh

"Take this crazy piece of shit away." Ward demanded as Naruto looked at him

"My apologies Mr. Meachum, he attacked the guards." the guard lied

"Serious?" Naruto, and Joy asked

"Blindsided our guards in the lobby." the guard glared

"I would say I was the one blindsided since I was defending myself." Naruto shrugged

"I'm calling the police." Joy announced

"Please do." Naruto said stopping Joy who looked at him in shock, "This is my property, and I can prove exactly who I am."

"Alright enough of this shit, if you set foot in this building again, our guards will take it as a personal threat and will respond with whatever means necessary. I think you know what that means." Ward said and the guard stepped forward

"Touch me, I break your arm." Naruto said causing the guard to pause and look at Ward who nodded and soon as the guard placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto swung his arm up and pinned the man's hand behind his back and snapped his arm at the elbow sending his screaming to the ground

"Ouch." Naruto sighed before he looked to Ward, and Joy, "This meeting didn't have to go this way, but then I remember I'm dealing with the guy who tried to prank me by putting a dead frog in my sandwich and cried like a bitch when he discovered I switched sandwiches with him."

Ward looked at Naruto in shock

"I'll be back, and I'm coming for what is mine." Naruto said walking away before stopping at a table where a bowl of M&Ms were kept and he grabbed some before throwing the brown ones back and walked off not seeing Joy's shock expression

Naruto left the building with a sigh and walked off, before he paused seeing a woman putting up flyers for a dojo, and with nothing better to do he walked up and grabbed a flier

"Is this you?" Naruto asked looking at the flier causing the woman to pause and look at him

"Yeah." the woman nodded

"Cool. I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself shaking the woman's hand causing her to raise an eyebrow

"Fishcake?" the woman asked smiling

"Maelstrom." Naruto corrected quickly causing the woman to giggle

"Colleen Wing."

"Nice to meet you Colleen, I may just stop by so we can spar." Naruto smirked holding up the flier as he began to walk off

"You'll lose." Colleen said

"We'll see." Naruto smirked walking off

Rand Enterprises

Ward, and Joy were talking about Naruto, "All I'm saying is when people start to discover it's Nathan, we're gonna have a problem. We can't admit that it's him, even if it is true."

"It's not him, Joy." Ward said

"Then how did he know about the frog in the sandwich? Or the thing with the M&M's?" Joy asked

"M&M's?" Ward asked raising an eyebrow

"When when we were kids we would eat them together. All but the brown ones. Nobody would know that but Nate." Joy said

"Joy, I'm sorry, but a bunch of M&M's doesn't prove anything." Ward said

"It does."

"It doesn't Nathan Rand is dead." Ward said

"No one can confirm that, last we heard of him he had just escaped after being rescued in the Himalayas. We need to talk to him."

"We are not going to do that. Joy, you and I need to be united on the front, that he is not who he may be, okay?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to accommodate him?" Joy asked

"Do you really want to negotiate with somebody who clearly has anger problems?" Ward asked motioning to where their guard had to be helped up to go get his arm fixed

"No, but we have to do the right thing here." Joy said

"We are doing the right thing." Ward assured

"What, exactly?" Joy asked frowning

"I'm working on something that will be generous, efficient and benefit us and Rand. Nathan Rand will not jeopardize that. Trust me." Ward said before he walked away

Naruto's Loft

Naruto leaned against a wall watching as Jessica checked on Trish who was asleep before she walked over to him, "How was she today?' he asked

"Better than before. She found this church she wants to visit in Los Angeles apparantly it has a good rehab program." Jessica said walking into the kitchen

"In LA?" Naruto asked walking after her and sitting on a stool at the island watching as Jessica grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Hennesay

"Yeah."

"Yeah she'll want to stay away from there." Naruto said as Jessica poured them a glass

"Why?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow

"During my brief stint in Los Angeles, I became acquainted with Leslie Dean, along with 2 of her friends."

"You slept with a pastor and 2 members of her flock?" Jessica asked amused

"I don't know if Catherine, and Tina were part of the church but they were in the some cult. They sacrificed members they found and helped with addiction once a year." Naruto said

"And you didn't stop them?" Jessica asked

"Had no proof, and wasn't comfortable killing them since they have children." Naruto shrugged

"Hm. How was your visit to Rand?" Jessica asked

"It went as expected. I'll be going back soon probably with Jeri." Naruto said as he grabbed Jessica's hand and had her walk around the island to sit on his lap, "Have you thought of what you wanted to do?"

"I'm not the housewife type." Jessica said causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow, "I want to make my own money, since we can't steal anymore."

Naruto placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Whatever you decide I'm with you." he said

Jessica smiled before she kissed Naruto's lips and began to laugh when he stood up with her in a bridle carry and carried her to their room

Next Day

Naruto was standing in front of his old house, just looking at the building for the first time in years

Joy walked up and paused seeing Naruto, after his appearance at the office today and seeing him with the m&m's she believed there was some truth to what he was saying and as she approached she saw the tattoo on his shoulder of a diamond with a 'S' in the middle of it, something he used to doodle when he was bored or lost in thought

"N-Nate?" Joy asked

"I've been back in New York for about 2 years now, and this is the first time I've come here." Naruto said before he looked at Joy, "You've grown into a beautiful woman Joy."

Joy blushed lightly and smiled at Naruto walking up to him and hugging him, causing Naruto to smile as he returned the hug, "D-do you want to go inside?" she asked once releasing him

"No." Naruto shook his head, as he sat on the doorstep and she followed him

"What happened to you?"

"After rescue services found me, I couldn't just be shipped back to New York, especially knowing what was in store for me at that age." Naruto said with a shrug, "I traveled and lived my life."

"But someone would've put the word out that you were alive." Joy replied as Naruto school his head

"I wasn't going by Nathan Rand billionaire heir to Rand Enterprisis, I was going by Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said causing Joy to smile as that just solidified who he was as Naruto used to insist on being called Naruto when they met new people, "I tried to reach out when I heard about your dad, but I couldn't get in touch with you." Naruto said

"Thank you." Joy nodded, "I was 13 when Dad died. And I still hadn't quite gotten over you and your family...I was lost. I... I didn't care about anything. I was just going through the motions. But I had this I had this vision this dream that kept happening over and over. I was a kid back at school and there Dad was at the end of the day, just standing by the fence waiting for me. And I'd run to him, and he'd take my hand just as I passed the gate. And then the dream would end. But his smile...I must have had that dream a hundred times."

Naruto reached over and used his thumb to wipe the tear that fell from Joy's eye causing her to smile at him, "I had those kind of dreams too."

"Why did you reveal yourself now?" Joy asked after a moment of silence

"I'll be 22 next month. Since I've turned 18 I always talked myself out of revealing myself, but I promised myself I would do right by my parents legacy this year." Naruto said looking out into the space as Joy nodded hesitantly

"I wanna be fair with you, Nate." Joy said causing Naruto to look at her

"Okay." Naruto said raising an eyebrow

"When Dad died, I was left with a huge responsibility. Our fathers created something important, and it's my job to keep it healthy and vital." Joy said handing Naruto a contract from her bag causing him to raise am eyebrow before he looked through it, "This is our offer for your shares. I think it's quite generous."

"Hundred million dollars?" Naruto asked with a frown

"Ward wanted to give you 40, but I got him to go higher. Just think of all you could do with that."

"Says here I have to change my name." Naruto said

"The world already thinks Nathan Rand is dead, let's just leave it that way. You can just be Naruto Uzumaki. You can start all over. It is gonna be great."

Naruto looked at Joy before he tossed the contract onto the ground and walked off stepping on it as he went

"W-Wait, Nate!" Joy called grabbing the contract and racing after Naruto grabbing his arm causing him to pause

"Joy, let me go." Naruto said without turning to her

"What's the problem, the generosity of this offer speaks for itself. You may not understand it, but Ward and I worked for this money. We worked day and night, while you were off doing whatever you were doing. So don't turn your nose up, "

Joy gasped as Naruto shot around glaring down at her, "Fuck your money!" he spat causing her to flinch, "I wasn't mad about the fact thay you just basically tried to cheat me with that bullshit 100 million dollars, I'm worth Billions bitch! The problem is you thinking I would change my name! Next time you start a conversation with someone saying you want to be fair with them, actually try to be fair."

Naruto turned and walked off, as Joy watched him, "I have to live in the real world, Nate. This is how it works!" she yelled but was ignored

Later, Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz

Jeri Hogarth walked out of her office on her phone before she looked up and suddenly turned around with a can of mase aimed at Naruto who smirked, "Quick on the draw aren't you?" he asked

"I'm experienced." Jeri said with the mase held high, "Back away from me."

"I'm not here to hurt you, Trinity. I need your help."

Jeri's eyes widened at what she was called and only one person called her that, and as she looked closer she began to picture a little boy beside the man in front of her, "Nathan?" she asked

"One and only." Naruto smiled

Moments Later

Naruto and Jeri were sitting outside of her building, "I heard you've been handling the estate since the crash. Including the graves. Thank you." Naruto said

"The least I could do. Your father gave me my first job. He always wanted Rand to be something good in the world."

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of the Meachums?" Naruto asked

"We have a very complicated relationship." Jeri nodded

"Told you Ward was a dick." Naruto replied causing Jeri to smile

"Yes you did.' Jeri nodded

"I want my families company back. Can you help me?" Naruto asked wishing he could just go and physically force them to hand back over his company but this needed to go the legal way, and mind control was out as it would be bizarre with their reputation to just hand over the company to him especially with the first meeting they had

"I can, first we need to dig up every shred of physical evidence we can find to prove your identity." Jeri said before Naruto handed her the backpack he had with him

"My immunization records from school, hospital records, my birth certificate and social security card. I also added in the contracts the board, and Harold Meachum signed."

"Effiecent." Jeri commented

"I knew that there was a possibility that they wouldn't want me anywhere near Rand, so I had to prepare myself." Naruto nodded looking to Jeri who shouldered the backpack, "So what's it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing. But if we win, my firm is on permanent retainer for Rand. Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto nodded

"We have a suite set up for occasions like this. I need you to lay low and I need you to keep from drawing any attention to yourself." Jeri said standing up

"Okay, I'm, uh I'm staying at the Little Singer Building."

"I heard that place went up for sale a while ago?" Jeri asked

"Not really, I won the deed from the last owner." Naruto said with a shrug as Jeri nodded, "It was nice seeing you again."

Jeri smiled, "You too." she said as Naruto smiled and walked off

Chikara Dojo

Colleen was watching as her students left for the day when she saw Naruto walk in, "Come for that spar?"

"Of course." Naruto smirked as he removed his shoes and took off his shirt causing Colleen to blush slightly as he walked to stand across from her and the two bowed and got into their ready positions

Next Day, Rand Enterprisis

Ward, Joy, and their lawyers sat in the conference office, as Naruto and much to their surprise Jeri got off the elevator and entered, "Good to see you again, Jeri." Ward greeted as the two sat

"Wish I could say the same. Okay, well let's get started, shall we?" Jeri asked

"Please do." Ward said as

"My client and I are still insisting on the full rights guaranteed as the sole heir of Rand, which includes a controlling 81%, board seat and compensation, but we are now adding a corner office, support staff,"

"81%?" Ward asked aghast along with Joy, "The Rands had 51% shares."

"No they didn't." Jeri smiled before she passed out copies of the contracts, "Those are copies of the contract the members of the board including Harold Meachum signed. If you would turn to page 7 and read line 6 you would find that there was a clause inside that gave Wendall Rand and his heirs control of the company and its employees."

"Bullshit my father would never sign something like this, he and Wendall built this company together."

"No they didn't." Naruto said looking Ward in the eye with a amused expression, "Your father attached himself to mone when he heard the plan my father had to start Rand. My mother grew tired of his mooching and talked my dad out of giving Harold a free pass when he tried to rename the company Rand-Meachum Inc. Your father signed and started at the bottom like everyone else and worked his way up to Cheif Counsel because as long as a Rand is alive and well there is no way a Meachum could be CEO of my families company."

Ward glared at Naruto before he looked to Jeri, "You can't even prove he's who he says he is. At best he's crazy, at worst he's a con man. Take the offer and be thankful that we don't sue you."

"Ward I'm glad you mentioned my sense of humor. I thought it was my ass. As for proof of identity." Jeri said placing a paper on the table that Ward took

"What is this?'

"That is a DNA test with my client and Wendall Rand. It proves that this is Nathaniel Daniel Rand." Jeri said

Ward looked at the paper and to his sister who was looking at Naruto before he looked to his lawyers and they shook their heads, before one leaned over

"Its over Ward, there is nothing we can do. This DNA test and the contract with your fathers signature on it has all but assured that this is actually Nathan Rand, and a Meachum can never be in charge of this company. So long as a Rand still breaths."

"Y-...You can't just show up and take control what qualifies you to run a Billion dollar corporation?" Ward asked

"I have a multiple PhD's in fields of sociology, kinesiology, geography, Asian studies, Middle Eastern studies, African culture, American and European history, psychology, political science, chemistry, engineering, quantum physics, biology, computer science, and a Masters in business." Naruto smirked as everyone looked at him in surprise, "I'm a fast learner with a eidetic memory." he shrugged

"I think we are done here." Jeri smiled as she gathered her things as she and Naruto stood and left

Ward stood walking off making a call, "We have a big problem." he said on the phone watching as the elevator closed on Naruto and Jeri

 **Finished**

 **Lot of people don't like the Nathan Odinson character but I don't care, I know that Nathaniel isn't an Asgardian name which is why I'm asking if anyone has any suggestions**

 **Dragon Ball Super has ended so some of my Saiyan Naruto fics will be picked up again**


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Penthouse

Ward stood in front of his father who was pacing angrily, "That bitch!" Harold yelled very upset about learning what his contract was, before he looked to Ward, "You let this happen!"

"Me? I did everything you said, every shred of evidence we knew about I took care of, hell I even had Shannon burn down a supply room of files to get rid of the evidence of his x-rays from when he broke his arm as a kid." Ward said

"Well it obvious wasn't enough, but why should I be surprised when it comes to you failing at something." Harold replied causing Ward to frown, before Harold got in his face, and calmed down, "That little bastard can not run my company, I'll take care of it."

"How you can't leave this place, remember?" Ward asked with a frown

"Then you'll handle it. Exactly how I tell you too." Harold frowned

Later, Rand Enterprises

News outlets were in a hall snapping photos of Naruto who stood on the stage beside Ward and Joy, "Thank you all for coming out on this momentous occasion as Rand Enterprises welcomes Nathan Rand to his rightful place in the company that bears his name. Natham will continue the legacy of his father, Wendell, and join us in guiding this great company into the future. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Nathan Rand."

Naruto stepped up to the podium, " it's, uh it's been a long road to get back home. And that's what Rand is to me. Home. My father, Wendell Rand, instilled in me a love and respect for this company that has never faded. I left here, 12 years old, on a jet with my parents. We never reached our destination. I lost my family in that crash, and I became the lone survivor. I then was rescued by some very brave people, but I wasn't ready to return to all of this, so I traveled learned and experienced a lot of things that I wouldn't have cooped up in New York. Ultimately it taught me the value of life of hard work of never giving up on the things that matter to me. And Rand matters. As CEO of this company I am prepared to help New York City in anyway I can. Thank you for coming out."

Naruto walked off as the reporters called for him to answer their questions "Hey, morning, Megan." Naruto said to his new secretary

"Morning Mr. Rand, your first appointment of the day is here." Megan said

Naruto looked to see Jeri standing there, "Lead the way." Naruto said causing Jeri to scoff and walk toward the office

"Your father's office. Even found his old desk." Jeri said as Naruto walked in looking around, "Now, don't get all weepy on me."

"I'm not, haven't cried in years." Naruto said with a shrug as he looked picked up a photo of his parents

"I can relate." Jeri nodded as she out down some contracts, "Now, what do you say we get to work?"

Naruto nodded and sat down before his eyes blurred around in his head as he read the contracts signing what he needed to

"Word to the wise? Ease into things. For most of these people, you are a hostile takeover." Jeri said

"Sound like you care.' Naruto said looking up to Jeri who scoffed and grabbed her purse

"I'm gonna send a courier to pick up these contracts once you're done." Jeri said

"See ya later Trinity." Naruto waved causing Jeri to shake her head and leave, before in a flash of speed all the contracts were read and signed

Board Meeting

Ward was in a meeting with Joy and the board trying to get it over with quickly before Naruto arrived, "Twelve million people are currently infected with leishmaniasis in roughly 98 countries, this anti-parasitic antimonial will have far-reaching effects. There are approximately two million people infected with this disease. This will hit market in Asia, Africa, South and Central America, even Eastern Europe. These are all possible customers. Which means we can make this in bulk, making the production price less than $5 a pill. So, we can sell for $50 per dosage. It'll fund new research and give a nice boost to our profit margin in the pharmaceutical division."

"Exactly how many people die from leishmaniasis?" Naruto asked standing at the back of the room causing everyone to look at him in shock wondering how he snuck in

"If left untreated, latest numbers show roughly 50,000 a year." Ward answered

"Hn. We will sell at cost." Naruto said

"Hey, that's that's not how it works." Ward frowned causing Narito to raise an eyebrow before a bored member spoke

"Please, Mr. Rand. We know how to do this. The World Health Organization will make most of the purchases and subsidize it for Third World countries. No one who needs this will be left untreated."

"Really? Then we will give out to third world countries for free then." Naruto said causing everyone to frown, "Now that that is over with I want records of every deal, and project Rand has been a part of since my fathers death including where every penny has been invested."

"Any reason why?" Ward asked with a frown

"Just curious as to what my company has been up to." Naruto smirked before he headed for the door when a board member stood

"Mr. Rand can we spea-"

"No." Naruto said continuing on and opening the door, "You don't like the changes that are going to be made here at Rand Enterprisis you are more than free to quit."

Everyone watched as Naruto closed the door and walked off

Later

Naruto was speed reading through the files and paused as his phone vibrated and he saw he had a text from Jessica telling him that she and Trish made it to the private rehab facility on some luxurious island somewhere, before looked up when just as Joy appeared in the threshold, "Hey." he greeted

"Hey. Way to make sure your presence was felt earlier." Joy said walking in and sitting in front of the desk

"Did you expect anything else?" Naruto asked looking up at Joy

"No, you never were the type to censor yourself." Joy said as Naruto smirked and looked back at the paper, "I'm sorry."

Naruto paused and looked up at Joy with a raised eyebrow, "For?"

"For the contract. I know it was wrong of us to do that to you, and I'm really sorry." Joy said as Naruto looked at her for a moment before he got up and walked over to her looking in her eyes before he hugged her, causing her to smile and return the hug

"I forgive you." Naruto replied causing Joy's smile to widen as she tightened the hug, before Naruto pulled away and was about to speak when Megan knocked on the door

"Mr. Rand, there is a woman here to see you. She says she knows you." Megan said before a beautiful woman appeared behind Megan causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"Elektra?" Naruto asked as Elektra walked up to him

"One and only." Elektra said before she grabbed Naruto's tye and yanked him forward into a kiss causing Joy, and Megan to look on in shock, and jealousy before the two pulled away after a moment,

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I've missed you." Elektra shrugged as Naruto smirked before he motioned over to Joy

"This is Joy Meachum, Joy meet my partner in crime Elektra Natchios."

"Nice to meet you." Joy said shaking Elektra's hand, "Megan and I will give you guys a minute."

Joy quickly lead Megan out and closed the door behind her, as Elektra sat on the desk, "So what brings you by?" Naruto asked looking at her

"I have a meeting and thought I pop by." Elektra said looking at Naruto as he walked over to his backpack, "I talked to Nat, she told me of your run in with a green giant."

Naruto walked over with a bottle of Mezcal Tequila and handed it to Elektra, "Yeah, it was fun."

Naruto then flashed around the office and cleaned up all the work he had laying around, "She also told me about you giving her this."

Naruto looked over to Elektra who was showing off her palm that held a dark crescent moon mark, "Well she has the other half of that power." Naruto smirked

"Why wouldn't you give it all to me?" Elektra asked

"I told the both of you, I wouldn't play favorites. I taught you both the same things in different ways. You fit the Yin seal perfectly and with the Sharingan it helped you manifest it made sense. You have the memories of the best Sharingan user a countepart of my home world has ever seen. While Natasha has the memories of the only man to ever fight on equal footing with him. I made sure of that when I traveled there and killed both of them at the height of their strength. What you do with those memories is all on you."

"So she doesn't have these?" Elektra asked showing off her Sharingan

"No, she has a Byakugan and I tweaked it enough so that when she masters it she can level it up." Naruto said sitting down, "I met my counterpart and he says he'll be arriving here at some unprecedented time, and I want the both of you to be prepared."

Elektra nodded as Naruto sat back with a sigh

"Hows the blind old guy?" Naruto asked

"Still pissed at you for not joining the Chaste." Elektra shrugged before she sat in his lap, "Speaking of, I managed to get my hands on a member of the Hand, and while forcing my way into his mind, I learned that the Hand has infested your fathers company."

Naruto frowned , "Excuse me?" he asked

"Yes he ddidn't know a lot just that the Hand helped a man become CEO of Rand and in return they would use the corporation to further their plans here in New York."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Thank you for telling me this." he said getting a nod from Elektra, "What do you need me to help with?"

Elektra smirked, "A long time ago, before he died, my father did business with the Roxxon Corporation." she said

"Roxxon?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Energy, cleaning supplies, macaroni and cheese. Child labor, slave trade. They have their fingers in everything. I believe it's called diversification. And thanks to my father's shitty investments, they hold most of his wealth. I have a meeting tomorrow with the board at the Yakatomi Building. I want my money back and I want to see exactly what the Hand is up too."

"I'm in." Naruto smirked which was returned by Elektra

"I knew you would be." Elektra said standing up, "So how do you suppose we kill time till my meeting in 15 hours?"

Naruto's smirk widened considerably

Elektra's Penthouse

Spider web cracks appeared when Elektra crashed into the wall as she pulled Naruto into a lustful kiss as she ripped his shirt for his shoulders as he squeezed her ass possessively before pulling her black leather jeans down, and in a small flicker of lightning Elektra was turned around as Naruto entered her for behind causing her to moan while she looked over as he laid his head on her shoulder and gripped her neck causing her to smile

The greek assassin, and blonde dimension hopping god/adventurer meet in an open mouth kiss as Naruto fucked Elektra thoroughly and possessively

Later, Yakatomi Building

Elektra walked into the meeting to see everyone waiting for her, "Ms. Natchios, good afternoon." a man said

"Good afternoon." Ekektra greeted shaking his hand before she looked to the other men who were about to stand up, "You can sit."

Everyone watched a bit put off how Elektra walked to the head of the table before walking to the bar, "We hope you know how valuable your business is to the Roxxon Corporation." she said as Elektra nodded as before the man motioned to another man that was standing by, "This is Stan Gibson. He's the money man for our Japanese arm. So, he'll have the answers you're looking for. Whether or not he can put them in terms you'll understand is another matter." the man laughed

"Well let's all prepare to be dazzled, shall we?" Elektra said with a fake chuckle before she sat down, "'Now I'm sure you all have places to be, things to do. With your wives, your mistresses but I have questions.", the amusment left the room, "This subsidiary, what is it exactly?"

"A medical company." Stan said simply

"And they do?" Elektra asked as he pulled out her pen

"Studies." Stan said

"How specific." Elektra said

"Research for pain relievers, treatments for diseases. The names of which I mostly can't pronounce." Stan replied

"How do you determine your acquisitions?" Elektra asked

"Well," Stan was about to speak when phones began to ring, "Excuse me."

The mem all answered their phones and began to mutter in japanese, "There's an issue with our server."

"Someone has hacked into the server." another man said

"Possibly internal, we don't know yet, security is looking into it."

"If it's an external threat, I'm sure they can trace the IP address and deal with the "problem" face-to-face."

"But I'm more concerned about what information they can pull from Roxxon's system when it is offline."

The men all frowned and looked to Elektra who was waiting patiently, "I'm terribly sorry, something has come up. Could we reconvene at another time?"

Elektra shrugged and gathered her things, "Absolutely. Thank you." she said standing up

"I'll have someone escort you downstairs." the man said getting a nod from the woman

"Thank you. In this city a girl needs all the help she can get." Elektra said before she was escorted off the premises and walked off into an alleyway before she jumped into the air and turned into a black streak with a small cloud of dust picking up under her

Meanwhile

Naruto and Joy were walking home after work, "So Elektra is she your..."

"It's complicated." Naruto smiled as Joy looked at him,

"What's complicated about it, if your a playboy own it." Joy said

"I've been with a lot of women when I was away, and some of them were just flings and while they were fun Elektra was someone that I actually bonded with, it wasn't meaningless sex like a fling or something, she understood me and I was able to share things about myself that tend to keep close to the chest. I don't know what you'd label it, but I would do anything for her and I know she'd do the same for me." Naruto smiled

"Sounds beautiful." Joy said a bit jealous

"Think so?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Joy,

"Yeah, I haven't been so lucky with men, something about strong independent women makes men afraid." Joy said before Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side,

"Well I'm not scared of anything." Naruto replied as Joy smiled before the two turned the corner and paused as 6 asain men stood in their way

"Joy Meachum, come with us." a man said as the men all pulled out tomahawk

Naruto retrieved his arm from Joy and walked in from of her looking at the men, "She's not going anywhere with you." he said and quickly a man ran forward, and Naruto had Joy stand back as he ducked a wild swing of a tomahawk and grabbed the man's throat as he stood up and tossed the man clear across the street into a store

The men along with Joy looked at Naruto in shock, at the show of strength, before he charged forward and gave an uppercut to man2 who blacked out, before he parried the tomahawk strike from man3 and with a step forward he wrapped his arm around the man's neck and put him in the path of man4 and man5's tomahawks causing them to kill man3 whose corpse was kicked into them as Naruto stepped back as man6 tried to hack him to death, and while his arm was still outstretched Naruto grabbed man6 wrist and flipped him over before stomping on his face

Naruto then ducked down and punched man4 in the gut and elbowed man5 in the ribs before he jumped and lashed out both his legs kicking the man in the face before with a sharp twist of his hips he kicked them again sending them to the ground along with himself before he kicked up to his feet

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking at Joy who nodded, as Naruto walked up to her, "Lets go."

Naruto lead Joy away

With Colleen

Colleen was laying on the ground a blood stain on her tracksuit and her knuckles, when there was a knock at the door, and she stood up to see Naruto, and Joy, "Hey." Colleen grertef

"Hey, you've been busy." Naruto said looking at the blood stain,

"No, its,"

"I saw the video on the internet, we'll talk about it later, but I need you to keep my friend company." Naruto said looking to Joy, "Joy Meachum, meet Colleen Wing."

"Hi." Colleen waved as Joy looked around the dojo

"Hey."

"I need to go have a talk with the triad." Naruto said causing Joy and Colleen to raise an eyebrow

"What, why?" Joy asked

"Because they could just send more people after you, and unless you want to live in fear then I need to handle this." Naruto said before Colleen walked forward with her phone,

"This is the Golden Sands you're looking for. It's a front for the Yangshi Gongsi, the Yang Clan Company." Colleen replied

"Thanks I'll be back." Naruto said looking at Joy

"Be careful." Joy said getting a wink from Naruto who left

Soon as Naruto was out of view he sped off, to the Golden Sands restaurant and walked in, looking around before an middle age man walked up to him, "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"I need to speak to the head of the Yangshi Gongsi." Naruto said ignoring the men who stood up and backed up the man

"I am Yang Hai-Qing head of the Yangshi Gongsi. And you are?" Yang asked

"Nathan Rand." Naruto said

"Of Rand Enterprises?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow

"One and the same." Naruto nodded, "Why did you send your men after Joy Meachum?"

"Why did your company steal our pier away from us?" Yang asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"What?" Naruto asked

"We had a deal with the previous tenant. Joy Meachum broke that deal. We wanted words with her." Yang said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Words with tomahawk?" Naruto asked before Yang was about to speak again but Naruto interrupted home, "I'm here to let you know it's not within your best interests to come near Joy ever again."

"Are you threatening us?" Yang asked before his eyes widened when Naruto's smirking face was covered by a mask as a black and red suit covered his form (Godspeed suit) , "Godspeed!"

Yang and his men quickly got on their knees and bowed to Naruto, "Stay away from Joy, or I will be back and you will not like that." Naruto said getting nods as Naruto turned to leave

"Godspeed-sama why is Rand so determined to keep the pier?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Yang, "Not that it is any of your business, but turns out Rand is infested by The Hand." he said as Yang looked at him in shock, "Forget about the pier."

Naruto suddenly sped off as Yang and his men slowly rose to their feet

Later, Penthouse

After getting Joy situated, and talking to Colleen about her activities Naruto arrived at Elektra's penthouse to see her in a red robe, "Did you get it?" Naruto asked

"Of course." Elektra smirked motioning to her laptop as she dropped her robe and moved into the next room to change

Naruto walked over and in seconds speed read everything and narrowed his eyes as Rand popped up a few timed along with the name Fisk whoever that was, "Did you catch the info on a Roxxon ledger?" he asked Elektra

"Of course. There is a gala happening tomorrow and their accountant Stan Gibson is our way in." Elektra said

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Naruto whined

"If we want that ledger then yes." Elektra said

"I could just go and-"

"No," Elektra interrupted walking in as she pulled up her face mask, "We are doing this my way."

"Fine." Naruto said as with a small white flash from his lightning bolt pendant a Anbu suit manifested around him with a fox mask covering his face

"I count 7." Elektra said referring to the chakra signatures heading for them

"8. There's one on the roof across the street." Naruto said putting the laptop in Elektra's bag as Elektra nodded

"No Godspeed?" Elektra asked

"Not yet. We don't want to spook them just yet." Naruto said just as 6 men and 1 woman entered, "Ohayo minna-san!"

The 7 figures paused seeing Naruto, and Elektra standing beside each other, "My lovely her and I were waiting for some entertainment. Please don't disappoint."

Naruto's fists lit up in a yellow light as Elektra cracked her knuckles

 **Finished**

 **Naruto's necklace is like T'Challa's in the compacity that it can manifest his suit only it can also manifest any type of clothing he wanted**


	5. Chapter 5

The lead man with white hair brought up his pistol outfitted with a suppressor but Naruto appeared and caught the pistol, and gripped the man's hand as he moved his mask out of face setting it on his head, revealing his face,

"No guns." Naruto said before Elektra appeared and a haymaker knocked the man out, causing the 5 Hand soldiers to attack

A woman with a knife swing came for Elektra who ducked while punching her in the stomach, before she kicked the woman's knee causing her to fall and a uppercut broke the woman's nose while sending her crashing into the ceiling

A man armed with two batons ran up and swung at Naruto who raised a hand and blocked the blow while simultaneously punching the man in his throat causing the man to gag and stumble back before Naruto grabbed the man and pulled him into the path of a bullet from the sniper across the street

Naruto picked up the baton and launched it out the window watching as a man fell off the roof across the street with the baton lodged in his face

Elektra slid across the floor as a man tried to bash her face in, before she kicked up and flipped off the wall to land behind him as she kneed him in the back sending him into the wall, before she grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall before wrapping her arms around the man's head and with a jerk snapped his neck

Naruto meanwhile had the last surviving man and was looking through his mind and found nothing of his company so he broke the man's neck

"He knew nothing." Naruto grunted

"Do you think the sniper got in touch with his superior about you?" Elektra asked walking up with her things

"Possibly, but it makes no difference." Naruto shrugged before he placed a hand on Elektra's shoulder and sped out of the penthouse as sirens were heard arriving

Later, Naruto's Loft

After the fight Naruto and Elektra went and got some food and relaxed at his home, currently they were cuddling in bed asleep when there was a knock and they both woke up,

Speeding to the door, Naruto saw a member of Yang's group running away, and opened the door and saw a small red box which he picked up and opened while closing his door

"What is it?" Elektra asked

Naruto opened the box and found a note, 'Sincerest apologies Godspeed-sama, we know the Hand is involved with this and is using your company to distribute it."

Tossing the note, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw a small pack of heroin in the box with a red dragon on it not unlike the mark of the Iron Fist tattooed on his left shoulder without the wings,

"Seems the Hand is using Rand to sell Heroin." Naruto said handing the drug to Elektra as she looked it over, as a gust of wind and the sound of electricity cackling made her look up to see Naruto fully dressed, "Im going to head to Rand and look into it."

"You seem annoyed?" Elektra asked

"Just missing the years I traveled with you and Natasha more then ever now." Naruto said

"When we killed the popsicle that was Captain America?" Elektra asked

"I told you it was an accident. Lightning is unstable."

"Especially when it's used in Greenland." Elektra smirked causing Naruto to sigh

"He may still be alive." Naruto said

"Yes, just adrift in ice in the sea, maybe for another 70 years or forever." Elektra replied

"I'm out. See you later for the Charity event." Naruto said leaving as Elektra laughed

Later, Rand Enterprises

Naruto was in his office, looking out the window overlooking the city, "And it isn't opium based?" he asked Sandi one of his employees

"Every test I ran on that sample proves it's chemical. No need to harvest opium from foreign countries. In fact, the most amazing aspect of this drug is that there's nothing illegal about it." Sandi said walking up

"Mmm. So with the right supplies, any amount can be made in a real lab." Naruto frowned

"Whoever the Einstein is behind this made sure there'd be no limit to how much one can make."

"A drug like this could mean a major epidemic in this city. I'm gonna deal with this." Naruto said turning to Sandi and shaking her hand, "Thank you so much for your help, Sandi."

"You welcome, Mr. Rand." Sandi said before she left

Naruto frowned before he walked out of the office and paused upon seeing three women with suitcases that had the same symbol that was on the pack of heroin, "Hello." he greeted walking up to them getting their attention

"Mr. Rand." the blonde woman said as the African American woman and Brazilian woman glanced at each other, "W-what can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if you three lovely ladies would mind telling me about the product you just came back from selling." Naruto replied as the women looked at each other and didn't see the danger of that thinking their new boss just wanted to get fucked up,

"Anytime sir." the woman smiled

"How about now then?" Naruto smiled motioning the women to his office and the three smiled before heading to the office, while Naruto walked to Megan, "Megan, would you please tell Sarah Galvin in Transport to email me the shipping manifest of the red hook pier."

"Of course, Mr. Rand." Megan said causing Naruto to smile

"Megan, if we're going to be working so closely please don't be so formal with me, call me Naruto."

"But your name is Nathan?" Megan asked

"Yes, but I've lived as Naruto for a long time." Naruto said getting a nod, "Thanks."

Naruto walked into his office and closed the door, before sitting down, "Okay ladies, let's hear the sales pitch." Naruto smiled

The three beautiful woman smiled and Naruto noticed how they had unbottuned the top 3 buttons on their blouses showing ff their cleavage as they sat down

"I wanna tell you about this great new product," the blonde woman began

Later

Naruto watched as the three women limped away after they all had sex in the office, "The Hand sure does know how to pick it's members." he smirked before releasing a sigh, "It's almost a shame that I'll have to kill them."

Naruto pulled out his phone and removed the silencing seal from the wall of his office, and left looking over the manifest as he walked down the stairs when a woman approached him, "Mr. Rand."

Looking up with a raised eyebrow, "Who's asking?' Naruto asked

"My name is Regina, and uh I read about that drug thing you did in the paper. You have the power to change things at this company. That's why I I wanted to show you this." Regina handed Naruto a photo of a young boy

"Are you saying he's mine?" Naruto asked

"No, no, my he has cancer, he got it from the Rand chemical plant near where we live. It's spewing poison into the air, the ground, all around us."

"So you have cancer as well." Naruto asked looking at the woman who shook her head causing Naruto to frown, "Can we help you?"

Melvin Ortiz the lawyer of Regina looked around with his phone still recording Naruto and his client and turned to see Naruto looking at him, "Me?"

"Your the only one recording me and the lady." Naruto said watching as Melvin put his phone in his pocket before he looked to the woman and handed her the picture back, "I have no idea what the hell you just tried to do, but stay the hell away from me."

"Wait!" Regina said getting in front of Naruto who had begun to walk away, "Mr. Rand!"

"Don't waste your breath lady. I no longer care to hear a sob story that probably isn't true. If I find actually proof that the chemicle plant is poisoning you and your family I will handle it accordingly." Naruto said leaving as he made a call, "Hello Megan, listen I need you to get a qualified team not on Rand's payroll and find out if the Rand Chemicle Plant is poisoning the people and environment around it...Thanks."

Later, Yakatomi Building

Naruto was wearing his tuxedo as he lead Elektra who was dressed in an elegant red dress that was covered in a long black jacket, "Nervous?" Elektra asked

"Please." Naruto scoffed, "I'm just ready to get out of this monkey suit."

"Well then let's get what he came for." Elektra smiled taking off her jacket causing a lot of men to look at her as she handed her jacket off and linked her arm with Naruto as they walked to a table

"You look nice in red." Naruto said

"I look nice in everything." Elektra replied causing Naruto to scoff

"To bad you can't enjoy the party." Naruto said

"I think I'll manage a good time. Don't you love jazz?" Elektra asked knowing Naruto was picky with his music selection

"Not really, more of a Hip-Hop, Rap, and R&B kinda guy." Naruto said

"Then you definitely deserve a drink." Elektra smiled as a man came over with wine and the two grabbed one just as Mr. Hirochi walked over

"Ms. Natchios, delighted to have you here with us this evening." Hirochi said

"You know I never pass up a chance to have my ass kissed, Mr. Hirochi."

"Then, unless this fine gentleman has beaten me to the punch, allow me to be the first kisser this evening." Hirochi said taking Elektra's hand and kissing her hand, "You look divine, my dear."

Hirochi looked at Naruto and shook his hand, "Mr. Rand, I'm pleased you can join us today though I'd admit that it is a surprise."

"Thanks for having me."

"We should speak business later." Hirochi said

"Cant wait." Naruto replied before Hirochi walked off after excusing himself as Naruto looked to Elektra, "First kisser, huh?"

"Don't be jealous beloved." Elektra said before she nodded over to the bar, "That's him, at the bar."

Naruto glanced over to Stan Gibson who was dressed in all white and heavily drinking, "Finish your drink."

"Why? We gonna dance?" Naruto asked finishing his wine

"Ah, just not my song, but Stan's thirsty." Elektra said before the two walked over to the bar, "And now, so are we."

The two ordered a drink, when Elektra saw a chance to make her move but Naruto stopped her, "Wait."

"What is it?" Elektra asked

"They have eyes on Gibson, I guess Roxxon upped their security. They're watching him pretty close."

"They've pinpointed their weak link." Elektra sighed looking around, "They're smarter than they know."

"And chances are, they've got eyes everywhere else, too." Naruto said

"Well, this is going to be more fun than I thought. We have to get him alone somehow." Elektra replied as Stan walked away from the bar

"Easy " Naruto said as he watched Stan walk and when he was passing a man, Naruto shifted his foot and a small tile rose slightly and tripped Stan sending him stumbling into a man and spilling his red wine on his white tuxedo

"Nice."

"I was aiming for him to just embarrass himself with a nasty fall in front of all these people." Naruto said as they watched Stan apologize to the man and walk off, "I'll be back."

Naruto followed Stan and the two guards he was with to the bathroom, and waited for a moment

Stan was using a towel to clean his suit but the water wasn't helping, "Damn it. Could one of you get me a club soda?" he asked the guards watching him but they didn't move, "Oh, for Christ's sake." he prepared to complain when the lights went out, "What the hell? Did the power go out, or did you hit the switch?"

Naruto arrived as the men were about to draw there weapons and he punched the first guard in the face knocking him unconscious, before he ducked low and came up to the second man wrapping his arm around his neck before he snapped it, and looked to Stan Gibson who was watching before he tried to run but Naruto was there in a blur before he grabbed Stan by the throat with his iron fist and choke slammed him into the marble floor before he ran his pockets and found a key card and left Stan and his guards in the bathroom

Moments Later

Naruto and Elektra used the card to get up to the 13th floor and quickly Elektra placed a small device atop of a fire alarm, "This will erase the recordings and loop the security cameras." she said, "This way."

"One second. Floor's crawling with security." Naruto said causing her to nod as they looked to the end of the corridor to see shadows approaching and when the 2 men came around the corner Naruto and Elektra were nowhere in sight, and once the men walked away the two dropped from the ceiling and continued on their way

They hid behind a wall as two more guards walked passed, and continued on

Meanwhile Hiroshi was chatting with the shadow clones of Elektra and Naruto before he walked off to the bar next to his guard, "Eyes on Gibson?"

"He's in the men's room, sir." the guard said causing Hirochi to scoff and sip his drink

Meanwhile Naruto and Elektra entered Hirochi's office, and upon entering Elektra headed straight for the safe, and with her enhanced strength pried the door open vefore she looked through the papers, "It's not there. It was supposed to be there." Elektra said before she looked to the desk and began to search

"Relax Ellie." Naruto said sensing her getting frustrated as he used his x-ray vision to look around the office and found a hidden room, "Follow me."

Elektra looked at Naruto who walked forward and phased through a wall, and with her Kamui she followed after him

Naruto and Elektra stood in the secret room and began to search for the ledger, "They should be looking for Gibson now." Naruto said

Hirochi entered the restroom to see Gibson unconsion and he quickly ran over to his and searched his pockets, before he paused as he heard Stan mutter, "Yellow..glowing...hand."

Hirochi eyes widened, "Stop the elevators. We have an intruder on the 13th floor. Pull up security footage. I want to know who got to them."

Naruto found a book and looked through it, "This is it. The Roxxon ledger."

Elektra smiled and kissed Naruto before taking the ledger and looking through it while Naruto looked up toward the outside of the office, "They know we're here." Naruto said

"We can leave now."

"I put on this tux, and have been sneaking around. While I love a good stealth mission, I'm dying to fight, like you are." Naruto said getting a smile from Elektra

"This is why I love you." Elektra replied as the ledger was sucked into her pocket dimension and the two exited the office as the power was cut and a gate closed in front of them cutting off the elevator so they hid in a conference room, and Elektra ripped the slit in her dress a bit more to get her more mobility

Men arrived with automatic weapons searching the floor, and when two of them entered the conference room, Naruto and Elektra vaulted over the table and kicked them in the face sending them through the glass attracting the attention of the other men, who ran toward the sound and Naruto and Elektra made short work of them killing some while leaving a few alive before they took the stairs and walked right out the front door

Getting in their car, Elektra recalled the ledger and began to look through it, "Invoices for arms. Guns, ammunition,"

"Drugs?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, that heroin from this morning. And this looks like people. Laborers of some sort. A lot of them. Over the past several months. And all from Japan. Oh, what is this?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking over at the ledger

"I don't know. This one, I can't read."

Naruto caught sight of it and frowned, "It's in some kind of code."

"This doesn't make sense. If invoices for drugs and guns and human trafficking aren't encrypted, then what is?" Elektra asked

"Well just have to find out." Naruto said before his phone buzzed

"What is it?" Elektra asked was Naruto checked his phome

"A shipment at the Red Hook Pier has arrived. Want to go?" Naruto asked

"We should change first." Elektra said

"Right." Naruto replied before he took Elektra to the loft, and dropped her off and went to get some more backup

Later

Naruto entered Colleen's dojo to see her going through sword katas, "You should relax more, being to stressed will weaken your stance." Naruto said causong Colleen to look at him

"Hey."

"Hey, I need a favor." Naruto said

"Want to me to watch Joy again?' Colleen asked

"No nothing like that." Naruto smiled, "You ever hear of the Hand?" Colleen's body posture changed, "Ill take that as a yes. They have gotten on the inside of Rand. Using the company as a cover to conduct their own business."

"What kind of business?" Colleen asked

"It's a large operation but what I'm focused on at the moment is their plan to get a synthetic heroin into the city." Naruto said

"Heroin? Okay, you need to go to the police."

"I don't trust the police. I can only trust a few people in this city." Naruto said

"And I'm one of them?" Colleen asked

"Till I see a reason why I shouldn't trust you then yes you are." Naruto smiled, "I want you to watch my back, while I check out a shipment at the Rand Pier. There's an inspection process before the containers get loaded onto the trucks and sent out for delivery. They open each one up and boom! Stacks and stacks of synthetic heroin."

"Wouldn't they hide it?" Colleen asked

"I'm expecting for them to hide it, but it won't make a difference." Naruto said

"I'm just a karate teacher, Naruto." Colleen said turning to out her bokken down

"No, you're not." Naruto said causing Colleen to look at him, "You're a fighter. I can see the hunger in your eyes, it's also why you've been testing yourself in an underground fight club. You're unsatisfied, and restless. Besides Shifu if this synthetic heroin gets on the streets, it'll affect your students. It'll be on their streets, and everything you've done for them will have been for nothing."

"I'd have to cancel my evening classes." Colleen sighed

"Dont worry about it. I'll buy the building and give you the deed making you the owner." Naruto said as his Anbu uniformed manifested on his body without the mask, shredding the tuxedo he was wearing

"Wha-" Colleen paused as Naruto began to leave and quickly she got changed and meet him outside at a car he illegally borrowed to see Elektra waiting alongside him, "Who is she?"

"Elektra, meet Colleen. Colleen meet Elektra." Naruto introduced

"You sure she'll be able to keep up?" Elektra asked

"I believe in her potential. Besides she just to be our look out for tonight." Naruto said getting a nod from Elektra before he got in the car while Colleen got in the back and he drove off to he docks

"So what are you really?" Colleen asked

"He's a god." Elektra said

"Please don't call me that." Naruto groaned

"Why? You can literally run fast enough to time travel or hop into other dimensions. You can fly and breath in space, control the elements and see through things and fire beams of fire from your eyes. Also you said so yourself that there are only a few people who can say they are stronger than you strength wise. Mr. Iron Fist." Elektra said

"People who claim to be gods are all arrogant douche bags who I've had to kill at some point in my life. I hate that word." Naruto replied

"Wait you can do all that?' Colleen asked

"Yeah."

"Then why do you need me or anyone for that matter to watch your back?" Colleen asked

"I don't NEED you to, I said I WANT you to." Naruto corrected causing Colleen to frown

"Why?'

"Honestly. I have a counterpart out in the cosmos and I have no idea how many subordinates he has under him and I want everyone I consider precious to me to have a fighting chance when he gets here and the fighting starts." Naruto said smirking just thinking about fighting his countepart was making him excited since the last one to put up a good fight was his counterpart Nathan Allen, the Flash.

"Oh...so how did you two meet?" Colleen asked

"I along with another were hired by different organizations to bring him in dead or alive." Elektra smiled causing Colleen to raide her eyebrows

Later

Naruto pulled up to the pier and Elektra and Colleen got out the car and the three walked toward the trucks, "Does it bother you?" Colleen asked

"What?" Naruto asked

"That everyone knows you now. All that attention seems annoying."

"It always has been, but you learn to ignore it." Naruto said

"Yeah but all that money, press, power, makes you a target. People may try to take advantage." Colleen replied

"Good thing I can sense emotions then no?" Naruto asked causing Colleen to look at him in surprise before they ducked down when they saw guards around a truck being loaded up

"Hey! Those guards are carrying machine guns!" Colleen said

"Yeah, but they won't be any trouble." Naruto replied

'This wasn't the plan."

"You can go home if you want. Eat that nasty ass Cup Ramen, wait for the repairman to fix your kitchen sink. Fight strangers in cages." Naruto said

"You think I'm proud of that?" Colleen asked frowning

"It's whatever." Naruto said

"First time I fought in the cage I convinced myself it was just about the money. For my students, for my dojo. Then I went a second time."

"It's okay. It feels good hurting jackasses." Elektra said causing Colleen to look at her

"It scared me." Colleen said

"It shouldn't." Naruto replied looking at Colleen, "Its not like the people you were fighting didn't have it coming. They all are criminals in their everyday life. Knowing that got their asses kicked by a girl may be what they need to try better."

"Lets go." Naruto said

Naruto lead Elektra and Colleen toward the truck, and quickly they had to hide when a guard passed by, with Colleen and Naruto in a small space looking at each other, "Thanks for coming." he said

"Don't thank me yet." Colleen replied

"For someone like me it's just nice having someone to count on." Naruto said

"You have the Meachums. Joy. Jessica Elektra."

"I don't trust the Meachums like I probably should. Elektra, Jessica, Natasha, and you may be the only ones I can trust. Joy is more loyal to Ward as she should be he is her brother after all. I can be someone you can count on as well."

Colleen smiled and looked like she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say, "Lets get this over with.' she said walking away

"You okay?' Naruto asked following her,

"I'm not good at this stuff." Colleen said

"What stuff?" Naruto asked

"Talking." Colleen saod causing Naruto to chuckle

"We need to get closer." Elektra said getting a nod from the three ran over to the containers and climbed to the top of them and made their way to the three trucks that were getting ready to leave as the men opened them up

"What the hell is that?" Colleen asked

"Supplies." Naruto said before he used his x-ray vision, "Theres people inside. Elektra lets go. Colleen keep an eye out."

Naruto and Elektra jumped down to the ground and in seconds made it to the container before they moved to the back of the container

"Shit." Colleen cursed as the truck was closed up, and it took off quickly she ran back to the car and began to follow

Naruto and Elektra walked to the back of the truck and found a fat man being guarded by 2 large burly men who looked at them and charged

Naruto held up a hand and caught the man's fist and extended the man's arm before punching the man's elbow in snapping the arm in two causing the man to scream before Naruto's fist lot up as he punched the man in the gut sending him flying up to the ceiling before he heard a grunt

Elektra looked behind her to see the fat man cradling his knife wound before she turned to the man on the ground who she made short work of and with a kick she snapped his neck

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man looking at him

"Radovan, the chemist." Radovan said

"The one behind the heroin?" Elektra asked getting a nod from Radovan

"Well big boy, your coming with us." Naruto sai

"No. Leave me, I beg of you."

"Come on." Naruto said picking up Radovan and following Elektra to the door of the trailer watching as she kicked it open and the two saw Colleen following the truck before the three jumped onto the car allowing Colleen to pull over,

"That was crazy." Colleen laughed getting out if the car before she saw Radovan bleeding, "He was stabbed "

"Yeah, we need to get him to a hospital." Naruto said

"Jump in." Colleen said as Elektra and Naruto tried to get Radovan into the car

"You don't understand. I'm a wanted man in several countries unless they find me first." Radovan said

"I know someone." Naruto said putting the man in the back seat, before he looked to Elektra and Colleen, "Get him to the loft."

Naruto then sped off to go see an old friend

Unknown Apartment

Claire Temple was going to check her mail after getting home from Metro General, when a black streak of lightning took her and ran into the building and sped back out

Naruto's Loft

Claire gasped as she was dropped off in Naruto's living room, before she turned to Nsruto and began to hit him, "I told you to never do that!"

Naruto with his hands raised spoke, "Okay! My bad!" he said causing her to stop as he sighed, "I need your help." he held up her medicle bag causing her to sigh,

"Who'd you hurt now?" Claire asked before the door opened and Colleen and Elektra arrived with Radovan

"I didn't hurt him.' Naruto said as the girls dropped Radovan on the couch

"Hey Claire.' Colleen said to her student

"Colleen, seems we have a mutual friend." Claire said walking over to Radovan, and sealed his wound allowing him to breath easily

"Take me back. Take me back!" Radovan said

"No, you need to relax. It's okay, you're safe here."

"Sabina." Radovan said

"Hey, shh Is that your wife? Do you want us to call her?" Claire asked

"My daughter. They have her."

"Who has her?" Claire asked

"The Hand." Radovan said

"Why did they want you here in New York?" Elektra asked

"Heroin. I invented a formula." Radovan said

"You were gonna make it here and export it to the world." Colleen frowned

"Yes." Radovan nodded

"He's the source." Elektra said looking to a frowning Naruto, "That's what the Hand does. They kidnap children to control their parents."

"Sabina is all that matters." Radovan replied

"Then I'll find her." Naruto said

"Your using your powers again?" Claire asked

"The Hand has infested Rand, its my responsibility to flush them out." Naruto said

"What do we do with him?" Elektra asked

"Find this Sabina chick, then we turn him over to the cops if he doesn't croak first.' Naruto said

Somewhere in the Cosmos

Nathaniel sighed as he listened to Corvius Glave a member of the Black Order argue about his counterpart on Earth, "Sir, please he is a threat."

"Watch your tongue! No one is a match for Lord Nathaniel!" The Other said

"This isn't no one! It's another him!" Corvius growled pointing at Nathaniel as everyone listened before he looked to Nathaniel, "We should strike now, Baldur you are blessed with the power of invulnerability to all outside physical and magical attacks meant to harm you, but this person is you he has the power to hurt you."

"I know." Nathaniel said "The fact that I am so excited about our future meeting is the only reason I'll excuse you from calling me my birth name. Naruto is me, and I know enough about him that you will not be a challenge for him, he is mine and no one but me will fight him. Is that clear?"

Everyone looked at each other before a wave of energy shook the building sending everyone to the knees, as Nathaniel leaned forward his eyes glowing, "I asked you all a question."

"W-we understand." everyone said and immediately the pressure was gone allowing them to stand

"Perfect, now I know exactly where the Space Stone is, and I want it to stay there for now, I have the mind stone, I want you all to find the locations of the other stones. Sif."

Sif of Asgard looked up at her husband, "Yes my love."

"My grandfather Bor had a run in with the reality stone during his fight with the Dark Elves, the location of where he hid it may be in the archives on Asgard if Odin hasn't covered that up as well. Try to find something will you?"

Sif nodded

"Thanks love." Nathaniel said standing up, "If you all have nothing else to say I have someplace I need to be."

 **Finished**

 **Just finished the new God of War and it was lit,**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was on the balcony drinking a glass of scotch, overlooking the city lights, before he looked up to the skies and smiled as his keen eyes spotted the figure high above the clouds watching him,

Putting the glass down, Naruto shot off into the sky as the woman that was watching him turned to leave, coming to a stop he spoke, "You know you could've came down to say wassup."

The woman stopped and turned to Naruto, "You seemed busy."

"Laminating that I never experienced the joys of being drunk." Naruto said floating closer to the woman with a small smile, "Its been a log time Carol."

"Yes," Carol Danvers said before she looked away from Naruto, "I-I know we didn't exactly leave,"

"Water under the bridge." Naruto interrupted causing Carol to look at him, "You want to use your powers for the benefit of your country, and while I may never understand it, I respect it. It was wrong of me to try to put my experience with governments on you. I'm sorry."

Carol looked at Naruto in shock before she smiled, "You really have changed. The Naruto I knew would never apologize for anything."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Naruto scoffed as Carol giggled before she looked down

"How is Jess?"

"Like us " Naruto said causing Carol to look at him in surprise

"What?"

"After the accident that loaned her parents she somehow gained super strength and the ability to fly." Naruto said

"We should've been there for her."

"I know." Naruto said with a frown

Carol Danvers was Jessica's best friend long before Naruto came into Jessica's life, even when Carol moved from New York to Boston the two kept in contact

"She misses you."

"Where is she?'

"Helping Trish get sober." Naruto said getting a nod from Carol

"I'll have to see her when I get back." Carol promised herself

"Back from where?" Naruto asked

"Space. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to promise me something." Carol said seriously causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "If something happens that normal people can't handle, I want you to step up and protect the planet."

"Carol..."

"Please. Your the only one on Earth capable of besting me."

"You've come close." Naruto said

"No I haven't." Carol stated floating closer to Naruto and caressing his cheek, "With all you can do, it's idiotic for you to just go about being a businessman, you ca-"

"I'll do it, just please don't preach about being a symbol for hope please." Naruto interrupted as Carol smiled, "But you have to do something for me."

"What?" Carol asked raising an eyebrow

"You are one of few that knows the truth about me. That Nathan Rand is an identity I implanted into the minds of everyone when I returned to this world. I caught the attention of my counterpart here."

"Okay? He shouldn't be that,"

"He is and more. I've watched my counterparts when I was on Earth-X, when I first came here before to acquire vibranium to make my suit, I got nosy and sought him out. He goes by Nathaniel now, but his real name is Baldur, if he doesn't fuck with you or you cross him in any way, he is merciless in his pursuit for vengeance. I just need you to see if you can find any information on him while your out there."

"You think he's going to come to Earth?" Carol asked seriously crossing her arms under her bust

"He said he'll be here eventually and warned me to stay out of his way." Naruto said with a small smirk, "Ive never ran away from anyone, but I'm not worried about me,"

"The people you've grown to care about." Carol said getting a nod from Naruto

"I have no idea of the people following him, but I know they'll be strong." Naruto replied

"I'll look into it." Carol nodded

"Thank." Naruto smiled

"Before I go would you do something for me?" Carol asked

"Depends, what is it?" Naruto asked and he was slightly surprised when Carol grabbed his collar with a familiar look in her eyes

Later, Rand Enterprises

Naruto was speed reading through files on his computer, and narrowed his eyes just as Megan, and Joy walked in, "Naruto, I found every Rand warehouses in New York City."

"Thanks Megan. Hey Joy what can I do for you?' Naruto asked taking the tablet from Megan

"The board wishes to have a meeting." Joy said

"Right now?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Joy said

"Fine, I would be interested in knowing why money from the Employee penchant is missing." Naruto said causing Joy and Megan to look at him in surprise

"What?' Joy asked walking around the desk and looking at the screen to see the numbers weren't as high as they were supposed to be.

Later, Board Meeting

Naruto was on his phone getting an update from Jessica about Trish as well as Colleen and Claire about Radovan, before he looked up at the members of the board, "Is someone going to talk?" he asked

Lawrence Wilkins cleared his throat and leaned forward, "Nathan we would like you to reconsider your rash decision of closing the Staten Island Plant." he said

"Rash?" Naruto asked

"You didn't run it by any of us, to get our opinions." Ward said frowning

"Because I knew you all would attempt to stop me." Naruto replied

"The EPA cleared us." Ward retorted

"Paying off a corrupt official of the EPA to say that the plant passed guidelines doesn't mean that it does." Naruto said looking around, "The plant will stay closed till whatever the problem is has been dealt with, and those employees will be transferred to new facilities appropriate for their experiences."

"Don't be an asshole Nathan, if your father was here h-"

"He'd what?' Naruto asked with am edge in his tone causing Lawrence to clam up, "Huh, what would my old man do? Maybe, he'd fire half the board for embezzlement?"

Lawrence, Ward, and a few others immediately shifted uncomfortably

"Yeah, thought so. My decision is final, and if every single penny illegally taken from this company has not been returned by 8 pm, there will be consequences." Naruto said standing up, "Are we good?"

No one spoke as Naruto grabbed his tablet and left, "We should vote him out." Lawrence said

"How Lawrence? It's impossible. He owns more than half of company shares, the contracts all signed are iron clad so long as he draws breath as the last living heir to the Rand name, we are stuck with him." Ward frowned

With Naruto

A black streak of lightning sped through the city streets inside each Rand Warehouse before it stopped at one and Naruto was looking at the truck from last night,

Walking up he opened the destroyed doors and found nothing but a bowl with a stick that had Japanese kanji written on it, causing him to sigh in annoyance, "Great."

With a step back, Naruto sped to the safe house he had stashed Radovan and entered to see Claire, and Colleen still with him, "How is he?" he asked

"Not good." Claire and Colleen said

"His right bronchi are contracting. He doesn't have very long." Claire replied

"What about his daughter?" Colleen asked before Naruto tossed her the stick

"It's called da jue zhan. A grand duel. The Hand's version of a challenge. Their best fighters against me. If I defeat them, they'll meet my demands."

"You've done this before?" Colleen asked

"Once or twice." Naruto smirked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer, "As of this moment tt's the only sure way to get Sabina back."

"Yeah, not the only way. There is a little thing called "notifying the police." Claire said

"The Hand has infested Rand, I'm pretty sure the cops are crawling with members loyal to them as well. I go to the cops then she may be good as dead already." Naruto replied

"When?" Colleen asked

"Sundown." Naruto answered

"I'll go with you." Colleen said

"I'll be fine. I need you to stay with Claire and if Radovan gets worse to take him to the hospital and protect him. He's to invaluable to the Hand." Naruto said walking over to Radovan and opening an eyelid before his Sharingan appeared and began to spin

"What're you doing?" Claire asked

"Erasing the formula he used to create the heroin from his mind. As a precaution." Naruto said

Later

Arriving at the address, Naruto entered the building as the doors closed shut behind him, as he walked up to the well he spoke, "Nathan Rand accepts the challenge of the Grand Duel in the name of himself. My terms are that, when I win , the Hand will relinquish custody of the young woman Sabina and depart from Rand."

An old woman with a walking cane descended the steps and walked up to the well across from him, "Welcome. My master agrees to your terms. Should you lose, but remain alive, you must remove yourself from all of our dealings."

"Agreed." Naruto smirked before the two washed their hands and Naruto followed her,

Moments Later

Naruto walked up to Russian twin brothers, "Sup." he greeted

Andrei Veznikov and Grigori Veznikov scoffed, "Is this for real?" Grigori asked as he and his brother began to walk away from each other around Naruto

"You're that rich kid that went missing after being rescued." Andrei said

"You were on the cover of Forbes." Grigori commented

"People." Andrei added

"Yeah, its been a busy couple of months." Naruto said

"You understand this is a fight to the death, right?" Grigori asked

"Why? You getting cold feet?' Naruto asked

"Not a chance." Grigori chuckled

"We're just curious." Andrei said

"Because if you really are the Iron Fist, why aren't you standing at the gates of K'un-Lun?"

"You know how it is." Naruto said raising both his hands as they began glowing, "Old people who don't know when to kill over think that they can control you. I'm no one's puppet. Also these fists didn't actually need a mediocre chi technique."

"Interesting." Andrei said

"Who cares anyway? I'm going to be the one that puts the Iron Fist into a body bag." Grigori smirked

"No, I think it's going to be me." Andrei said the brothers now standing beside each other again

"Well let's get on with it then." Naruto replied cracking his knuckles as the brothers used a knife to slice their palms before they fist bumped and walked around Naruto in a circle again dripping blood in the form of a circle

"You fall outside, you lose." Andrei said

"Or if you die, you also lose." Grigori added before they stopped on the sides of Naruto and a bang echoed

"The challenge has begun." Gao said

Naruto ducked under a slash from Andrei while grabbing Grigori's wrist and pulling the k knife from his grip and stepped into Grigori while stabbing him I'm the gut before slitting his throat

Andrei didn't have time to process the fact his brother was just killed as Naruto turned to him dodging his jabbing stab and stabbed him in the forehead

Gao watched shocked as the brothers corpses fell as Narito looked at them bored before up to her, "Who's next?" Naruto asked

"The first battle is won." Gao said as Naruto smirked

Gao lead Naruto to the next challenger, and he came to a room with sheets hanging from the ceiling, and as he walked in further, he turned to the woman

'You're a chick." Naruto said

"I am, indeed." Aleesa chuckled walking up to Naruto, "Does that make you uneasy?"

"Not at all." Naruto said

"It does. I sense your fear." Alessa purred

"Trust me, fear is the furthest emotion I'm feeling right now." Naruto said

"We all fear something. There's no need to hide behind the mask of Nathan Rand. Show me your true self.' Aleesa said

"This is me." Naruto replied

"Mmm, I don't think so. That child died long ago. I think someone new is waiting to get out." Aleesa said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as he looked down at her, "We don't have to fight. Why don't you kiss me instead? If you took me for pleasure how would that make you feel? Terrible? Or maybe...,"

Aleesa and Naruto shared a kiss as Aleesa tried to stab small poison coated needles into Naruto's neck but they bent unable to penetrate his skin, pulling away Alessa looked at the needles in shock, "We could've had something special." Naruto said with a mocking smirk before he grabbed Aleesa by the throat and held her up off the ground

Aleesa gagged stabbing at Naruto's arm frantically, before his hand began to glow yellow, "I've learned something about this fist after I told the monks at Kun-Lun to shove it."

Naruto's glowing hand began to brighten as smoke began to emit from his hand before the yellow glow exploded into a yellow flamelike aura that burned Aleesa who screamed as she was burnt to a crisp and Naruto dropped the smoking skeleton

Clapping his hands, Naruto looked over his shoulder at Gao who was frowning and tightly gripping her cane, "The second battle is won." Gao said

Gao lead Naruto to the final challenger to a man who was standing in front of a rack of weapons, "Who the hell are you? When does the real warrior get here?"

"This is it." Naruto said causing the man to scoff

"Would you like to choose a weapon?" the man asked

"I'll think of something." Naruto said

"I expected you to say something stupid like 'I am the Weapon.'"

"I'm no ones weapon." Naruto said

"Weapons are meant for one thing and one thing only. To be used by their master." the man said before he swung a blade staff at Naruto who stepped back out of the way, "Who is your master?"

"I serve only myself." Naruto shrugged

"Prepare to disappoint your master." the man tried a overhead strike that Naruto stepped away from causing the blade to slam into the ground before Naruto reached for thean and choke slammed him, before grabbing the mans legs and with a spin he launched the man into the wall

With a sigh, Naruto picked up the bladed no staff, as the man tried to rise to his feet, "The best the Hand has to offer, what a joke." Naruto spun the staff on the palm of his hand before he got ready to impale the man

"Stop!" Gao yelled causing Naruto to look over his shoulder and see Gao had Sabina captive with a knife to her neck, "Strike him down, the girl dies. Withdraw from the duel, and she'll be spared."

"And how do I know she'll be spared?" Naruto asked laying the bladed staff on his shoulder as he turned to face Gao, "The Hand utilizes ninja tactics and I know from experience that ninja don't care about honor they leave that to the samurai."

"Withdraw." Gao said

"Kill her." Naruto smirked watching as Sabina gasped as Gao watched him, "I still win."

"Do you not care if she dies?" Gao asked

"I don't know her like that. I promised her old man that I'd find her no one said she'd be in living condition." Naruto said before with a back kick to the man's head he cratered the wall sending the man back to the ground, before he spun the staff and stabbed the man through the top of his skull

Gao tried to slit Sabina's throat but in a flash Naruto had her wrist in his grip as Sabina gasped and crawled away, "I win."

Gao glared heatedly at Naruto, "I thought you would be like your father Wendall. Honorable."

"You knew my father?' Naruto asked slightly surprised before Gao raised a hand with a push sent Naruto and Sabina flying back,

In mid-air, Naruto flipped and landed on his feet before he looked up to see Gao gone, causing him to grunt in annoyance, "Old bitch." he cursed before he looked to Sabina, "You okay?"

Sabina nodded slowly, getting a nod in return from Naruto, "Want something to eat?'

 **Finished**

 **Going to see Avengers a little later, I'm thinking only Tony, Nebula, and maybe Cap with survive, but Thanosnbout to run through these niggas**


	7. Chapter 7

Colleen sat on Naruto's couch frowning as earlier today while Naruto was at the duel, Radovan had taken a turn for the worst so she and Claire took him to Metro General where Claire worked

Soon as Radovan was handed to a nurse he had landed back in the Hands grasp, "Here." Naruto said handing Colleen a glass of Bourbon

"Thanks." Colleen said as Naruto sat downnon the coffee table in front of her, "Tell me a story."

"About what?' Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"How about this tattoo?" Colleen asked looking at the mark of Sholou the undying on Naruto's bicep

"It's the mark of the Iron Fist. It was originally on my chest but I learned to move it." Naruto said as Colleen watched as the mark glowed and began to travel to the center of Naruto's chest

"What does that even mean?"

"It's a force used to protect K'un-Lun. It's passed down from generation to generation and it's given to one student from the monastery to wield." Naruto explained

"Why were you chosen to get it?" Colleen asked

"Because the other candidates couldn't fuck wit me. Naw I'm playin, basically with what all I could do before I got the fist and how I was breezing through their tasks and training exercises they thought I was the best on to hold it." Naruto said

"Okay, so what does it do?" Colleen asked

"The mark is used as a form of focus point for my chi. And weirdly it makes my hands light up." Naruto said causing Colleen to smile

"Can you show me?" Colleen asked

"You want to see it?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, what, do you think I can't handle it? That I'm too weak?" Colleen asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Colleen, you're one of the strongest people I have ever met." Naruto said

"I wasn't strong enough to protect Radovan at the hospital."

"Hey, look, that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent." Naruto said as Colleen downed her entire glass in one big gulp

"He was my responsibility. I was supposed to protect him and now Gao has him again and we might never be able to find him."

"Well Goa may have him but don't forget I wiped his mind of his formula. So whatever heroin they have now is the last of it. We'll find her and shut her down." Naruto said before he held his hand out to her and allowed for it to glow

Colleen took Naruto's hand in her own and began to admire to glowing limb, "Its warm." she noted

"Yeah." Naruto said looking at Colleen who met his gaze before they shared a gentle kiss

After breaking their kiss, Colleen pulled her top off and threw it onto the floor as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, and another her back as his hand palmed the back of her head, pulling her in closer and deepening their kiss

They continued to kiss each other while Colleen's hand slowly traveled south, running along his six-pack abs, stopping at his pants as she began to undo his belt and pants. Naruto's hands slid down her back and groped her ass before his hands reached down and slipped her pants and panties down.

Colleen stepped out of her pants and panties while still embraced with Naruto fervor now both completely naked.

Colleen continued to kiss Naruto while her hand slid back down to Naruto's cock and slowly began stroking it. Naruto kept kissing Colleen while one hand slipped down to her nether region. He rubbed her pussy, playing with it for a few moments before inserting two of his fingers into her pussy.

"Oh yes, Naruto," Colleen said as she broke their kissing and Naruto began to suck on her neck, and licked his way to her breasts, "Just like that."

Colleen suddenly grabbed his face and brought his face back up to her own where they began to kiss once more, before she suddenly tensed and trembled against Naruto as he vibrated the two fingers inside of her causing her to release a loud moan

Colleen panted as she leaned against Naruto till she got feeling back in her legs, looking up and blushing as Naruto licked her juices off of his fingers

Naruto looked down at Colleen before he grabbed her by the ass and held her up in the air, her pussy lined up with his cock

"Do it," Colleen whispered licking his ear, as Naruto kissed her throat and plunged his cock right into Chinese woman, getting a load moan from her. He stood perfectly still, letting her adjust to his size, and once she had began to grind her hips on him Naruto sped to the guest bedroom and put Colleen on the bed before he began to give powerful strokes

Colleen moaned loudly as Naruto held himself above her on his forearm thrusting in and out of her tight pussy "Oh Colleen, you're so tight," Naruto groaned as Colleen feet were placed on his ass cheeks

The two held eye contact, "Don't hold back." Colleen said, as Naruto grinded his hips into her own, "I can take it."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Colleen said before lightning flashed across Naruto's eyes and within minutes, Colleen was hit with a mind-numbing orgasm, her pussy clamping down tightly onto Naruto's thrusting vibrating cock as he gave powerful and fast strokes

Once her orgasm finished, Naruto in a blur had her on all fours and leaned over onto her back and leaned placed a hand onto her own, "I hope your ready for more.' Naruto said smirking before he bit Colleen's earlobe

Morning

Colleen awoke the next morning and saw that Naruto wasn't in bed, leaning up she called out, "Naruto?"

"Behind you." Naruto said causing Colleen to look over at Naruto who was gazing out the window at the city,

"How long you been up?" Colleen asked getting up wrapped in a sheet

"Well after you passed out on me, I got some work done." Naruto said as Colleen blushed

"Oh my god." Colleen said burying her face in her hand as Naruto brought her into a hug and kissed her temple

"Don't be embarrassed. You lasted longer than most." Naruto smirked as Colleen moaned when Naruto traced his electrified hand up and down her back before he began lay small kisses down to her womanhood

Colleen smiled as she felt Naruto began to eat her out and braced herself on the windowsill as she began to moan

Later, Rand Enterprises

Naruto was looking over some paperwork, last night the money had been returned except for 25,000, 000 of it and Ward hadn't been seen all morning, finishing the paperwork Naruto prepared to do a sweep of floor 13, as it was the o my floor that he had no idea about looking up Naruto saw Megan walk in with a big smile

"Hey Megan, how did it go?" Naruto asked

"I passed." Megan smiled brightly causing Naruto to chuckle and give her a hug

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it." Naruto smiled

"If you hadn't encouraged me to finish my courses, I would've probably dropped put and remained as Rand's personall assistant."

"Well while I'm sad that you will be leaving soon, I am happy that you will go on to have a better career." Naruto said

"That means a lot." Megan replied causing Naruto to nod, "So anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah. I would like you to dig up anything you can on a military project Rand took a while ago. Something called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project."

"Sure. Rand keeps all files on their projects on a separate server so that if a hack were to occur nothing of true importance can be leaked to the public. I'll get that information for you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before he and Megan left the floor

13th Floor

Naruto got off the elevator and looked around at the floor before he began to walk around when he saw the blonde woman from the trio of women he slept with a week ago on the speaker phone writing down instructions and notes, "The Russians have agreed to carry our product exclusively, which covers most of Lower Manhattan and New Jersey. The Dogs of Hell will be using Rand trucks to deliver to the south. The rest of our partners will be using the company's shipping network to cover the entire Eastern Seaboard within the next month."

"They are not our partners. They work for us. You need to remind them of that."

"Yes, ma'am." the blonde said

"Demand is higher than we anticipated. As long as supply can keep up with orders, we should be reaching our sales goal within the next three months."

"Quantity is not an issue. The chemist is almost ready to give up his formula. And once he does that, we can begin mass production."

Naruto narrowed his eyes

"There are still holdouts. Like Hai-Qing Yang."

"The Hatchet Men won't be a problem much longer. Anything else?"

"Yes." Naruto said causing the woman to look up with a gasp, "Your fired."

"Mr. Ra-ugg!"' Naruto shot across the room and grabbed the woman by her throat, "We had a deal. Old woman."

"Mr. Rand."

"Don't bother coming back, I'll be cleaning up your trash here, oh and about the chemist I took the liberty of removing his knowledge of the heroin formula from him memory. See you soon." Naruto said hanging up before he looked to the blonde woman in his grip, "Sarah, its a shame we had fun together."

"W-wait, please don't kill m-" Naruto snapped Sarah's neck and dropped her corpse before he looked to her tablet which was still unlocked before he changed the pass work so that he could get back in later

Naruto then sped through the floor killing everyone on the floor and a Kamui got rid of the bodies

"You weren't going to help with clean up?" Naruto asked

"You looked like you had it handled." Elektra smiled walking up to Naruto who turned to her

"Any news?" Naruto asked

"I found him." Elektra said getting a smirk from Naruto

"Let's get to work." Naruto said

Later

2 Korean prostitutes walked down the stairs as quickly as they could as a man in a robe trailed after them, "I know I'm into some sick shit, but next time, I swear, all I wanna do is eat moo goo gai pan off your bodies. All day."

The prostitutes stopped and glared at him offended, "We're not Chinese." prostitute 1 said

"Whatever, it's all hot to me." the man shrugged before prostitute 1 was about to punch him but her friend stopped her

"What? He's a repulsive asshole." prostitute 1 said in her Korean tongue

"A repulsive asshole who pays well." the man said in the same language much to the two prostitutes surprise, "I can't tell any of you apart, but I guarantee I know all your tongues better than you do. So be nice. Get out."

the man pulled out a wad of cash and prostitute 1 tried to take it but he pulled it out of her reach before she finally snatched it and the two left running as the pervert tried to slap their asses

With a chuckle the man turned and walked to the counter where he had a $20 bill rolled up besides his cocaine and leant over and sniff another hit but paused before he looked up to see Godspeed standing on the other side of the counter

The man quickly turned to run but found his throat grabbed before he was slammed into a glass window, the man was about to say something but Elektra peeked out from behind Naruto

"Hey, honey, I'm home. And you've been awfully naughty." Elektra said

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"You were hired by the Hand." Elektra said

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man said quickly

"You encrypted files for them. Money must be good. Not many professors can afford garish, high-rise flats and a revolving door of prostitutes." Elektra continued looking around

"What do you want me to do?" the man asked

"What you do best, Philip. Translate." Naruto said as Elektra held up the ledger

"But this time for us." Elektra added

"They will kill me if I tell you anything." Philip replied

"And if you don't, we'll make you beg for killing." Elektra said

Philip glared at the two keeping his mouth shut causing Elektra to sigh, "Darling, I don't think he understands the peril he is in. Maybe he needs some air." she said

Philip groan as Godspeed began to push him and the window shattered with the howling wind rushing as Philip found himself dangling outside and he couldn't scream because the grip on his throat was to tight but he began to struggle

"Thirty stories up, Philip. You'd make a mighty good mess." Elektra said

"More liquid than solid, I'd imagine." Naruto added causing Elektra to laugh slightly, "What do you say, Professor?"

"Come on, please, please, please. I'll pay you, I'll do anything." Philip said after the grip on his throat relaxedba bit

"Translate the ledger." Naruto said

"I can't. I can't, they'll kill me." Philip said

"And I'm just here hiding you by your throat 30 stories above the street for your good health. Now you have 6 seconds to decide. Translate or Die."

Elektra watched with a smile as Philip was held further out of the window, and Naruto's grip began to lossen much to Philip's horror as he gripped Naruto's arm tightly

"Okay! Okay, shit! Stop! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll help you." Philip said before he was tossed back inside on the ground,

"All right, be a pet and tell us how to read these last few pages." Elektra said dragging Philip to a table and putting the book in front of him

Philip grabbed a notebook and began to write, "They wanted a code that couldn't be hacked. I put the Japanese alphabet through a cipher. Now put the characters through the matrix, you can decode it all. This page says they're moving forward with some plan and some properties they've brought."

"Good." Elektra said snatching the ledger and notebook before she picked up Philip and tossed him at Naruto at a high speed but Naruto turned his body out of the way and Philip continued out the window and plummeted to the streets down below where he went splat

Naruto then began to look at the codex and memorized it before he loomed at the ledger as he and Elektra left the high rise flat

"So what is it?" Elektra asked

"This looks like a list of every member of the Hand in New York." Naruto said as his attention remained on a single name

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but there are two names that hold my attention." Naruto said showing Elektra the ledger and pointing at the names,

Colleen Wing, and Harold Meachum

Elektra frowned and looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

"I will talk to Colleen, while I'll look further into Harold." Naruto frowned

Elektra nodded

Meanwhile, Nidavellir

Nidavellir was one of the Nine Realms, homeworld of the Dwarves. It was multi-ringed megastructure that orbited the core of a dying star.

Currently Nathaniel was standing across from Eitri King of the dwarves, "Eitri, its been a while."

"15,000 years old friend." Eitri said

"A blink in an immortals eyes." Nathaniel waved off

"What are you doing here Baldur?" Eitri asked getting to the point, "Odin says your banished from Asgard and all Nine Realms."

"That old man doesn't have the power to banish me, or have you forgotten the Nine Realms Asgard protects came under its protection from the blood I spilt and sacrifices of my friends."

"I have not, we dwarves owe you a huge debt, but with Heimdall still loyal to your father, he could be watching us right now."

"Don't you worry about Heimdall, I've been capable of rendering myself and whoever I chose invisible to his sight." Nathaniel said as Eitri frowned softly, "I'm here because I need your forging expertise on something."

"Bal-" Eitri began but Nathaniel walked to a mold and began to draw what he wanted, "A necklace?"

Eitri looked at Nathaniel with a raised eyebrow, as he looked at the drawing of a necklace with six tama, "That's right, but I want each tama to be able to hold an Infinity Stone."

"Why would you need something like that?" Eitri asked surprised

"That'll ruin the surprise I have in store." Nathaneil said as Eitri frowned and sighed

"I'm sorry old friend, but I can not make this." Eitri said as Nathaniel frowned

"Chose your next words carefully Eitri." Nathaniel said as his hair gained a flame like effect and his eyes began to bleed red

"Your father made each of the nine realms swear that we will not help you. My people have been fending off attacks from Rock Trolls, and Asgard's protection is needed. Also I don't fell comfortable forging a device capable of handling the power of each stone, as word has reach far an wide that you have aligned yourself with the Mad Titan." Eitri replied

"Who I associate myself with is no one concern but my own." Nathaniel said keeping the fact that Thanos was dead to himself

"Your right, and who I chose to allow my people to forge weapons for is my choice. Its time you leave." Eitri said

"Shame. I really thought you'd help me without a hassle, but since my friendship and what I sacrificed for your people in the past means nothing to you, and I can adapt." Nathaniel said before an explosion of power and killer intent sent every dwarf to the ground and cracked the ground as the entirety of Nidavellir began to shake and splinter

Eitri struggled to look up into the menacing glowing eyes of Nathaniel, "I'll just have to slaughter your people until you change your mind." Nathaniel said with a dark grin (The grin Naruto gets when he loses control of Kyuubi)

Eitri eyes widened before Nsruto turned around and began to leave a golden cloak of energy manifesting as black orbs appeared behind him

 **Finished**

 **Uzumaki In Hell's Kitchen, and Celestial Uzumaki Deity both lost and are both up for adoption**


	8. Chapter 8

Few Hours Later

Naruto was at the office after he drove Elektra to her private jet, the two had said goodbye and immediately after Naruto had come here, and was watching a videp of how Bruce Banner became the Hulk, his eyes narrowed looking at Thaddius Ross

Closing the video as Joy walked in Naruto looked at her, "Hey."

"Hey, have you seen Ward?"

"No, is something wrong?" Naruto asked in return as he got up and walked over to her

"Something has been bothering him lately, and I'm worried. He's not at any f the usual places I could find him, and he isn't answering his phone." Joy said before Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder

"Its alright, I'll find him. I needed to talk to him anyway." Naruto said getting a nod from Joy

"Thank you." Joy said before she impulsively kissed Naruto and quickly 0ulled away, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Naruto smiled kissing Joy again, "We'll talk after I find your brother."

Joy nodded before Naruto headed out over to Ward's office, and looked outside for a moment before he entered Flash Time

Walking forward, Naruto looked around the office, and blinked as he found a smallvservalliemce camera on the speaker of the computer, "Hm." he thought before he exited Flash Time and began to sense for Ward in the city

"Found you." Naruto said opening his eyes before he walked out of the office, and soon as he was out of sight Naruto sped away through the city, weaving through traffic, before he sped into a building to the elevator doors looking up with his X-ray vision he saw Ward scrubbing blood off an carpet a few stories up

Walking forward Naruto phased through the elevator door, and flew up tg elevator shaft before he came to a stop on the appropriate floor and phased into the loft, and walked around the corner behind Ward, "You may want to replace it." he said as Ward screamed and scrambled back from him

"N-Nat-...What're you doing here?" Ward asked surprised

"Bigger question is..who's blood is that?" Naruto asked pointing at the large stain

"I-its not blood. It's paint." Ward said standing up as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I was putting it up for when I started redecorating and spilled it."

"Really? So the trail leading away wasn't a corpse being dragged away? Or the bloody knife on the table." Naruto pointed causing Ward to look at the knife before he grabbed it and charged at Naruto and stabbed him

Or tried too...

The knife snapped in two as soon as Ward stabbed him, causing Ward's eyes to widen in shock looking at the destroyed knife, and back to Naruto

"Big mistake." Naruto said before he shot forward and grabbed Ward's throat and lifted him clean off his feet, his Sharingan active and spinning as he hypnotized Ward, "Now, usually about this time, I'd be kicking the crap out of you, but I have questions that you will answer. Whose blood is that?"

"My fathers." Ward said robotically as Naruto quirked an eyebrow

"I thought your father died of cancer?' Naruto asked

"Yes, but an organization called The Hand revived him and Rand has been helping them ever since." Ward said causing Naruto to suck his teeth

"So you killed Wendall?"

"Yes, he took the money I was going to use to get away and start a new life." Ward said

"Did Joy know about this?" Naruto asked

"No."

"Good." Naruto said before he saw a computer an dropped Ward and walked over to it, his fingers blitz across the keyboard as he speed read all the files on it and sent every file to his email, before he destroyed it with his heat vision

Walking to Ward who was gazing off into space still in a trance, Naruto knelt down, "Your going to forget I was here, and finish cleaning this mess you made. Then you'll go home, and straight to sleep before you make a decision on the life you want to lead now that you've committed patricide."

Naruto's eyes shined brightly and Ward suddenly gasped as he came out of his trance and found himself alone

Later, Rand Enterprisis

Naruto returned to Rand and saw Megan cleaning up her desk, "Let me help." he smiled walking forward

"Thank you." Megan smiled as Naruto began to help her out her stuff in the box, "Can't believe this is happening."

"Well believe it, you bust your ass for years holding down this job and your studies. Now your hard work is paying off." Naruto said as Megan smiled before Naruto went to grab a small stature from in front of her and she darted in and kissed him

Pulling away, Naruto blinked, "Well that was unexpected."

"Im sorry its just...you've been nothing but kind and supportive of me, and I couldn't help myself." Megan said as Naruto softly smiled at her before he picked up the rest of her things and grabbed her hand leading her to his office,

45 Minutes Later

Naruto and Megan walked out of the office, with Megan walking with slight limp, "Wow." she gasped walking beside Naruto to the elevator

"Now I'm really sad your keaving, we could've did that more often." Naruto smiled

"I admit, I was afraid to make a move." Megan said boarding the elevator

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Your a billionaire, handsome, and kind. I knew you had women like Elektra, I just didn't think I stacked up to someone like that."

"Never ever sell yourself short, Megan." Naruto said, caressing her cheek, "Your a beautiful smart woman, any man you give your attention to, is one lucky sonovabitch."

Naruto kissed Megan who immediately returned it, before they separated as the elevator came to a stop and they walked to Megan's Benz and Naruto put the box inside, before he looked to her

"Remember, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know." Naruto smiled

"Thank you." Megan said hugging Naruto who smiled before he watched her drive away

Naruto walked back into the building eager to study all the information of Harold's activities when he was the board with the exception of Jay, and Ward had convened

"I don't care what the contracts say, Nathan is going to ruin this company, Joy and Ward have no control over him whatsoever."

"What're you suggesting?" a woman asked

"We oust them,"

"Which wouldn't amount to anything as Nathan owns more than half of company shares."

"That's right." Naruto said casing the members o the board to look at him, "Which is why I can do this. You're all fired."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, before he turned around and left them sitting there

Joy's House

Joy was pacing on her phone, "Ward if you get this call me. I've been hearing whispers of the Board trying oust us, call me!" she said hanging up before the doorbell rung, "Ward?!"

Joy quickly ran to her door, "Ward?" she asked answering the door and saw Naruto leaning on the threshold, "Oh."

"Oh? Wow and I was expecting a warmer reception." Naruto said

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried."

"I get it, which is why I'm happy to inform you that I've found him. He's alright. Sleeping off whatever it is he took." Naruto said

"Thank god." Joy sighed in releif

"May I?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Joy said making way for Naruto to enter his boyhood home

Naruto walked in and began to look around, smiling slightly, "Can I get you a drink?" Joy asked walking to her bar

"Bourbon if you have it." Naruto said walking to the foyer

"Your in luck." Joy said as Naruto sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh ignoring the large Rottwieler that walked in and looked at him before he heard it growl and he looked at it as tge growling grew in volume

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he lunged forward snarling with large fangs an glowing red eyes causing the dog to immediately submit. With a grunt Naruto sat back just as Joy walked in, with two glasses, "Wow."

"What?" Naruto asked

"N-nothing its just Roxi takes a while to get used to people."

"It's an animal thing." Naruto smirked

"What?" Joy asked raising an eyebrow, as she handed Naruto his glass

"Sorry, been watching Chronicles of Riddick." Naruto smiled sipping his glass as Joy sat down

"Oh." Joy said before she sipped her drink, an looked at Naruto, and was about to tell him about the board,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Something else, you mean?"

"Yeah." Naruto smirked

"Go ahead."

"Say you found out a friend of yours was apart of a dangerous organisation, one that you've been fighting against. What would you do?"

"..I don't know really. Try to look at it from there perspective, I guess before I just jump to the conclusion that they were using me." Joy shrugged as Naruto pursed his lips

"I see. My first impulse would be violence, but I guess I can try that." Naruto said

"Naruto, we have to talk about the board."

"There is no more Board." Naruto said

"What do you mean?'

"I was helping Megan clean out her desk, when I happened by the conference room as they were in an emergency meeting to oust you and Ward."

"I knew it!" Joy said putting her glass down

"I fired them." Naruto said causing Joy to look at him in shock, "The company won't be ran by old coots who only cared about lining their pockets, for prostitutes, gambling addictions, and alcoholism."

"What'd you mean?" Joy asked before Nsruto pulled out his phone and handed it to her after going through pictures

Joy watched in shock, as she saw pictures of the bored members either buying prostitutes, getting arrested, or losing all their money in a gambling den,

"How did you get all this?" Joy asked

"Someone I know is very good at investigating people. When she gets back I'll tell her she should be a cop or a Private Investigator." Naruto said smiling thinking about Jessia who talk him that Trish was doing better and that they'll be home soon

Joy smiled and picked up her glass, "Well here is to a stress free work enviornment." Joy said causing Naruto to chuckle as he clinked his glass with her own

The two drank their alcohol and smiled at each other

Moments Later

Lemon

Naruto kicked in the door as he held Joy by her ass as he carried her over to the bed. Placing her on the bed, the two quickly took off all of their clothes. Now nude Naruto joined Joy on the bed as she sat up on her knees and took his erection into her hand, stroking his cock before she straddled his face.

Now in a 69 position, Joy began to drag her tongue on Naruto's cock from base to tip till her saliva coated the thick shaft. Delivering a kiss to the head, Joy slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the impossibly thick shaft. She was able to take it all in before she had to draw back, as Naruto moaned, rubbing her back as Joy started fondling his balls

Placing a hand on Joy's bobbing head, Naruto just laid back and let her work his cock between her plump lips while enjoying the loving way she sucked on his mighty spear. Moving his other hand from Joy's back to her ass, Naruto pushed an ass cheek aside and lightly caressed Joy's wet pussy before sticking his tongue in and began to lick the special agents sacred place. Popping Naruto's cock out of her mouth, Joy and released a moan of pleasure from Naruto's tongue licking her needy cunt.

Joy continued sucking his cock while caressing her breasts as Naruto tongue-fucked her "oohhhh, Nate that feels so good."

Naruto twirled his tongue against the interior walls of her vagina for several minutes, and continued to devour Joy' cunt, making her moan in lust. Joy could no longer concentrate on sucking Naruto's cock due to the pleasure he was bringing her with his tongue and he could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm.

"I'm...ah! I'm...I'm about to-" Naruto sucked on her clit and stuck his middle finger into her asshole and immediately her eyes widened "!" Joy gave a loud moan as she came.

Naruto licked her juices up, tasting how sweet she tasted. He slipped out from under Joy and position himself behind her as he pulled her back by her thighs as his saliva lathered cock was throbbing at hr entrance

"This is it, Joy." grasping Joy's hips tightly Naruto began to slowly push into her pussy stuffing an inch in at a time, before getting impatient and slammed home into Joy's tight cunt causing her to moan loudly.

Naruto started to gently thrust in and out of Joy, driving all 12 inches into her. Speeding up his thrusts to a moderate pace, moaning Naruto tried to control himself and not just fuck Joy into next week. After five minutes, Joy's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum for the second time in years, that didn't involve using her fingers or some toy. As Joy's pussy started to convulse around his dick Naruto couldn't take it any longer, reaching underneath her, he firmly grabbed Joy's tits and started to fuck her a faster and harder pace, his hips slowly becoming a blur as he used the speed force to have his way with her

Joy's eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from the previous one, the new intense way Naruto was fucking her was nearly too much

Naruto pulled her up til her back was against his chest, the new angle sending Joy into another orgasm. Joy wrapped her arms back around Naruto's neck to try and steady herself against Naruto's powerful and quicker thrusts, the blonde continued to fuck Joy for more than half an hour forcing her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near. Wrapping his arms around Joy just below her now bouncing breasts Naruto tried to hold off cumming until he fucked Joy into another orgasm.

"You're mine now, Joy. Now and forever." Naruto hissed as the two fell forward with Naruto still thrusting into Joy, his normal willpower to suppress his strength began to wane as the bed began to cause cracks in the ground as the sound of skin slapping skin was loudly heard in the room along with Joy's screaming moans

Giving Joy a particularly hard thrust, he sent her into one last orgasm her pussy clamping tightly on Naruto's cock. Feeling Joy cum, Naruto finally let go and buried his dick in her and unleashed the load he'd barely been holding back right into her.

"So good." Joy slurred, drool leaking from her mouth as her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head

Naruto gave sharp small thrusts, as he laid small kisses on Joy's neck before he fell back, taking Joy with him so he was lying on the bed with her on top of him.

"Y'you can still continue?" Joy asked

"Oh yeah. You'll get used to it." Naruto said holding Joy's wrist before he began to thrust up into her

Next Day

Naruto buttoned his shirt as he finished getting dress after releasing his frustrations on Joy last night, he gave a quiet chuckle seeing the large smile on her sleeping face, and kissed her cheek, before he adjusted the blanket for her before leaving the house

Taking his time Naruto walked down the street, and when he came from his thoughts he was in front of the Chikara Dojo

"Best get this over with." Naruto sighed before he looked around and sped home before returning with his copy of the ledger, and entered the dojo, but paused as he saw Colleen had a class

"I started this program to teach you not just how to defend yourselves, but how to prepare for your futures. Today is Darryl's last day. He's been selected for an elite training program that comes with a full scholarship to a university." Colleen said as her students stood at attention while Darryl smirked

"You gonna miss me?" Darryl asked

"Nah," Colleen shrugged causing Darryl to smile, "Mostly. You deserve this. For your work ethic, your commitment to the code, and, most importantly, honoring and protecting your fellow classmates. You're part of something bigger than yourself now, Darryl. And that will make you stronger. A single arrow is easily broken but not ten in a bundle."

Darrly nodded before he bowed to Colleen and the class who did the same before they all packed their things and began to leave,

Colleen saw Naruto and with a large smile walked up to him, "Hey, we need to talk."

"Ok sure." Colleen noadded before she took Naruto up to her room after locking the door behind her students, "Whats the matter?"

"Ive come across some information and I'm having a hard time deciding what I should do about it." Naruto said sitting down on the couch with Colleen joining him

"What information?" Colleen asked

Naruto placed the ledger on the coffee table, "This is the ledger Elektra, and I stole from the Roxxon company." he said before he sped through the ledger and ended up on the page he was looking for, "This page here, has the name of every Hand member in New York."

Colleen sat forward as Naruto sat back and she began to read the names using the key Naruto wrote on the side of the page, before she paused when she read her name

"Tell me it isn't true." Naruto frowned as Colleen slowly turned to him

"Its not what you think." Colleen said

"What I think? Part of me thinks you've been spying on me, and I should kill you right now, but another part thinks it would be best to hear your side of the story before I do something untoward your physical health. Are you apart of the Hand?"

Colleen looked at Naruto and nodded, "Why? The Hand are filled with murderers and killers looking that want nothing but power."

"Gao! It was all Gao. She doesn't represent us. She she is part of a rogue faction of the Hand that deals drugs and destroys lives, but that is not who we are." Colleen said

"It ain't all Gao, each Finger of the Hand is just the same especially that fool Bakudo in South America." Naruto frowned as Colleen looked at him in surprise, "I don't know who all of them are, but Bakudo I know, he killed an entire family because the father made a cure for a drug he was pushing to his community."

"...N-no, Bakudo is a good man, he took me in after my mom died. He's my family."

"Well you don't know a lot about your family. Open your eyes," Naruto frowned standing up and grabbing the ledger, "I only began fighting when I found out your family infested my families company. I hope you wise up, and soon. There is no good Hand."

Naruto sped away as Colleen sighed and cradled her face and she began to cry

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his office, and looked at the ceiling with a sigh, "Can I get you anything, Mr. Rand?' a woman asked

"Nothing that'll actually be of use." Naruto said before he blinked and looked down to see Natasha smiling at him, "Nat? What're you doing here?"

"It was decided that your to powerful to be unsupervised, I'm to watch over you and make sure you don't do anything crazy. So I'm your new personal assistant."

"I'm only running this company, and fighting The Hand." Naruto said standing up and walking over to Natasha, "Elle just left, you should've got here sooner."

"I called her when she left." Natasha nodded before she grabbed Naruto's arm, "Are you okay?"

"Someone I let get close is a member of The Hand, and if she doesn't realize exactly what they are with her own eyes, she may die." Naruto said

"What're you going to do?" Natasha asked

"I don't know." Naruto sighed as Natasha rubbed his arm, and he brought her into a hug, "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too." Natasha smiled tightening the hug

 **Finished**


	9. Authors note (Respond in PM, No Reviews)

I've been thinking of having Naruto take the city under his control, Manhattan, Hell's Kitchen, and Harlem. Naruto has a history in Harlem I haven't got into yet. He could take the fight to Fisk, Cottonmouth, Diamondback, and the Hand with his girls by his side. Jessica, Natasha, Elektra, Misty, and Colleen, with all the Avengers shit happened in between events. Thoughts on this matter are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Later

Naruto and Natasha stood across from each other, their right arms extended with their wrists touching, before Natasha slapped Naruto's hand away and tried a jab but Naruto slapped it away,

Raising his elbow, Naruto parried the next blow,and with the same arm used his forearm to block the left backhand Natasha tried, before he raised his left arm to block the left elbow heading for his face before Naruto grabbed the arm and twirled it out the way,

Backpedaling, Naruto continued to slap away Natasha's left, and right jabs, before she overreached a left jab, Naruto leaned back slightly and grabbed her arm bringing her close before he placed his elbow at her neck, but she slapped it away and tried to elbow him in the chin, but he moved to the side

Naruto began to launch jabs, left and right as Natasha raised her arm to block with her forearms before she swung forward but Naruto leaned back while slapping her arm away and went for a left hook aimed at the red heads torso but she slapped his arm down, and quickly slapped his right arm up as it almost hit her jaw,

The red head tried to punch Naruto in his own jaw when he was open, but he leaned aside and lunged forward with an elbow aimed for her chin, Natasha blocked it but Naruto turned around with his other elbow aimed at her, which was blocked again, before Natasha could aim for the back of Naruto's head he ducked and tried to elbow her in the gut, but Natasha slapped his tricep,

When Naruto continued to turn with his elbows Natasha leaned back and forced him to continue turn as she continued to backpedal, before she slammed her forearm into his own cause the ground and walls to crack, but Naruto performed another turn with an elbow for her torso, causing Natasha grunt as the blow landed, but she rebound quickly and slapped away his other elbow before she kneed him in the ribs and extended her leg for a kick to his face but he blocked and skidded back a bit

Smirking the two were about to continue but the door to the bedroom opened and an African American woman walked out dressed in a form fitting dress that hugged her form, this was his latest conquest Nandi Taylor, a beat cop in Hell's Kitchen.

"Whatre you guys doing?" Nandi asked the two who she slept with last night

"Sparing. Want to join?" Natasha asked

"I would but I'm already running late." Nandi said walking up to Naruto, "Maybe you can teach me something next time?"

"Next time." Naruto smiled before Nandi placed a hand on his chest and kissed him before she began to leave before Naruto slapped her fat ass

"Ooh,"

"Bye Nandi." Naruto said as Nandi waved and left out the door

"I looked into her, and,"

"She's not cut out to be a cop. I know." Naruto said

"How?" Natasha asked

"Last night, the conversation kept returning to my money." Naruto said

"Yet you still slept with her." Natasha replied

"You surprise."

"Of course not, you tried to sleep with me while I was trying to kill you the first night we met." Natasha said

"Good times." Naruto smiled before he looked to Natasha, "Your Wang Chun has improved."

"Of course it has." Natasha said smugly, "Ive been training every style I could find, and with Shadow Clones I will have a mastery of every martial arts style this world has to offer, I'm even getting better at Goken, Gentle Fist, and Frog Kata."

"Don't get cocky." Naruto said tossing a towel at Natasha who caught it, before Naruto raised a hand as 2 shurikens burst through the door and he caught them, as Natasha reached beneath a couchseat and pulled out her Glock 19, before a man entered glaring at Naruto

"Davos." Naruto said raising an eyebrow, "Welcome to New York."

"You need to come with me, we're going home."

"I am home." Naruto said motioning to Natasha to put the gun down

"The way to K'un-Lun is open, and your not there to protect it."

"I'm not leaving." Naruto said

"You had no problem leaving us. The people of K'un-Lun deserve to know why you would abandon us."

"Guess the elders kept it under wraps." Naruto said sitting down, "I left because I never had any intention of wasting my life away standing at some gate to protect some people who would mock me on a regular basis. The outsider, returned to the Outside world."

Davos frowned as the insult he used to address Naruto was thrown in his face, "Go home, gaijin. There's nothing here for you." Naruto said

Elsewhere

Colleen was sitting in her dojo, her eyes were red from crying, since Naruto had found out about her she had been taking her frustrations out on her equipment, ice cream, and alcohol "Colleen?"

Looking up Colleen looked at her sensei Bakuto, "I wish things could have been different. I wanted Naruto to overcome his prejudices. I wanted him to join us. But it seems that is impossible."

"You wanted me to lie to him. To spy on him. He doesn't trust easy, and I was lucky to earn that, but when he found out that I was deceiving him, that I'd been keeping the truth from him, what did you think was gonna,"

"Respect your sensei!" Bakuto yelled interrupting Colleen, who glared at him, "Kevin Michener was orphaned during 911. Becca Yoo's family kicked her out of the house when she was 15. They had nowhere to go. No one to care for them. This corrupt society was willing to let them rot on the streets. They were lost, just like you once were. But you found them. Trained them. You brought them into the Hand. Now Kevin's interning in the mayor's office and Becca's in medical school. We gave them a purpose. A family."

"I can save Naruto, too. He doesn't understand the good we're doing. I can make him see."

"The time for understanding is over. He sees you as one of us and that is all he will ever see. The Iron Fist must be controlled. The Hand needs him." Bakuto stated looking at Colleen, "He's already made an enemy of Gao, we need to get him before she does. When you see him, you will tell me, do you understand?"

Colleen nodded before Bakuto left

Later, Naruto's Loft

Natasha was drinking coffee as she looked out the window at Davos who was meditating on the rooftop across the street, "He's going to stay out there isn't he?" she asked

"Yup. Davos was always an arrogant shit, because his father was an elder. We trained together and when I was chosen to take the trail for the fist, he went off. Actually said I as an outsider had no chance ofnsurvivng, and that he'd piss on my grave, when I was killed and he succeeded in becoming the Iron Fist."

"Woah." Natasha said

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before the door opened and Claire walked in,

"Naruto!" Claire called as Naruto walked out the kitchen followed by Natasha, "Whose she?"

"This is Natasha, a good friend of mine." Naruto said, "Whats the matter?"

"Okay, so Colleen has been training me to defend myself but she's MIA, she ain't answer her phone, and no one is at the dojo. I think she may be in trouble."

"...Colleen is apart of The Hand." Naruto said

"Those evil Ninjas you told me about?" Claire asked getting a nod from Naruto, "No way, Colleen she helped Rasputin."

"There are factions in the Hand, the old lady Gao and Colleen's boss Bakuto, have different agendas." Naruto said

"This doesn't make sense. Colleen is a teacher. She helps kids get off the streets." Claire replied sitting down

"Yeah, by sending them straight to the Hand. She probably was trying to do the same thing to me."

"There's got to be more going on here."

"I told her to really take a look at her faction before it's to late." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Claire asked

"I've never lied to you Claire. You know who I was before I returned to New York. If Colleen chooses to remain with the Hand, she will be my enemy. I will react accordingly."

Claire saw how serious Naruto was about this, and slowly nodded, suddenly a beep was heard

Naruto flashed to his laptop, "What is it?" Natasha asked walking over

"An alert on all the accounts Gao had in Rand. Someone is trying to move the money." Naruto said

"Well what're you going to do?"

"Close them and then spread the wealth." Naruto smirked typing quickly and the two women watched as every highlighted account began to close one after the other before the hundreds of millions in dollars were drained and added to Naruto's personal bank account,, but suddenly it stopped

"What happened, why'd you stop?" Claire asked

"Someone has already started a transfer with these accounts. Claire, time to go. The Hand will be here when they find out about this, and I can't have you in the crossfire.' Naruto said

"I got it. Just be careful." Claire replied getting a nod from Naruto before she left

Claire walked out of the complex, and paused as she saw Colleen standing there. The two just stood there watching each other, "Naruto told you."

"So it's true? You're in the Hand." Claire said getting a nod

"I need to talk to him." Colleen stated

"I don't think that's a good idea, he just declared war in there." Claire said

"Claire, please."

"The Hand kidnapped Radovan, and his daughter. Radovan was discovered dead a few days ago. The Hand has only been killing people."

"And that is why I couldn't tell you. Either of you."

"You let me think that I was actually going to be able to get strong enough to help Naruto. Be able to do something to stop them." Claire frowned

"We were. There are different groups within the Hand, okay? I'm part of one that is trying to help people."

"Then did you think about trying a different name for the group? Like the Ear? Or the Arm?" Claire asked

"My sensei is empowering those kids."

"To do what?" Claire asked

"To become the kind of people who help make the world a better place. He's getting them jobs in hospitals and businesses."

"Naruto said that the Hand is everywhere. It makes it harder for their enemies to hide, since it gives them eyes and ears everywhere."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Colleen admitted

"You lied, Colleen. To the both of us. What did you think was gonna happen?" Claire asked

"I know." Colleen said

"Sensei." a voice called causing the two to look up and see three men and a woman standing a bit away from them, at an black Sedan

Claire scoffed, "Later Colleen." she said walking off

"Brian, Mary." Colleen said looking at the African American man and latina woman

"You need to come with us." Brian said

"Bakuto wants to talk to you." Mary stated

"Tell him to meet me at my dojo." Colleen said trying to leave but the other two men got in front of her

"That's not gonna happen." Brian said

Colleen looked around at the four who surrounded her, "Sensei. Please." Mary called

Colleen put her hands up and was grabbed before she was put into the SUV that sped off

Claire who had been watching came from the corner and ran up to the elevator, and burst into Naruto's loft, to find him wrapping take around his fist

"Colleen stopped by to talk to you an four Hand members just forced her to go with them, she may be in trouble." Claire said causing Naruto to frown before he slapped a hand on the ground and a seal lit up,

"Stay here." Naruto said before he opened the window and closed it before he began to jump from roof top to rooftop with Davos seeing this and following

Naruto could've just used his super speed but he wanted to get to the compound, Colleen couldn't be in to much trouble,

Natasha suddenly landed beside Naruto as he was jumping, "You left me."

"My bad. I'll make it up to you when this is over with." Naruto said as the two continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop with Natasha leading the way with her Byakugan

Later, Bakuto Compound

Colleen was strapped to a chair by Brian and Mary, freaking out, "Seriously? Where's Bakuto? Are we still in the compound? Is this detention? Huh? Why won't you answer me?" she asked

"Because I've ordered them not to." Bakuto said walking forward, "And you taught your students how to respect the chain of command. Something you seem to have forgotten."

"Bakuto, what the hell is this?" Colleen asked

"You were supposed to tell me when you found the Iron Fist. All this time you knew where he lived and neglected to share this information...I blame myself for this."0.

"Bakuto, I believe in the Hand!" Colleen said

"But I don't know if I believe in you. Not anymore. You've let yourself be infected with doubt about our cause. And there's no cure for that." Bakuto said as Colleen looked at him horrified, before she looked down at her lap

"What are you gonna do?" Colleen asked and when she didn't hear an answer she looked up to see a man whispering in her sensei's ear, "Bakuto?"

"After all that we've been through, at least we can take some comfort knowing that in your final moments you'll still be giving to the Hand." Bakuto said before he walked away

"Wait. What do you mean, "giving to the Hand"? Bakuto!" Colleen yelled looking back as Brian pushed the chair to a room and her eyes widened when she saw blood bags and hospital equipment everywhere

"After everything you have taught us how could you betray the Hand?" Mary asked as Brian began to get ready for ths procedure, while Colleen remained silent, "Nothing? You're not gonna give me one of your little sanctimonious speeches about the code, teamwork and all that? What was it you used to say, sensei? A single arrow is easily broken. Because right now, you look pretty broken to me."

Colleen headbutted Mary when she got to close causing Mary to turn around but she paused as Naruto and Natasha were there, "Damn, she broke your nose."

Brian sprung forward but Colleen had got out the chair with the knife she grabbed from Mary's holster slammed the but of it into his temple, knocking him unconscious

Mary threw a hook at Natasha who stepped forward while ducking before she turned to Mary as the young woman tried to elbow her, but Natasha punched her in the ribs, and grabbed her arm before she swung Mary toward her and grabbed her throat before choke slamming the girl through a table

Naruto walked over to Colleen but she held the knife up at him, "You know that is useless. We are not here to hurt you." Naruto said

"Why not? You're the destroyer of the Hand! I'm the Hand! So light up your damn fist and destroy me!" Colleen shouted pushing Naruto who remained in his spot before he tilted his head as she tossed the knife at him

"Colleen." Naruto said as Colleen began to bang her fist against his chest before she began to sniffle

"It's not what I thought it was." Colleen sobbed

Airport

Ward with his suitcase was ready to leave town for good, he had left his resignation on Naruto's desk, and was ready for a new life, as he was about to leave his car he was grabbed and shoved into a car

Ward sat up and saw Bakuto next to him, with anither large man blocking his exit, "Hello Ward." Bakuto said as he took Ward's wrist and stabbed a syringe into his vein

"What are you doing?" Ward asked trying to struggle but the man who forced him inside held him down

"Oh, relax. I'm here to help." Bakuto said injecting Ward, "There you go. You've been poisoned by Madame Gao's synthetic heroin."

"You know her? Who are you?" Ward asked as he stopped struggling

"My name is Bakuto. Think of this drug as a shortcut past your withdrawal symptoms."

"Oh, shit. Your with the Hand." Ward groaned

"Correct, though, I'm no friend of Gao's." Bakuto said

"What do you want?" Ward asked

"I want to be your friend, I can free you from your father." Bakuto said

"I already am." Ward replied

"No, he's come back from the dead, and reunited with Joy." Bakuto said causing Ward to look at him in shock

"What?" Ward asked

"I can make sure he never comes back. From the dead, I mean. It's a gift that we've given to a very chosen few. We can see that we made a mistake in giving it to Harold."

"This has a cost, right?" Ward asked

"We are living in a new age where governments aren't the true controllers of man's destinies. It's corporations like Rand Enterprises that govern the world."

"So you wanna run Rand like Gao." Ward scoffed

"No. No, not like Gao. She's all stick and no carrot. I want you in charge, because Harold can't be trusted. Our relationship would be more quid pro quo. Take this drug I'm giving you now, for instance. There are countless poor souls that are addicted to Gao's drugs, going through your same withdrawal."

"And you're saying you would share this with Rand?"

"All of this and freedom from your father forever. It sounds good, no?" Bakuto asked

"Yeah. Good. One problem, I'm not in charge of Rand, Nathan is."

"Well then I do have an immediate favor to ask of you."

"And that is?"

"Help me capture Nathan, and you and your sister will be safe." Bakuto said

Meanwhile

Naruto, and Natasha walked with Colleen down the street, "Bakuto...My sensei wanted to kill me." Colleen said as Naruto sighed

"Don't believe anything she says, Naruto." Davos said walking up, "She's Hand."

"I...I was. I'm not anymore."

"What sort of a relationship do you have with her?" Davos asked

"Thats none of your buisness, Davos. Go home." Naruto said

"He's from K'un-Lun?" Colleen asked

"Yes, and he's leaving." Naruto said

"I will return with you by my side." Davis said

"Well then, I guess your never going back." Naruto replied, Davos looked at Naruto and glanced at Colleen

"You can't trust her, they could've faked her defection to get her on the inside with us. It's what they do." Davos said as Natasha raised an eyebrow

"I can trust her because I can sense her dispair. She was just betrayed by someone who meant a lot to her, and now she's running from them. She's on my side." Naruto said

"Fine. Then she can help us blow up the whole compound with Bakuto and his minions inside."

"What is this us?" Natasha asked causing Davos to look at her before Colleen walked over to him

"You can't do that. Students from my dojo are in there. They're not bad. They just They don't know what's really going on."

"So those were your students I broke to pieces, back there?" Davos smirked before a punch to the jaw from Colleen sent him stumbling before he tried to rush her but Naruto appeared between them

"Enough!" Naruto growled

"You see? She's still with them! The Iron Fist destroys the Hand no matter what. If you can't do it, I will. I will!" Davos yelled pushing Naruto and made to leave but his arm was grabbed and he was forced to turn around

Naruto with a finger in Davos face, said, "Your in my city now. I want you to understand this. Under absolutely no circumstances, do we kill children. Hand or not."

"When did you become such a milkmaid, Naruto? You know, this place has confused you." Davis said

"You are more than welcome to leave, because no one wants you here."

"I said,"

"Yeah, you'll only leave with me, yadda yadda. But here is the thing, if your going to be following me around like some lost puppy then you will do things my way. Is that clear?"

Davos looked at Naruto, Natasha, and then to Colleen, before he nodded

Elesewhere

Joy stood beside her father, looking over the imfirmatuin she found while snooping through the financials at Rand. Her father had reached out and explained everything to her, and she was committed to getting him free from the Hand,

"You know, last week, if you would have told me that I'd be here, working with my daughter, I wouldn't have believed it." Harold said causing Joy to scoff

"Reunion would be a hell of a lot better if we weren't taking down drug dealers."

"Oh, well, we take our blessings where we can find 'em." Harold said causing Joy to look at him

"You used to say that to me when I'd sit with you during your chemo treatments." Joy replied causing Harold to look at her as she went to sit down

"Yeah, I remember, you'd sit and talk to me about school and your latest drama with your friends, and Oh, you sang that one song over and over."

"Crazy in Love?" Joy asked smiling as Harold sat beside her

"Yeah...Hey I know it wasn't easy being there by my side during those treatments." Harold said

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I mean, those moments - I felt like I had you all to myself." Joy replied as Harold gave a soft chuckle

"Well, it meant a lot."

"Well, here we are with a second chance. Promise me when this is all over, we can make up for lost time." Joy said getting a nod from Harold, "You, me, Nate, Ward. Like a... Like a family vacation."

"Yeah. Hey, I've always wanted to go to Australia." Harold said

"Deal. Oh we should probably tell Nate that you're alive. He will be so happy." Joy said before the lights went out suddenly causing the two to jump to their feet, when the lights came back on, Bakuto, Ward and 4 members of the Hand all stood in the loft before the shocked duo

"Ward." Joy said before Harold grabbed her arm

"Joy, you need to come with me, and get away from him." Ward said holding his hand to his sister

"What?" Joy asked surprised

"You've no idea what you're up against here." Ward said glancing at Harold who was looking at Bakuto

"No, I know exactly what I'm up against. I've laid out everything the Hand's doing." Joy replied causing Bakuto to glance at her

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about Dad. He's always been a bastard to me. Ever since he came back from the dead, it's like a It's like a piece of his soul got left in the grave. He will use you, hurt you, and throw you aside without a second thought."

"You're not making any sense." Joy said

"I understand. I...Let's just go so we can talk, okay?" Ward said

"I haven't had a dad for 13 years, Ward, and by some miracle, he's he's here. I want to stay here with him." Joy said

"Well that us her answer." Bakuto said

"Who are you?'

"I am Bakuto of The Hand. Nathan Rand has forced Gai to flee from New Yirk for the time being and I have acquired all her assets. Earlier today most of the accounts were drained and closed.

"Your backstabbing brother has turned us over to the Hand." Harold said causing Joy to look at Ward in horror

"I promise you this is for the best. Harold is a monster." Ward told his sister

"No, you're the monster." Joy retorted backing away from Ward

"Enough. All of you, please, to the couch. Take a seat and calm down." Bakuto instructed before Joy and Harold sat on the couch, "Ward would you please stop the transfer of my money?"

"Let Joy and I leave, please. None of this was part of the deal." Ward said

"Do it." Bakuto demanded, and after a moment Ward walked off, "Did you really think taking my money would work?"

"Oh, what's this deal?" Harold asked

"Hmm. You must really be quite the bitter pill, Harold, because your son is giving me access to Rand in exchange for killing you." Bakuto said causing Joy and Harold to look over at Ward who was on the computer, "That, and helping me capture Nathan Rand."

Joy gasped, as Ward walked in, "Someone else took the money. It's gone."

"Nathan." Bakuto sighed

"I tried, can Joy and I leave now?" Ward asked

"No. I still have use for you. Come, sit over here." Bakuto said causing Ward to frown as he sat in a chair crossing his arms over his chest

"You weren't really gonna have Dad killed, right?" Joy asked only for Ward to remain silent

"You poor people are such a mess. I know a good family therapist that could help, should any of you survive the night." Bakuto said

"Wait, what?" Ward asked

Bakuto nodded to his men, and one flipped over the table as another grabbed Harold and the two forced him onto his knees beside Bakuto

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Joy shouted trying to stop them but about her man pushed her back onto the couch

"I'm gonna come back for you, Bakuto. And I'm gonna show you no mercy." Harold smirked

"You're not coming back. Once we remove your head from your body, there will be no returning." Bakuto said causing Harold to frown

Joy git up and kicked the man in front if her in the balls before she ran and tried to hit Bakuto but another guard grabbed her, "You're not killing my father!"

.

"You're testing the limits of my patience." Bakuto said as the man sat her down

"Stay still, Joy. Don't move. Everything'll be okay." Harold said before Ward got up and walked over to Bakuto

"Don't do this in front of Joy. I will get you anything you want. Name it." Ward pleaded

"Your phone." Bakuto said

"What?" Ward asked raising an eyebrow

"Your phone." Bakuto repeated himself

"Why?" Ward asked handing over his phone,

"Well, obviously, I'd like to make a call." Bakuto smiled

Naruto's Loft

Naruto closed his laptop as he stole The Hand's money, "You were very brave out there." Natasha said to Colleen as Naruto looked back at the two women as Colleen sipped her glass of Scotch

"I was very stupid out there. Everything Bakuto said to me was a lie. And I believed him." Colleen frowned

"Hey. That's because he is a piece of garbage, and you're human." Claire said as Colleen remained silent and was about to pour herself another glass but Naruto grabbed the bottle

"I have a place I can put you. You're not safe here. You've been through enough as it is." Naruto said

"No, I'm not hiding. I want Bakuto dead, too." Colleen said before Naruto's phone rung and he saw he had a call,

Accepting the call, Naruto spoke, "Ward?" he asked

"Hello, Nathan."

"Bakuto?" Naruto asked causing everyonento look at him

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but you've left me with few options. I have the Meachums, and depending on you, they may live the rest of the night."

Naruto flinched suddenly as a gunshot rung out, "No!" he heard in the background

"I just shot Joy, It's a clean in and out. Get her to the hospital within 30 minutes or so, and she'll be okay. But if you're not here within half an hour you'll lose another family."

Naruto sped away, "Naruto!" Natasha yelled rushing after him,

"Stay here Claire!" Colleen said rushing after Natasha but pausing long enough to grab the black nodaichi on the wall,

With Bakuto

Bakuto watched as Ward applied pressure on Joy's wound, "This wasn't part of the deal."

"Relax, Ward. Once the Iron Fist gets here, you and your sister will be free to go, and I'll decapitate your father for you." Bakuto said befire everyone jumped when Naruto sped into the room and was at Joy's side

Everyone looked at him in shock, "Joy, I'm here." Naruto said as he slapped Ward's hands away from the wound and lifted her shirt before he placed his hands on the wound, before a green aura surrounded his palm

Everyone watched before he took his plan away from the wound and everyone saw that it was gone, without any evidence it was ever there, "Incredible." Harold said causing Naruto to look at him

"Harold?" Naruto asked standing up

"Hey, Nate. I would hug you but I'm being held down." Harold said

"Word on the street is you were a member of the Hand."

"No, they kept me prisoner after they saved me from cancer." Harold said

"Hm, I have a question that I want the answer to," Naruto said as his Sharingan flashed on and off to fast to be seen, "Did you have something to do with the plane accident?"

"Na-" Joy began but Naruto held a hand up

"Yes." Harold said causing his children to look at him in surprise, "I wanted to make a deal with Gao, your pussy of a father wasn't going to allow it, so I went to Gao got her poison and used it to poison the pilots."

Naruto glared at Harold before he looked to Bakuto, "Been a while, Bakuto."

"Yes, it has." Bakuto smirked

"Well I'm here. Now what, you want revenge?" Naruto asked

"As satisfying it would be to cut off your head. A member of the Hand is eager to meet and work with you."

"Not interested." Naruto said

"Then the streets of New York will run red with the blood of the innocent." Bakuto threatened,

Naruto nodded as he looked around before the door to the loft burst off the hinges causing everyone to jump,

Natasha was in the doorway with her palm extended before Davos, and Colleen ran inside, "Ward get Joy out of here, now!" Naruto yelled and immediately Ward grabbed Joy and pulled her away as the fighting began

Naruto ducked under a slash from Bakuto and came back up to punch him in the jaw sending him flying to a wall,

Natasha entered and 3 sword members of the hand rushed her, Hand Ninja1 came with a wide slash but the red head leaned back and kicked him in the shoulder sending the man into the wall where his sword stabbed into,

Hand Ninja 2 and 3 both tried to cut Natasha down but she raised her arms and stooped their attacked with her forearm, before thy tried again but Natasha ducked between them and dodged to her left as Hand Ninja2 tried to cut her from shoulder to hip, before she clapped her hands catching Hand Ninja3 attack and moved the sword in the path of Hand Ninja2 attack before she kicked Hand Ninja2 in the knee, before using the same leg to kick Hand Ninja3 in the ribs sending him into a table , before she used her other leg to kick Hand Ninja3 in the face, and quickly she placed a hand on Hand Ninja3 as she flipped over him and pulled him up to take the sword slash from Hand Ninja2, before she pushed the corpse into Hand Ninja2 and kicked up the sword of Hand Ninja3 and kicked it again sending it through the back of Hand Ninja3, impaling Hand Ninja2 as well

Colleen was rushed by 2 Hand Ninja's as well, and using the training she had down with Naruto, she took a deep breath and focused, when Hand Ninja4 came first with his sword held high she slammed hr nodaichi into it sending him forward before she ducked under Hand Ninja5's sword slash and spun on her feet, bisecting both men

Hand Ninja6 jumped over the couch trying to cut Colleen down but she stepped back and raised her sword to block the follow up attack, before she parried the attack and cut an X into the man's torso before she placed her sword on the man's shoulder against his neck and sliced across it

Davos leaned back as Hand Ninja6 and 7 tried to cut his head off, before he stepped between them and kicked Hand Ninja8 in the chest, before he turned to Hand Ninja6 and Hand Ninja7 and reached forward as they slashed at him again and batted their arms away before he lunged forward and slammed his arms into their necks sending them falling back, before he turned to his right and grabbed the elbow of Hand Ninja8 and kicked the man in the back of the knee sending him down before another kick to the face caused him to fall back as Davos caught the sword and stabbed the man in the heart

Hand Ninja6 tried to cut off Davos arm but he pulled it back in time and caught Hand Ninja6' arm and twisted it until it broke, before he pulled them man forward to the ground and stomped on his head,

Hand Ninja7 jabbed the sword at Davos who spun around it and put him in a full nelson before he snapped the man's neck

Naruto stood being riddled with bullets by Hand Ninja9, Hand Ninja10 and Hand Ninja11, before they were out and tossed their guns and ran at Naruto

Hand Ninja11 arrived first and punched at Naruto who leaned his upper body out of the way, as Hand Ninja11 came for another swing, Naruto kicked his elbow, but Hand Ninja11 turned and tried a spinning back fist, but Naruto ducked, and batted down Hand Ninja11's jab, and parried his hook keeping the arm pinned between his arm and his body, as Hand Ninja11 tried to kick him but he slapped it away with his forearm, and punched Hand Ninja11 in the gut before a headbutt to the chest sent Hand Ninja11 flying to the large tank

Hand Ninja9 tried to punch Naruto but the blonde grabbed his wriat, and held it out as he broke the man's wrist, holding onto the broken limb, Naruto gave a backhand to Hand Ninja9's neck, before he swung his body behind Hand Ninja9's back and forced the man to bend over as his head was now between his knees, with both the man's arms in his grasp, Naruto pulled while twisting his hips sharply and broke Hand Ninja9's neck

Dropping the corpse, Naruto stepped back as Hand Ninja10 rushed him, before he quickly jumped and kicked the man in the gut, and a left jab to the jaw sent Hand Ninja9's upper body to the side, before a right hook to the gut forced him to hunch over, then a left yellow glowing fist hit the man in the face sending him flying through the ceiling

Naruto, Natasha, Colleen, and Davos looked to Bakuto, who had Harold in his grasp, "Another step and I remove his head."

"Haven't you heard? Harold Meachum is already dead." Naruto said causing Harold to look at him in surprise before with a fake grin he leaned his head back so he could talk to Bakuto

"Thats just a bit of um..dark humor, Nathan is known for." Harold said

"I'm not joking. That thing in your grasp is the shell of the man who killed my parents. I could give 2 fucks what happens to him. You'll be doing me a favor. On second thought." Naruto's Sharingan appeared and suddenly Harold's face was engulfed in black flames causing him to scream

Bakuto quickly released Harold who was rolling on the ground, making his face to remove the flames of Amateratsu, but it just caused the flames to spread to his hands

"Colleen." Naruto said causing the woman to look at him, "He's your sensei. This is your fight."

Harold's screams suddenly quieted as he died, but the flames continued to eat away at his body,

Bakuto seemed to get some of his confidence back, as Colleen walked forward, "Colleen, do you really think you're worthy to challenge me? These three are warriors. You are nothing but a betrayer. You have no honor. I should have recognized you were too weak to be Hand. Deep in your soul, you know that you are nothing more than a teacher of children at a dojo that I gave you."

Colleen remained silent as the nodaichi she weilded divided into two, "Time to die, Bakuto."

Bakuto smirked before they charged at each other, and Bakuto tried to cut Colleen's neck but she raised her right sword to bat it away and tried to gut him but he blocked it and ducked when she tried to decapitate him, before he ran forward putting his sword behind him to block the slash for his back from Colleen

Turning Bakuto tried to cut Colleen's arm off, but she parried the swing and he spun around dodging the left slash she sent, before she blocked his counter with her right sword, but he dragged his sword along the blade to get her off balance and strike again but she used both swords to block but was kicked in the gut sending her stumbling back where sh flipped over a table as he slashed at her again

Raising her left blade, Colleen blocked the hacking slash from Bakuto who tried to use his strength to back her down but she moved back causing his sword to hit the table and she locked it down with her left blade and stabbed at Bakuto's eye with her right, but Bakuto raised a hand and caught the blade before it could stab him, as blood dripped from his palm, he tossed the blade back sending it out of Colleen's grip at Natasha who caught the blade between her fingers

Colleen seeing Natasha alright, jumped and spun on the table to kick Bakuto who leaned back under the kick and as she landed he kicked the table at her sensing Colleen back to a wall but she placed her foot on the wall and flipped over the table, and blocked a sweeping slash from Bakuto, who began to press the attack, before Colleen spun around a slash and as quickly as she could slashed down at Bakuto's leg but only managed to land a grazing blow, causing Bakuto to hiss

With a roar Bakuto slammed his blade into Colleen's but shouted in surprise when he was stabbed in the back by Davos,

Naruto sighed as Bakuto fell to the ground, Colleen glared at Davos before she looked down at Bakuto, "You were right, Bakuto. I never was cut out to be Hand."

"Kill him." Davos said holding the knife out for Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"No. He's going to jail." Naruto said looking at Bakuto, as Davos glared at him, "Your going to lice with the shame knowing out of all the fingers you will be the first to ever get arrested."

"We stay the course." Davos said before he stabbed Bakuto in the heart

Naruto shot forward and grabbed Davos, slamming hi into the wall, "I said we do this my way!" Naruto said

"You're the Iron Fist. Your duty is to kill the Hand not put them in cages. I see now that you're not a warrior. You are a failure. K'un-Lun would have been better off if Chodak and Tashi had never found you."

"Well they did." Naruto said, "And I've become the Iron Fist, something you've always wanted. But you weren't good enough. I was better than you then, and I'm still better than you. Go home Davos. You have 2 hours to be out of New York, or I will kill you myself."

Naruto pushed Davos to the door, "There will be consequences for this." Davos glared

"Impress me." Naruto said before Davos spat on the ground walked off

Later

Naruto and Joy watched as Ward bored ed his plane, to go get a new lease on life, and find his own happiness,

"You didn't have to come with me."

"You've been through a lot, with the Hand, and your fath-"

"Harold." Joy corrected getting a nod from Naruto

"Harold coming back from the grave, and Ward is leaving, I wanted to make sure you know that you aren't alone." Naruto said causing Joy to smile

"Thank you."

"I always got your back, Joy. Never forget that." Naruto said getting a nod, 'Want to grab something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Joy said walking off to the SUV, as Naruto chuckled and followed after her,

 **Finished**

 **Iron Fist is finished, thank god.**


	11. Chapter 11

7 Months Later

Naruto was at a bar, with Jessica, and Trish sipping his glass of bourbon before he shook his head and asked "So why'd you quit this time?"

"He was an asshole." Jessica said

"And the job was siphoning your soul through a Xerox machine?" Trish asked

"No, that was my last job. This job was suckling my brains out through the air vent." Jessica said causing Naruto to chuckle

"You're bored because you're overqualified for all these crappy jobs." Trish said

"Yet, I'm uniquely unqualified for anything else." Jessica replied

"Bullshit." Trish said

"She's the best at bullshit." Naruto said causing Trish to nod while Jessica scoffed and slapped his arm, "Look Jess, why don't you,"

"I will work for your fuck buddy at Rand." Jessica said referring to Joy who Naruto placed in charge of the day to day at Rand whenever he wasn't there, "I want to earn my own money, since I can't use my powers to steal anymore."

"I know. I was going to ask if you thought about the Private Investigater idea."

"Oh, well I guess I could give it a try, but where will my officer be, our penthouse in Manhattan?" Jessica asked

"I still own the loft complex. It could easily be renovated to an office space."

"The loft complex where you used as a base of operations for your fight with the group of ninjas?" Jessica asked

"There hasn't been a peep made from the Hand in 7 months, and the ones who knew where we lived are dead." Naruto shrugged

"Its a good idea Jess, with the training we got from Nat, and your powers you'll be great at it." Trish said

"Where is Nat?" Jessica asked

"She's on a misiom looking into Stark for S.H.I.E.L.D." Naruto said eating a fry before a man in a suit walked up to Trish

"Hey, let's play a game of love tester with me, I think we might be a match." the man said placing his shot glass on the table

"She's not interested buddy, walk away." Naruto said,

"I'm talking to lady pal.' the man replied glaring at Naruto

"I'm not your pal, friend." Naruto said about to get up but the girls grabbed him

"Naruto, it's okay, calm down." Trish said before she put on a polite smile and looked to the man "Um, while that's an amazing offer, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Hey, I know you, but you were a redhead, I watched your show. It's Patsy!" the man said before he laughed "I was 12, I learned a lot from Patsy. Patsy taught me how to hold an remote with one hand, and box a bald headed bishop with the other."

Suddenly the man jumped as a knife was stabbed into the table between his fingers by Jessica who said "I'll play you."

"Yeah, sure why not." the man shrugged

"Jess, it's not worth it." Trish said

"Oh, I think it is.' Jessica said looking to the man "But I'm not really feeling the Love Tester right now, how about the Strength Tester. I win you pick up our bar tab, apologize to my friend here, and find somewhere else to drink."

"And when I win?" the man said causing Naruto, and Trish to scoff

"I'll take you out back, and meet that bald headed bishop of yours." Jessica said smiling causing the man to smirk arrogantly and nod

"Ok." the man said laughing as he walked over to the strength tester

"What do you got?" the man's friend asked, as he made cat hissing sounds at Jessica before he turned the machine on

'Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Main Event.' the machine announced as the punch bag was lowered and after a moment the man with a weird cry threw a punch causing his friends to cheer as he scored a 523 'Ouch"

Jessica watched as the man high fived his friends before she stepped up "This looks so hard."

"Yeah, not yet, but you can get me there." the man said as Jessica activated the machine and punched the bag scoring a 999

'It's a knock out." the machine announced as the man frowned, while Jessica, Naruto, and Trish laughed

The man took out his wallet, and handed Jessica a $100 bill, "i'm sorry."

"I can't hear you asshole." Jessica said

"I'm sorry." the man repeated louder

Jessica walked over to the table and sat down, "Nice." Naruto said hi-fiving Jessica who smiled as she put form the money

"A private investigated huh?" Jessica asked

Later, 3:17 a.m

Naruto awoke between the nude bodies of Trish and Jessica as his phone vibrated on the table, with a sigh he took his arm from around Trish and answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey boss, I've been watching that Jennifer chick like you ordered, and she was just shot by the Russians." a shadow clone said as Naruto's eyes snapped open fully awake

"Why didn't you prevent the attack?" Naruto asked

"She was with the target, and he got her to safety."

"Banner?"

"Yeah."

"Where are they now?"

"Metro General. Banner appeared to have given her a transfusion of his blood." the clone said and immediately Naruto hung up and sped away

Hell's Kitchen, Metro General

Bruce Banner a wanted man sighed as he looked at his cousin's comatose face, "I'm so sorry Jen. I wish I could stay and see you wake up, but I need to find Mr. Blue to cure myself, and when I get it, I'll be back." Bruce said

"Been awhile Bruce." Naruto said in a black tank top, black jeans and black nikes, watching as Bruce turned to him

"Who are you? Are you with the hospital?" Bruce asked

"You don't remember our little fight south of the border?" Naruto asked walking closer

"W-what?" Bruce asked before he focused on Naruto's face

Flash

Hulk's punch was parried and the smirking face of Naruto was seen before his fist ended the vision

End Flash

"Y-you fought the Hulk and won?" Bruce asked surprised

"Don't look so surprise, I could've ended it sooner than I did." Naruto said walking to the bed and grabbing the chart,

"What do you want?" Bruce asked as Naruto looked up from his cousins chart and back at him

"To help you. As I understand it, you used to be on retainer for Rand, working on The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, a project focusing on reducing the effects of radiation, before you suddenly began to work on the Super Soldier serum."

"General Ross, said that that was why the Government and Rand teamed up to recreate the serum. I thought Gamma radiation was the key." Bruce frowned

"And now the man has turned you into a fugitive, you missed your father's funeral, and the only family you have left is Ms. Walters." Naruto said looking to the beautiful unconscious woman (Eliza Dushku.)

"How can you help me?" Bruce asked

"I may be smart but I don't know anything about your condition so I can't cure you, but I am putting a case together for Ross. I can help you while your on the run. Give you the location of some of my stash houses when I was traveling. Just in case whatever reason you came back to New York doesn't pane out the way you want it to." Naruto said tossing a portfolio at Bruce who caught it, and opened it to see it filled with money, "I'll keep an eye on your cousin."

"Thank you." Bruce said before he looked to Jennifer one last time and left

Naruto looked at Jennifer, "Your life just got a lot more interesting." he said

3 Days Later, Harlem, NY, Pop's Barbershop

Henry Hunter, who everyone affectionately referred to as Pop, was cutting hair when the door opened, "Come right in, I'll be with you in a minute."

"There isn't a pair of clippers in the world that will ever touch my hair." Naruto said causing Pop to look up at him

"Naruto?" Pop asked getting a smile from the blonde before he walks over and the two hugged laughing lightly, "Boy is it good to see you."

"You too old man." Naruto said releasing Pop, "Happy to see that you're still kicking."

"What you talking about, I'm strong as a horse." Pop said as Naruto sat in an unoccupied barber chair

"An old one." Naruto said

"Hey." Pop said pointing the clippers at a smiling Naruto who raised his hands in surrender, "So what brings you to Harlem?"

"Its Cassandra's birthday today, thought I'd give my gift in person." Naruto said

"Well Mr. Billionaire it better be good, black women don't do cheap when they know you got money laying around." Bobby said by the chess bored

"Well I was going to by her a Ferrari but last car I got for Misty it was stripped bare, and she's a cop." Narut said

"Detective." Pop corrected

"Glad she's moving up in the world."

"So what you get her?"

"4 first class tickets to where ever she wants to go with her friends, and a shopping trip." Naruto said

"Trying to get you some?" Bobby asked laughing along with Pop

"I don't have to pay to get in no woman's pants, besides I've been a close friend for years." Naruto said

"Yeah, and he's slept with half the girls in Harlem." Pop stated

"Jealousy is beneath you Pop." Naruto said picking up a magazine

Everyone looked to the television when they began to talk about Tony Stark, and his Senate hearing, "My commitment is to the people. I will serve this great nation, as much as I please. And if anything has been proven is that I do love to please myself." Tony said

"Ass." Naruto said before he put up a hand and caught the Swear Jar, Pop tossed at him

"That's Iron Man, he's a hero." the boy getting his haircut said

"Flying around beating up the people that held you in a cave for 4 months isn't a hero. Iron Man is just being thorough in getting his revenge." Naruto said

"Never saw it that way." Pop commented

"I'm sure a lot of people haven't." Naruto chuckled before he reached in the backpack he brought with him, and placed a folder on the table

"Whats this?" Pop asked motioning to the folder

"Part of why I'm here." Naruto said causing Po0 to watch him for a moment before he finished cutting the kids hair, and the kid handed Pop the mi ey his mom gave him for the haircut and waved goodbye to go up the street to his house

Pop picked up the folder and opened it, before taking out the paper inside and looked up to Naruto, "What is this?" Pop asked frowning

"Thats the deed to your building. The bank was ready to send you a notice of foreclosure before I brought the deed and wiped out your debt,"

"How'd you do that?'" Bobby asked walking over

"I brought the bank." Naruto said causing the two to look at him

"Forreal?" Bobby, and Pop asked as Naruto smirked

"Damn." Pop said and Naruto tossed the Swear Jar at him,

"Must be nice." Bobby chuckled

"I can't take this." Pop said handing Naruto the deed,

"Pop," Naruto began

"I don't want any handouts." Pop interuppted

"Fine you stubborn old man, you'll buy it off of me. If your late on rent, I won't charge you interest or late fees, just pay your monthly rent and when you finish paying it of, the deed is yours." Naruto said

"Deal." Pop said before Naruto stood up and shook his hands before he saw the time

"Hm, I got to head out, but I'll see you before I head back to Hell's Kitchen." Naruto said getting a nod before Naruto said goodbye to Bobby and left

25 Minutes Later, Harlem's Paradise

Naruto walked into an empty Harlem's Paradise a nightclub owned by Cornell Cottonmouth Stokes that also served as the center of his illegal activities, as he walked onto the dance floor the men there all approached the balcony watching him

"Mr. Stokes is busy at the moment." a man said

"I'll wait." Naruto said before h approached the stage and grabbed the mike as the men there who were gearing up for tonight watched him curiously as apposed to the men on the balcony who were sizing him up, "Sup man, play me somethin."

The men smirked and began to play a hip hop beat to cause Naruto to stumble, but he smirked and ram with it

Play RJ- Know How It Feel

You say somethin' better mean that

Before you sign need to read that

People sly for a feedback

Only 'pologetic when the dice crap

Can't take life back

My little homie got a shit bag

Still with the shit black

Drill with the big bags

How many tips knock off your gut like a six pack

Hold up Imma catch 'em all, throw em' like a Poke Ball

Aim this blower at your body knock a shoulder off

Mister bacon n soda soft

Hit the bank blow it off

Flippin' all these babies chopper roosters like a foster farm, yeah

Flash the Ruger like a Costco card, yeah

I trap with shooters till the shot clock off, yeah

I'm Ferris Bueller when the cops get called, wait

I'm prolly wake up on the yacht tomorrow, forreal

Nate chill, focus on the mils

Is you the type to jeopardize the hoe for the thrill

Never make a wife outta hoe in the field

Long nights putting racks on the scale

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

No ice in my grill

I know how it feel

To ride with that drill

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

How it feel to be real

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how, I know how it feel

I know, I know, I know, I know

Trouble it pass it comes and goes

I spent the gas that Texaco

My plug it packed from Salvador

I know what to do next, yeah

Flippin' money like a suplex

Bet I tag yo whole crew call it group sex

I know how to send it, she know I ain't scripted

She know for a fact I'm the realest she had been with

I don't know these bitches but I know what they intent is

I know if I let her give me top I'm gon' resent it

Calvin Klein draws crotch covered with her lipstick

Man I'm tired of broke hoes

Sick of y'all that's a Doko

Now watch me ball on the GoPro, wait

I be in Harlem where you don't go, yeah

I just pulled up on you, dolo

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

The ice out my grill

I know how it feel

To ride with that drill

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

How it feel to be real

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how, I know how it feel

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know

Trouble it pass it comes and goes

I spent the gas that Texaco

My plug it packed from Salvador

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

The ice out my grill

I know how it feel

To ride with that drill

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

How it feel to be real

I know how it feel

I know how it feel

I know how, I know how it feel

Naruto looked up at the non amused gangsters and smirked, "Yall didn't like it, okay. One more." he said looking to the band who plays another beat

"Okay, watch this." Naruto said before he began

(Play RJ- Blammer)

Rolling with my blammer on

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, ohh

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all

The gangsters grabbed the balcony glaring at the smirking Naruto

Rolling with my blammer on

Homies with me and I'm on

Haters want me dead and gone

Go make that hammer get that blammy on

Rolling with my blammer on

Play my own I'm Al Capone

A gangster stuff in casts and cones

I made it past the average Joe

I can buy your trap that hole

You flock your sly you back at home

My spot is fly I'm rapping gold

On spotify with platinum songs

I put in work I know my worth

I pull up vert I pull out first

I spazzed my shirt I smell like work

You flash your girl these shells is perked

Ooh, the roof, disappear, regroup, reappear

Match that matt black strap with my gear

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, ohh

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, all y'all

Mandatory action, mandatory shootas Scarface shit

True story tip before a lap dance

Gotta stay alert never lacking

Never be a sucker for a bop

She don't use hands that's sucka

Whipping out bands got mileage

This blammer too big to disguise it

Johnnys pulled me over did the most

I had to hand my hammer to my hoe

They almost took me in that was close

I'mma need that back in for them shows

Tinted up living GLE Coupé

Send a slug knock your chimney off the roof

Chipped up got my skillet in the booth

Iced up put December in her tooth

I put in work I know my worth

I pull up vert I pull out first

I spazzed my shirt I smell like gerp

I meant like work I, ooh

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, ohh

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, all y'all

Rolling with my blammer on

I'm not alone

Ooh, I ain't scared of y'all

Ten steps ahead of y'all, all y'all

Clapping was heard as a familiar laugh caught Naruto's attention, "You still got a smart ass mouth." Cornel said as be fixed his suit, "Why you here Naruto?"

"I just want to know if you have any info on the Gnucci Crime family." Naruto said getting off the stage

"and why would I know anything about the Itailans?" Cornel asked

"The Itailans have been trying to get back in Harlem for the longest. They shot an associate of mine and I need to pay them a visit." Naruto said

"Lost contact with the Itailans last year whatever is going down, I had nothin to do wit it."

"I hope that is true, I'd hate to have to come back and burn down this magnificent place." Naruto said as Cornell glared at him

"You threatening me?' Cornel asked before Naruto with a scoff was suddenly crouching on the balcony in from of him causing the men to yell and back away

"I don't threaten. I just want you to understand, I am a man of my word. If I say I'm going to do something, then I will do it, and we both know you won't be able to stop me." Naruto smirked as Cornell glared at him, before an alarm on his phone went off

Checking it, Naruto cursed, "Shit I got to go, see ya around Cornell." he said dropping from the balcony to the dancing floor and walking away

Hour Later, Unknown House

A beautiful afrixan American woman was sipping her glass of Brandy as she looked at a picture of a 15 year old Naruto, herself, and her cousin at a basketball game, "He ain't call?"

"No."

"Naruto got put on, some white girl pussy and forgot all about us."

"Naruto ain't like that."

"Misty, that man is rich, and has super powers okay."

"What does his powers and money have to do with anything?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow

"I mean don't get me wrong, he can slang some dick, but he is now in that world just like the ballers, and rappers. Video girls, models, porn stars all new bitches he can get his hands on now."

"Michelle," Cassandra began

"Y'know what Ima leak the tape I recorded of us."

"What tape?" Misty asked

"He came by my boteque and put it on me, and whole he was getting ready to leave, Ronnie that he could rob the place so he used his powers."

"So you have a sex tape of Naruto, where he also is shown using his powers?" Misty asked

"You god damn right I do." the drunk woman said

"Look we all know what Naruto is like, he said he was going to be here, let's not-" Patty stopped talking as In Those Jeans by Ginuwine played outside, "Whats that?"

"Thats our song." Cassandra said rushing to the door and opening it to see Naruto sitting ontop of a limo, smiling at her

Flashback, Uninhabited Island in Eastern Ocean

On a remote island 14 year old Naruto cracked his neck, as he began to stretch his legs, "Okay, let's go." he said walking down the steps of his house to the beach, before he got into his ready position

Immediately Naruto took off, white lightning trailing behind him, the blonde smirked as he raced over the water into the U.S, and as he was passing through Harlem he heard a cry for help and skidded to a top to see a 18-year-old group of boys harassing a 15-year-old girl,

"Hey!" Naruto yelled causing the boys to turn to see him glaring, "Let her go."

The boys laughed, "You see this l-"

Immediately a white flash appeared as Naruto sped into the alleyway and punched them, boys, a few feet back where they landed in unconscious heaps, "You okay?"

Young Cassandra Knight nodded slowly, as Naruto nodded and turned to leave, "Wait, can you take me home please?' she asked

"...Sure." Naruto shrugged and Cassandra quickly walked up to join Naruto, "So got a name?'

"Cassandra, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled

End Flashback

Naruto hopped from the roof of the limo and caught the lunging Cassandra who wrapped her arms aand legs around him kissing him before she dropped down after she finished, before Naruto was kissed and hugged by Patty, Misty and Michelle, "Drunk already Michelle?"

"I came to celebrate my girls day. That's what I'm going to do." Michelle said

"Okay, well today I have an all expenses paid shopping spree for you guys, a spa in the Hamptons, and followed up with a Beyonce concert."

"Ooh look at you working for this black pussy." Michelle said causing Naruto and the girls to look at her,

"Your cut off." they all said as Misty took the glass Micbelle had and tossed the liquor out on the grass

"Shall we?' Naruto asked opening the door and with smiles they all got into the limousine and left

Naruto took the girls all over New York buying whatever they wanted, and needed even brought a brand new game console for Lonnie Patty's son. After the girls went to the spa, and then to Madison Square Garden for the Beyonce concert with their backstage passes and got to meet the celebrity before they went to their hotel

Misty was out on the balcony overlooking the city when Naruto walked out behind her, "Done with the others already?" she asked not looking at him

"You alright?" Naruto asked

"No, Naruto I'm not. You just stopped calling, then I hear your back in New York when it's announced that your now in control of your families company, and then it took you this long to come back and spend guilt money."

"Wait hold up, guilt money? I ain't guilty about nothing, I didn't know the proper gift to get Cassandra so I improvised. I didn't stop calling, every time I called it said your phone number was disconnected. I reached out to your dad and gave her the number to give to you. I thought you were pissed at me when I didn't hear from you and didn't want to be in your face if I pissed you off for something I didn't know I did."

Misty looked at Naruto in surprise, "My dad and I aren't on speaking terms." she said causing Narito t raise an eyebrow as she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm never to far in case you need me. Its why I gave you that dagger." Naruto said

"I forgot about that." Misty said to herself as Naruto scoffed smiling

"Congrats on making Detective." Naruto said causing Misty to smile

"Thank you." Misty nodded as she downed her glass and walked closer to Naruto, "So do I get you to myself now?'

"Patty, Michelle, and Cassandra are preoccupied with some clones. So you have the original." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Misty and gripped her ass cheeks pulling her closer, placing his face into the crook of her neck, "I have missed your scent."

Misty smiled as she combed her fingers through his hair, before Naruto kissed her and she moaned and undid his buckle,

On the balcony overlooking New York City, Misty and Naruto stripped each other and she pushed him onto one of the lounge chairs and grabbed his member

Next Night

The girls all had stayed in, enjoying a lazy Sunday, that was anything but lazy, as they were serviced by Naruto in any fashion they wanted, be it spontaneous sex around the penthouse to just being waited on hand and foot till it was time to return to Harlem

In the back of the limo, Naruto was laying on the floor as Michelle gave him head, while he fingered Misty and Cassandra while suckling on Patty's breasts

Removing a tit from his mouth, Naruto looked to Cassandra who was holding his wrist and grinding on his vibrating hand, "So how was your day?"

"The best." Cassandra moaned

"I'm glad."

In 30 minutes the limo pulled up to Cassandra's house and the girls got in, while the cousins Cassandra and Misty paused and looked at Naruto while shadow clones unloaded the car, "Dont be gone for too long." Misty said

"I won't, you both stay safe out here too." Naruto said

Misty and Cassandra looks around quickly before they leaned down and engaged in a three-way kiss with Naruto who smiled as they pulled back, "Bye." he said as the two cousins smiled and walked to the house, before the clone that was driving the limo drove off

Suddenly a large explosion from the next street caused Naruto to look up, "Return the limo." he said to the clone as he got out and raced to the next street only to look on in surprised as some bone monster was wreaking havoc

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as a taxi was tossed toward a tore where a woman and her children were,

In a flicker of black lightning Naruto sped under the car and caught the trunk and tossed it back at the Abomination cauing it to slam into him

Growling enraged, The Abomination rose to his feet and glared at Naruto, "Get away from here." he told the woman who nodded and took her children away

"Have you come to give me a fight?" Abomination asked walking forward

"I came to kill you." Naruto glared.

"Ha! With the stuff General Ross injected me with, and Hulk's blood I am unstoppable." Abomination said

"Heh, let's see abo-"

A large roar got their attention, and the two turned to see Hulk down the street, looking pretty badass as he ripped his tattered shirt off

"Hulk relax I got this." Naruto called only for Hulk to charge forward while Abomination smirked and he began to charge for Hulk as well

"Great." Naruto said cracking his neck, deciding to put them both down hard

Abomination tried to backhand Naruto who caught the arm and was picked up off the ground, before Naruto released the arm in midair and grabbed the bone sticking from the elbow and ripped it out causing Abomination to scream, as Hulk arrived and punched Abomination in his unprotected face

Abomination was dazed from the blow and Naruto who was still in midair grabbed onto the spine protrusions and pulled himself close and reached around before he stabbed the bone into Abomination's heart killing him,

"Well that was easy." Naruto smirked before he frowmd as he heard a growl and looked to see Hulk towering over him glaring

"Hulk...remembers...glowing fist...puny blonde man."

"Hey, I remember you too Hulk." Naruto smiled

"Hulk...SMASH!" Hulk swiped at Naruto who ducked

"Shit." Naruto hissed as he jumped back as Hulk trod to grab him, and he landed t see Hulk already charging at him, "Okay."

Naruto doged to the left under Hulk's right jab, and ducked under a left hook before he retaliated with an uppercut to Hulk's sternum causing the green behemoth to haunch over and he ate a left jab go the face sending him back 3 steps

Hulk growled before he sent a backhand at Naruto who ducked and popped up with a left and right hook sending Hulk into a car

The denizens of Harlem in attendance cheered from their distance as the Army along with Betty Ross and General Ross watched in shock

"Calm down, Hulk. Now." Naruto said

"Hulk crush puny blonde!" Hulk slurred as he wobbled up and shook his head before charging at Naruto and tried a hammer fist,

Naruto caught the blow and was in a large crater from the strength of the blow, before with a grunt of effort as Hulk tried to bear to bare down on him he knocked Hulk off balance and jumped kicking Hulk in the chin sending him into orbit

Landing from the backflip in a crouch, Naruto pushed off the ground and flew after Hulk punching him again to send him far away from United States akr space before Naruto reappeared over Hulk's airbody with as large Rasengan in hand

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming the orb of chakra into Hulk sending him rocketing into forest below

Naruto landed outside the large crater and watched as Hulk returned to Bruce Banner, "You should really get a handle on your mans." he said as Bruce groaned

Lafter

After getting Bruce situated in a cabin, Naruto returns to New York to see S.H.I.E.L.D on seen collecting the body of the Abomination, before he noticed Betty, "Ms. Ross?' Naruto asked

"Mr. Rand."

"Please call me Naruto." Naruto smiled

"Is Bruce okay?' Betty asked

"Yes, he's okay. I want you to work for me on finding a cure or someway to control his transformation." Naruto said not beating around the bush

"I want full and complete control over the research." Betty replied

"Done." Naruto nodded shaking Betty's hand

 **Finished**

 **Michelle (Think Regina Hall)**

 **Cassandra Knight (Think Sanaa Lathan)**

 **Jennifer Walters (Eliza Dunska**

 **I've tried to think of someone who could play Naruto and I keep drawing up a blank.**


	12. Chapter 12

2 Years Later

Russia, Solenski Plaza,

Out in the outskirts, near a railroad, a still in construction building was occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a large Russian general, along with his thugs 30 of which were on the ground dead or either on their way to death if they didn't receive medical attention

The 5 thugs that were still standing were surrounding Natasha who had her hands up in surrender "This is not how I wanted the evening to go." Georgi said frowning

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better." Natasha smiled

"I'd like to know why Mr. Stark sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items."

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow

"Soholob? Your reputation is quite a progression. THE FAMOUS BLACK WIDOW. Nothing but a pretty face." Luchkov said with a smug smirk

"You really think I'm pretty?" Natasha asked flattered as Luchkov slowly walked over to a table filled with tools and picked up a pair of pliers

"Hold her down." Luchkov ordered before the guards grabbed Natasha and held her down to her knees before they forced her mouth open "We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well,...You may have to write it down."

Suddenly Natasha's phone rung, causing her to sag "Seriously.' she said before in a flash of speed she was on her feet out of the thugs hold and kicked the one on her right in the gut sending him flying back, before she gave a hook to the one on her left and breaking his neck before she turned to Luchkov who was looking at her in shock and fear

"One sec." Natasha said answering her phone "What?

"We need you to come in." Phil Coulson said

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha replied as Luchkov seeing her busy turned to run but jumped when he saw her in his way and looked back to see that she was still on the phone while her clone forced Luchkov into a chair

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." Natasha said

"I don't give everything." Luchkov said only for Natasha to give him a look

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now. Call May." Natasha said

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised." Phil said causing Natasha to frown before she looked to her clone that nodded and knocked out Luchkov

"Where's Barton now? Natasha asked

"We don't know." Phil said"I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Already headed home." Natasha said walking outside

"Not that big guy, the green one." Phil said

"Dammit." Natasha sighed, "I'm on it."

Hell's Kitchen, New York City

Police were questioning a cfamily as across the way, Naruto watched with a frown listening before he grinned, "Sup Phil." Naruto said raising his forearm that Phil slammed his own forearm into

Since Natasha was living with him, and Jessica now, Naruto had gained some friends in S.H.I.E.L.D Phil being the closest one along with Clint "Whats this?"

"I heard a kid give a tip that the dad is abusing his daughter." Naruto said causing Phil to frown

"Is he?"

"Based on the amount of fear I'm sensing I'd say yes." Naruto frowned

"So what's the plan?" Phil asked

"If the cops don't take him in, then I will step in." Naruto said

"Kill him?" Phil asked

"Teach him a lesson." Naruto said smirking, "What brings you here?"

"We have a situation that we could use your help with." Phil said handing Naruto a folder, that was immediately absorbed with Kamui

"You and Audrey or S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Audrey and I are fine." Phil smiled

"Hearing wedding bells?" Naruto asked

"Goodbye Naruto." Phil said leaving as Naruto laughed slightly before he saw the girl being questioned by the cops and when she looked away at the mirror his eyes quickly flashed into the Sharingan before with a smirk he watched as she confessed the truth and the mother immediately flew at her father and slapped hm before the cops pulled her off of him and arrested the sick bastard

"Now let's see what we have here." Naruto said to himself as he called the folder back and gently kicked off the ground and flew off reading the folder and pausing when he saw the Tesseract

Flashback Earth, 659 B.C.

Naruto exited the wormhole and sped to a mountain top and stopped at a cliff before he dismissed his mask, looking around Naruto narrowed his eyes before he headed for a castle in the distance and sped in looking around before he heard moaning and he paused before he phased through the grand hall of the castle and co tinted to vibrate at a high speed rendering him invisible to the naked eye, as he saw women everywhere pleasuring each other while sitting on the throne was Baldur being straddled by Sif as they made out

"Pretty sure this isn't what the Allfather had planned when he sent you here to take Midgard, brother." Hela Odinsdottir said (Picture Charlize Theron)

"Just relaxing sister, why don't you try it." Baldur said looking at his sister as she stopped at the throne and the two shared a lustful kiss

"I'm here on a search mission."

"What is it your looking for?" Baldur asked as Hela was served wine by a servant girl

"The Tesseract." Hela said

"Oh, I have that." Baldur replied as in a swirl of energy the tesseract appeared in his hands

"Why do you have it?" Hela asked

"Because it was my gift from the Titans, if the old man wants it he can come and try to take it."

"You would fight our father?" Hela asked

"He's growing soft. Merciful. A king shouldn't go back on his word. He started this war, and now his heart is no longer in it. Kings need to be decisive."

"You grow tired of this war as well?" Hela asked

"I've been bored with it, but you aren't?"

"Asgard is mighty why shouldn't we rule over the realms?" Hela asked as Baldur smirked

"What is it?" Sif asked trying to take the cube

"This is an Infinity Stone." Baldur said placing the cube on a table

"Infinity Stone?" Sir asked

"Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time."

Naruto was watching from a distance paying close attention

"These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field. Recently, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy of the Power stone amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it."

"What else do you know?" Sif asked sitting up as Baldur eyes looked at her breasts while Hela sat down and had an Asgardian named Lorelei come over to her

"I've only ever seen 3 of the Infinity Stones. The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling space itself, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly." Baldur said holding up the cube,

"The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers, and subjective influence over the universe. Malekith of the Dark Elves planned to use the Aether's reality bending abilities to cover all Nine Realms in darkness; however, he was stopped by our grandfather." Hela said combing her fingers through Lorelei's hair as the blonde lapped at her pussy

"The Power Stone is an incredible power source, it increases the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed." Baldur said, as he looked to the Tesseract, "As the Infinity Stones are the representation of all the necessary aspects of existence, they have absolute control over the fabric of reality they represent and from it, they derive extremely powerful capabilities to be wielded. The Infinity Stones are possibly the most powerful artifacts in all of creation. Even better than Hela's dusty old mallet."

Hela in response tossed Mjolnir at Baldur who smirked and batted it away before Sif got out his lap and off his cock, before with a wave of his finger Hela was sent flying at him and took Sif's place,

Naruto ignored his counterpart who began to fuck Hela as he made his way to the Tesseract but stopped when Sif picked it up and began to examine it while Lorelei crawled over to the rutting brother and sister,

Checking the time Naruto saw he needed to return to Kara and with a huff he sped off returning to Earth-X

End Flashback

Naruto landed on the roof of his house ignoring Iron Man who flew to the Stark Tower, and made his way inside, as he focused on the visage of an alien that appeared with Loki

With Tony

Tony flew through the skies toward his tower, and his girlfriend, "Did you disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" asked Pepper on his HUD monitor

"Yup, Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy" Tony said

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper asked

"I assume. Light her up" Tony said

As Tony flies to the Stark tower building, the power is switched on and the Stark sign lights up along with the rest of the building.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me" Tony said

"We Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow since I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards" Pepper said

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment" Tony called out

"Then get in here and I will" Pepper replied

Tony arrived at his skyscraper penthouse and started going in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.

While he was going through the process, Jarvis spoke up "Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line"

"I'm not in. I'm actually out" Tony said.

A few seconds later and Jarvis spoke up again "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting"

"Close the line Jarvis. I got a date." Iron man said as he went inside his Penthouse. Once walking in, he saw that Pepper was staring up at the monitors of the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady... I think" Pepper said

"Of course they are, I was the one who created it" Tony said as he sat beside her and poured himself a glass of champagne

"Well, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper asked

"What do you mean? All this came from you too" Tony said

Pepper smiled "No. All this came from that." She pointing to Tony's chest

"Oh C'mon Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby, give yourself... twelve percent of the credit" Tony said

Pepper just looked at him "Twelve percent?" She asked

"Well if you want then we could change it up to 15% percent"

"Just 12% percent? For my baby? Really Tony?" Pepper asked

"Meh, I mean I did do most of the heavy lifting, literally." Tony said as Pepper looked at him in a bit of shock, "I'm going to pay for that aren't I?"

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten".

"Stark, we need to talk" Phil said as Tony picked up his phone,

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said

"This is urgent." Phil said as the elevator door opened and he walked forward

"Security Breach." Tony said as Pepper got up

"Phil, Come in." Pepper said smiling

"Phil?" Tony asked

"I can't stay." Phil said as Tony followed Pepper over to him

"Um, his first name is agent."

"Come in, we're celebrating." Pepper Which is why he can't stay." Tony said giving a fake smile

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible." Phil said holding up a portfolio for Tony who didn't take it

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said

"That's okay, because I love to be handed things. Let's trade." Pepper said handing Phil her champagne as she took the folder and took Tony's glass and gave him the folder

"You know official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." Tony said

"This isn't a consultation." Phil retorted

"Is it about the Avengers?" Pepper asked causing Phil to look at her, "Which I know nothing about."

"Tch, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped, and I didn't even qualify." Tony said walking over to his desk

"I didn't know that either." Pepper told Phil

"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, and don't play well with others." Tony said

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said

"Whatever, Ms. Potts, a second." Tony called

Tony had Jarvis download the contents of the portfolio as Pepper walked over, "You k ow I thought we were having a moment." he said

"I was having 12% of a moment." Pepper replied causing Tony to look at her, "This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

"How would you know, and why is he Phil?' Tony asked

"What is all this?" Pepper asked

"This is.." Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of them. Screens appear of Captain America in Action, the Hulk roaring as he retaliated against the army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer, Naruto fighting the Hulk and the Abomination and another of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe, "This"

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight." Pepper said

"Tomorrow." Tony said as the two continued watching the screens paying special attention to the C.E.O of Rand Enterprise

"You have homework, lots of homework."

"Well what if I didn't?" Tony asked causing Pepper to smile and whisper in his ear causing his eyes to widen, "Nice."

"Call me." Pepper said before she headed over to Phil "So any chance you're driving by La Guardia?" She asked as Phil nodded

"I can drop you." Phil said as he an Pepper left while Tiny was looking over the hologram of the tesseract

Calcutta

Bruce groaned as the little girl he was following to help her ailing father ditched him, "Should have got paid up front, Banner" he said to himself.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle" Natasha said walking from behind a wall

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret you know" Bruce replied dropping his bag

"Then, what is it? Yoga?" Natasha asked smirking

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart." Bruce said wringing his hands, "I uh assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me." Natasha said sitting down

"And your actress buddy? She a spy too, they start that young?" Bruce asked

"I did."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked

"Natasha Romanoff."

Bruce nodded, "Are you here to kill me Ms. Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No, I am here on behalf of SHIELD."

"SHIELD. How they find me?" Bruce asked

"We never lost you doctor. We've kept our distance, and helped keep some other interested parties off your trail."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury, and Naruto vouched for you, but now we need you to come in."

"If I say no?" Bruce asked

"I'll persuade you." Natasha smirked

"And what if they other guy says no?" Bruce asked

"I spar regularly with your cousin Jennifer, who thanks to you is capable of turning green. I also happen to have been training under Naruto for the entire decade we have known each other, so I am positive I can take him. Also its been more than a year since you've had an episode, you woudn't want to end that now would you?"

"I don't always get what I want." Bruce frowned

"Doctor, we are facing a potential global catastrophe." Natasha said causing Bruce to give a sarcastic chuckle

"Now those I actively try to avoid." Bruce saI'd as Natasha placed her phone on the table

"That is the Tesseract, it has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Natasha said as Bruce put on his glasses and picked up the phone

"What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?" Bruce asked as Natasha sat down

"He wants you to find it, it has been taken. It emmits a gamma signature to weak for us to trace it, and you being the leading gamma expert it is important fornyou to come with me."

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" Bruce asked

"Not that he's told me." Natasha said

"He tells you everything?"

"He tells no one everything. If you have any questions concerning your other half, he can answer you."

"He wants me in a cage?" Bruce asked

"No one wants,"

"STOP LYING TO M-UGH?!" Bruce's yell was immediately silenced as Natasha jumped over the table and kicked him in the face sending him to the wall, and when he looked up again a black dagger was centimeters from forehead ready to peirce his brain,

Bruce gulped and looked into the cold determined eyes of Natasha, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"Never do that again." Natasha said

"You got it." Bruce said keeping his breathing under control before the dagger turned into a pitch black orb that vanished altogether,

Hellicarrier

Nick Fury stood in front of the world council, "This is out of line Director. Your dealing with forces you can't control."

"You ever been in a war, councilman? In a firefight. Did you feel an overabundance of control?" Nick asked

"Your saying this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki." Nick retorted

"He can't be working alone, what about the other one, his brother?" a councilwoman asked

"Our intelligence tells us that Thor isn't a hostile, but he is worlds away, we can't depend on him to help either. Its up to us." Nick said

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2. It was designed for exactly this purpose." the councilman said

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need an response team." Nick frowned

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about the Avengers." Nick said

"We've seen the list." Another councilman said

"You're running the worlds greatest covert security network and you want to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks, one who so happens to be the infamous assassin Godspeed."

"Godspeed isn't the problem. Five of our Agents have become good friends of his, and he and Captain Danvers made a deal while she is still away on her space mission. These people may be unbalanced and isolated but we need them, and with the right push I believe they could be something great." Nick said

"You believe?" The councilwoman asked

"War isn't won by sentiment, director." the councilman said

"No its won by soldiers." Nick said

"Fine, but if this fails you will be held accountable." the councilman said before the meeting was ended

Day Later

Naruto was sitting at the table, watching footage of how his friend Clint was turned by Loki, and frowned as he watched the 12'0 alien in the background with an ax

"You tell Laura?" Naruto asked looking to Nick

"No, because we are going to get him back." Nick said getting a nod from Naruto before the two looked over to see Natasha, Bruce, and Steve Rogers arrive

"Hey." Natasha said walking over to him,

"Hey, so he was alive." Naruto said watching as Steve handed Nick $10

"Yup." Natasha said smirking remembering how much, Elektra and she gave him grief when one of his techniques had unearth the frozen super soldier and sent him spiraling through a whirlpool

"Been awhile Bruce." Naruto said

"Yes, how is Jennifer?" Bruce asked looking at Naruto

"Fine, she's opening a small lawfirm in Hell's Kitchen." Naruto said

"And her condition?"

"She has it under control." Naruto nodded before Nick walked over

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Nick said shaking Bruce' hand

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Nick said getting a nod

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked as Nick pointed to Coulson

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said as she and Naruto looked over

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said getting a nod as Natasha stood and walked passed Bruce

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as Bruce followed her

Hours Later

Naruto was still at the table bored, before he smiled and looked over to Phil and Steve, "I mean if its not to much trouble."

"No, no, its fine." Steve said

"Its a vintage set."

"Phil." Naruto called amused causing the two to loom over at him, "He said yes."

"Yeah I know, bu-" Phil stopped talking as a beep was heard, "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match." Jasper Sitwell said as everyone walked over to the console, "wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Fury asked

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Canning Strasse. He's not exactly hiding." Jasper said as Fury nodded and looked to Naruto, and Steve

"Cause its a distraction." Naruto said standing up

"Whatever it is, we need to capture him. Naruto, Cap, you're up." Fury said as lightning flashed across Naruto's eyes before in a flash of white his suit materialized on him before he left

Stuttgart, Germany

Loki walked through Germany with a large smile on his face, as he headed into a gala, and grabbed the man he was looking for and forced him onto a table before he stabbed him in the eye with some type of device causing everyone to scream and run

Leaving the dead man behind, Loki walked toward the exit as his suit vanished in a green light as he had his battle suit and his scepter

Cornering a group of people after he exploded a approaching cop car, Loki spoke "Kneel before me." the people didn't listen and turned to leave but projections of Loki surrounded them "I said. Kneel!"

Slowly everyone began to kneel as Loki smirked "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, and identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An old man said standing up

"There are no men like me." Loki chuckled

"There are always men like you." the man said

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said aiming the scepter at the old man before he made to shot him, but a punch to the face sent him flying back, and everyone stood up to see Godspeed as Steve in his suit also arrived

"Everyone leave, now." Steve said getting nods before they ran as Loki stood up

"The soldier, and assassin." Loki said having been told of these two from Clint

"You need to go home." Godspeed said

"This will be my new home. Warbringer." Loki replied before in a burst of green energy the 12'0 Chitauri warrior was over Godspeed with his double-bladed ax fixed to a 12' staff swung down at him

Godspeed at super speed stepped back from the slash and punched Warbringer in the ribs sending him flying toward a building before he reappeared over Warbringer with a Rasengan that he slammed into the aliens chest sending it into the concrete

Natasha, and Bobbi Morse were in the Quinjet, "Loki drop your weapon." Natasha said only for Loki to fire a ray of energy from the scepter and quickly Bobbi pulled up, and Steve tossed his shield at Loki only for it to bounce off, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow before he was punched in the jaw but it had no affect

Loki slammed his scepter into the sheild and batted it aside before he backhanded Steve sending him rolling back, but Steve caught himself and tossed his shield again only for Loki to bat it down before they changed each other

Godspeed was punched back as Warbringer walked out the smoke with his glowing ax, "It absorbs energy huh." he thought

Godspeed ducked when Warbringer began to send him own absorbed energy in wide slashes that he ducked and dodged before as he turned he tapped a arc of energy absorbed it and sent it back at another slash that canceled each other out

Godspeed sped through the explosion and punched Warbringer in the face, before Warbringer tried to backhand him but Godspeed sped away and reappeared behind Warbringer and snatched the ax only to yell in pain as it burned him causing him to release the it, before a energy blast from Warbringer's hands sent him flying back

Warbringer retrieved his ax, "Only my hands shall touch the ax." he said

"You can talk?" Godspeed asked

"Yes, the Chitauri will rid this place of its disease." Warbringer said before he reappeared over Naruto and slashed down but Naruto blocked the attack with his forearm, "You only delay the inevitable."

"We shall see." Naruto said before an uppercut to Warbringer sent him flying up into orbit but he suddenly turned into a bird and flew off, "Shapeshifting, that's troublesome."

Naruto was distracted when music suddenly played on the Quinjet's sound system causing everyone to look up just as Iron Man arrived and shot Loki with a repulsor blast and when the Asgardian looked up he was greeted to the sight of Tony aiming his weapons at him, before he surrendered

Meanwhile a woman was video taping the entire thing and her eyes widened when Naruto's mask peeled back from his face

Later

Loki was sitting down watching Naruto who was admiring the scepter, "Your different from these weaklings." he said causing. everyone to look at him, "I sensed your strength when you punched me earlier. Who are you?"

"No one important. Whose your friend with the ax?"

"Warbringer? He was an excessively cruel warlord who was kept in hibernation until his violent methods were deemed appropriate."

"Like now?" Naruto asked

"Hm, he was sent for you exclusively. I didn't understand why, but I do now. Because on this planet of ants, you are the true threat. Along with the red haired woman."

"Hm." Naruto grunted, "What is your friend? A shapeshifter with a nifty ax?"

"The Chitauri are a race of shapeshifters who conquer planets, at the behest of their master. The Chitauri claim to be part of "the immune system of the Universe", wiping out disorder and free will wherever they find it."

"Your very forthcoming with this information." Naruto noted

"Because you all will be dead soon, and your world will kneel before me." Loki smirked

"Right." Naruto chuckled before everyone looked up as thunder rumbled overhead

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked before they heard someone land on the roof, quickly Tony put on his helmet and walked to the cargo door which opened and Thor Odinson landed causing Loki to gasp, before Tony agressively approached the man only to be knocked back with Thor's hammer, into Steve sending the two to the floor

Thor made to grab Loki but Naruto got between them, "Stand down." Naruto said only for Thor to hit him with Mjolnir causing his head to turn to the side as he stumbled

Naruto looked to a surprised Thor, before 2 beams of heat vision sent him flying out of the plane, "Deliver Loki to Fury, I'll take care of the viking." Naruto jumped out the plane after Thor who he saw heading for him AMD the two

"Should we help?" Steve asked standing with Tony

"No, you'll only get in the way. We have our mission." Natasha said nodding to Bobbi

"Whatever you say." Bobbi said flying the jet away

Woods

Naruto landed on the ground as Thor flew toward him and tossed Mjolnir at his face but Naruto smirked AMD within a distorted swirl of space Mjolnir vanished and Naruto punched Thor in the face, then elbowed him and scored an uppercut that sent Thor through a tree

Grunting Thor raised a hand but Naruto flashed forward and kneed him in the chest sending Thor into a mountain. The Asgardian prince tried to get out the mountain but Naruto appeared and began to fire rapid punches before he grabbed Thor and kneed him in the gut before lifting him up and slamming him on the ground causing a crater to form

Naruto was about to proceed with his attack but smelt a change in the air before Thor stood up, and turned to look at him, his eyes glowing as lightning arced off his body, Thor looked at his body, and felt how rejuvenated he was and the power coursing through his veins before he looked to Naruto

With a grunt Naruto flashed forward only to gasp as Thor somehow took the lightning from his trail and caught it with his left hand and as it traveled to his right its black/grey color turned blue and was fired at Naruto who raised his lightning cloaked hands sending him sliding back, before with a rumble of thunder Thor appeared behind him and punched him in the face causing a explosion of lightning to destroy the clearing they were in

Naruto coughed spitting blood, before he dabbed at his lip and found it was split but healing rapidly, and he smirked looking back to Thor who was walking toward him, "God of Thunder huh. Nice."

Thor created a blade of lightning and admired it as he stalked toward Naruto, "What is my brother planning? Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked

"That's what we are trying to figure out. He has taken control of a friend of mine." Naruto said standing up

"You aren't an ally of my brother?" Thor asked

"No, so I guess that you aren't working with Loki?'

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor frowned

"I see." Naruto said before he recalled Mjolnir allowing it to drop at Thor's feet

Later, Hellicarrier

Loki was taken to a secure cage that had a straight drop to the ground, "In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, you'll have a thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot." Nick said

Naruto, and the others watched the video feed of Loki who chuckled "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said

"Oh, I've heard." Loki smirked turning to the camera smiling "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man. How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said causing Fury to frown lightly

"Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something." Fury said walking away before the feed was cut

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked

"Thor, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Naruto asked looking to Thor

"Falling into an abyss. All of Asgard thought he had perished." Thor frowned

"So this guy and the Chitauri aren't allies of Asgard?' Naruto asked showing Thor footage of Warbringer

"No, Asgard promotes peace across the Nine Realms, the Chitauri wants control." Thor said

"What was his weapon of choice?" Naruto asked

"Loki has no weapon like my father and I, he favors daggers, and his illusions." Thor said

"Where are you going with this?" Bobbi asked

"Look at the facts, Loki was thought dead by his own people, and he resurfaces here with a 12'0 shape shifter and a scepter. Someone sent him here."

"Who?" Natasha asked

"Someone who wants the Tesseract."

"And you dead for some reason." Steve said

"Yeah, which is surprising admittedly. I wonder who I pissed off in space seeing as I've never been." Naruto said already knowing who wanted him dead, "We need to stop him from calling his army."

"Well for now we know that he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said

"Selvig?" Thor asked

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said

"He's a friend." Thor replied

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha aaid

"It's still bugging me as to why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor glared

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said

"He's adopted." Thir shrugged causing Naruto to smile

"I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked as Tony walked in

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD it also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony said before he noticed something "That man is playing gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Tony looked at Fury's control station before he looked to Maria "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Maria said

"Sounds exhausting." Tony replied as he placed a very small device on the side of the panel "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked

"Last night." Tony said causing Maria to raise an eyebrow "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Bobbi asked

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Tony said

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect. Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce nodded

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said walking over to Bruce

"You mean geek." Naruto said

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said to Bruce who raised an eyebrow

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I suggest you start with that stick of his." Steve said as Tony and Bruce walked off

Hour Later

Bruce was with Tony examining the scepter, with a gamma-ray detection scanner, Tony glanced at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract but it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce said

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said which caused Bruce to chuckle slightly

"All I packed was a toothbrush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime the top ten floors, all R&D, you'd love it, it's candy land." Tony said walking over to Bruce who shook his head.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I ruined my cousins life, and almost broke Harlem." Bruce said

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment, no tension, no surprises." Tony said before he suddenly poked Bruce with a miniature electrical prod just as Steve walk into the lab, while Tony looked at Banner closely

"Ow!"

"Nothing?" Tony asked interested with Bruce looking at him with disbelief.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret?" Tony asked

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked

"Funny things are." Tony said

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny, no offense doctor" Steve said looking at Tony and then at Bruce.

"No, it's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things" He said glancing at Tony, who smiled at him.

Suddenly they froze as Naruti entered the room, making his way to the scepter, the three couldn't stop him as due to Naruto stopping time they didn't even know he was there

Picking up the scepter, Naruto admired it before Speed Force flickered around him, looking at the blue gem casing, Naruto phased his thumb and pointer finger as he reached into it and removed a yellow gem

Immediately lightning flashed across Naruto's eyes before he sped out of the lab and the Helicarrier and right when he was about to speed off the edge he ran through a breach

Speed Force

Naruto was kinda freaking out as his body was on autopilot while his mind was going through different things at high speeds as the gen in his hand glowed a bright yellow in his hand as Naruto ran through and around the lightning storms of the Speed Force

Naruto tried to stop himself but couldn't until the yellow glow of the gem suddenly cut out completely and Naruto stumbled slightly and hit a wall, stepping back, Naruto looked at the large wall before him as small wisp of yellow energy left the stone in his fist

"Force Barrier." Naruto said as a voice whispered in his mind, looking down at the stone Naruto looked back to the wall, and before he could do anything besides step forward and reach out to touch the wall a wail was heard behind him

Turning around Naruto saw the Black Flash shoot out of the storm of lightning trying to grab him, but Naruto quickly darted to the right watching as Black Flash crashed into the red lighted section of the wall before it charged for him and Naruto moved slightly to the left as he ducked the grab for his face and slammed his fist into the zombified face of Black Flash a flare of yellow light from the stone before a yellow beam of energy sent Black Flash away through the air and out of a breech

Naruto looked to the stone as it was smoking while an indent had been burnt into his palm, before his entire arm began to throb causing Naruto to scream in pain as he stumbled back into the force barrier not seeing the white, and green sections of the wall glow as his body absorbed some of their energies,

Getting up Naruto sped away into a breech back out of the Speed Force

Helicarrier

Naruto sped back into the lab with his arm twitching, as he returned the gen back where he found it and returned the scepter to it's proper position, "Fuck researching that shit." Naruto said walking from the lab and resuming time as he walked to his temporary room, before he fell onto the bed looking to his hand as it had bruises that were healing quickly but his head was pounding before he lied down and went to sleep, as his black/silver speed force lightning appeared followed by green lightning and white lightning appeared flickering around him before it subsided

Naruto was awoken, when he felt anger and frustration and sought to investigate coming up to the lab cradling his head to see the others "Where? You're renting my room." Bruce said

"The cell was just..." Fury began

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried." Bruce interrupted as everyone looked at him in shock "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Tony? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Bruce jumped in surprise when Naruto was beside him grabbing his wrist as his hand was reaching for the scepter "Take a deep breath, and clam down." Naruto said getting a nod from Bruce as Naruto released him

Everyone took a deep breath with the exception of Thor who wasn't affected, just as a ringing was heard and Bruce walked over to a computer "Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked

"I can get there faster." Tony said

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor replied as Tony went to leave but Steve stopped him

"You're not going alone!" Steve yelled only for Tony to slap his arm away

"You're going to stop me?' Tony asked

"Put on the suit, and let's find out." Steve glared

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony smirked

"Shut up, god." Naruto said causing the two to look at him, as he cradled his head "Your voices are pissing me off. Thor the Tesseract according to the stories I heard belonged to your family. You go take it."

"And who made you leader?' Tony asked

"I will burn a hole through your skull." Naruto promised his eyes glowing red ready to fire his heat vision

"Oh my god." Bruce whispered before there was an explosion from the engines rocked the ship and everyone was thrown back when fire rushed through the vent

Naruto groaned as he cradled his aching head, and looked around to see Tony running to get in his suit along with Steve, while Fury and Thor headed for the exit,

Standing up Naruto looked to the scepter as the gem inside was pulsing before he noticed something, "We're losing altitude, fast." Naruto flew through the window and dove under the Helicarrier and caught it, slowing the descent before he blew out the flames over the destroyed engine 3 and the damaged engine 4

Meanwhile

Pandemonium erupted as the emergency alarms were set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent scrambled for their positions and armaments

"Turn up that engine! Engine 3 & 4 is down! Naruto is underneath holding us up." Maria said as she walked up to one of the crew members "talk to me".

"Turbine's loose, mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air." the crew member replied pointing at the monitor.

"We lose one more engine, we won't be... somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine" Maria said

"Stark! You copy that?!" Nick shouted

"I'm on it"

Meanwhile

"Your life!?" Bruce yelled as his skin had slowly began to turn green before his back arched and the change accelerated as he changed into the Hulk stumbling back from Natasha

Natasha ripped her leg from underneath the debris and looked at Hulk who slowly turned to look at her, "Bruce, you still with us?" she asked as her eyes slowly began to change into her Byakugan

Meanwhile

Steve, pushed with all his strength the door to portside, and engine 3 was totally dead. A large chunk of the port side was torn off.

"Stark, I'm here!" Steve shouted through the earpiece

"Good, See what we got." Tony said as he flew over and got close to the damaged engine.

Inside of his suit, Tony observes within his view-screen at the damaged engine and its layouts

"I got to get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris" Tony said to himself before pulling on the rotors before he looked over at Steve

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position" Tony said pointing at the control panel on the other side of the broken railing

Tony flew into the giant cooling conductors, as Steve jumped over to the other side of the broken railing before he got himself to the control panel and opened it up

"What's it look like in there?" Tony asked

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve replied unhelpful

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony said

With Natasha

Hulk snarled and shot for Natasha who planted her feet and lifted a hand and caught Hulk's fist and released a grunt from the impact, before she punched Hulk in the ribs sending Hulk flying into the wall

"Your pressure points are very large." Natasha noted x-raying Hulk's nerve system as chakra coated her fist boosting her strength

Hulk spat a glob of blood and roared at Natasha who got ready, before Hulk charged and wildly swiped at Natasha who ducked under the attack and kicked off Hulk's knee and gave another kick to his jaw sending him stumbling into the path of Thor who just arrived and tackled him through the wall

The workers seeing Hulk immediately ran to a safer place, as Natasha appeared in a swirl of leaves as Thor and Hulk got to their feet before they were forced to duck when Hulk swung at them, and Thor punched Hulk in the jaw, into Natasha's spin kick that sent him into the wing of a jet,

Grabbing the wing, Hulk launched it at a charging Natasha and Thor with Thor going under and Natasha going over and kicking at Hulk would caught her leg and swung her into the jet, and tried to slam her into the ground twice but the second time she turned into a log confusing Hulk who tossed the log away before he saw Natasha in the distance and roared charging at her and was completely unprepared when she began to spin at a high speed a orange dome of chakra surrounding her

"Rotation!" Natasha thought as Hulk struck the dome but was sent stumbling back into Thor with his hammer who smacked Hulk in the chin, as the green behemoth turned to him

Hulk roared as he changed Thor again who tossed the hammer hitting Hulk in the face, before Natasha appeared and used Mjolnir as a step to get more elevation as she flew over to Hulk with a large Rasengan in hand that she slammed into Hulk's back causing him to yell in pain before with the dispersing of the orb of chakra Hulk was sent through the floor out of the Hellicarrier to the Earth below

Naruto watched as Hulk fell, and smirked, "That's my girl." he said having been sensing the pulses of chakra as he could t see through the lead line walls of the Hellicarrier

"Impressive." Thor said getting a nod from Natasha

"I can say the same with you." Natasha said

Thor smirked "I'll go guard Loki to make sure he doesn't escape."

"I'll handle the men that got onboard." Natasha said before the two separated

With Naruto

Naruto noticed that Tony had finally got engine 3 up to speed, and released his hold on the Hellicarrier before he flew toward Steve who was holding onto a cable as the intruders fired upon him, and quickly grabbed him, and flew up to the lever that Tony was screaming to be grabbed which he flipped before he looked down at the man firing at him before a blast of heat vision reduced him to ash just as Tony came barreling through before his suit lost power

Detention Room

Thor entered the detention section and found Loki escaping

"No!" Thor shouted as he charged at his brother who walkef up to him and crouched down to attack but Thor went through him. The false Loki dissipated into nothingness as the real Loki watched from the control panel with a soldier

Loki smirked and looked at Thor, "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he asked

Thor, in a fit of anger, slammed Mjolnir onto the glass cell and to his surprise, the cell door only cracks, as the. handle released causing the cell to shake

Loki smiled and walked closer to the control panel, "The humans think us immortal... should we test that?" he asked

Suddenly, the guarding soldier fell down unconscious with Coulson standing there, holding a large prototype.

"Move away, please" Phil demanded politely at the same time pointing the weapon at Loki, who stepped away from the switch, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer... even I don't know what it does, do you want to find o-" before Coulson could finish his question, he was impaled through the heart by Loki's scepter

"No!" Thor shouted, as his brother ripped the scepter out of Coulson's body and tossed him into the wall

Loki made his way to the control switch and gave his brother one last look before hitting the button and dropping Thor out of the ship

The deformed Frost Giant smirked and made to leave, "

"You're going to lose..." Coulson said causing Loki to turn to him

"Am I?" Loki asked

"It's in your nature." Phil said

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked

"You lack conviction." Coulson said

"I don't think I-" Coulson shot Loki with his weapon, causing him to be blown through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does." Coulson said closing his eyes

Meanwhile

Clint was making his way to the detention center where Loki should already be free, before a black blur shot from behind him and he saw Natasha in front of him with his bow and arrows that she tossed down

Reaching for his knife Clint found it missing, causing him to glare at Natasha, before she shot forward with a right jab that she blocked and returned with a right of her own but Clint dodged and tried a hook but it was ducked under before a palm thrust caused Clint to stumble back before his eyes widened when Natasha reappeared in mid air over him

Clint crossed his arms in front of his face as Natasha kicked at him twice striking his guard before she flipped away, and within a blur she charged and punched Clint in the gut 4 times before he elbowed her in the back but she absorbed the blow and turned to elbow him in the jaw sending him rolling back, but he rolled to his feet

Natasha ducked low and slid over to Clint who jumped back from her rotating leg sweep before she jumped and tried a heel kick to his skull but it was blocked and he pushed the leg up causing Natasha to quickly put her hands on the ground to balance herself before she began to spin on a finger with her legs spread kicking at Clint's guard as she spun before Clint tried to grab her leg but she dropped still spinning and swept him off his feet before jumping up catching his head between her legs sending him up right back to his feet before with a swift turn of her body while leaning back she threw him head first into the rail

Natasha kicked up her to feet to see Clint stumbling before he sat up on his knees, and looked at her confused, "Natasha?" Clint asked confused before Natasha knocked him out

"Nice." Naruto said speeding into the room, as Natasha nodded out of breath leaning on the rail,

"Can you take him to the medical bay, please?" Natasha panted before Naruto kissed her chastely and walked over to Clint and picked him up in a fireman carry

"Come on buddy, you got a wife and two brats to get home too." Naruto said walking toward the med bay followed by Natasha

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said over come causing the two to freeze

"The medical team on the way to the location." Maria said

"They're here. They called it." Fury replied

Later

Naruto was sitting in the room, looking at the blood stain left by Phil, when Tony walked over, as he raised his Bourbon, "Here's to you Phil." Naruto said sipping his beer

"He should have waited. He should have..."

"Got help." Naruto finished for Tony who sighed as Steve entered, "Loki won't get away with this, we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony suddenly said causing Naruto and Steve to raise an eyebrow as Naruto stood up

"What does that have to do with anything?" Steve asked

"Everything. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Naruto shrugged

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. We caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is his is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...son of a bitch."

"Stark Tower." Naruto said before they headed for the exit but he paused by the medbay "Hey Nat, bird boy."

"What whiskers?" Clint asked Naruto who smirked

"Loki is going to open the portal over Stark Tower, we need to get there." Naruto said getting nods before the two followed him toward the Quinjet, "I'll head on ahead, and provide back up."

The three nodded as Naruto sped off out of the Helicarrier and into the air, as he made a call

"Hello? Jessica, where are you?...Okay, look I need you, Trish, Colleen, Claire and Jennifer to stay inside at all cost. Something big is about to happen...I'll give you the full story later, just know I love you." Naruto said before he hung up

Naruto listened to Stark and Loki talk over the coms as he flew to New York, and arrived just in time to see him in a new suit of armor before he blasted Loki, and the Tessera opened a portal and the Chitaturi immediately shot through it with Warbringer in front

"Right." Naruto frowned as his RinneSharingan manifested while he landed on a cab since he wasn't a master of ariel combat, looking around he saw people watching the aliens spill from the portal

"What the hell are you all lollygagging for?! Get the fuck in doors!" Naruto yelled causing the people nod and race away just as the Chitauri came and opened fire at Naruto

The blonde shot forward ducking under the fire before he jumped off the hood of a Prius and grabbed the weapon of a Chitauri and yanked it forward as he punched its head off, before he flew over to another Chitauri and slammed his knee into the driving alien's skull caving it in, before he ducked forward and flipped to blow out a large white fireball

Thor landed on the building in full battle gear, he glared at his adopted brother "Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki smirked

"So be it." Thor said before Loki jumped at him

Tony used his own weapons to kill the Chitauri as they reached the ground and began to wreak havoc

"Stark, we're on your 3, heading north east." Natasha said over the coms

"What, did you stop for drive-through? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay them out for you." Tony said as he turned and lead the ones chasing him through the city before Natasha manning the guns in the Quinjet killed them all

Landing in a crouch, Naruto glared at the corpses of the Chitauri that had landed and looked up to see Clint crash land the ship and in a moment was over there, but before he could speak a Leviathan made its appearance causing everyone to stop and look on in awe as ChitaruI soldiers jumped off and landed on buildings and some went into windows of Rand Enterprises

One landed in the conference room and immediately reached for its weapon but Naruto sped in and punched it out of the building into the street, before he looked to his employees, "Everyone get to the basement." Naruto said but no one moved looking st him in shock, " **NOW**!" he yelled in a demonic voice causing them to jump and nod hesitantly

"Nathan? What's going on?" Joyce asked

"Explain later, just get to the bunker in the basement." Naruto said getting a nod before she kissed him

"Be careful." Joyce said before she ran off as Naruto hopped from the window and regrouped with Steve and the others

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked

"I'm seeing, still working on believing..Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked

"Banner?" Steve asked with an raised an eyebrow

"Just keep me posted." Tony said as Naruto frowned wasn't any telling how many of those were coming,

Thor held his brother to the wall and forced him to look at the destruction "Look at this. Look around you. You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki said shaking his head

"No. We can, together." Thor said gently before he grunted when he was stabbed

"Sentiment!" Loki smirked before Thor punched him off the building but a Chitauri caught him and Loki climbed into the craft and relaxed

Thor snatched the dagger out and tossed it before he landed beside Naruto "What's the verdict?" Naruto asked

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor frowned

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony said passing overhead with a Chitauri pursurer that was reduced to ash with a blast of Naruto's heat vision

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said

"After this mess, he'll face your people's justice but till we can find the scepter, and use it to close that portal, we need to contain this."

"You think the scepter can close the portal?" Clint asked

"It would make since for Loki to be able to have something to close the basement portal." Naruto said

"I'll look for it." Natasha said before they all looked back when Bruce arrived on a motorcycle

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said walking up, before Tony landed in a loud thud

"Banner good to see you buddy, but you see I need you to suit up, like right now." Tony said just as a Leviathan turned the corner headed for them

Bruce walked forward, "Bruce listen to me, you do not control anger, you aim it." Naruto said causing Bruce to nod, before he suddenly turned into the Hulk quickly and punched the Leviathan in the face causing it to dig into the ground pushing Hulk back, before Tony blew up the part falling over while Natasha protected the team with a wall of wood, that she took down after a moment and they saw more Leviathans and Chitauri arrive

The Chitauri all screamed at The Avengers who were ready for more, before more began to come

"Widow go and find the spear. Thor time to be the god of lightning. Hawkey, you should be on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Iron Man, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash. We kill them all, got it." Naruto said looking around

"What about you?" Natasha asked,

"I got a dinner date." Naruto said looking at Warbringer who was glaring at him

"Alright." Everyone said as Tony gave Clint a lift to the highest building while Thor flew off, and Natasha ran off to and jumped on a car to a street light to a building which she ran up as she was making her way to Stark Tower, "Hulk."

Hulk looked to Naruto and Steve, "Let's see how good you can smash."

Hulk smiled and leapt taking out every Chitauri in his path, as Naruto looked to Steve, "You know what to do." he nodded

"I got it." Steve said before Naruto sped off

With Natasha

Natasha was running along a roof when Chituari began rushing for her before a black orb appeared in her grip before it enlarged turning into a katana

Running Natasha bisected one and another before she decapitated a third alien as she jumped and was now in midair before she kicked the head into Chitauri4, and split another in half as she spun her weapon cutting Chitauri4 head in two

Chitauri5 was about to stab Natasha with its weapon but in a red flash she reappeared behind the decapitated alien before she kicked her legs out backwards, kicking the airborne head into Chitauri6, as she came out of her flip, Natasha split Chitauri7 from shoulder to hip, before she stabbed Chitauri8 in the face as the Truth Seeking Ball lengthened

As the orb snapped blade shrunk, Natasha jumped back as she slit the throat of Chitauri9, before in a red flash she cut through the 3 firing at her from behind, Chitauri12 held onto the blade as more of its allies came but Natasha kicked off him and spun on the ball of her foot cutting through 5 more Chitauri before she flashed to her right as Chitauri17 fired at her in point blank and she snatched the weapon and sliced its arm off and slammed the end of her weapon into its chest before she turned around and ducked under a swing of the bladed weapon of Chitauri18 and split him in two before she turned and began to spin the katanashaped truth seeking orb on the ball off her palm cutting Chitauri19 arms off before she kicked it in the chin sending it flying into Chitauri20

Natasha ducked under Chitauri fire and leaned back as she kicked off the ground sending herself sliding back to stab Chitauri21 in the throat before she flipped over the alien and stomped its head into the ground

Natasha stood up as her victims all were reduced to ash, before she continued on her way to Stark tower

Warbringer watched on an abandoned building as black/silver lightning streaked through the streets taking out his army, before he turned to see Naruto arrive on the roof

"Your world is at its end." Warbringer said as Naruto looked to his ax,

"Maybe so." Naruto said before Warbringer's eyes widened when Naruto and his ax switched places before he was punched in the jaw sending him rolling along with ground before his ax was swallowed in a Kamui

Growling Warbinger sped at Naruto who was ready and Warbrinfer was annoyed when Naruto vanished and shouted in surprise and pain as he was punched in the back causing him to stumble forward but with a quick Bansho Tennin Naruto pulled him back into his roundhouse kick sending Warbringer to the edge of the roof but the alien began to fore energy blast from his palms

Naruto snapped out of existence and reentered to the right then the left before he reappeared above Warbringer and kicked him in the skull sending the Twp into the building causing it to collapse

2 more explosions rocked the street before Naruto was tossed out into a car, making to get up Warbringer reappeared and punched Naruto in the gut causing his eyes to widened as a shockwave was expelled from his back and destroyed the car and the building behind him

As he heaved Naruto noticed a Rinnegan in Warbringer's eyes as he was sent through 4 buildings into the path of a Leviathan that clipped him sending him into a park, Naruto groaned and made to stand but Warbringer reappeared and grabbed his face holding him up

"Hi Naruto." Naruto greeted as he was dangled in the air but his skull

"Is this all my counterpart has to offer?" Baldur/Warbringer asked through his puppet, "I expected more."

Baldur/Warbringer/Warbringer slammed Naruto into the street and took off with him dragging Naruto through the street, and tossed him into a building, Naruto quickly flipped and soon as his feet touched the building he sent himself up to the roof

Naruto smirked down at Baldur/Warbringer/Warbringer, "Let's play."

Baldur/Warbringer/Warbringer smirked before the two shot for each other and met in the middle of the street slamming their fist into each other causing windows to shatter and the bridge to crumble, "That's the spirit."

The two suddenly shot off clashing as they collided heading out of New York and onto the ocean before Baldur/Warbringer/Warbringer flipped onto the water and stopped as Naruto appeared and punched at Baldur/Warbringer/Warbringer who parried the blow with his tricep before he palmed Naruto's ribs but Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Baldur/Warbringer and kicked him in the back before he ducked under a back swing and the two clashed forearms before Baldur/Warbringer pushed Naruto away but in a flicker of black/silver lightning Naruto was back on the attack

Naruto punched at Baldur/Warbringer who slapped his arm away, before he tried a hook to Naruto's chin but he leaned back and tried to punch Baldur/Warbringer but the controlled alien slapped Naruto's bicep away, and tried to elbow Naruto and when that was dodged he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him forward to punch him in the ribcage but Naruto shifted his body causing the blow to miss before an arch of lightning covering his arm causing Baldur/Warbringer to release it and turn to slam his elbow into his skull but Naruto blocked it and Baldur/Warbringer tried the other way and Naruto ducked

Baldur/Warbringer next blow was blocked by both of Naruto's wrist, before Naruto attempted to knee him but Baldur/Warbringer managed to step back but Naruto switched the knee to a high kick at Baldur/Warbringer's arm before a punch to the neck, followed by a blow to the jaw sent Baldur/Warbringer skipping across the water

Baldur/Warbringer regained hi footing to see a 3 Truth Seeking orb in the form of a Demon Wind Shuriken flying for him, and quickly Baldur/Warbringer dodged but was surprised when one came fron the water that cut through his eye causing him to scream as he jumped upright and looked at the orb shaped shuriken as in a puff of smoke Naruto appeared with a RasenShuriken that he tossed at Baldur/Warbringer

Baldur/Warbringer Rinnegan pulsed as he made to absorb the technique but in another puff of smoke Naruto appeared with Truth seeking orb staff, but in a flash the ax of Warbringer returned and broke off into chains to wrap around Naruto who smirked and replaced himself with Baldur/Warbringer who grunted in surprise

"What?!" Baldur/Warbringer yelled looking back at the Naruto that dispersed signaling that it was a clone before he looked to the other Naruto

"I win!" Naruto yelled slamming a Rasengan into Warbringer's face causing his head to explode as he was sent into the ocean

"I have the scepter, I can close the portal." Natasha said over comms

"Not yet." Tony said

"What you mean not yet?" Naruto asked

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony said flying passed Naruto

Naruto frowned before he ran and jumped flying after Tony who was heading up Stark tower, grabbing the man by his armored leg he dragged him away from the nuke and took it himself

Naruto entered the portal and released the nuke, looking around and seeing a retreating ship, catching the gaze of Baldur who smirked at him as he fell back out of the portal just as the nuke exploded while the ship got away

Naruto landed in a crouch right in front of his team with the exception of Natasha who closed the portal "Woah, who'd have thought that we would win against an army?" Naruto asked

Everyone smiled as Tony looked ready to sit down "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor said getting a nod from Naruto

"And then shawarma after." Tony nodded

Stark Tower

The Avengers stood over Loki, who seemed to have been thrashed by Hulk, and watched as he turned to face them "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

A boot to his face from Naruto knocked Loki unconscious, "We stopped his war, now you can take him and the Tesseract home." Naruto said to Thor who smiled and nodded

"I have the Tesseract, the spear is with Selvig." Natasha said before everyone headed upstairs to see Selvig unconscious with the scepter missing, causing them to frown

15 AD, K'un Lun

A blue portal opened and the Black Flash was sent falling into a snow covered mountain, he screamed in pain as his zombified skin began to revert back to its rightful condition, and Hunter Zoloman was free

 **Finished**


	13. Chapter 13

I've chosen Alex Pettyfer as the actor for Naruto,

16 Months Later

A video was playing of a hooded man falling from a window into the street with a woman in his grasp, "The secret is out. For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, Hiding the truth. But now we know... they're among us. Heroes... and monsters. The world is full of wonders. We can't explain everything we see. But our eyes are open. So what now? There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto smirked looking up to Fury and Maria, "She's baiting you."

"Hn." Fury grunted as he took the tablet, "I didn't call you here for that."

"Then what am I here for?" Naruto asked only for a folder to be handed to him, with a raised eyebrow Naruto speed read the file and as the last page flipped over he was frowning at Nick, "You revived Coulson."

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 9 project ordered by me and overseen by Agent Coulson. It involved the harvesting of an alien corpse for medicinal purposes. The tangible results were only to be used if an Avenger had died. I considered Coulson just as important, so I put the project in action after Coulson was killed by Loki during the Attack on the Helicarrier.

"This serum, GH.325 has the effect of completely regenerating cellular tissue and implanting fragments of cellular memory of the host to the receiver." Maria said bringing up a video of the serum, "Six S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with terminal illnesses were chosen by Coulson to be participants in the project. After each was injected with GH.325, their ailments ceased. However, before Coulson could sign-off their release, the patients began showing signs of insanity which included writing in symbols. Coulson conferred with Doctor Goodman, suggesting ending the program and destroying the alien specimen. Goodman adamantly disagreed; she suggested that the genetic memory of the alien was implanting itself onto the patients, so the Memory Overwriting Machine could be used to scrub the brains and give the patients new lives."

"So Phil is a walking corpse with no idea?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"I have a mission for you." Nick said causing Naruto to scoff

"I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"You will be paid. Coulson has been going stir crazy so I have given him a team that he thinks he put together. Melinda May assembled the team of agents to keep an eye on Coulson's recovery and tackle the cases that had not been classified yet. The team will consist of Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward a specialist to put down Coulson if necessary, Leo Fitz a technician to reprogram Coulson's brain, and Jemma Simmons to repair Coulson's body. I want you there to make sure these agents won't have to follow through on their tasks."

Naruto frowned as he looked to the photo of Phil, "I don't agree with this, but Phil is a friend, so I will help him in anyway I can." he said getting a nod

Nick was about to speak when in a cloud of smoke a scroll appeared in Naruto's hands that he spread out, "Prick your fingers and place your hand on the seal." Naruto said causing Nick and Maria to raise an eyebrow as Naruto bit his thumb and put blood on his fingers before placing a hand on a seal that glowed

"Why?" Nick asked

"This is how all my contracts are sealed." Naruto said before with a sigh Nick grabbed a letter opener and pricked his fingers before he placed his hands on the other seal

The two removed their hands as the seal glowed and slowly the terms of the mission began to appear in their blood, "Now as per the terms I won't be able to tell Phil about any of this, and while I work alongside your new agents I will only use the abilities that I am known for under my Godspeed persona. You will not be able to change the contract, and soon as Phil learns about what has happened to him, the contract will be ended." Naruto said getting a nod from Nick as the scroll snapped shut and vanished in a cloud of smoke, "Let's get started." Naruto said

Manhattan, New York City

Penthouse

Naruto was packing as he explained to Jessica, Claire, Colleen, Trish, and Natasha what he was going to be doing, "I just need to watch over Phil to make sure no adverse affects are present due to his ressurection."

"How long will that take?" Trish asked

"No telling really, but Phil is a friend, and he may need help." Naruto said turning to them, "I'm going to leave a clone behind to keep up appearances as Nathan Rand at Rand.

"Just be careful." Jessica frowned as Naruto smiled

"I will." Naruto said before he and the six women shared a group hug, "I love you guys."

"We love you too." They said as one

Hanger

Naruto had swapped his features, giving himself the facial shape of Minato, while giving himself the Uzumaki red hair and purple eyes, was in a large Boeing C-17 Globemaster III that would be the command station of Coulson's team, "Yeah. ASAP, please." a man said as indistinct shouting from the back went ignored

"That's gonna be on a secondary." another worker said

"Yeah, got it!" another worker shouted before an scottish accent was heard

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch it! That's the night-night gun."

"Well, it's on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we're calling it the night-night gun." a British woman saI'd

"The bullets work. I just don't how Rand did it. Nonlethal, heavy stopping power, Break up under the subcutaneous tissue..." the Scottish man said

"Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of Dendrotoxin. I'm not Hermione. I can't create instant paralysis with that. You should have run the specs by me before building the molds." the woman said

"The bullets are hollow. It's a marvel I can keep them from breaking apart in the chamber."

"Or used a higher-caliber round. Or read a book."

'Have you ever heard of physics or...What's the other one?... inertia?"

"It's not particularly difficult."

The guy standing behind them dropped his duffel with a thud causing the two to look at him

"Fitz-Simmons?" the man asked

"Fitz." the Scottish man said

"Simmons." the woman waved

"I'm engineering. She's biochem." Fitz said walking forward to the man "Agent Ward?"

"Coulson said I'd need my comm receiver encoded." Ward said as Fitz took the receiver to his desk "Don't know if you've worked with that model before. It's..."

Fitz got a small hammer and smashed the recover, "Brand-new."

"He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chip. Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear comms anymore." Simmons said

"So, uh, how does it..." Ward stopped talking as a q-tip was used to wipe the inside of his mouth

"Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh. So, are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" Simmons asked

"It's like Christmas." Ward said

Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at Ward from his perch, before tires screeched as an old red car pulled into the plane, "One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectibles. Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap."

Coulson got out of the car when a man walked over to it, "Don't touch Lola." he said causing the man to stop immediately

"And he calls it a girl's name." Fitz laughed slapping Ward's back before they all jumped when a flicker of lightning appeared and Naruto was standing before Coulson

"Naruto. Hi." Phil said

"Hi Phil. You look good for a dead man." Naruto replied

"I wasn't dead I wa-"

"I got a play by play from Fury." Naruto interrupted

"Ook, well what're you doing here?" Phil asked

"I lost a bet with Nat, and Fury, and I told him I would do missions for him. That's when he told me about you and this team before putting me with you guys."

"You're a Shield agent now?" Phil asked

"Unfortunately, and hopefully for a very breif time." Naruto said as Phil smiled

"This is going to be great.' Phil said

"For one of us." Naruto sighed before Phil tool him by the shoulder and turned him to the three agents confused

"Fitz, Simmons, Ward meet Naruto Uzumaki."

"Japanese?" Simmons asked

"Hai." Naruto nodded

"I didn't really expect him to be joining us, but the Director doesn't do anything without reason." Phil smiled

"Your a Gifted?" Ward asked

"The strongest one we know of." Phil said nodding, "Naruto as a Shield agent you will have to run through a physical before we can determine you mission ready." Naruto looked at Phil, "Its just a formality."

Naruto sighed, before Melinda May walked in with a folder, "May?" Naruto asked smiling at his old pranking buddy

"Naruto." Melinda smiled slightly hugging Naruto

"We'll talk later." Naruto whispered in her ear getting a small nod

"Wheels are up in five. We may have a hit on one of The Rising Tide's routing points." May said to everyone

"Good. We need to do some catching up." Phil nodded before May walked off

"Is that... who I think it is?" Ward asked

"She's just the pilot." Phil said

"Melinda May is "just the pilot." Ward retorted looking st Coulson, "Come on, sir. What game are you really playing?"

"Better stow your gear." Phil said causing Ward to sigh and walk off

"Don't trust that guy." Naruto said to Phil

"He was vetted by Hill, he's fine."

"Take it from a guy who can sense negative emotions. Something isn't right with that guy." Naruto said before he walked up to a chair to sit down as the Bus took off

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto, May, Jemma, and Fitz arrived at the sight where the Hooded Man was seen, Naruto looked at the footprints in the street from where the man dropped

"Still can't believe I agreed to this." Naruto said

"We need to look out for Phil." May whispered as they followed Jemma and Fitz to the building where the fire happened

"I know." Naruto frowned the fact he was near when Phil was stabbed and died bothered him

The two walked into the charred room and looked around, "This was a lab." Naruto noted

"Was this leased as a lab?" May asked

"Mnh-mnh. Self-empowerment center." Naruto said looking over some busted equipment, "With a top-of-the-line motion-sensor security system."

"Ah. So a secret lab." Jemma said excited

"And a superhero. Not a coincidence." May said

"So, was this explosion sabotage? Was it meant for him?" Jemma asked

"Or were they just in over their heads." Naruto said before he sped around the lab causing Jemma and Fitz to gasp backing up to May before Naruto stopped in front of them with a busted surveillance camera, and an Chitauri device "Fitz, you think you can use that genius you were bragging about earlier to sync this with data from the motion detectors and get some images from before the blast?"

"S-sure." Fitz nodded

"You're a speedster. Like Godspeed the Avenger." Jemma said amazed, "What else can you do?'

"He's multi talented." May said as Naruto smirked, "We should head back to the bus."

With nods the four left

Later

Naruto walked on board the Bus and saw Skye, "Well as I live and breath. Mary Sue P-"Skye flew across the room and covered Naruto's mouth

"Don't ever call me that." Skye said before she released Naruto and slapped him across the face, "Where the hell have you been?'

"I take it you two know each other?" Phil asked

"As kids." Naruto said looking at Skye, "Can I get a moment.'

"Sure. We aren't leaving till we find Mike Peterson anyway." Phil said and with a nod Naruto grabbed Skye and shot off

South Central, Los Angeles

Naruto and Skye stopped at a house, as Skye looked around, before Naruto unlocked the door and walked in, "You still have the keys to this place?"

"I brought it, and kept the power on so that you can continue living here, but I guess you like your van more." Naruto said

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" Skye asked only for Naruto to raise his eyebrows and shrug, "Of course you have. Where did you go?"

'I left you a note. We needed money and what I had access to was about to be cut off, I had to make sure that it wasn't. When I returned you were gone." Naruto said opening a dresser and handing Skye a price of paper

Skye took the paper that read, 'Back in a few weeks.'

"Do they know that your an Avenger?" Skye asked

"How do you know that I'm an Avenger?' Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"I recorded the entire thing in Germany with Loki. I saw your mask peel away." Skye said causing Nsruto to mid

"Only Phil, and May. I don't trust a lot of Shield personal, more than half these guys that I have met are up to something. I can feel it in my bones." Naruto frowned sitting on the couch

"Is that why your hanging around them? To figure out what the are up too."

"Phil is a friend of mine, some would say my best friend, considering I don't hang with guys that much, but I am doing him a favor. How have you been?" Naruto said

"How do you think? My first friend who promised to never leave me dissapeared one day and all the information I have found on my parents are dead ends and aliens attack and my only friend is a super hero."

"I'm not a superhero."

"You're an Avenger." Skye said

"That doesn't make me a hero." Naruto replied before he walked over to her, "I'm happy you still consider me a friend."

"I was holding judgement till I heard your reasons." Skye said before Naruto pulled her into a hug,

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as Skye slowly returned the hug, seeing as Naruto was the only friend she has ever had

Bus

Coulson was about to start his debriefing as Fitz finished greeting the images from the surveillance camera, "Naruto. We got something. How soo-"

Naruto and Skye flashed into the hanger, "Right." Coulson said before he placed a I.D on the table and his information was visible, "Michael Peterson... factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks."

"So, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super." Naruto frowned

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" May asked

"Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Phil asked

Fitz looked down at his tablet and brought up a corrupted image, "What are we seeing?" Naruto asked

"Well, the man is angry at the other man." Fitz said looking to the agents and secret Avenger who looked at him,

"The data is very corrupt." Jemma smiled

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." Fitz muttered "I-I can't sync the timecode without..."

"What if you had the audio?" Skye asked causing everyone to look at her, "I was... running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, But you could probably... You can clean that up, can't you?"

Jemma and Fitz began to go back and forth before Naruto with an annoyed sigh spoke, "Get the file and I can clean it up."

"Ha, what qualifies a jock like you to work with this tech?" Fitz muttered

""I have multiple PhD's in fields of sociology, kinesiology, geography, Asian studies, Middle Eastern studies, African culture, American and European history, Psychology, Political Science, Chemistry, Engineering, Quantum Physics, Biology, Computer Science, and a Masters in business." Naruto interrupted as Fitz looked at him in surprise, "Super speed plus a photographic memory. I've read every book in the Library of Congress in 10 minutes." he shrugged

"Naruto has an IQ level of 267." Phil said

"Oh." Fitz nodded

"Your van's here, but you were right...We couldn't decrypt the files." Phil said looking to Skye

"The encryption's coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business."

"Agent May will escort you." Phil said before the tebo began to leave as Phil looked to May, "And on your way out, wake up Ward."

Hour Later

Naruto was working on the file as Skye spoke over the coms, "Audio file should be coming through. It's not compressed, so it might take a minute."

"Uh, yeah." Fitz said watching as Naruto at super speed worked on the file, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We're getting it. So, uh, uh, when... when you get back, I'll show you my thing."

Naruto paused and looked at Fitz with a raised eyebrow, "A thing. It's not... I-it's my hardware. My equipment. Let's... hang up." Fitz said hanging up

"Have you ever talked to girls besides Jemma?" Naruto asked returning to work

"Yes a few." Fitz said only for Naruto to look at him, "N-no."

"So, the alien metal wasn't the explosive?" Phil asked Jemma

"Well, I assumed from the break pattern and dispersion that it was, but it's just dripping with gamma radiation and..." Jemma paused as the device began to actually drip, "Oh! Now it's actually dripping. Fun."

"So, what did that get us?" Ward asked walking in

"Skye's sending us the rest of her decrypted files on Centipede. But we have her audio. Naruto and I've loaded it up." Fitz said excited as he grabbed a remote

"Nice work." Phil smiled as they walked to a small room

"Now, using motion estimation, Bayesian inference, a beam splitter, and a little diffraction theory, Our mystery man... appears."

A hologram in the Echo Chamber appeared of the lab, "It's like magic. But it's... it's science."

"They get it buddy." Naruto said tapping Fitz shoulder

"Explosives in the case?" Ward asked

"Please calm down. Just let me check your vitals." a doctor said

"I feel fine. I want to feel more. Where's the doctor? Where is she?!"

"I-if you don't settle down, I-I'll have you sedated." the doctor said afraid

"Where is she?!" the man yelled holding up a chair before Narito paused the projection

"Wait. Did you... did you see that on his arm?" Naruto asked

"What does that look like to you?" Phil asked

"A centipede." Ward frowned

"It looks like an intravenous filter for his blood." Naruto said before Jemma walked over

"This goo, sir... very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the '40s for the..."

"Super soldiers." Phil frowned

"I'm reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum..." Jemma said

"Every known source of superpower thrown in a blender. We need to see the origin of the blast." Naruto said before he went to the last point recorded

Meanwhile

Skye downloaded everything she needed before she turned to May, "That should do it."

"Let's head back." May said

"All right, let me just..."

Mike appeared and tossed May into a wall knocking HSR unconscious,

"Mike. What are you doing?" Skye asked afraid

"Saving you. From the scary men in dark suits. And you're gonna help save us." Mike said

"Us?" Skye asked only for Mike to pull his son into view

"Don't cry. Okay? Stay strong for me, Ace. What are we?" Mike asked getting into the van with his son who was afraid

"We're a team." Ace said

"That's right. Now drive." Mike glared at Skye as his face glowed slightly

Bus

Naruto frowned looking at the man who exploded as a glow was apparent in his eyes and cheeks, "Extremis." he said as Tony had just dealt with this drug

"It's new. Completely unstable." Phil said

"Poor man didn't bring an explosive." Jemma replied

"And Mike has the same stuff in his system. And judging by his strength level, a lot more." Naruto said

"So any minute now, Mike is gonna..." Fitz began

"He'll take out anyone within a two-block radius." Jemma frowned

"Well... you wanted a bomb." Phil said looking to Ward

Moments Later

Ward was assembling his sniper rifle when Phil and Naruto walked I'm, "You won't be needing that." Phil said

"Sir?" Ward asked confused

"We are not going to kill him. If talking fails then Naruto will step in." Phil said before Jemma and Fitz walked in

"Sir? He didn't explode because he was angry. The two are connected. It... it's kind of a chemical surge. But calming him down will buy him a minute at most. He will detonate within the next few hours." Jemma reported

"Solution?" Phil asked

"Isolate him, get him away from people." Jemma shrugged lightly

"Or?" Naruto asked

"Put a bullet through his brain." Fitz said

"If he's dead, this irradiated metabolic process will stop." Jemma said

"We need to come up with a third option..." Phil began

"One that doesn't involve Mike's son losing a father." Naruto frowned

"We have a couple of hours at most. There's no way that we could possibly..." Jemma began but Phil interrupted

"Don't ever tell me there's no way!" Phil yelled, "It's on you. Get it done."

Phil turned to leave but paused as he was alerted to May on coms, "May?" he asked

"He took Skye." May said

"You all right?" Phil asked

"We'll deal with that later... at length. Right now, we need to figure out where they went." May said

"I'll go on ahead." Naruto said speeding off

Naruto sped through the streets of Los Angeles and up onto a skyscraper downtown, looking around he began to use his super hearing,

Shifting through the indistinct conversations, Naruto focused on a keyboard clacking, 'How long is this gonna take?'

'This is top speed. Trust me. It's not like I'm deleting a Facebook page.'

Naruto used his super vision to see Skye's van at Union Station,

"Coulson, I have them at Union Station. He is having Skye delete all traces of him. I'm going in." Naruto said

"Okay, I need you to knock him unconscious or hold him off and calm him down. The more worked up he gets the faster he'll explode."

"I'm on it." Naruto said flashing forward down the building to Union Station

Skye's Van

Skye was deleting the digital presence of Mike, "I'm bypassing the license bureau's A.E.S.-protected data stream. So chill."

"How do I know you can really do this?" Mike asked

"I've done it before." Skye frowned before she jumped as Naruto at super speed phased through the van grabbed Mike and phased back out of the van taking him to an abandoned building where he tossed him into debris

"Phil, we're in a abandoned building on 49th and Vermont." Naruto said watching as Mike stood up

"On our way." Phil said at Union Station where he and Ward hopped into Skye's van and drove away with Skye and Ace, followed by May, and the woman Mike saved and a man dressed as a cop

Mike glared at Naruto, "Mr. Peterson I need you to calm down."

"How did we get here.'

"I brought you here, away from your son."

"You took him!" Mike yelled

"You are carrying the serum behind the Manderian's explosions in your blood stream. if you don't calm down you will explode and kill a lot of people."

"Liar!" Mike yelled before he dug his feet and jumped at Naruto who sighed,

"Look man you do-uff!" Naruto was punched in the jaw sending him into a wall, "Wow." Dropping from the wall, Naruto flexed his jaw, "I felt that."

Naruto looked at Mike who landed in front of him before he was grabbed by the back of his neck, "Your the villain, and I'm the hero.'

Naruto laughed causing Mike to glare, "Okay." Naruto said placing his foot on Mike's chair and with a push Mike was sent flying back before Naruto jumped and landed on Mike's face driving his head into the ground

Mike groaned as he slowly regained his footing, "Ready to calm down?" Naruto asked before Mike got to his knees and swiped a hand at Naruto who ducked back and with a 180° turn and backhanded Mike knocking him unconscious, just as the agents of Shield entered

"Target secured." Phil said walking up to Mike and Naruto as Jemma ran over to Mike with a syringe before a shotgun blast from the window cauused them to duck while Naruto covered Mike's unconscious body with his own taking the shots

Looking up at the cop in the window who looked at him in shock Naruto waved his hand at him causing his speed force lightning to leap from his arm and electrocute the man sending him flying from his perch to the parkinglot of the building

Naruto and May went out to see a car speeding away as the assassin was unconscious, "Are you going after them?" May asked

"No. We have their guy." Naruto said as the man twitched on the ground, "This just got more interesting."

 **Finished**

 **Naruto will only be with Coulson's team till, the end of Season 1,**

 **After episode 7, I will be going to Thor The Dark World, with the focus on Baldur.**


	14. Chapter 14

Airfield

Skye was grabbing her things from her van, and as she backed away looking at it, a worker walked over to it and she spoke, "Hang on! Hey, no joy rides, okay? That's my house."

"You got it." the man said before he placed a small device on it and the van started up

"Where do they think of this stuff?" Skye asked herself turning around and walking onto the Bus

Meanwhile

Naruto, May, Ward, and Coulson were in the conference room, "Skye? Girl's not qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Ward complained

"Agreed. That's why I've invited her on as a consultant. S.H.I.E.L.D. does it all the time. Technically, Stark's a consultant." Phil said

"And technically, Skye's a member of the Rising Tide. She hacked our RSA implementation," Ward retorted

"Twice. From a laptop. Imagine what she'll do with our resources." Coulson smiled

"I am. That's exactly what I'm imagining during this frown." Ward said frowning, "You brought me on for risk assessment. She's a risk. She doesn't think like us."

"I think that's the point." Naruto said eating grapes

"Okay, but we have two kids on this bus who aren't cleared for combat. You're adding a third."

"At least Fitz-Simmons are trained S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. But Skye? You said this was a select team. Assembled to work new cases, to protect people. I don't see how letting some hacker tag along-"

"I'm looking for an objection I haven't already anticipated. I'm calling this. But your frown will be on record."

"I'll take care of their combat training." Naruto said getting a nod from Phil

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Naruto smiled

"We've been called in to investigate an 0-8-4. We all know what that means." Ward said

"I don't." Naruto stated

"It means we don't know what that means." Phil said handing a tablet to May who went to start up the plane as Skye, Jemma, and Fitz walked in

"Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the bus. We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger." Fitz explained

"Yeah, I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head." Skye said

"Yes, so sorry about that." Jemma said holding up a bottle water, "Water?"

Skye smiled taking the water, "Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it." May said

"What's that mean?" Skye asked

"No backing out now. Let's find a bunk for our guest. Oh, oh, yeah, there's only one left, and it's right next to Naruto's." Fitz said placing Skye's box of stuff in a room before he stood in her way smiling and realized how creepy he was being so he quickly got out of the way/ "Sorry."

Skye smiled and turned to see Ward frowning, "Hey. I know we didn't really-"

"Might want to read that. This isn't like other planes." Ward interrupted handing Skye a pamphlet before walking off as Skye looked into the pamphlet

"You can say that again." Skye said to herself

Naruto walked to his room and got into bed, before he called forth the scroll that listed the details of his co tract with Fury and began to read it more extensively

"Say what again?" Phil asked

"Sweet ride." Skye complimented

"I earned a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit right before the battle of New York."

"You took a bullet?" Skye asked

"Ish. An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a Chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks' R&R and this plane. Had it completely refurbished. Studs up - spared no expense." Phil explained

"Yeah, Naruto told me they sent you to Tahiti." Skye smiled

"It's a magical place." Phil said as Naruto glanced at him

"You mentioned that." Skye nodded

Naruto turned his attention back to the scroll, "So he doesn't want me using my powers unless its to fight other people with powers. That isn't a problem, I don't really use them against non powered individuals anyway."

As the plane took off, Naruto dozed off

"Sir? Should we let Naruto sleep like that?' Jemma asked looking to the closed door

"Naruto is our backup for people with powers. When we land he will remain here, while we go and investigate the 0-8-4. And after we have assessed the threat level of the unidentified object he will be overseeing the three of your combat training.'

"Combat training?' Fitz asked

"You wanted to be in the field, you need to learn how to protect yourself. Naruto just so happens to be the best hand to hand specialist in the world." Phil said

"Even better than Agent Romanoff?" Ward asked

"Who do you think taught her most of the things she knows?" Phil asked causing Ward, Fitz, and Simmons to look over at Naruto's room

Hour Later, Peru, Archaeological Site

Coulson's team with the exception of the still sleeping Naruto arrived on the site, Ward got out of the truck and looked around, "Tire tracks. 40 meters back. I'll check them against the site's trucks make sure we're alone." Ward said walking off

"Too much exposure here. I'm gonna find a place to park." May said to Phil getting back in the truck

"I would love to see a capuchin in the wild. Maybe even a yellow-tailed woolly monkey." Fitz said to Simmons as they walked, "You know, um, Peru has,"

"Yeah, and close to 200 species of snakes. The shushupe has a fascinating venom. It's neurotoxic, proteolytic, and hemolytic." Simmons said

"That's fascinating." Fitz replied

"We should warn the people who live around here if the 0-8-4 is dangerous. They're already dealing with anti-mining rebels and the shining path guerillas. I could post something." Skye told Coulson

"Remember the panic when that anti-matter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami, nearly devoured the city?" Phil asked

"No." Skye said raising a brow

"Precisely. Because we kept it quiet and contained." Phil replied looking at Skye who looked confused

"So, what am I doing?" Skye asked

"Well, if it gets out, I might need you to create some kind of diversion, put the public on the wrong scent." Phil said

"So everything that I'm against." Skye frowned

"Yep." Phil said walking up to the professor who stood at the entrance of the temple, "Good morning, Professor. I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. I understand you've made an interesting discovery."

"I-I'm not sure how to explain it. This temple dates back at least 500 years. It's filled with pre-Incan artifacts. One of them is impossible and looks like it might be dangerous."

"Well, that's why we're here." Phil said before the professor lead the way to the artifact

"Exactly as we found it." the professor said

Jemma and Fitz began to examine to the device while, Ward and May, who were guarding the perimeter, was attacked by Peruvian Military soldiers.

Ward quickly contacted Coulson who, seeing the leader, introduced the team to Camilla Reyes, with whom he had worked with years ago. Reyes, aware of the artifacts' presence, claimed they should discuss how to settle Peru's national interests and claim to it. Though Coulson agreed, he explained that an 0-8-4 from S.H.I.E.L.D. overcomes all national claims

As Ward was checking up on the Fitz, Simmons, and Skye and their progress with the artifact, the Agents and Reyes' squad are attacked by local rebels. Ward escorted Skye, Fitz, and Simmons to safety and were nearly killed, only to be saved by May, who drove the squad to the plane as Coulson and Reyes follow. With everyone safely on the plane Fitz informed everyone that the 0-8-4 is actually a piece of old HYDRA technology powered by Tesseract energy, giving off strong gamma radiation, raising strong concerns over the artifact's stability and danger to the passengers.

Coulson then gave orders to travel to a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to carry out a contingency protocol to contain and neutralize the artifact. While Reyes' men relax upstairs Coulson checked on May and apologized, telling her that he knows she did not want to see combat and he was sorry, but she remained silent. Meanwhile the team argued in the lab, but Coulson interrupted and told them that they all have special talents and orders them to work it out. Coulson then gave Reyes a tour around "the Bus".

Skye attempted to make peace with Ward, panicking slightly when she saw Ward's bullet graze wound, which he received while protecting the team. Skye surmised this was the cause of his anger but Ward replies that he was used to being the whole solution of any problem when working alone and was trained to eliminate variables, but notes they keep piling up.

Meanwhile, in Coulson's office Reyes tried to seduce Coulson, but he sees through the ruse and summarizes that Ward should already know that Reyes will need to eliminate May from the controls to succeed. Ward, having sensed something was wrong, quickly engages the soldiers, but he stops fighting when one of them takes Fitz hostage, forcing Coulson to surrender to Reyes and give her control of the plane.

Coulson was tied up in his office, as Reyes and a soldier interrogated him, the soldier punched Coulson, who then rather calmly noted, "The reason I'm still alive is because you need me to verify the change of routes for your pilot when H. Q. calls in any minute now."

"I'd appreciate that." Reyes said

"But if I don't, S.H.I.E.L.D. will shoot this aircraft out of the sky. That'll take the 0-8-4 out of your hands. Maybe I should let them." Coulson replied

"Oh, no, I think you'll make the calls. You already handed me your plane for the life of one of your little lab rats. If I open the cargo hold, you'll lose them all. And you are such a sentimentalist." Reyes said as Coulson smirked

"That would've worked but I'm confident they'll be fine." Coulson said before he saw one of the soldiers at Naruto's door, "Uh I wouldn't go in there!" Phil shouted

Reyes looked to the soldier who looked over and smirked, "Oh now he has to go in there.'

The soldier opened the door, "I warned you." Phil shrugged

The soldier saw Naruto beneath his covers on his laying on his pillow that was over his forearms, "We have another one." the soldier said as red Rinnesharingan eyes snapped open looking at the reflection of the soldier in the window

"Get him with the others in the cargo hold." Reyes said standing in the doorway looking at the back of Naruto's head as he reclosed his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged from bed

Cargo Area

The team was tied to the doors, as Fitz sighed, "This is my fault. Should have learned kung fu."

"Oh, yeah, but I shouldn't have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren't ready." Jemma said trying to make him feel better

"It was my job to make a proper threat assessment." Ward sighed

"This wouldn't have happened if Naruto wasn't asleep." Skye sighed just as a soldier dragged him in and the one watching them turned to see Naruto's eyes snap open before he broke from the full nelson that he was being dragged in and grabbed soldier1 head and tossed him through the jeeps windshield

Soldier2 charged with a knife and slashed at Naruto who stepped back grabbing Soldier2's wrist and yanking him forward to grab his head and cave his face in on the steel railing

"You all alright?" Naruto asked flashing over to the team and freeing them from their binds

"Yeah, we have to get to Coulson." May said

"You have to take out the pilot, and regain co from of the plane." Naruto replied getting a nod before he walked over to the corpse in the windshield, "How many of these guys are on board?'

"Counting the 2 you just killed 7." Ward said

"Hm." Naruto nodded looking to Jemma, Skye, and Fitz, "You three are liabilities, lock yourselves in the lab. You three get taken hostage this will be more difficult."

"Can't you just speed around and take them out?" Skye asked

"My tenure here with S.H.I.E.L.D comes with rules. I can't use my powers on normal individuals. And if I were to speed around and knock all of these guys out the force of my blows could send them through the plane, and I'm sure non of you can fly." Naruto said

"Good point.' Jemma nodded before she Skye, and Fitz locked themselves in the lab,

"Let's go." Naruto looked to Ward who nodded and walked off as Naruto looked to May, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I can handle it." May nodded getting a nod in return before Naruto left

With Phil

Phil still tied up continued to talk with Reyes, "You knew this was a weapon all along." he said

"But you got to it first. I had to play nice. Yes, Coulson. For once, I'm actually ahead of you. My country commissioned that weapon decades ago. After the fall of Hydra, many scientists followed their Nazi friends to hide on this side of the world. The weapon was lost during a clash in the jungle until today. With it, we'll end the rebel uprising and finally stabilize my country." Reyes said

"You mean rule your country." Phil replied

"You stay in your borders. I'll stay in mine." Reyes shrugged.

"Those borders are disappearing. Aliens descended on New York, remember? They don't care whose colors you wear. They just care who's in the way. We should be working together, not fighting."

"Well, that's clearly the worst idea we've heard yet." Reyes laughed along with the soldiers in the room

"But it could work." Phil said

Soldier3 who was at the door shook his head before a tap to the shoulder caused him to look at Naruto who grabbed his face and slammed his head into the wall, as Ward grabbed soldier4 and punched him but failed to knock him unconsious and alerted the others

Naruto flipped over the couch and soldier5 grabbing his shoulders and when landing picked the man up and slammed him through a table on the back of his neck

Soldier6 ran forward with his gun, being careful to not shot his comrade and was about to place the barrel to the back of Naruto's head but the secret Avenger turned around and wrapped his arms around the mans throat, as he snatched the gun and slammed the but of the weapon into soldier6 head before he aimed the gin at Reyes who had her gun on Coulson

"Put the gun down or he dies." Reyes threatened

"He dies you die." Naruto said pulling back the hammer of the gun

"You think I'm joking I will kill him." Reyes frowned placing the gun to Phil's skull

"Damn Phil, what did you do to her?" Naruto asked looking at Phil

"She says I'm in a midlife crisis.' Phil smiled as Naruto laughed

"Ha, so I guess you'll be going motorcycle shopping soon?" Naruto asked

"You think the is funny? Drop your gun now!" Reyes yelled before Naruto shrugged and ejected the clip and slapped it at Reyes throat causing her to gag as she clutched her neck before Phil stood up with the gun and aimed it at her

"Told you not to go into his room." Phil smirked as Reyes glared at him while Grant secured the 0-8-4

Fitz then recommended that they get the 0-8-4 to The Slingshot quickly. When it is revealed The Slingshot launches such objects into the sun, Skye asked what all the trouble was for if they were just going to destroy it. Coulson explainef that this keeps people from seeking and abusing it. While the others watch the 0-8-4 rocket off, Skye received a text from the Rising Tide, who say they're 'going dark'. She responded telling them 'I'm in'.

 **Finished**

 **Naruto's presence won't change much, and I'm not going to rewrite an entire episode out. His adventure with Agents of Shield can be considered filler I'm just trying to fill in time till I can start his Hell's Kitchen asswhooping of Fisk, Nobu, and those Hand mothafuckas from that terrible Elektra movie,**

 **And the remember Naruto can sense negative emotions so he knows not to trust Ward and has secretly warned May and Coulson about his suspicions,**


	15. Chapter 15

Skye, Fitz, and Simmons were standing in front of Naruto who had 3 Wing Chin training Dummies behind him, "Anything you guys want to say before we get started on your combat training?" Naruto asked

"Don't you want to know what fighting experience we had prior to this?" Fitz asked

"I can make an educated guess." Naruto smiled but shrugged and pointed to Fitz, "When was the last time you were in a fight?"

"Um Daniel Martinez put my head in the toilet in the 12th grade." Leo said getting a nod from Naruto

"Figured as much." Naruto muttered as he looked to Jemma

"Oh um I've literally never been in a fight." Jemma said as Naruto shrugged and looked to Skye

"Brianna Moore in 11th grade. I did pretty good." Skye said

"Meaning you lost." Naruto replied

"Well...they did pull her off me, but that was because I was already in trouble." Skye said giving a weak excuse

"Okay. Hold this thought clearly in your mind: I CAN DO THIS. It does not matter where you are starting from. Your age, weight, athleticism and physical ability are irrelevant. The only thing that matters is your determination, and that is ageless, weightless, and stronger than you can possibly imagine. Every human achievement, in fact, every human talent, begins with Ignition, that powerful spark that sets off a chain of events that gets you off the sofa and into action. In this case, you're moving onto the training floor. As you face challenges of field agents and we'll cover the most frequent in just a moment remember that with every step forward you are becoming more powerful. This is how you get started.

Human beings are funny. They want a Reward Ratio to motivate them. They have to be challenged or excited or entertained in order to be motivated to do anything. From a purely logical standpoint, we would progress through the Wing Chun Concepts self-defense material based on a descending arc from most common to least common threats and responses. Unfortunately, that's really boring.

Most threats can be avoided with simple Evasion strategies, but that involves learning about violence dynamics, types of Bad Guys, recognizing pre-incident indicators, and personal behaviors that make you a "hard target." While valuable to know, its mostly lecture and abstract understanding. There's not much to do in that section.

The exciting part about self-defense is dumping the Bad Guy on the ground and breaking pieces and parts that he considers important. Unfortunately, accidents happen if we jump straight to the really cool stuff. We don't want people to end up getting hurt unintentionally. So we're going to take a hybrid approach.

We're going to build a solid foundation that gives you practical stuff from day one, and add onto that with each and every module. Ready?" Naruto asked getting nods

May, Phil, and Ward watched from the comfort room, "He's good a this." Ward said

"Well he has two lifetimes worth of memories submerged in violence." Phil said causing Ward to raise an eyebrow

"Sir?'

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Agent Ward?" Phil asked

"Not really.' Ward shrugged

"When Naruto was a boy, he went missing in an accident that claimed the lives of his parents. He said he remember monks, and they did something to him allowing him to access to memories of a life he remembers but can't truly recall living. He meditates to ensure that they don't blur together.' Phil said reciting what Naruto told them during a poker night they had not knowing that it was complete horse shit

"What does he remember?" Ward asked looking at Naruto who was showing off stances to his trainees

"Watching another set of parents die and being hated by his village before being turned into a weapon." May said causing Ward to look at her and back to Naruto who was fixing the errors in Jemma's stance

3 Hours Later

The team was called to the briefing room where Coulson began a debriefing, "A few minutes ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset off route 76 near Sterling."

"Priority red?" Jemma asked asked

"The asset was Canadian physicist Dr. Franklin Hall, known for his work-"

"Oh, no, not Frank." Jemma gasped

" ? He was our chemical kinetics adviser our second year." Leo said

"Yeah, he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him. We can rescue him, can't we?" Jemma asked

"He's one of ours. We're gonna try."

"And the attackers?" Naruto and Ward asked causing the two to look at each other before Naruto looked to Coulson

"Invisible." Coulson said walking off

"Wait, invisible? Cool." Skye laughed only for Ward to glare at her, "But terrible."

Later

The team went to the site, walking along with road, "Dr. Hall was an asset?" Skye asked

"One of a few select scientists S.H.I.E.L.D. has been protecting, people that our enemies would love to get their hands on. We keep them hidden, keep them on the move." Phil sakd

"Which is why Fitz and I were so lucky to have him." Jemma smiled

"We don't have him anymore." Coulson said

"And what does priority red mean?" Skye asked

"It means security should have been..." Phil and the team pause as they saw an SUV in the trees, "heavy."

Moments Later

The Shield agent that drove the truck was being patched up, "It was pretty damn scary, and I don't spook easily, boss."

"Nothing in the air from above?" Naruto asked

"Nothing over our shoulder, but what's scary is they knew our route. They were waiting for us." the agent said as Naruto and Phil shared a glance

"Are you saying they were working with somebody inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Phil asked

"Sorry to say it had to be."

Jemma looked confused and called for Fitz, "Fitz, what am I seeing here?

"Well, I'm not wearing the full-spectrum goggles I designed, so no clue. Let me have a look." Fitz said as everyone walked over

"No, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Don't move. Wait a second." Jemma said stopping Leo from grabbing the wand she was using before she grabbed some rocks and tossed it forward

The rocks floated in the air defying gravity

"What the hell?" Skye asked

"I think the electro-static field scanner activated something." Jemma said

"Okay, can we deactivate it? Now?" Phil asked

Fitz took a remote and began to tap on it, "Have to increase the density."

"I tried, Fitz, but Fitz! Whoa." Jemma and everyone ducked the the ricks suddenly flew at them before Fitz managed to deactivate the gravity field and a object the side on a nickel fell with a small grey ball of something in the center

"That did all this." Jemma asked handing the device to Coulson

"What is that?" Skye asked

"Something big." Phil frowned

Later

Ward and Coulson interrogate a suspect, who revealed he sold his equipment to the attackers and that they paid him in gold. Fitz and Simmons analyze the gold to track down the mine it came from, revealing the mine is owned by Quinn Worldwide CEO Ian Quinn.

In Malta, Dr. Hall and Quinn meet, revealing they are old college friends. Quinn reveals to Hall that he found Gravitonium, and asked Hall to help him complete his experiments.

Skye was practicing her forms with Naruto watching her as Jemma and Fitz worked on figuring out the gravity device, "Gravitonium." Fitz said causing Naruto to pause in his instruction and look over to Fitz and Jemma along with Skye, Coulson, May, and Ward who walked in

"It's an extremely rare high-atomic numbered element. That powers the device. It's so extremely rare that most people didn't believe it existed, much less the theory that an isolated positive charge - Would turn the flow from isotropic -,"

"Guys, high-school dropout here. How does the device work again?" Skye asked

"The Gravitonium possesses unique gravitational properties. A mass of Gravitonium atoms distorts gravity fields within itself, giving itself an undulating, amorphous shape that is akin to liquid. However, when stimulated by an electrical current, the mass of Gravitonium will solidify into a uniform sphere and causes powerful gravity fields to emanate outwardly from it. These gravity fields cause changes in the rules of gravity in various ways within a certain proximity of it. This can range from phenomenon such as levitating objects by reversing the pull of gravity or increasing gravity and shifting the direction/point of attraction." Naruto said

"Right." Jemma smiled

"How do you know this stuff?" Skye asked

"Naruto has a past with Ian Quinn." Coulson said as Naruto shrugged, "Do you think you can get in and find Dr. Hall?"

"Unfortunately, Ian absolutely hates me, I'd be lucky to be on that property for a minute."

"Why does he hate you?' Fitz asked

"Well Ian was an arrogant douche, always going on about Gravitonium, and how he was better than everyone. He likes to hide it under his charity work and being friendly but its all an act. We had issues for years and it culminated to me sleeping with his fiancé the night before his wedding."

"What?" Skye asked smiling

"I didn't know who she was, we met at a bar and one thing led to another and then I'm waking up in bed with his Beretta in my face." Naruto said

"There's no way into Quinn's compound without a large S.H.I.E.L.D. strike force or a man inside. He's got neodymium laser fencing surrounding the property. They'll never allow a strike force into Malta. Plus, this weekend, Quinn worldwide's got its annual shareholders gathering." Phil said

"We're risk global outrage, but-" Ward frowned

"If we go in alone S.H.I.E.L.D. can disavow us, claim ignorance." Phil said

"Without a man inside, it's impossible, unless you're immune to pulse laser emissions." May replied

"If we had a monkey, we could get in." Fitz said

"Ugh, Fitz!" Jemma groaned embarrassed

"If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensors and disable the fence's power source with his adorable little hands." Fitz defended

"I'll spend a few weeks establishing a cover, gathering intel." Ward said

"Hall doesn't have a few weeks. And to restate, any Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death."

"I can go in." Skye said on her phone

"Skye, this is serious." Ward frowned

"Well, I'm not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I didn't sleep with the guys fiancé so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules." Skye said

"International laws." Fitz corrected

"This isn't something the Rising Tide can hack, Skye." Ward said

" Did you hear the deadly lasers part? Without a brave monkey." Fitz wondered rubbing his temples

"You said you could go in with a man inside."

"And you want to be that man?" May asked

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy, and he needs help. They could be torturing him."

"But you don't have the background or clearance or experience with any of this." Ward frowned

"I know. But I've got an invitation." Skye smirked smugly showing the e-vite on her phone as the agents looked at her in shock, 'Well, technically, it's an e-vite."

Later, Ward protested about letting Skye go on the mission. Coulson asked Ward if he was worried about her safety or her loyalty. Ward claims both, noting the fact that the Rising Tide was the reason she got the invite and claims she has broken many protocols, only for Coulson to point out that it is her job to avoid protocol and find backdoors no one else can. Coulson determines that something else is bothering him, Ward then claims that he wasn't and wanted to make sure she didn't leave them high and dry on the mission.

In the cargo area, Naruto was with Skye teaching her to disarm a weapon, "Against , try to take it?" Naruto said aiming the gun at Skye

Skye nodded and took a deep breath, before she lifted Naruto's arm turning into him as she held his wrist, and twisted his thumb, before she palm the barrel and snatched it before she elbowed Naruto as she turned around aiming the gun as Naruto had his head tilted from the elbow that clocked his jaw

"Well that was uncalled for." Naruto said

"What can I say, it just came out of me." Skye smirked

"Okay. Pull the trigger." Naruto said causing Skye to blink

"What?"

"I'm training you to protect yourself. The people these skills your learning to use against will kill you the first chance they get. Kill or be Killed. You can not hesitate to pull that trigger."

"What if I can't?" Skye asked

"You really want to know?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Not really." Skye said

"Skye, the world is filled with horrible, sick, and twisted bastards. You can never show weakness in the field, you have to be able to take care of yourself."

Later, the team was in the briefing room as Coulson came up with his plan, ""Skye will walk in the front door. The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove. A three-man extraction team could slip in there, but it's not easy. Fitz-Simmons."

"The perimeter is surrounded by a 20-foot-high neodymium laser grid. Touch it and you're toast." Fitz said simply

"Dead toast." Phil said as Naruto noticed May looking upset

"You alright?" Naruto whispered

"No, I told him I didn't want to see combat and I don't plan on seeing anymore." May frowned before Naruto grabbed her hand as Phil walked over

"Phil, who is on the extraction team?"

"You, Ward, and myself." Phil said as Naruto and May raised an eyebrow

"When was the last time you - " May began to ask

"Hall's one of ours, and he's in trouble. I need three men to get him out. Ward makes one. Naruto makes the other, so that's why I'm going in. You forget I saw plenty of action with the Avengers." Phil said walking off

"And you died." Naruto and May said as one frowning

Later Skye arrived, and with help from May, Fitz, and Simmons managed to infiltrate the party without rousing suspicion. Eventually, she made her way to Quinn, and after a conversation, Quinn told Skye he's willing to offer her a job.

Meanwhile Naruto, Phil, and Ward made it onto the beach, This could have been a traumatic experience for Dr. Hall. He may not be the same when we find him, Ward. I'll talk him down. We don't want your personality to set him on edge." Phil said

"Great time for humor, sir. My people skills are the least of our problems if Skye can't get us in." Ward replied

"She'll get us in." Naruto said

"Hope so, and when we get in, Naruto you extract her, while Ward and I will get Dr. Hall."

As Quinn makes his speech Skye snuck into the mansion but was caught by Quinn. However, she managed to trick Quinn into believing that she is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D. to get his guard down. Quinn told Skye she fits S.H.I.E.L.D. profile: a criminal, specialized skill set, and no family, a remark that got to her. Quinn apologized but tells Skye that all S.H.I.E.L.D. does is take in people who have no where else to turn and offered to take her in so long as she tells him what agenda S.H.I.E.L.D. sent her in with.

Naruto walked up the hill and continued on until he hit a barrier causing him to hiss and step back, before he looked to his charred hand that healed quickly, "We hit the barrier." he said

"Next patrol any minute now." Phil said

"Skye's offline. Repeat, we've lost audio and vitals." May said on the com's as Ward frowned

"I told you. Abort is not an option, but if she's compromising with the ene-"

"Shut your mouth." Naruto said looking at Ward with a glare, "She is our only way in to get to Dr. Hall. And we're their only way out."

Security walked over but before they could be spotted at the fense the three men hid, "Beach is all clear. Let's move up the ridge."

The three security guards walked up the ridge and Naruto shot out of the bush and punched guard1 in the face, and turned grabbing the arm of guard2 and broke his arm before tossing his gun into the nose of guard3 before a chokeslam sent guard3 into the ground on a large boulder

Ward, and Coulson looked at Naruto in surprise, "There's more coming." Naruto said jumping from a boulder and up into the sky before he came down on guard4 who reported the situation before a knee to the face knocked him out

Driving the mans head into the ground Naruto rolled up to his feet with the man's gun, before he opened fire and killed the 4 guards running over, tossing the gun Naruto jogged back over to Ward and Coulson

"You okay?" Phil asked as he fiddled with his gun that he couldn't cock

"Childhood friend is in a fortress with guards all around her and she is running out of things to say." Naruto said

"How do you know?" Ward asked

"Super sight and hearing. I can see her and Quinn." Naruto said

"What about Dr. Hall?" Phil asked

"No, he may be in a place lined with lead." Naruto said

Remembering the device Fitz gave her, Skye plants it on the table allowing Naruto, Phil, and Ward to get through the security barrier, "No, you can't be the only angle. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s thorough enough to know about me and my exploits. It takes more than a pretty face to disarm me." Ian said before his security entered

"Sir, we have a security breach." the man said

"Oh, the timing on that was perfect." Skye breath in relief before Ian grabbed the device Fitz made for her and broke it, before he grabbed a pistol and aimed it at her causing her to gasp

Back at the bus, May finally traces the leak and discovers a horrifying fact: Hall himself gave up his position. Coulson made his way to Hall and tries to convince him to leave, but Hall claimed that the Gravitonium is too dangerous to be in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Quinn. Hall plans on sinking the complex with the intention of destroying the Gravitonium and Quinn. Coulson realizes that if Hall succeeds, thousands of people will be killed. Before Ward could get to Hall the man activated the Gravitonium

Quinn with Skye by the throat slammed her into the wall, "Don't you get it? S.H.I.E.L.D.'s against everything you stand for. They're big brother."

"Maybe, but someone I love vouches for some of then o they can't be that bad." Skye said

"Hn." Ian grunted before the ground shook "Tell me what they're doing! Tell me what they're doing. You have to talk. You have no other way out of this. You're expendable to S.H.I.E.L.D. they sent you in here with nothing."

Skye shot forward and took the gun the way Naruto taught him, "Ah!" Ian hissed looking at Skye

"I was taught a few things." Skye smirked

"Kid's got balls." a guard said

"Thanks, but yuck."

"Whoever gets her, can keep her." Ian said causing Skye's eyes to widen as the guards immediately sprang forward and she quickly tossed the gun down and jumped into the pool as the place shook,

Naruto saw Skye falling and ran up beneath her and caught her bridle style standing on the water, "I got you." Naruto said

"What took you so long?" Skye asked before she saw the other 40 guards laid out on the property, "Oh."

"Coulson, I have Skye, where are you and Ward?"

"We ran into a little issue, get to the extraction point, we'll be there in a moment."

"Roger." Naruto said before hecarried Skye away to the raft

Hall and Coulson argue with Hall claiming S.H.I.E.L.D. is just as guilty as Quinn noting that their experimentation with the Tesseract brought the Chitauri invasion.

Coulson, realizing that there is no choice, shot the glass beneath them, causing Hall to fall into the Gravitonium, apparently atomizing him. before he woke up the unconscious Ward as the Gravitonium went dormant

Later on the Bus, Coulson orderd a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to put the Gravitonium in The Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. detainment and storage facility, and claims he wants nobody to know about its existence, honoring Hall's wishes. Meanwhile, in the cargo area Skye was training as Naruto sat on the stairs watching her, "His guards would've raped me." she said

"Ian won't bother you, I'll make sure of it." Naruto frowned planning on killing the bastard

"I had the gun, but I couldn't pull the trigger, and they knew that." Skye frowned hitting the training post, "I want to be strong."

"You will be." Naruto said putting on punching mitts, "I promise."

Skye nodded and began to punch the mitts

Meanwhile

May walked in to see Phill trying to cock his gun, "Used to have this down. Should be just muscle memory."

"You're making a habit of it, sir." May said

"Trying. Guess I'm a little rusty." Phil smiled

"Of these close calls, I mean. I don't enjoy running back end." May said as Phil frowned

"You want off the plane? Go ahead."

"I want in. Reporting for combat next time it's up." May said

"You committed to the cause or just watching my back?" Phil asked

"Same thing. And you are a little rusty." May smirked leaving

 **Finished**


	16. Chapter 16

Tibet

In a small village in Tibet it was the dead of night and no one was on the streets and the sound of grunting, and things breaking was heard from a bar along with a yell of frustration before a man entered the establishment to find everyone dead with the assailant on top of a man beating his face in

"Went a bit overboard didn't you?' the man asked causing the man to pause before he could land another blow and turn around revealing himself to be Davos

"These were criminals, they deserve nothing but death. Are you a criminal as well?" Davos asked walking to the man who smirked at him

"I use to be.' the man said

"But you turned over a new leaf, saw the error of your ways." Davos nodded

"More like I was held prisoner and was used as a puppet for my crimes." the man said walking to the bar and grabbing a bottle of Whiskey that he poured into a glass, before he smirked as Davos stood behind him with a glare, "You don't want to do this."

'Oh I do." Davos said before he attacked but in a flash of blue lighting athe man sidestepped his attack and a blue hand grabbed his throat and slammed him onto the bar

Davos grunted as he looked into the eyes of Hunter Zoloman aka Zoom formerly the Black Flash

"Y-your the same as Naruto."

"A speedster yes. I'm also a Iron Fist. Can't believe your mother never told you about me."

"You know my mother?" Davos asked

"Of course, I mean she is my daughter." Hunter smirked causing Davos to look at him in shock, "I've been looking for you Davos. Its time you stand beside me when the time comes that I rule this world."

"What?" Davos asked before he pushed Hunter away, and got off the bar before he began to back away toward the door

"Walk put that door and my offer to give you your birthright goes up in flames." Hunter said causing Davos to pause and look at him, "I can help you get your own Iron Fist. Also teach you to move like I and Naruto can."

"How?' Davos asked

"Before my friends and I were banished from K'un-Lun I couldn't take your mother with me so I performed a seal to block the Speed Force connection she gained due to her being my daughter. As my blood runs through your veins, meaning you also have the connection. I can unlock it."

"And the Iron Fist?" Davos asked

"The world is filled with descendants of Iron Fists, and I know where they are." Hunter said walking up to Davos, "Do you want the powers you were born into."

Davos looked at Hunter for a moment, before he got on his knees and bowed his head, "I'll do anything, master."

"Grandfather is fine." Hunter said as Davos looked up at him the loyalty and devotion in his eyes caused Hunter to smirk

Elsewhere, l

On the Bus, the team was relaxing with Skye and Ward playing Battleship, while Naruto was with May having finished with Tai Chi, and the two walked up to see Coulson watching Ward and Skye, "She's fitting in nicely." Coulson said

"Gloating?"

"A little."

"She's still holding back." Naruto said causing the two to look at him, "Whatever it is that she's not saying isn't life threatening, but she hasn't been completely honest with anyone."

"Any idea on what it is?' Phil asked frowning

"No, but it isn't dangerous." Naruto said

"How can you be so sure?' May asked

"I can teach Skye to fight, but I can't teach her to just go out and hurt some one without a very good reason. I get the feeling she only joined to find something but actually wants to be an agent." Naruto said

"Keep an eye on her." Phil said getting a nod from Naruto, "And we missed you last mission, where were you?"

"I am the CEO of a multi-billion company, sometimes my presence is needed at the office." Naruto lied as he was honestly inside the speed force trying to find out more about the Force Barrier absorbing their energies and practicing their abilities away from civilization

Suddenly a beep was heard and everyone went to the Coulson's office, "Chan Ho Yin just a struggling street performer until a few years ago, when began to exhibit moderate pyrokinetic abilities." Coulson said

"So what gave him powers?" Naruto asked

"It's still under investigation, but Chan did live near the decommissioned Wan Tai nuclear plant when it caught our knowledge, no other nearby residents have exhibited similar traits." Phil said

"So how did we find out about him?" Fitz asked

"Informant saw him lighting torches in a street show with his pinkie. Brought it to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. We told him to keep his abilities under wraps. He's been on the index ever since." Phil said

"The index?" Skye asked

"It's a list S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps of people and objects with powers." Jemma said

"Wait. What? How many are there?" Skye asked

"Not many." May said

"Well, enough to keep a list." Skye replied

"A short list, meant to protect them. Though, in rare cases, S.H.I.E.L.D. has had to take action." Phil said

"Action against objects or people?" Skye asked causing everyone to remain quiet, "Well, that's drastic with a side of creepy. How are they monitored tapped phones, satellite surveillance, body probes in dark, unpleasant places?"

"Body probes? Now, that's ridiculous. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do that." Fitz said before he looked to Phil, "We don't do that. Do we?"

"The methods vary. Mr. Chan was low-risk. He was assigned a case agent who checked in with him every few days. That's how we discovered him missing." Phil said as a video of Chan's apartment was brought up and May greeted the man in Cantonese

"Everyone, this is agent Kwan, Chan Ho Yin's case agent." May introduced

"What can you tell us?" Phil asked

"Not much, I'm afraid. Chan is a magician, so at first, I thought he'd made himself disappeared."

"The file says you'd caught him violating his index agreement before." Naruto said

"On two separate occasions claimed we were "hampering his artistic expression." But late last night, he was taken by professionals." Kwan replied as Naruto had a sinking feeling

"Mr. Kwan is there any signs of forced entry, a struggle even?' Naruto asked in Cantonese

"No forced entry but a signs of a small scuffle."

"No shuriken?" Naruto asked

"You have the wrong-"

"I'm not making this a race thing, I happen to be of Japanese descent, I'm asking because a man with pyrokinetic abilities would gain akot of attention from the Hand." Naruto said causing Kwan, May and the other Agents with Kwan to freeze while Phil and the other non speaking Cantonese agents were confused

"The Hand is a myth." May said

"No it isn't. Do you have any leads on who took him?" Naruto asked

"The only thing they left behind was this scrap of aluminized material." Kwan said in English

"Fireproof clothing. So whoever took him knew about his power." May said

'Yes, and we think we know why. Over the last few days, tech division discovered a crack into our data stream. It's the same cyber punks who hacked us before. Somehow, they got in again. It's the Rising Tide."

Everyone looked to a shocked Skye

Moments Later

Naruto, and Skye were standing across from Phil as Skye defended herself, "The Rising Tide is a huge organization of hacktivists from all around the world. Any of them could have done this! It wasn't me."

'No one's saying it was." Phil said

"But you're thinking it. I can see your faces thinking it." Skye retorted looking between Naruto and Phil

"We're assessing the situation.' Phil said

"Then I'm sure you're taking into account that I have been living on a plane with you this whole time. It would be impossible for me to hack S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye replied

"Or easier. You want to prove your innocents then trace the hack, fast. The longer Mr. Chan's missing, the more danger he's in." Naruto said getting a nod from Skye who left as Naruto looked to Phil

"She didn't do it.'

"No but I'm sure she knows exactly who did. It takes a special kind of hacker to hack S.H.I.E.L.D, someone with that know-how is not some grunt in the Rising Tide." Naruto said

Unknown Location

Gao was sipping tea, as a man arrived behind her, "Mûqīn." he greeted as Gap gave a wide smile looking at her only child

"Érzi." Gao said getting up and taking her sons face between her hands, "How are you?'

"I'm fine, I bring news of a potential recruit for the Hand.'

"Who has gained your interest Martin?" Gao asked as Martin Li aka Mister Negative handed her a picture of Chan,

"Min Li Ng's cousin, He's Pyrokinetic same as her. Some people have taken him, but my men and I are ready to bring him in and start his introduction into our family."

"With the Iron Fist in play, and this Godspeed character we can't pin down, our ranks should be filled with more people with powers. Murakami has Kirigi, Lincoln the albino bulletproof man, Bakuto is looking for someone, Alexandra has Stone, and Carmilla. Sowande has that witch Calypso and Mzungu. We need more powered individuals on our side for you to lead should the time come when we need to take control from Alexandra."

Martin nodded, "I'll bring him right away." Martin said before he walked off as Gao received a phone call,

"Wesley how goes everything in Hell's Kitchen?' Gao asked as it was time she returned to New York under the radar

Hour Later

With Chan

Chan groaned as he began to awake from unconsciousness when the woman he was with last night spoke, "Good morning, Chan."

Chan jumped out the bed and aimed a hand at the woman, "What the hell?" he asked glancing around

"I apologize for last night. It was important I bring you in under the radar." the woman said as Chan sighed in annoyance

"Oh. S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell Agent Kwan I don't need to be read the power protocols again. It was just a street performance it's not like I set anyone on fire." Chan said

"I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I come as a friend." the woman smiled

"English isn't my first language, but that word means something different than you think." Chan glared

"I understand your frustration, but I believe you have a gift. And if you let me, I'd like to help you nurture it. I can increase it. You'll get people's attention then." the woman smirked

"Increase my power? Why? What's the catch?" Chan asked

"I'd like to run some tests." the woman said causing Chan to scoff

"There it is. Now, will you let me go, or must I fight my way out?" Chan asked grabbing his jacket and shoes before heading for the door

"Leave now, and I'll forget you, I promise, but so will everyone else. Stay, and you can be remembered, known the world over." the woman said causing Chan to pause

"You want to make Chan Ho Yin a famous name?" Chan asked

"No. You need a simpler name, a more powerful name, a name like Scorch." the woman said

"Scorch? Are you joking?" Chan asked

The woman smirked as she continued to manipulate Chan not knowing that a group of men with white/black demon masks on were preparing to get Chan

The Bus

Naruto sat on a couch as everyone e was in the briefing room, he was focusing on Skye's emotions as she worked, "How close are we?" Phil asked

"Almost there. She's identified the remote-access trojan and the infected endpoint-" Fitz started

"And is searching for a TCP to correlate the hypertext with signature information and then-" Jemma continued

"Bob is your uncle./Voilá."

"You get any of that?" Phil asked Ward

"Only the uncle part."

Skye continued to work and narrowed the search to Texas, "We got our origin Austin, Texas."

"You got a name?" Phil asked

"Just the café our hacker worked out of, but I'm in the system. I'm gonna check to see if any credit-card charges from that day match up with any known hackers. We got a hit." Skye said bringing up the picture and Naruto immediately sensed an explosion of shock, worry, and desperation from Skye

"Miles Lydon, not Skye that's to all of our relief." Fitz said

"You know him?" Naruto asked

"Every hacker in the world knows him."

"Not just the hacker world. He infiltrated the Kremlin." Jemma said

"He got Chan kidnapped." Naruto said frowning before he looked to Skye, "Skye, do you know him?"

Skye looked at Naruto and shook her head, "No, we never met.' she said causing Naruto to hold in a frown as his friend just lied to his face

"May, set a course for Austin." Phil said

"Just did." May nodded

"What about Chan?" Skye asked

"Kwan's got a team on the ground. Our best bet is to chase this thing from the other end. Find Mr. Lydon, bring him in. See what he knows."

Naruto walked off after Phil and May, as Skye stayed behind to look at the photo of Lydon,

Later, Austin, Texas

Skye walked out of the cafe on the coms, "Just left the café where Miles logged in. Cashier says she hasn't seen him in over a week."

"I may have eyes on him." Ward said glancing to his side where Miles was on his phone before he looked at Ward and took off running

"I've been made." Ward said racing after Miles, "Heading East on 5th street."

Ward had to squeeze through pedestrians before he saw Miles getting into his car, "Target is now in a silver Jetta."

"I got him." Phil said as he raced after Miles in the S.H.I.E.L.D sedan

Miles looked in his rearview mirror to see Coulson on his tail, "All right, suit. You asked for it." Miles said before he tapped something on his phone, "Gridlock protocol."

The phone ran as back and every light turned green at the same time allowing him to pass while a truck and a bus had to stop so they didn't run into each other causing Phil to stop before he ran into the truck

"I lost him." Phil sighed

Miles Apartment

Miles was locking the doors, "You sure they're not following you?" Skye asked

"Yeah. Had to pull out all the stops, though. Thanks for the text." Ward said turning to Skye who glared at him. "Wait, are you mad?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't have much time. Who did you leak those files to?" Skye asked

"Wait a second. What? "Good to see you, too, Miles." I released them into the world, where they belong."

"They'll keep hunting you unless they have someone else to look for. And why the hell would you hack S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Skye asked

"Because that's what we do." Miles shrugged

"Not when I'm on the inside. You could have ruined everything, you dumbass." Skye glared,

"Seems like you handled it."

"I've come too far for you to- Why are looking at me like that?"

"Sid you just call me "dumbass"?" Miles asked smiling

"Stop smiling. I'm serious." Skye said

"Because I taught you everything you know, so-"

"Really now?' Naruto asked standing in the corner causing Miles and Skye to gasp as they looked at him

"Naruto." Skye said as Naruto stepped forward

"You know you could never lie to me, but it is a good thing to know you really had nothing to do with Chan's kidnapping." Naruto replied before he looked to Miles who was backing up toward the door, "Try to run, and I'll break your legs."

Miles frowned as he watched Naruto, "Who did you send the files too?' Naruto asked as May entered

"No-"

"Before you lie, please know that while I was following Skye I looked into your financial and saw that you a non working citizen have made a few deposits in the days following the leak. All said it's about a million dollars." Naruto said

"What?" Skye asked shocked looking to Miles who was frowning

"I can explain-"

"Did you sell information?" Skye asked

"..."

"Miles?Yes or no? Did you?!" Skye asked

"Yes, but-"

Skye punched Miles in the jaw knocking him through his coffee table causing May to with old a smile, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Miles groaned as he clutched his bleeding lip, "It was a million dollars. A million dollars. It would change my life our lives. And that woman was harmless. I looked into it."

"No one with good intentions pays that kind of money for information!" Skye glared

"Who is the woman you referred to?" May asked .

"A fan of the Rising Tide, some rich girl in a flower dress. She knew all about me, said I had a gift. She thought people like us deserved more." Miles said looking to Skye,

"You deserve to be 6ft under." Naruto said with a glare

"So, I guess due process isn't really S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol.'

"I'm not S.H.I.E.L.D, I happen to be a friend of Skye's who once promised to protect her from scum like you." Naruto said

"What did she want exactly?"

"Really Skye? These people are denying our basic rights."

"They're trying to save someone's life." Skye said

"Listen to yourself. That's what they always say to justify invading privacy, Skye. These people stand for everything we despise - secrets, censorship -"

"You gave out someone's personal information and he has been kidnapped and could be dead, so I will ask, what did the woman want you to do?" Naruto asked

"She pointed me to a Chinese S.H.I.E.L.D. feed wanted me to crack it. I checked the data stream. It didn't seem like anything you and I hadn't already put out there, Skye. And I traced the account where the money came from to make sure it wasn't some evil corporation. It was just an eco-research lab. Otherwise, I would never -"

"Ecological research?" Skye asked glancing at Naruto and May

"Yeah, insects, some study with centipedes. What's more harmless than that." Miles said

With Chan

Chan and the woman walked to a lab and Chan looked around at the men working in lab coats, "What is this big place, Raina? And who are these guys?"

"They'll assist you with anything you need. We're here to monitor your vitals while we observe your powers. And it's big because we'll need the space." Raina smiled before she saw a man come over with a syringe, "This serum strengthens the cytoskeleton within each cell of your body. One dose, and you'll feel incredible until it wears off."

"And it will wear off?" Chan asked

'Its new so it could last forever." Raina said

Chan nodded before he looked to the doctor with the syringe, "What do you think of the name "scorch"?" Chan gasped as the man stabbed the syringe into his arm

"Breathe." Rains soothed as Chan took a deep breath, "Feel it? Now let's see what you can do."

Chan made a large fire ball in his hand and tossed it to his other hand, smiling in awe, "Whoa." he sad before he tossed the fireball into the distance almost hitting a man who quickly ducked, "Oh, sorry! You almost got scorched. This is incredible. Whoo! You are a beautiful angel you know that?"

"Your power is an amazing gift."

"I'd say so." Martin said standing in the room as two men pulled their glowing negative blades from the scientists as Raina and Chan looked shocked

"Hey, what's going on?' Chan asked

"We're here for you Chan, Min sent us." Martin said

"Min?" Chan asked surprised

"Yes, will you join us?" Martin asked

"This woman Raina has helped me, let her live and I will go."

"Okay. All the doctors are already dead, so she can live." Martin said waving his men forward, "Take her off the property and don't hurt her."

Raina was grabbed and forced to walk away, "Let's go."

Chan nodded before he walked off with the serum that was injected into him before he launched a large fireball and set the building ablaze,

Martin with Chan and his men left the sight just as Naruto and S.H.I.E.L.D arrived to see the burning building while Rains who was watching across the street in the crowd ran off

 **Finished**

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D is boring AF, so I will skip episodes to get this over with quicker.**

 **Naruto isn't a born Kryptonian so when he Solar Flares it'll take him extremely long to recharge, like a phone charger with short in it. His Kryptonian invulnerability isn't always active, he's learned to switch it on and off like a light switch**


	17. Chapter 17

3 Days Later

The team was on the Bus all quiet as they failed to save Chan who according to the security footage left with masked men if his free will even setting the building on fire destroying the information they had hoped to gain on Centipede and killing the people working on the project,

Skye had went around and apologized to everyone and told Naruto and Coulson what she hoped to gain by working with S.H.I.E.L.D and Coulson promised to do everything he could to help her find out what happened to her, while she was also put on probation like her friend Miles but while he couldn't use computers at all, her computer activities were now being watched extensively

Naruto was sitting in Coulson's car on his laptop as Phil ran on the treadmill for his physical, "Working up a good sweat there, sir?" Jemma asked

"I don't sweat. I glisten." Phil said causing Naruto to smile

"Blood pressure, heart rate, biochems- all normal. All that's left is the blood sample." Jemma reported as Phil stopped the treadmill

"You should know- I'm not a fan of getting poked." Phil said getting off the treadmill

"Tell me, sir- Have you been feeling under the weather lately?" Jemma asked concerned as Naruto looked up to them

"Why?" Phil asked

" I just noticed from your chart That you're not due for a general physical For another three months." Jemma said

"I made a mistake- took a call from my physical therapist. Asked how I was feeling. I said, "a little Rusty." Next thing you know, I'm wired to this hamster wheel." Phil said as Naruto frowned sensing the lie

"Well, you can officially tell your physical therapist That you're fit as the proverbial fiddle, Especially for a man of your age." Jemma said

"A man of my age? That's something you say to an old person." Phil smiled

"Is it?" Jemma asked sheepishly as Naruto began to laugh but covered it up with a cough as the two looked over to him "Well, let's get you some electrolytes, shall we?"

The two walked off as May walked over to see Naruto looking over Chan's info

"Still worried about Chan?" May asked leaning on the car

"Not worried just need to know about his abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D really didn't want him to learn a lot about what he was capable of, if Gao and the Hand are recruiting people with abilities I'll need to take steps to protect my family." Naruto said thinking about his girls, Colleen in particular as she used to be Hand and now if people with powers were affiliated with the Hand she was in danger,

"I wonder what Colleen would think of holding the Iron Fist, because I really don't need it." Naruto thought before he looked to May who was frowning, "Problem?'

"I just still can't believe it. The Hand was always just some story told to misbehaving children."

"I ran Gao out of New York when she was controlling Rand from the shadows, but its a meter of time before she goes back and reup. It won't be over till each leader is dead." Naruto frowned before a beep sounded off signaling that there was a mission

Wrigley, Pennsylvania

The team walked onto the crime scene, "Troop leader's name was Adam Cross. Apparently, he said he heard something in the woods, Went to check it out. That's where the electrostatic anomaly occurred." Phil said to Jemma and Fitz

"What I don't understand is, usually, They're caused by a massive electrical storm." Fitz said

"But there wasn't a storm within a thousand miles of here last night.'

"This anomaly's different it has a side effect we've never seen before." Phil said

"I'll say.' Naruto said getting there attention as he and May were beside a truck, with a hole in the hood as the batter was on the ground, "The battery blew straight up through the hood."

"Hell of a force to create that kind of trajectory." May frowned

"There's scorch marks all over that tree. Lucky the whole forest didn't burn down." Ward said walking over

"I don't get it. Seems to me like this electroshock thingy was some freak lightning strike. I mean, why call us? What's the big-" Skye paused as the team came upon Adam Cross suspended in midair, "Oh. Never mind."

"So sad a man died this way and yet, so amazing." Jemma said

"Fitz-simmons, any idea what could cause an effect like this?"

"There's the soliton hypothesis/Well, okay, judging by the horizontal Perhaps, nanobatteries- Electrical discharge, it could be-"

"One at a time." Naruto interrupted Jemma and Fitz

"Any idea what could cause an effect like this?" Phil asked

"The hell if I know." Jemma said causing Naruto to laugh

"Uh, no, no clue." Leo said

'Seems to me like we're either dealing with some freak natural event or a new high-tech weapon." Ward said

"Or could it be someone from your uber-secret index?" Skye asked

"There's no one on the index with this type of power." Phil said

"That you know of. Its always possible that this is a new individual." Naruto replied looking over the suspended corpse, "Did he have any enemies?"

"Skye will look into that." Phil said. as he got out his phon, "I'll contact Agent Blake at S.H.I.E.L.D. Hq, Have him check it out.

'Whoever or whatever's responsible, we can't let this happen again." May frowned

"Fitz, see his forehead? Look at that endothelial discoloration." Jemma said getting close to the body

'Yeah, same dispersal pattern as the strike on the truck." Leo replied

"Could be an entry wound cauterized immediately." Jemma said leaning in close before blue static sparked off causing her to jump as the body dropped to the ground

"Freaky." Fitz said as everyone looked at the body

Later, Bus

Naruto, and Phil walked into the briefing room to see Skye at the table, "You found something on Cross?"

"Many things, actually, but you already knew that, Thanks to my fancy S.H.I.E.L. -arrest gizmo Tracking my every key swipe, My online activity, my cholesterol. Just wish it came in another color or came off." Skye said looking to Phil and Naruto who looked at her stone faced

"The victim?" Phil asked

"Adam Cross- single, no kids, Originally from Wrigley, Pennsylvania, Not far from here."

"Been there. They have a nice little strawberry festival in the spring. Occupation?"

"Phys-ed teacher at the local High School and varsity baseball coach and troop leader and volunteer firefighter. This guy makes Captain America look like "the dude." Skye said with a chuckle

"What about a criminal record, restraining order, Something that might give us a suspect?" Naruto asked causing Skye to frown as she looked into it

"Nada- not even a parking ticket. I skimmed all his posts, anyone linked to his pages, Hoping for a crazy ex or superpowered stalker, And he's clean."

"No one is clean." Naruto said

"Naruto's right. We're missing something. Dig deeper." Phil said before he and Naruto began to leave

"Naruto." Skye called causing him to stop and look at her

"Yeah?"

"I know you're still pissed at me about lying to your face, and I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

"You lied to protect your friend. I understand that, and I'm not mad at you, its just that it reminded me of some people I wish to forget." Naruto said as 2 old men flashed in his mind, "We are cool"

Skye smiled as Naruto nodded and turned around frowning as he walked away

Jemma reported the victim's brain was zapped by something twice as powerful as a lightning bolt. Another electrostatic signal is detected.

Naruto, May, Ward, and Phil were on the way to where the signal was detected

"Fitz, what's the latest reading?" Phil asked

"We're at 324 megajoules and growing stronger. Dangerous territory, sir." Fitz said

"There's a farmhouse a mile north of you, Right at the center of the signal. That's got to be it." Skye added

"Skye, dig up everything you can on whoever lives at that farm. We need to know who we're dealing with." Phil said

"I'm going on ahead." Naruto said climbing out the window and hopping onto the street and rocketing forward

Naruto came to a stop in his run and looked around before he used his x-ray vision on the barn

"Hold on, now." Fitz said

'What just happened?" Skye asked

'Um, it's gone." Fitz said

"What's gone?" Phil asked

"The electrostatic signal it seemed to pulse, then disappear." Fitz said

"Cause he is dead." Naruto said into the coms as he looked up at the body of the man who owned the barn

"Any sign of the attacker?" Phil asked

"No sign of anyone, no tracks, no vehicles down the road." Naruto frowned

"Skye, we need real-time sat surveillance on the area right now." Phil said as he and the other arrived

"Hang on. I think I found something you might want to see first. Sending it over now. The guy who owns the farm's name is Frank Whalen. He's a volunteer firefighter at the same station house as our first victim, Adam Cross."

"Our two victims knew each other." Naruto frowned

"They were both responders when the aliens crashed New York." Skye said causing May and Phil to look over at Naruto who had helped with cleanup using his super speed and strength to help with debris

"Two victims from the same firehouse, found in the same weird way." Ward said

"We're looking for a killer." Skye gasped

"We need to get to that firehouse." Naruto frowned

"Skye, Fitz-Simmons get to the barn and do your thing. Skye, I also need you to find out about the firehouse?"

"Already ahead of you, it turns out they sent an engine to New York with a dozen volunteers after the chitauri invasion, Including Cross and Whalen. Maybe it has something to do with why they were targeted?"

"Or how they were killed."

"You mean like an alien weapon?"

"Nothing the Chitauri had caused this effect.' Naruto said, causing Ward to raise an eyebrow

"Let's just make sure we get to those firefighters Before anyone else does." Ward said before the four headed for the car,

Later Fire Station

Naruto and the Agents arrived to the station to see the firefighters playing poker as they waited on a call, 'Evening, gentlemen. Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. We were on the ground with you in New York."

"S.H.I.E.L.D., right. What's this all about?" The chief asked

'We'd like to ask you a few questions, take a look around." Coulson said as Naruto, May, and Ward walked off

"Hey, guys. What's, uh- what's going on?" a man asked walking out the back

Naruto began t look around for any weapons looking through walls before he stopped causing May to look at him, "Find the weapon?"

"Not a weapon we're dealing with. Fitz-Simmons, Skye get away from the corpse. Coulson seems our Chitauri friends had a backup plan in case they failed."

"What are you talking about?'

"We have a Chitauri helmet." May said in surprise seeing the helmet

"Ask Diaz if he's made physical hand contact with the helmet, it may have caused a cranial discharge. The helmet is the source of an alien virus." Naruto said before in a warp he sent the helmet to a pocket dimension before he and May went to meet up with Coulson

"All we did was clean it, I swear. Me, Frankie, and adam- we- We were bored on the third shift, so- So we decided to clean it. Adam and Frankie..."

" , I'm putting the gun away now, okay?" Coulson said

"Sir, he's at 600 mega joules and climbing." Simmons reported

"Coulson." Naruto said ready to take Diaz out

"Clear everybody out." Phil said before Naruto, May, Ward and the firefighters left the building watching as May and Naruto listened to Coulson talk to the man about how beautiful Heaven was before he came out just as a bright flashed lit up the station

Morning

Fitz scanned Ward, Naruto, May, and Phil, ""I-All clean- no traces of electrostatic energy."

"What about the other firefighters?" Skye asked as the firefighters were lead away

"They'll be quarantined and observed At a S.H.I.E.L.D. Biohazard facility."

"Agent Uzumaki." a S.H.I.E.L.D hazmat specialist said walking up, "We would like you to um do whatever it is you did to retrieve the alien artifact."

Naruto looked to Phil who nodded before with a sigh he recalled the helmet and had it drop into the case before the hazmat agents locked the trunk and carried it over to the truck

"Um, anyone else notice they're putting the infected alien thing on our truck?" Skye asked

"We're flying it to the sandbox."

"Sandbox?" Skye asked

'It's a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility across the Atlantic. They specialize in hazardous materials." Jemma said

"If what Naruto suspect is true, that this is a virus, then those firefighters could be infected, and they're gonna need a cure. Find one." Phil said looking to Jemma

"Yes, sir." Jemma nodded before everyone left

Bus

Naruto was sitting in the cockpit with May, just looking at the clouds when Phil entered, "What's our E.T.A.?"

"3:47, West Africa time." May said

"Gonna be a long 4 hours and 26 minutes." Phil signed turning to leave

"You okay?" May asked

"Fine. I just want this alien thing off our plane as soon as humanly possible." Phil shrugged

"You want to talk about your physical?" May asked

"Nothing to tell. My physical therapist requested it. He's updating his files or something."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong." May said

"Of course." Phil scoffed before the intercom came alive

"Sir, I think I've discovered something. Could you come down to the lab?" Jemma asked

"I'll be right there." Phil said before he turned to leave

"Phil." Naruto called looking back at his friend, "The fireman you did everything you could for him."

Phil nodded and left as Naruto looked to May, who returned the look both worried about their friend,

In the lab, Simmons tells Coulson that the infection spreads through electrostatic energy, as a shock. In the middle of her explanation a lab tool hovers ominously behind Simmons. Coulson apologizes sincerely, and locks her in the lab, as he has realized Simmons is infected.

The team met in front of the lab as Simmons sat with her back against the glass with her head in her lap as she teared up

"Simmons believes she contracted the virus approximately 36 hours ago when she received an electrostatic shock from the first victim." Coulson said

"How much time does she have?" Skye asked

"Based on when the firemen were infected, hiw quickly their symptoms manifested two hours at most." Phil frowned

"That's enough time, right? I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. has dozens of labs and scientists working on this thing, don't they?" Skye asked getting nods

"They do. How soon can you get us on the ground?" Coulson asked May

"Three hours. Our path to the sandbox has us Right in the middle of the Atlantic." May said causing Naruto to frown and look over to Jemma,

"Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but if we can't land in time-" Ward began

"Simmons will release a pulse that will blow this plane right out of the sky." Phil finished

"We can't just sit here and watch her die. We have to do something." Skye said

"She won't die." Naruto said walking over to the glass and phasing through it causing everyone to gasp Jemma, Fitz, and Ward to gasp while Jemma crawled away from Naruto

"What're you doing? You have to get out you'll get infected." Jemma pleaded

'You won't infect me, I promise."

"How would you know that?" Jemma asked

In an explosion of lightning, Naruto was dressed in his Godspeed suit causing the three agents who had no idea to look at him in shock

"Y-your Godspeed? The Avenger." Jemma said getting a nod as Naruto allowed his mask to reced

"Time to get to work." Naruto instructed as he suddenly shot out of the room and returned with the Chitauri helmet

The two began to work on the antiserum using lab rats, when the serum Jemma had developed failed, "Well that wasn't very cooperative of him, Now, was it?" Fitz said having stuck around to watch them work causing the two to look at him, "It's all right. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Please stop saying that. I see you looking at your watch. Are you sure this thing even works?" Simmons asked as Naruto sighed tryingnto concentrate on the helmet

'Yeah, well, you know it does. My device isn't the issue it's the vaccine." Fitz said

"Antiserum! And all I'm wondering is whether you calibrated it correctly." Simmons replied

"Hey, it's not the device, and don't put this on me. I was doing just fine, tucked away in a safe, indoor, non-mobile lab at the academy! Oh! Then you had to go and drag us into this flying circus! Didn't even pass our field assessments, for God's sake!"

"Oh, please, as if I forced you to follow me anywhere." Jemme retorted

"You said, and I quote "oh, Fitz, "it's the most perfect opportunity "for us to see the world! We'd be fools to pass this one up!" Fitz mocked

"I hate it when you use that voice. That's not even how I sound. And you were just afraid of going into the field." Jemma retorted

"I was not afraid. And don't you dare act like these last months Haven't been the highlight of your entire pasty life!"

"Fitz!" Naruto called getting their attention, "Go grab a drink."

Fitz sighed and nodded before he walked off, "Pasty? When did he become so sun-kissed?" Jemma asked

"Relax Jemma. He's just worried." Naruto said

"I know." Jemma sighed

"Take your mind off of it, ask me anything." Naruto said

"Okay, um how did you start out as Godspeed?" Jemma asked as the two walked over to the helmet and began to work on finishing the final antiserum

"I actually just used my powers to live comfortably and caught the attention of some dangerous people. Natasha was sent to recruit or kill me. I managed to change her perception and get her out from underneath her handlers. It was the first time I decided to hide myself behind a persona so Godspeed was born." Naruto said

"How fast have you ever ran?"

"I tend to have to tone it down as if I travel to fast I can go through time or to a other dimension." Naruto said

"Time travel? You have traveled through time?" Jemma asked surprised looking to Naruto as he nodded

"I was a kid with super speed and no adult presence in my life, I've been all over this planet meet a lot of people and once made a tonic strong enough to get me drunk and ended up at a Bon Jovi concert." Naruto smiled

"Bon Jovi?" Jemma asked smiling

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" Naruto asked

"Nothing." Jemma said before Naruto held up the antiserum

"Third time's the charm." Naruto said as the team arrived and watched as he held up the mouse before he injected the mouse with the serum

"I can't breath." Skye whispered as everyone watched

"We did it." Jemma smiled causing Naruto to smile before in a blue flash the mouse died causing everyone to gasp as Jemma frowned before she walked to the glass and looked to Phil as Fitz stormed off sniffling

"Sir, I know the protocol in these circumstances, but could you please tell my dad first? I just think my mum would take it better if it comes from him."

"We're not there yet. There's still time." Phil said

"Sir, please." Jemma pleaded getting a nod before everyone left as Jemma turned to Naruto who was watching the rat as she stealthily grabbed a syringe and some bottles

"Don't give up yet, Jemma. There's still time, and we will not give ugh!" Naruto was stabbed in the shoulder and turned around feeling weak all of the sudden

"I'm sorry." Jemma said backing up as she closed the lab and walked to the cargo door

Naruto snatched the syringe from his shoulder and began to vibrate causing a green mist to appear as he burned through the sedative in his system, standing up he saw Jemma open the cargo door and his eyes widened before he noticed the mouse was awake

"Jemma!" Naruto yelled watching as she turned to him, and he lifted the tank to show her the mouse causing her eyes to widen before turbulence knocked her out the plane screaming

Naruto entered Flash time and loaded up the antiserum and vibrated through the labs quarantined doors before speeding out of the plane as Ward, Phil, Fitz, May, and Skye ran out to see what was happening

Naruto hovered in the air looking around before he saw Jemma and as if he kicked off the air he shot down to Jemma with a shockwave sounding off

Jemma was screaming as she was approaching the ocean before Naruto reached her and injected her with the antiserum as he held her in a bridle carry before landing on the oceans surface with a large splash

A blue pulse of energy erupted from Jemma as she clutched onto Naruto

"That was very stupid." Naruto said

"I'm sorry." Jemma said with her face in the crook of Naruto's neck before he flew up to the Bus

Moments Later

Jemma was standing in front of Phil who was yelling at her, "Don't get me wrong! I'm happy you're alive- truly. And I realize you were trying to save the team, But what you did today that was not your call. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. We'd hate to lose you, Jemma."

"Thank you, sir." Jemma said causing Phil to nod at her

Jemma walked out of the office and over Fitz spe ding some time with him till he fell asleep before she left and saw everyone was asleep while Naruto was on the couch sipping some Bourbon,

"How's Fitz?" Naruto asked

"He was upset, and he was right to be." Jemma said getting a nod from Naruto as she sat beside him

"So, what did you think of your first time skydiving?" Naruto asked

"Honestly, I'd rather not think about it anymore." Jemma said as Naruto nodded

"I thought what you did was incredibly brave." Naruto said causing Jemma to smile before she took his glass and sipped it,

"Thank you for saving my life and being there for me." Jemma said

Naruto smiled

Later, Naruto's Room

A shirtless Naruto and Jemma were on his bed kissing with Jemma straddling Naruto who was leaning against the wall, before he leaned his head back,

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked

"I'm not a nun." Jemma smiled as she began to unbutton her shirt

Naruto sat back and enjoyed the show as she stripped herself before him. Naruto smiled as his eyes moved up and down her now completely naked body. She had a nice pair of B-cup tits, plump and perky, fair skin from top to bottom and creamy smooth, a nice flat stomach with curvy hips and a thin waist and nice long toned legs

"You're beautiful." Naruto said

"Thank you." Jemma blushed before she locked lips with him again

Naruto's hands roamed up and down her body as his hands traveled south and he gave her nice round and firm ass cheeks a nice squeeze which made her moan in delight into the kiss. She then broke the kiss and shifted herself over him so that her now hardened nipples were directly in his face.

Naruto responded by licking at one of her tits before taking it into his mouth. She softly moaned biting her knuckle as he started to suckle on the soft pink orb of flesh in his mouth while he brought another hand up to squeeze her other breast. Jemma was in heaven while Naruto sucked and gently nibbled on one of her nipples while his other hand played with and massaged her other breast. Naruto then switched tits now sucking on her other nipple and switching hands to play with the first boob he was playing with earlier. All the while Jemma's pussy was nice and moist with some of her fluids leaking down her thighs.

Finally, she pushed Naruto to the side on his back on the bed, as Naruto looked up at her in surprise as she took control and straddled his face with his lips only inches from her now dripping pink snatch.

Naruto kissed her thigh as he gripped her hips and lifting his head a bit. Jemma let out a moam of pleasure as she felt Naruto licking into her folds and tasting her dripping wet pussy before he found her clitoris and started licking at it to which sent shivers up her spine and caused her to shudder in pleasure. He then decided to shift a little and stick his tongue into her wet folds and twirl it around in her moist womanhood.

"Naruto. That feels so good! I've always wanted to experience this." Jemma moaned raking her fingers through Naruto's hair as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts in his hands again as well as lightly pinch her nipples.

Jemma was surprised when Naruto used his electrokinesis to stimulate her nervous system causing her to clasp her hands over her mouth as he continued to eat away at her pussy, he could feel her inner walls constrict around his tongue and knew that she was nearing the end. He worked to double his efforts and squeezed her tits a little harder and really worked his tongue as far up into her body as he could to help her reach her climax, vibrating his hands and tongue to push her over the edge

"Naruto!" she gasped as her eyes were rolling back and giving a loud groan as she began to shudder and threw her head back

Jemma came into Naruto's awaiting mouth as he continued his assault to clean up her womanly fluids and let her ride out her orgasm.

Once she came down from her high, Jemma then shifted and turned around. Naruto tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Not just yet Naruto, just lay there a little while longer." Jemma said as Naruto shrugged

Jemma was now facing away from Naruto and from this new angle, Naruto got a great view of her backside including her pink puckered anus. He could feel Jemma unzip his pants and take them off completely finally freeing his now fully erect cock from it's prison. Naruto groaned in satisfaction as she started stroking his long thick dick in her hand and smiled from how she jerked him off. She then leaned down and gave the head of his penis a quick lick before giving it a longer lick from the head, down the shaft and up to the head again. Then she started licking at his cock more furiously before finally taking him into her mouth completely. She moaned from the rich taste and from feeling him in the back of her throat.

Naruto responded to this by grabbing her ass cheeks and lifting his head up to lick at her womanhood again just like before and soon both of them were moaning in unison as they pleasured one another in the sixty ninth.

Naruto then quickly flipped her over so that he was now on top of her and positioned comfortably between her legs with his now dick resting on her still wet front entrance.

"Fuck me." Jemma said before Naruto kissed her as he positioned the head of his penis at the entrance of her vagina and slowly entered. Jemma moaned when she felt him enter her body but gave a sharp yelp when he fully sheathed within her and he decided to wait a second for her to fully adust to his girth before he'd started fucking her.

The both of them moaned into one another's mouths as he started thrusting his hips forward and sliding his cock in and out of her body. She in turn started moving her own hips in sync with his and they soon got a steady rhythm going as they both began to pick up on speed and power.

Jemma broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto, hugging him closer to her. Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest which felt really good. She also wrapped her legs around his waist and was delighted when she felt him reach even deeper inside. She was moaning loudly when she felt the head of his cock pounding against her cervix. She then rested her head on his shoulder and moaned as he kept thrusting himself in and out of her and she thought it felt amazing.

"Naruto! So good!"

Naruto bit Jemma's ear lob lightly as he began to vibrate his cock and use his super speed, rapidly slamming his cock into her violently and powerfully with his crotch slapping loudly against hers making wet slapping noises. Naruto could feel the pressure building up in his loins again while Jemma's moist caverns were started to coil around him tightly.

"Jemma! I don't think I'm gonna last much longer! I'm about to blow my load!" Naruto said

Jemma knew he wasn't lying because she could feel him twitch inside her body which signaled that he was gonna release again. She also was on the verge of another orgasm and she was moaning loudly already because this was gonna be a very big one.

"Me too!' Jemma moaned

Naruto was thrusting into her with as much speed and power he could use without breaking her until he couldn't hold it in anymore and with a moan he braced himself against the wall groaning as he shot several large hot strands of cum into her awaiting belly.

Jemma's back arched as her own orgasm hit her as she felt several spurts of Naruto's cum fill her womb. The both of them took a few moments to catch their breaths. Jemma looked up and smiled at Naruto and he down at her before leaning down and started kissing her, before she gasped when she was suddenly on her hands in knees with Naruto holding her close to his body as he reentered her

"Tell me your fantasies." Naruto said giving short thrusts as Jemma turned her head to look at him biting her lower lip, as Narito began to give light kisses to her neck

 **Finished**

 **Thor:Dark World next, Baldur centric chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

In the distant past, a cosmic event known as the Convergence occurs, opening portals between the Nine Realms. A sinister race called the Dark Elves attempts to use the Convergence as a way of unleashing the Aether, a force of destruction with the capability of destroying the entire galaxy. The exact origin of the Aether is unknown, but it is known that it is one of six powerful objects that predate the universe itself. The leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, nearly succeeds in using the Aether to cause the instantaneous destruction of the Nine Realms under the misguided belief that he can recreate them in his own image. He is opposed by Bor, the then-king of Asgard and the father of Odin, who uses the Bifrost to rip the Aether from Malekith's grasp just as he attempted to enact his plan, robbing the Dark Elves of their most potent weapon. Driven back to their home world, Svartalfheim, it becomes apparent that the Dark Elves cannot defeat the Asgardians and are all but wiped out in the battle. While the Asgardians, unable to destroy the Aether, seal it away in a place it can never be found, Malekith, his lieutenant Algrim, and various survivors manage to escape into suspended animation, vowing to one day return and finish their plan.

5,000 years later, some time after the Chitauri Invasion, Loki was brought before Odin in shackles. The Allfather gave Loki a life-sentence in prison for his crimes against humanity.

Meanwhile, in Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, Thor, alongside warriors Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif, fights against the Marauders, a ragtag group of invaders that have been systematically terrorizing the Nine Realms for the past two years. The Asgardians win the battle, and while Hogun remains on Vanaheim to help his people rebuild, Thor and his friends return to Asgard via the Bifrost Bridge, which was repaired by the power of the Tesseract. A party is held in celebration for Thor's victory, but he leaves quickly. He visits Heimdall daily, asking each time how Jane Foster is faring. Odin clearly does not approve of Thor's affections for Foster as she will be dead long before him.

Back on Earth, Jane Foster is in London, having been called there by Erik Selvig to investigate readings of unknown nature. After having not heard from Thor for some time, she goes on a date with a man called Richard. Their date was quickly interrupted by Darcy Lewis, who explains that Foster's scientific equipment has been picking up strange signals, signals that have not been detected since the events that took place in New Mexico two years prior. They get in a car where Lewis' own intern, Ian Boothby is waiting for them, and drive to where the signal is the highest and end up at an abandoned storage house. They find that a number of portals have opened, linking the Earth to several different worlds and altering the laws of physics, causing gravity to shift without warning. While Lewis and Boothby continue to play around with the portals, Foster is swallowed up by one of them and transported to an unknown planet. She finds herself in a dark chasm, where a strange vault is located. Upon touching the vault, a red substance, the Aether, emerges from it and infests her body.

Passing out, Foster is teleported back to Earth, waking up five hours later. She walks outside where Lewis and Boothby have been waiting. The police had been called there by Lewis and consequently attempt to arrest the three for trespassing on private property; a policeman tries to touch Foster, but the Aether forces him away. Thor suddenly arrives, seeking to investigate Foster's well-being, as Heimdall lost sight of her after she disappeared. While overjoyed to see him, Foster slaps Thor in the face for taking two years to visit her even though he was on Earth during the battle of New York. Thor apologizes to her, but then takes her to Asgard to investigate the nature of the Aether.

Once there, Heimdall greets them, but Jane Foster is quickly taken to the healing chambers so that they can learn what's wrong with her. They find the Aether in her body but they don't know what it is. A physician called Eir tries to remove the Aether from Foster but fails. Odin, furious that a human has entered Asgard, orders for her to be taken back to Earth, but when a guard touches her wrist, the Aether reacts defensively just as it did with the police. Odin, recognizing the Aether, tells Foster of its many possible origins using the Book of Yggdrasil, and how the Dark Elves nearly used it to destroy the realms. While Odin works to find a way to remove the Aether without killing Foster, Frigga befriends her. Frigga has secretly been attempting to convey her disappointment to Loki regarding his actions, but he has rebuffed her every time.

In a deep sector of space, Baldur walked down the hall, humming a tune to himself as he feasted on his Ramen, "Still the glutton I see." Frigga said causing Baldur to chuckle as he finished his meal

"Mother, you look as beautiful as ever." Baldur smiled placing the bowl on a small table and walking up to the astral projection of his mother, "How've you been?'

"The Nine Realms are back in a state of peace, and my duties as Queen keeps me busy with the people."

"Still reading to the orphans?" Baldur asked

"Hm. Everyday." Frigga nodded before she frowned at her first born, "I want you to come home and make peace with your father."

Baldur sighed, "I told you I can't do that."

"Son please. There's death in the air, and I just want to see you with my own eyes to hold you in my arms."

"I do to mother, believe me. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, or Asgard, but my hatred for Odin and his atrocities to his own family are hard to control. I don't want to be the reason you cry again." Baldur frowned remembering the tears he made his mother shed when he prepared to take Odin's life

"You are my son. Your brothers do not know of you or your sister."

"Brothers?" Baldur asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought Thor was my youngest brother."

"I speak of Loki."

"The Jotunn?" Baldur asked with a raised eyebrow, "From all the tales I hear he's a coward, he uses your lessons to run and hide from his opponent. A mockery of your skills."

"Well we can't all have the ingenuity of the great Naruto Uzumaki now can we?" Frigga said

"Mother." Baldur frowned

"I know. Heimdal says a counterpart of your appeared on Midgard some time ago and implanted himself into the minds of a couple and grew up there."

"I'm aware of you, just as he is aware of me." Baldur said

"Is he a danger?"

"He's another me of course he's dangerous." Baldur said

"And you are not worried?"

"No, I mean I will eventually fight a version of myself who is not a clone who has lived a life with some similar and dissimilar aspects of it. I got a taste of what he was capable of but he held back, I want him at his best." Baldur smirked

"Always the fighter my little warrior. I must go, but I will be back later tonight." Frigga said causing Baldur to smile and nod before he kissed her cheek or tried to as she dissolved into energy soon as he came into contact with her

Under Malekith's orders, Algrim allows himself to be captured by the Asgardians while in disguise as a Marauder and, using vile technology, turns himself into Kurse, a super powered warrior that the Dark Elves used frequently in their war against the Asgardians he breaks free and releases the other prisoners, Loki watched all this from his cell, then Algrim walks up to Loki's cell and he looks at Loki for a moment before turning and walking away

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." Loki said causing Algrim to turn and look at him before walking away following Loki's suggestion; outside the prison alarm could be heard going off

Frigga stood with Thor and Jane, "The prisons." she frowned

"Loki." Thor said

"Go, I will look after her." Frigga said getting a nod from Thor who ran toward a balcony before he jumped and caught his hammer sending him flying toward the prison;

Meanwhile in the prison Volstagg and Fandral entered the fight with the prisoners, "It's as if they resent being imprisoned." Fandral said kicking a Marauder

"There's no pleasing some creatures." Volstagg grunted using his Warhammer to bash a Marauder in the face

The Marauder's headed for the exit when Thor entered and everyone stopped to look at him, "Return to your cells and further harm will come to you. You have my word."

Suddenly one of the prisoners punched him in the face, causing Thor to grab him with his hammer to his throat, "Very well, you don't have my word.."

Thor punched him back and started fighting with the other prisoners

Palace

Odin walked with his guards "Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon."

"Odin." Frigga called walking up to her husband as he sent Guards away

"Frigga. It's a skirmish, nothing to fear." Odin said

"You've never been a very good liar." Frigga sighed as at that moment Jane noticed Sif as she walked past them

"Take her to you chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe." Odin pleaded with his wife

"You take care." Frigga said

"Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me." Odin smirked

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived. " Frigga replied before Odin with a small chuckle walked away

Frigga led Jane away, taking a sword from one of the guards, "Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane nodded

Meanwhile Heimdall stood in his usual guarding post, he suddenly hears something turned and ran out onto the Bifrost Bridge, he jumps onto one of Malekith's ships cloaked in invisibility, making it visible and manages to send it crashing into the sea, but he soon found that a giant ship is behind him releasing smaller ships to attack Asgard, Heimdall activated a shield to protect Asgard but Algrim managed to deactivate it sending a ship to crash into the palace

After Malekith's ship crashed into the palace the Dark Elves start attacking the Asgardian soldiers killing them all, Malekith left the ship and began to head for Jane after which Odin arrived to find all the soldiers killed

"Frigga." Odin said in worry

Malekith entered the tower where Frigga is hiding Jane and entered the room, the mother of the most feared warrior in the universe held her weapon in a reverse carry, "Stand down, creature. You may still survive this.

"I have survived worse, woman." Malekith said

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine." Malekith walked closer to Frigg's and she suddenly cut him from his chin to forehead causing him to stumble back, blood leaking Malekith took out his blade and tried to strike Frigga but in a green flash she kicked the back of his knee and slammed the but of her sword into the jaw of the dark elf but before he could go flying she gripped his ankle and slammed him into the ground causing Malekith to cough up blood

Frigga stomped on Malekith's chest, "You should've stayed in whatever dark hole you crawled out of." Frigga said

Frigga was about to drive her sword through Malekith's throat but Algrim caught her arm and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up allowing Malekith to stand

The dark elf walked over to Jane, "You have taken something, child. Give it back." Malekith said standing in front of Jane and as he goes to grab her she disappeared and before he turns to Frigga, "Witch! Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell." Frigga said

"I believe you." Malekith said before suddenly Algrim stabbed Frigga in the back,

Baldur suddenly braced himself as he felt the stab, "Mother." he said

At the same time Thor rushed in and shot a lightning bolt at Malekith's face, severely scarring it, he and Algrim escape and jump onto their ship before Thor can catch them; after Malekith and Algrim escape Odin arrived to find Frigga dead, he holds her body in his arms as Thor and Jane look on before a yellow flash appeared and Baldur appeared with a sword at the ready but upon seeing his mother he dropped the blade

Odin, Thor, and Jane looked at Baldur as he feel to his knees, and grabbed Frigga's hand

Next Night

Baldur watched away from the people frowning as his mother sail down the road, as the signal was given, Baldur sent a flaming arrow into the boat setting it aflame before other boats were sent after his mothers and more arrows were sent after

Sailing to the edge of Asgard, Odin slammed Gungnir into the ground and Frigga's corpse along with the other dead vanished into white sparkles and joined the stars overhead as every female let a glowing white orb fly up into the sky

Odin looked down before he looked up to a frowning Baldur

Later

Baldur stood before Odin and the other Asgardians as he looked around before pausing at the ceiling, "You were very thorough in your cover up." Baldur said causing Thor to look confuse,

"Why are you still here?' Odin asked

"Simple father," Baldur said as gasps were heard while Thor looked shocked, "Who was it that killed my mother?"

"Malekith the Dark Elf."

"Hm, you have a traitor amongst you. The shield device is a secret known only to Heimdall and the royal family. Where is the Jotunn?" Baldur asked

"His name is Loki." Thor said

"I could careless about the Frost Giant, I just want to know how it is one Marauder the one who broke everyone out knew how to get to a secret place few knew of. If he isn't guilty then I'll leave him be," Baldur said

"If he is."

"Then he's dead. Anyone who helped in facilitating my mothers death is dead." Baldur said

"Father who is this man?" Thor asked

"He is Baldur, my first born." Odin said causing Thor to look over the disinterested Baldur

"How are the lightning powers I gave you treating you, little brother?" Baldur asked

"Gave me?"

"I was known as the God of Storms when our sister and myself conquered the nine realms."

"That's enough." Odin said standing up

"Whatever, I have things I need to do before I get the hell out of this place." Baldur said walking off

"You will stay here and help with the war." Odin frowned

"Never going to happen, try to force me to stay here I'll take your other eye as well." Baldur said vanishing in a yellow flash

"Father?" Thor asked

"Leave it Thor." Odin said walking away

Holding Cells

Loki was sitting underneath an illusion as he had destroyed his room and was miserable blaming himself for the death of the only woman well person he cared about, his adopted mother.

"Hello." Baldur said kneeling beside Loki who gasped crawling away, "So your Asgard's pet Frost Giant?"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked with a glare at the unknown man

"I have a single question, and I want the truth." Baldur said before with a flash of his Rinnesharingan, Loki's illusion dispelled showing off his blue-grey skin and his blue eyes turned to a bright red, "There you are, live your truth.'

Loki looked down to his hands to see his blue-grey skin, "No." he said in horror before he looked to the smirking Baldur, "You,"

Loki sprang for Baldur but his throat was grabbed and he was slammed into the wall, "Stop!" Thor yelled outside the cell with Sif, before he noticed Loki, "What have you done?"

"Nothing yet. I was just about to ask my question. Now Frost Giant, did you help the Marauder that killed my mother?" Baldur asked his Sharingan spinning at a high speed

"Yes. I told him what way to go." Loki said in a daze as he stared into the eyes of Baldur as Thor gasped while Baldur released Loki who came out of his trance

"Good to know." Baldur frowned before a knife chop to Loki's neck decapitated him

"NO!" Thor yelled

Baldur left the cell and headed for the exit as Thor glared at him before he tossed Mjolnir at him, catching Mjolnir and turning to his brother Baldur smirked

"Why are you using this training tool? If you want to fight me, you have to do so with your full strength. I'm sorry my strength." Baldur smirked

"What're you talking about?"

"All the knowledge I have of lightning I imparted to you when you were born. Mjølnir was never the source of anyone's power, but a tool to help them focus their power until they were able to master and wield their powers freely. Its been over a 1000 years if you want to fight come at me at your best."

Thor glared at Baldur, "You kill him."

"As I said I would if he had something to do with Mothers death, and he just admitted to it." Baldur said idly spinning Mjølnir

"He was not a threat."

"He was a threat. The Jotunn knew to much and wormed his way into your heart. Mercy for traitors especially one like him is unacceptable. Now I have to prepare to find the Dark Elves so that I can exact my revenge, please tell me you will try to stop me." Baldur asked his Sharingan manifesting and glowing brightly

"Thor." Sif said shaking her head causing him to sigh before Baldur dropped Mjølnir and turned to leave

"Wait. I will help you. We have something Malekith wants." Thor said causing Baldur to look at him

"Go on." Baldur smirked

Palace

Fandral and Odin inspect the damage to the palace where Malekith had crashed his ship, "We are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenseless."

Thor entered having heard that Jane was taken to a secure room with armed guards, "She's your prisoner now?" he asked before he looked to Fandral, Volstagg and the guards, "Leave us."

They all walked off and leaving Thor with Odin, "I do not wish to fight with you." Odin sighed

"Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith with Baldur.'

"Baldur can not be trust, we possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us."

"He is your son."

"He also took my eye and would've killed me if it wasn't for your mother. That thing is to powerful to be controlled, Frigga could barely do it and he loved her. Who's to say he won't kill Malekith then destroy all of Asgard as well?" Odin frowned

"His problem seems to only be with you and Malekith." Thor glared before he sighed, "Listen, father I value our peoples lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him with Baldur by my side."

"If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies." Odin said

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it." Thor glared

"If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades." Odin spat

"And how of our men shall fall on theirs?" Thor asked

"As many as are needed!" Odin yelled before he took a deep breath, "We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"And how are you different from Malekith?"

Odin chuckled, "The difference, my son, is that I will win." Odin said before he walked off

Later

Baldur sat in a bar with a sigh, drinking his mead, "I'm waiting little brother, where is this thing the elf wants?"

"Father plans on using her to lure Malekith back." Thor said sitting down

"Her?" Baldur asked raising an eyebrow

"Her name is Jane Foster of Midgard. She has become the host of the Aether. Father is..."

"Hello old friend." Baldur said looking over to Heimdall who looked at him,

"Baldur, its been a while."

Baldur smirked, "You're not in Odin's war council?" Thor asked Heimdall

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?" Heimdall said sitting down looking defeated

"Malekith will return, you know this. We need your help." Thor replied

"I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you." Heimdall said

"Still the loyal watcher." Baldur chuckled going back to his mead

"I'm not asking you to. The Realms need their All-Father strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief." Thor said

"As are we all." Heimdall replied

"Well I see clearly enough." Thor frowned causing Baldur to glance at him

"The risks are too great." Heimdall said

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way." Thor retorted

Heimdall hesitated before replying, "What do you require of us?" he asked as Sif and the Warriors 3 arrived

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world."

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the _Tesseract_ locked away in a vault." Sif said causing Baldur who was observing to smirk

"There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few."

"I know them." Baldur said causing the four to look at him, "I used to be crown prince, whenever I wanted get away in secret I will take the secret paths."

"Do we need a distraction to get to these paths?' Volstagg asked

"No." Baldur smirked, "I can open one at any time I want."

"That's great all we need to do is get Jane." Thor said

"Simple." Baldur said walking off

"Where are you going."

"To get the Midgard girl." Baldur said

Jane sat in her guarded room when one of the guards entered with a tray, "'I'm not hungry." Jane said when suddenly Baldur came up behind the guard and knocked him out, before he looked over to Jane

"Well aren't you a beauty." Baldur said before Thor walked up,

"Let's go." Thor said Mjølnir at the ready

Baldur looked over to Sif, "Want to come?"

"Can't have another engagement." Sif said turning and leaving as Naruto smirked before his RinneSharingan appeared and with a pulse a purple portal appeared in front of him, Jane, and Thor before the three entered the portal

Svartalfheim

The three entered the ruins of Svartalfheim before Jane suddenly fainted as her body has completely channeled the Aether, enhancing her perceptions but weakening her physically. Malekith sensed the Aether's transfer and arrived to see Jane on Svartalfheim

Malekith with a large burn on the side of his face, he looked to Jane,

"Not yet." Baldur said looking to Thor who was itching to get to Jane, "Focus on the lightning but do not channel it to Mjølnir but the air."

Malekith smirked, "You have come home." he said as he raised a hand unaware of the thunder clouds rolling overhead

Jane was suspended in the air as Malekith extracted the Aether from her, in that moment Jane had a vision of Earth, then as the Aether left her body she fell to the ground, but Baldur appeared and flashed away just as a large red lightning bolt struck the Aether causing a the Aether to explode

Thor, Jane, and Baldur walked forward before red shards began to raise and suddenly Malekith absorbed it

The Dark Elf began to head for his ship, when Baldur appeared and a Lightning blade stabbed into Algrim's heart from the back, "That's for my mother."

Clenching his fist Baldur had black flames envelope his arm causing Algrim to be set aflame, before a red energy blast sent Baldur flying back but he rebounded and landed on the ground before Dark Elves rushed him and Thor as Malekith boarded his ship

Thor shot lightning at the Dark Elves while Baldur began to cut them down with his blade, before there were none left but Malekith escaped

"He's going to unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything." Jane said walking up causing the two to look over at her

"How? Jane, how?" Thor asked

"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?" Jane asked

"The Convergence." Baldur said before he looked to Thor, "I'll open a portal for you to get to Midgard. Malekith is yours to deal with."

"Your not coming?" Thor asked

"No, I did what I set out to do, your my little brother, I know you can win. Listen you should take the reigns in the kingdom, Odin's time has passed, with the crown but without mother to temper him he will go back to the way he was before, and you strike me as someone incapable of committing patricide."

Thor frowned looking to Jane, "A king can take anyone as his consort." Baldur said seeing the look as he opened another portal to Earth, "Kick his ass."

Nodding Thor walked through the portal with Jane before it closed and within a swirl of distorted air, the Tesseract appeared in his hands, that he crushed leaving the glowing blue stone in his hands, "One down, 5 to go." Baldur smirked before he looked over his shoulder, "Good work my sweet."

Sif smirked before she kissed Baldur passionately

Earth

The portal teleported Thor and Jane safely back to London. While Jane has been in Asgard, Darcy Lewis has been fruitlessly trying to reach S.H.I.E.L.D. when she and Ian Boothby see on the news that Erik Selvig has been running around naked at Stonehenge, and has now been put in a retirement home for psychiatric care. They go there to get him out, and he tells them his sanity was shaken after being hypnotized by Loki during the Chitauri Invasion. For the past several months, Selvig has studied the effects of the Convergence and has developed devices which can teleport people to different worlds. They meet up with Thor and Foster, and Selvig tells them that the people who lived in England after the previous Convergence had built certain objects to create a secret map to where the Convergence would reach its peak. The location is revealed to be Greenwich. After putting two and two together, Foster theorizes that Malekith plans to spread the Aether through the portals so that he may destroy all of the worlds at once.

They travel to Greenwich the next morning, and when they arrive, they find that a number of portals have opened up above the city, a sign that the Convergence is nearing its peak. Malekith soon arrives, and Thor engages him in battle, with both evenly matched. The fight takes them through various portals throughout the city, transporting them to different worlds. While the two are fighting, the scientists use Selvig's devices to deal with the Dark Elf soldiers, accidentally summoning a Jotunheim Beast in the process. Thor and Malekith are soon separated by one of the portals, and Malekith, now unopposed, unleashes the Aether into the portals. Thor soon regroups with his friends and takes Selvig's devices, noting that while the Aether might be indestructible, Malekith himself is not. Using the devices, Thor impales Malekith with them, allowing Foster to teleport him back to Svartalfheim, stopping his attack. However, Malekith's damaged Ark starts to crash, and nearly crushes Thor and Foster, when Selvig uses the last of his devices to teleport it away; it ends up on Svartalfheim and lands on Malekith, killing the Dark Elf leader. The portals then close, and the ordeal is finally over.

Some time later, Thor returns to Asgard, where Odin congratulates him on his victory despite the crimes he committed to do so. Odin comments that Thor will make a wise king, but Thor responds by saying he is not ready to bear the weight of the throne. Thor leaves Asgard to reunite with Foster on Earth, and train with his friend Naruto in the ways of lightning.

Later, Sif returned to Baldur with the Aether and a new spy in the form of Volstagg who he placed under his sway

With Naruto

Naruto and the team walked the streets of London to search for any alien debris, when the Jotunheim Beast that was teleported to Earth during the Convergence was running rampant through London chasing a flock of birds but stopped and looked at them

Ward shot the best but the bullet didn't penetrate its skin just pissed it off causing it to growl

"Um, I think we should run. Like now." Fitz said

"Relax." Naruto smirked as the beast ran for them but a portal opened up in front of it teleporting it away back to Jotunheim, "That takes care of that, let's get this over with."

 **Finished**

 **Loki is dead**

 **Baldur gains the Space and Reality Stones**


	19. Chapter 19

"In ancient times, people believed the heavens were filled with gods and monsters and magical worlds. Then, as time passed, those beliefs faded into myth and folklore. But now we know the stories were true. Other worlds, with names like Asgard, do exist. And beings once revered as gods, like Thor, have returned, leaving us with more questions and an enormous mess to clean up." Jemma said as Ward dropped off some debris

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Checking for alien spectrographic signatures - one teeny rock at a time." Fitz sighed

"Necessary precaution. We don't want anything alien getting in the wrong hands." Ward said

"Still, this is definitely the type of work - a monkey could easily do." Fitz replied

"You're our little monkey." Ward said

Skye followed Naruto, Phil, and May around with some debris, "You guys may think it's old news, but it's new news to everybody else. So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago?"

"Or more." Phil said

"And because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought they were gods?" Skye asked

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from." Phil replied

"That's too crazy. Do you think other deities are aliens, too? Vishnu for sure, right?"

"Every being revered as a deity is either an alien or being from another dimension who was witness using an ability by weaker primitive people who spread their story. Like Jesus." Naruto said

"You know, it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself. They probably have a magic broom for this kind of thing." Phil sighed

"I just wish they'd left their alien ship behind." Skye said

"So we can clean that up, too?" May asked looking at Skye

"So we could go inside, take a peek under the hood, maybe take it for a spin. Come on, you're telling me piloting an alien ship isn't on your bucket list?" Skye asked before Naruto looked up

"Hm." Naruto walked off getting the teams attention before they followed and saw him looking up just as Thor landed in front of him causing their eyes to widen as Phil quickly hid

"Thor." Naruto nodded

"Naruto, how've you been my friend?" Thor asked as he and Naruto grasped each others forearms

"Been keeping busy, what about you? Besides your fight."

"Malekith one of the Dark Elves who killed my mother."

"Sorry to hear that. Shouldn't you be with your family in mourning?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

'I've mourned enough. I've recently learned that Mjølnir isn't the source of my powers, and I want you to teach me to use lightning the way you do." Thor said

"You created a sword of lightning when you were separated from Mjølnir, that level of shape manipulation makes you a master."

"I don't know how I did it, I've tried to recreate it but I fail every time." Thor said getting a nod from Naruto

"I'll help you. Where are you staying?"

"With Jane." Their smiled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"And is that all you have?' Naruto asked looking at Thor's battle armor

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, and why have you changed your features?"

"So that Naruto Uzumaki and Nathan Rand are never mistaken for each other by my enemies." Naruto said before he sighed, "You can't just live with a girl and only have a magic hammer and battle armor. I'll help you get some things. Hang on."

Naruto looked to May and the team as Phil remained hidden, "May, I'm going with Thor for a bit." he said getting a nod before Naruto looked to Thor, "Keep up."

Naruto flashed away and Thor immediately flew after him

"They are so dreamy.' Skye said

"Sure, they're handsome, but-" Phil began

"No. They're dreamy." May interrupted before they all went back to work

Naruto took Thor shopping, getting him clothes and a cellphone which he added in all of the Avengers numbers before sending a group text that it was Thor's phone now that he was on Earth.

After being introduced to Jane Foster as he helped Thor put up his stuff in a Loft from a property he owned Naruto took Mjølnir and told Thor to meditate, and practice with his lightning and anything else he thought he should work on since for the next 3 months he will not have Mjølnir as he was to reliant on the tool,

Thor didn't like it but he agreed because since he gained possession of the hammer 1000 years ago, he has used it in every fight he's had except for the one with S.H.I.E.L.D when he was banished here as a mortal

Norway, Trillemarka National Park

A jeep carrying two park rangers stopped at the front of the park as someone had vandalized the sign, "Now, who would do something like that?"

"Ah, who knows."

Meanwhile a couple were walking through the park, when the woman spoke, 'Baby, look." she said looking around a clearing "South of the water, North of the hill a halo of stones "

"protect the tree still." the man finished

"Jakob, is this it?" the woman asked

Moments Later

Jakob with a chainsaw walked to a tree and cut it down before he walked up to a part of the tree and found a rod engraved with Asgardian symbols

"Finally, after all this time. I can't wait to tell the others." the woman smiled

"I told you it was real and that I would find it." Jakob said turning to his girlfriend with the rod extended, "Are you ready?'

The woman nodded and put her hands on the rod that glowed in response, before she screamed

"What you're feeling, don't fight it. That rage, it's already inside of you. Don't be afraid of it. Don't hide from its power. Embrace it. Embrace it!" Jakob coached before the park rangers arrived

"God! What have you done?" ranger1 yelled running forward only for the woman to push him and he went flying back into a large boulder and the other ranger ran off

Later

Coulson and his team come to investigate. As Jemma begins to climb the tree that the staff was in, Ward opts to go in her place but she tells him she will be fine. Coulson talks to the partner of the deceased forest ranger as Simmons discovers that whatever was in the tree was not of earth origin, with Fitz confirming that the staff is Asgardian. Coulson tries to get more details from the Ranger only for Skye to call them as something is happening on the news, with violence breaking out in the streets of Oslo, resulting in twenty injured civilians. The news then reveals the riot was started by the same couple who have written a startling message on the streets: WE ARE GODS.

Naruto met back up with the team in Norway, to see them looking at the suspects, "Jakob Nystrom, 30. Girlfriend, Petra Larsen. Leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group. And their numbers are growing, thanks to what happened in Greenwich and thanks to the internet. Yay, internet, she said sarcastically." Skye said

"Norse Paganist?" Jemma asked

"Obsessed with anything derived from Norse mythology aka stories of Asgard." Naruto said causing the team to look at him

"Hey so will Thor help us out with this?' Skye asked

"He's here for some down time, apparently he lost his mom which lead to a lot of family secrets coming out, so no." Naruto said getting a sigh from Skye, "Do we know how these 2 did all of that?'

"Something to do with this weapon." Ward said holding up a 3D copy of the staff

"The scan only accounted for one side. Too much damage to the tree for complete reproduction. But see here it's clearly broken on both ends." Fitz frowned

'So there are more pieces?" Ward asked

'Yeah. Two at least."

"Which means Sid and Nancy may be looking for a complete set.' Skye said

"And markings?" Ward asked

'The Asgardian symbolism. Hard to translate with our limited knowledge."

"You sure you don't want to give your buddy the god of thunder a shout. He gets his power from his hammer, right? What if this is his nail to the hammer?"

Naruto snapped and Mjølnir was in his hand, "Thor's power comes from within, whatever this thing was intended for, its not thunder strikes. Even now its trying to suppress my powers." Naruto said

"Thor gave you his hammer?'

"Going to train without it for a while." Naruto said as the hammer vanished in a warp of space

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations are on the trail of Nystrom and his followers. We're charged with identifying the object and finding any other pieces before they do." Phil said

"How did they find this thing in 150 square kilometers of Norwegian forest?" Naruto asked

"What if it called to them with magic?" Skye asked

'Called to them." May repeated

"We know it's Asgardian, so the rules are a little bendy here." Skye shrugged

"Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the dark ages, talking of magic and fairy tales." Jemma said

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do." Phil replied getting everyone's attention, "When we first found the hammer in New Mexico, I consulted one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology Elliot Randolph, a Professor at a university in Seville. We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us more about these markings."

With that the team heads to a university in Seville, Spain. Upon meeting Randolph, he tells them the story of an Asgardian warrior, part of an army campaign who fell in love with Earth and stayed behind, possessing a weapon called the Berserker Staff which grants the user incredible strength, yet driving him into an uncontrollable rage.

The Warrior, not wanting the staff to fall into evil hands, cut it into 3 pieces and hid it in three different locations: one being in "a tree, east of the river son overhead", and one place "close to God". Randolph then suggests looking into Baffin Island in Canada. After finding nothing on Baffin Island, Coulson checks in on Skye who only finds sly comments people have made after the battle in Greenwich. However, she does however hear particular chatter about going underground meaning the paganists are searching for the next piece underground.

Skye brings up Seville, Spain noting that the Vikings attacked Seville twice in history. Leading to her and Naruto searching the catacombs,

Ward, Fitz, and Coulson were in a car waiting, "Must be nice have a mandatory nap time." Fitz said

"Siesta isn't mandatory. Just very pleasant. How you doing, Naruto?' Phil asked

Catacombs

Naruto waved his hand as a spider wed hit his face, "Growing a strong hatred for spiders." he said using a shot of heat vision to turn a spider to ash, "All my readings are normal."

"What about you, Skye? Any luck?"

"I'm lucky my dear friend volunteered to take the super-creepy hallway instead of the slightly less-creepy dungeon-room place." Skye said in another hallway looking around nervously, "I got nothing."

Naruto sighed before he used his x-ray vision, "Hang on. Someone else is down here." Naruto said

"Not funny." Skye said

"No he's right. Naruto, your spectrograph is reading something near you. It's moving. Northwest.'

Naruto blurred forward and came to a stop in front of the professor who jumped looking at him as Naruto frowned looking at the man, "I have a wonderful explanation.'

"Ran into some unexpected com-" Naruto began as he grabbed the staff that glowed and immediately was sent to a flashback

Images of Kushina, and Minato jumping in front of a claw to save him, Obito and being on the receiving end of a beating by adults while Jiraiya, and Sarutobi watched from a distance, before being shipped to Danzo and tortured

When the images stopped, he sped back into a wall away from Skye looking around frantically as Skye looked at him in concern, "Naruto. Are you all right?"

Naruto focused on Skye as his heat vision was ready to fire, "Hey, its okay. Calm down. Calm down, please." Skye said putting her hands up and walking closer to Naruto as his glowing red eyes dimmed

"The staff he has it." Naruto said

"Something's happened with Naruto. The staff's gone. Someone took it." Skye reported

Moments Later

Phil and Ward were about to head into the church but a car was tossed down the road, "Found it. A block south of the church." Ward said as he and Phil raced to the battle only to find the professor on the ground

"Professor." Phil said

"I screwed up." Randolph said before Naruto sped onto the scene grabbed him by his throat and held him up to a wall as his RinneSharingan glowed menacingly

'What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto glared at Randolph looked into his eyes fearfully

"Naruto, calm down." Phil said as Ward had his gun on Naruto ready to shoot him

Naruto dropped Randolph who backed away watching him,

Later, Bus

Naruto was watching Coulson interrogate Randolph as Jemma, and Skye tried to get him to submit to a medical evaluation

"I am fine." Naruto grunted

"You were passed out." Skye said remembering how she found him, "And when you got up it was like you were..." Skye gained a look of realization, "Was it the memories?"

Naruto glanced at Skye

"What memories?' Ward asked

"Leave it alone." Naruto said turning up the monitor

With Phil

Phil looked at the nervous Randolph, 'One of my men is hurt. The staff is gone."

"I didn't want any of that to happen." Randolph said

"What did you want? The staff's power for yourself?"

"Nothing like that. You know, I just wanted to be the first to study it, to prove that the Berserkers were actually here, a part of history. You think about that."

Naruto scoffed, "Enough if this." he said before he sped off I to the interrogation room

Randolph seeing Naruto got up, "Tell us the truth, what did that staff do to me?' Naruto asked

"I-I don't know, I haven't,"

"Your Asgardian, I can sense you. Your not like Thor but your close. Closer than Loki was. Now I will ask again or we'll see if you can handle a dip in the sun." Naruto glared

"Okay." Randolph said as he easily undid the cuffs, "It shines a light into your dark places. Doesn't matter if you're human, Asgardian. The effect is the same unpleasant. It was forged from a rare metal and reacts to whoever is holding it. Or interacts. I went to such great lengths to make sure that the staff wasn't found. Unfortunately, since the myth was written down, people have been searching for it for centuries."

Naruto frowned, "Where is the last piece?" he asked

Meanwhile the team was watching, "I had no clue. Did you?" Jemma asked Fitz who shook his head, "Hidden in plain sight an actual Asgardian. Brilliant."

"How long do you suppose he's been on our planet?' Skye asked

'A thousand years. Maybe more. If we could just cut him open a little bit, get some tissue samples, maybe some bodily fluids, we could find out." Jemma said

'Or we could just ask him, weirdo." Skye said weirded out, "This is way, way better than the History channel. I mean, this guy has lived through all the scary stuff the crusades, the black death, disco."

"Skye? What did you mean by memories?" Ward asked causing Skye to frown

"Naruto and I knew each other as kids. He has 2 sets of memories, he used to be plagued by them when we were younger." Skye said

"What were they?' Ward asked a little to interested

"You'll have to ask him." Skye said causing Ward to bite back a curse

"Listen, I wouldn't worry too much about these angry youths. They always calm down, and eventually, they die of old age. And that is one of the pleasant aspects of life here. Everything changes."

"The more you talk, the more irritated I get." Naruto said lightning flickering off his arms, before Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at Randolph

'I'll tell you what's gonna change your anonymity unless you help up find the final piece of your staff. You may not know Thor. But we do." Phil said causing Randolph to sigh

"My first love on this planet was Ireland. There was a monastery, and the monks gave me a nice, warm place to sleep, some soup, and some mulled wine." Randolph said

"Near god."

"The effects of the staff are they permanent?" Naruto asked

"The strength wears off. You will feel exhausted afterwards. You'll need sleep. Unfortunately, that dark, nasty ache in the pit of your stomach, the rage in your chest that makes you feel as if your heart's about to explode? It's worse on humans. But give it a few decades, and it'll wear off, too." Randolph said

"Great." Naruto said turning to leave

"Hey, your eyes." Randolph said causing Naruto to look at him, "How long have you had them?"

"Why?" Naruto asked

"There was an Asgardian with eyes like yours. Odin's firstborn son. The tales of what your eyes could do, it scares the hell out of Asgard." Randolph said before Naruto left

"What stories?" Phil asked interested

"I don't know a lot but the eyes grants the wielder a wide range of abilities. Control of every element know to man. Control over attractive and repulsive forces; the ability to mechanize one's body; soul extraction; absorption abilities, and control over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead."

"Wait, revive the dead?" Coulson asked

Later

Naruto and the team arrived with Randolph, "Well, it's been a while. I wonder...Ah, yes. There it is. Still here."

Randolph walked to a stand, "Well, the nose isn't quite right, but,"

"That's you?" Phil asked looking at the picture of Randolph from way back when,

"Yeah. They venerated me a bit as a saint."

"They're idiots." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him before they jumped as he sped off and around the church before they gasped when Jakob was tossed through a wall and Naruto appeared over him and stomped him down into the ground

Jakob gasped as he released the 2 pieces of the staff he had, Naruto picked up the pieces and immediately they responded to him as his eyes glowed a menacing red causing the team to back up hesitantly as Naruto looked to them

"So how do we stop the super strength, super speed, bulletproof, elemental controlling martial arts specialist consumed with terrible memories that drive him into a rage?" Phil asked

Suddenly 20 men all experiencing the effects of the staff entered, Naruto gasped sending flames from the side of his mouth as he looked to them heat vision at the ready

"Naruto! Do not kill them!" May said as Naruto looked to them and everyone ducked besides her and Skye who walked forward and placed some headphones in his ears

"Skye?"

"Music helps to calm him down." Skye said as Naruto sighed and looked down at her, and nodded

Skye smiled before Naruto used one of the rods to parry a punch heading for her head, and he slapped the man with it in the torso sensing him flying

Naruto turned to the Norse Paganist and with a roll of his neck, he shot forward, The Agents of Shield and the Asgardians watched as the streak of lightning tore through the men knocking all of them unconscious,

With a sigh Naruto dropped the fragments of the staff, and Skye and May approached him

"Are you okay?" Skye asked as Naruto looked at her, "Come on."

Skye was about to lead Naruto out of the church away from the staff when Petra and another Paganist entered and saw their unconscious friends, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'

Naruto signed and was about to attack but May stopped him, "Let me help." she said getting a nod

The man Petra was with charged at May who grabbed both fragments of the staff and swung them into his ribs sending him flying into a wall, before May backed away from a swing as Petra tried to strike her, lifting her arm she pinned Petra's fragment between her arm and her body before yanking it from Petra's grip before she turned and kicked Petra in the gut sending her sliding back to her boyfriend both unconscious before the staff began to fix itself

May placed down the staff and immediately black flames overtook it causing everyone to look to Naruto whose eyes returned to normal

Later

S.H.I.E.L.D personnel arrived and began to arrest the Paganist, as Naruto sat outside the church with the headphones still in, as May walked over and he took the earbuds off, "Are you okay?" he asked her

"I should be asking you that." May said sitting beside him

"I've accepted that part of me, everyone is dead and gone."

"But you don't like the reminder.' May said causing Naruto to look at her, "Its okay."

Naruto looked away, "I need a drink."

That Night

Naruto was at the bar nursing a glass of bourbon looking off into space, before his attention was drawn to a white haired old man and rage filled him as Jiraiya's image overlapped the man for the split second, "Hey." Skye said getting his attention as she sat beside him, "I could get used to turndown service and little mints on my pillow. We deserve a nice night. You especially. How you feeling?"

"Not great. I thought with the staff destroyed, it would be back to what it was before, just some bullshit that I ignored. But that anger and hatred is awake again. I need to do something about that.'

"No harm, no foul. You didn't hurt anyone more than necessary, even though you could've killed every one of those Paganist. You still had enough control of yourself. I know you're not one to talk, but, like I said, I'm here. My shoulder's free."

Naruto smiled and nodded, before he got up, and kissed her temple, "Thank you." he said causing her to smile before he walked off and she walked him

Upstairs

Kicking off the wall of the elevator as it reached his floor, Naruto walked to his door put in his keycard before he saw May down the hall with a bottle in her hand before she waved him over

With a shrug, Naruto walked over to her, "You sure?" he asked and with a smile May entered her room before he followed and closed the door

May unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the bed before she turned to Naruto who was behind her, and immediately kissed her which she returned without hesitation as she dropped the bottle on the table, before she pulled away from him as he took off his jacket and she did the same with her shirt

"No one can know about this." May said taking off her shoes and pants

"I don't brag about who I sleep with, this whatever it turns into lasts as long as you want it to. It can be just for tonight or a regular thing until you get tired of me." Naruto replied before May kissed him, before he picked her up and placed her on the bed, and took off his shirt as May sat up and roamed her hands along his body before she unbuttoned his pants

May stopped as he forced her to look up at him, before the two began to kiss lustfully, the two closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and got hotter while their hands began to roam each others body

The two of them started swirling their tongues around in each others mouths and May brought her hand down to unzip his pants. While they sucked on each others tongues making loud slurping noises which only served to turn her on all the more. Naruto went from leaning down to her, to sitting on the bed with her in his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck while they continued to make out. Naruto brought one of his hands down south and felt her moan into his mouth when he gave her ass a nice squeeze.

Before they broke the kiss to catch to allow May to catch her breath while a stream of saliva left their lips and tongues still connected for a moment. Naruto smiled and reached around her to take off her bra, revealing her perky breasts. May pulled her bra from her arms and tossed it onto the floor leaving her fully topless for the speedster.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her forward then took her left tit in his mouth to begin suckling it. May blushed when she felt him swivel his tongue around her hardening bud using his teeth gently nibbling on it to make her gasp and moan from his actions. She wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place on her chest almost like she was begging for him not to stop, while she began to grind against him, Naruto took his lips off her nipple for a moment to flick his tongue over it before he moved over to her right breast.

May was getting hotter by the second as Naruto gave her other breast just as much love and affection as the first but she gasped loudly with eyes shooting wide open when she felt his hand snake down her panties and begin massaging her moist womanhood. Naruto continued sucking on her hardened nipple and thought that her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears while she panted and gasped and moaned loudly from him working his fingers inside of her body which was tightening around his digits.

May shut her eyes and moaned in pleasure from feeling her orgasm hit her. Naruto let her lay down on her back and try and come down from her pleasure high. She watched as he got on his knees and cleaned his fingers off licking her sweet nectar from them and savoring the taste.

Naruto then moved over before her and reached down to spread her legs. Naruto gazed at her soaking wet womanhood and took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of her arousal.

He leaned forward and gave her pussy a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up her body. Naruto traced his tongue over the folds of her wet pussy making her emit soft moans of ecstasy. May was in heaven when she felt him switch between her lips then her clitoris and back again. Naruto smiled when she started moaning even louder from his actions.

He then used his fingers to spread her open wide giving him a great view of her moist caverns then dove his tongue inside her body. May gasped from the sudden feeling of him moving his tongue around inside of her. She was blushing hard and panting even harder from the pleasure that racked her body. In an effort to raise her arousal she brought both her hands up and began furiously squeezing her breasts and pinching her own nipples. Naruto brought one hand up and began playing with her clitoris as he continued to lick away inside her body. Vibrating his fingers and tongue simultaneously.

Her walls were growing tighter and wetter by the second as he continued tasting the Cavalry and he loved the sweet taste of her wetness. Finally she was at her end. With a moan she unleashed a torrent of her fluids that coated his tongue. Naruto took a moment to lap up her juices and he moaned from the rich taste as he felt it all slither down his throat. Naruto got back up and smiled down at her as she panted hard

May seeing the smile got up on her hands and knees before Naruto who was standing before her. She quickly pulled his pants down past his thighs and marveled at what was before her. Naruto 12" inch manhood at full strength was just inches from her face which only made her more horny, with a grin she licked her lips in anticipation hardly able to wait. She brought one of her hands up and took his length in her grip to begin stroking it. She looked up at him when he hissed and his eyes closed in pleasure.

As she stroked his cock in her hand she then gave it a quick lick and savored the taste. She licked again this time ringing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft then up to the head of his cock. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of her pumping her hand along his length and she loved every second of being able to make him feel good. May then brought his shaft into her mouth still working her hand around his cock and began sucking on it. Naruto watched as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Her moaning from the taste only raised Naruto's arousal as it sent shivers up his body and he was in bliss from feeling her suck him off. "May that feels so good." he said barely able to keep on his feet. He brought one hand down to help her work her mouth over his penis. May smiled when she felt him twitch inside her mouth which signaled that he was nearing the end. She brought him as far into her mouth as she could till she choked as he hit the back of her throat, while she stroked what she couldn't fit.

Naruto groaned loudly and exploded inside her mouth. May worked as hard as she could to swallow as much of his cum as she didn't wanting any of it to go to waste. It was tough, but she got all his semen down her throat in several large gulps. Once she took her mouth off of his shaft she sat back and licked her lips savoring the rich taste of his cum thinking it was so good. She watched as Naruto took his pants off all the way.

Naruto and May came forward and wrapped their arms around each others necks and began another heated make out session with both battling it out with their tongues. May made Naruto lay back on the bed so she could climb up over and straddle him. Once she was planed firmly on his pelvis she smiled down at him feeling his manhood at full strength again grinding up against her soaking wet pussy. Melinda got up on her knees and reached down to line him up then sit back down bringing him into her body, groaning as he stretched her more then any of her other partners ever had before she slowly begin to work her hips, lost in ecstasy as she felt his length berried deep in her womanhood and how he stretched her wide open. May began to speed up the rolling of her hips, before Naruto gripped her hips and began thrusting up into the beautiful woman on top of him. Both lovers were beginning to sweat from the motions of their hips working in sync.

May leaned forward a bit to better balance herself over Naruto who brought his hands around to begin squeezing her ass cheeks again. May smiled and started picking up the pace to which Naruto began thrusting up harder into her. Both of them were breathing harder with May moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. May cried out when Naruto gave her ass a nice slap

May placed her hands on his shoulders now and then switched from rolling her hips over him to bringing her self up and slamming back down on him. Naruto brought his hands up to her waist and started trusting up even harder causing her to bounce up and down and soon they were breathing hard, moaning loudly, and sweating bullets as the sound of wet flesh smack against each other filled the room. Naruto felt her walls tightening around his shaft with each thrust till they both met their end.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned as he felt her walls throb around him and he reacted by filling her with his cum. May moaned with a wide smile as she felt his hot cum fill her up and she also unleashed her own fluids which soaked both their crotches. Naruto caught her as she fell forward and she looked into his eyes and he back at her. They locked lips again in another lustful kiss. Naruto sat back up and gently worked his legs under so she was still in his lap.

As they kissed May smiled as she felt that he was still hard inside her body and she broke the kiss and smiled as she started working her hips again. Naruto kept her in place on his lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and begin thrusting into her body again. May wrapped her arms around his neck and soon both were breathing heavy as their hips were smacking into one another again. Naruto wanted to raise her arousal again so her leaned forward letting her lean back and he began suckling her tits once more, before she groaned when he sent a small electrical current went through her body

May smiled down at Naruto as she placed her feet on the bed and began to roll her hips before he began to bounce atop of Naruto again

Finished

Just cause Naruto sleeps with someone doesn't mean they're in the harem


	20. Chapter 20

In a gas station mini-mart in Batesville, Utah, a young woman tries to purchase a few groceries, only to be blamed by the cashier for the death of Frank Delacourt. Feeling intimidated, the women tries to leave, but the angry man will not let her. Things begin to fly off the shelves. The two then hear something break outside the store, and the man goes to investigate.

Fearing what would happen, the woman hides behind a shelf, clutching her cross necklace and muttering prayers to God. An explosion is heard, and fire surrounds the building.

Later, Ireland

The bed of the hotel was destroyed, and the mirrors were cracked as Naruto's and May's clothes littered the floor, while the two lovers were in the shower, before May's hand hit the glass and caused spider web cracks to form as Naruto hovered behind her kissing her deeply while he continued to enter her from behind

May turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto and the two continued to kiss before they heard they're phones go off signaling that there was a mission

"We have a mission." May said still in Naruto's embrace as he looked down at her

"I won't be joining you. I have some aggression I still need to get out of my system. If you need my help call me." Naruto replied before he sped the two out of the shower and next thing May knew was that she was dried off and fully clothed as well as the room fully repaired and she turned to see the door ajar signaling that Naruto already left causing her to scoff

London, England

Thor was sitting on the couch watching martial arts movies eating popcorn with a large pitcher of beer beside him, the living room was filled with research on lightning and its applications.

"Midgard has wonderful entertainment." Thor said to Naruto who was standing behind him in the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge

"Helps relieve boredom.'

"Hm, yes for how weak humans are they do have wonderful theories. There are these things called websites and they have a lot of ideas on how I can use my lightning abilities, ways that I never thought of." Thor said watching his movie, "Where may I find Yip Man, and Adonis Creed?"

"Yip Man died in the 70's, and Adonis Creed is a fictional character."

"Him." Thor shurgged

"I can teach you what Yip taught me, and some boxing forms."

"I thought you said he died in the 70's?" Thor asked

"I've been surrounded by violence since I was a minute old. I am physically incapable of going a week without hitting something. As a child whenever I was on my lonesome I would travel through time and meet great fighters and add to my repertoire. Yip was the first of many I was proud to call Sensei."

"Let's go.' Thor said standing up

Naruto and Thor went to a secluded part of the world far away from civilization, and Naruto began to teach Thor some of the lightning moves he's witnessed and learned as well as teaching the Asgardian prince to use his lightning as an internal source to speed up his body to actually become like lightning. Thor was surprisingly a quick study picking up things very easily, he was now sure that coming to Naruto was the right thing to do

Naruto returned to the Bus as the team played Scrabble, "Hey."

"Hey, you get it out of your system?' Phil asked as everyone looked at Naruto who sat on the arm of the chair beside Skye who smiled at him

"Yeah. I'm good." Naruto said nodding before everyone looked to Fitz and began to laugh, as Fitz walked in with with shaving cream on his hand and forehead and one of his eyes

"It's not funny. I was sleeping peacefully. Very clever, Simmons." Fitz said causing Jemma to raise her hands

" I didn't I didn't do it."

"Well, Ward, I don't appreciate -"

"Don't look at me!" Ward laughed

"Okay, well, Skye.."

"No." Skye shook her head

Fitz looked to Coulson who shook his head, "Well, who, then? Look, the bunks should be off-limits, okay?"

The team laughed while May who was in the cockpit listening smiled smugly, "Don't laugh! Because I know it was one of you."

Few Days Later

Naruto and Fitz were on the mat as Jemma, Ward, and May watched having already had their turns, Naruto tossed a left jab that Fitz weaved around, "Keep moving your head Fitz, and keep your hands up."

A right jab forced Fitz to lean his head back, before a right hook forced him to duck, before he threw a left jab, that Naruto bobbed around before Naruto ducked under a left hook, before Naruto tagged Fitz with a left jab to the ribs and a right to the torso before a right hook to the jaw staggered Fitz

"Whatever you do you do not throw a punch fueled by anger. It let's you get sloppy, you channel your anger, internalize it. Stay loose but not to loose. Tag me."

"Your kidding right? Your...you." Fitz said

"Yes, but this isn't me using my abilities or any other fighting style. Just boxing. Tag me."

Fitz backed away as Naruto advanced, "Towel down." Phil said causing everyone to look up at Phil, "I need you all in the command center in 5."

Moments Later

Everyone was in front of Coulson who began his debrief, "At 08-00 hours, three men infiltrated the Havenworth federal penitentiary."

"Infiltrated?" May asked

"More like cannonballed." Skye said

"They were in and out in less then two minutes. Left no prints at the scene, but we do have one lead." Phil said bringing a photo to the big screen and a familiar device was seen

"Centipede." Naruto said

"Seems they salvaged some of their research from Hong Kong."

"And found a way to solve their combustion problem, and now they can create super soldiers with no fear of explosion." Naruto frowned

"Two of Centipede's labs have been destroyed, but they keep popping back up. Now they have at least three of these guys, maybe more." Ward frowned

"Who did they break out?" May asked

"Edison Po, former Marine, expert in tactics and rapid response. He fell off the grid in '08, reappeared 18 months ago at a diner in Boston. Where he stabbed a friend's eyes out. With a steak knife, then finished his meal." Phil said as Skye brought up a picture of Po

"That's funny. Po doesn't look crazy." Skye said causing everyone to look at her incredulously, "I'm kidding. The guy is a walking mug shot."

"Which means he shouldn't be too hard to track down." Phil said looking st the photo, "Finding Po and these Centipede soldiers is a top priority for S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll be running point, but we won't be working alone."

"What team did HQ send for backup?" May asked

"Not a team a person, someone who can help us fight fire with fire. Plus with Naruto it'll be like tossing gas on the fire."

"Somebody we worked with before?" Ward asked

"Not exactly." Phil smiled

"Well don't keep us in suspense, who is it?" Naruto asked

"Mike Peterson." Phil said

"The exploding kidnapping guy?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Phil, "Great."

Later

May, Naruto, and Phil stood waiting for Mike, "This is a bad idea." May frowned

"While I have you in a good mood, you should know that Skye's trying to I.D. the agent that dropped her off at the orphanage." Phil said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "We agreed to protect her from the truth, so I told her you were looking into it. She may come to you."

"Wait, you know something?" Naruto asked

"Not a lot." Phil said before everyone noticed Mike walking over

"We'll talk about this later." Naruto frowned

"Agent Coulson, Agent May." Mike greeted only for Melinda to leave

"Last time you saw her, you threw her into a brick wall." Phil said

"Right." Mike nodded before he paused seeing Naruto standing there,

"Mr. Peterson." Naruto greeted

"Morning, uh I never got your name." Mike said

"Naruto. I've been placed in charge of you as long as your with us."

"Okay, um and I would like to thank you."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "You got me away from my son when I was unstable. The last thing I'd ever want is for him to see me as a monster."

"Its okay, Mike." Naruto smiled with a nod

"First time around, I wasn't who I wanted to be, but now I get it. Having all this it's a privilege. And training to be an agent, working with S.H.I.E.L.D., it's me trying to do better, trying to be better. I just need you to give me a shot." Mike said to the two

"Everyone deserves a second chance. But let me be clear there will not be a third." Phil said seriously

"Understood, sir." Mike nodded

"Good." Phil nodded before he lead Mike upstairs as Naruto frowned having a bad feeling before he walked up to hear

"So, what do we have?" Phil asked

"Not much on Po. I checked his previously known addresses and old military contacts came up empty."

"We've been looking for where Po might be on the outside. Let's look at his life on the inside at the prison. See if that gets us any leads. Like did he have any visitors?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Skye

"Anything on the Centipede soldiers?" Phil asked

"We found a facial recog match on one of them." Jemma said

"Name's Brian Hayward. Stationed in Afghanistan for three years, then fell of the radar when he got back. Only living relative sister, Laura, Sophomore at the University of Ohio. She's our best shot at finding Hayward." Ward said

"You and I will go talk to her." Phil said before he looked to Naruto, "Have May set a course for Cleveland."

Despite the team's reservations, Coulson orders Mike to remain behind on the plane for further testing. Fitz and Simmons learn that the night-night gun caused Mike's stability, while Coulson and Ward drive to the University of Ohio, with Coulson reminiscing about the cellist he left behind.

Naruto was with Skye looking over the information she had about her parents, "You really don't have have to look at that."

"Skye." Naruto said smiling at her, "Whatever you need."

Skye smiled as Naruto looked down at the folder, before she saw May, and walked over to her, "Hey. Coulson told me you were helping to, you know, find my long-lost folks, so thanks. I'm glad you're in on this with me. It means a lot."

May looked at Skye before she saw Naruto watching her as he shrugged and she sighed, "We can't talk about this now, Skye. We're on a mission, I know your excited to find your family, but please focus on the task at hand.'

Skye nodded, "Right. Uh, I called 'cause I found something about Po." she said

"Show me." May said before Skye lead Naruto and May to the briefing room,

"Po only had one visitor during his prison stint her." Skye said as May, and Naruto saw the flower dressed woman, 'You notice the outfit? Miles said a girl in a flower dress asked him to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. And the security footage of the flower dressed girl leaving the lab in China."

Skye pulled up saved footage from the adjacent building and saw the masked men toss out a woman in a flower dress, "They're the same girl." Naruto said

"Can we hear the conversation?" May asked

"That's the bummer there was no audio, but it's not a total loss. I was able to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lip-reading program, because we have one of those! It didn't work on the girl because she never looks up at the camera, but Po did once and it caught this."

Skye played an audio track, "The Clairvoyant does not like to be touched."

"I wrote that down, so we don't have to hear that again ever." Skye said

"The Clairvoyant." Naruto said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. Does that mean anything to you guys?" Skye asked and the two shook there heads negatively

"But it means something to them to Po and whoever that woman is." May said

"Her name's Raina." Mike said in the doorway

"You know her?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, she recruited me for Centipede, came up to me at the hospital where I did my back therapy out of the blue. Told me she could change my life." Mike frowned

Later

Mike went back to do his tests as Skye got in touch with Phil, "We're running her through our we can get an I.D., but we're guessing she's Centipede's recruiter and Po's her latest recruit.' Skye said

"Three super soldiers dive-bomb a prison, pluck him out? He's her number-one draft pick." Naruto replied

"But why him?" Skye asked

"Centipede's making more soldiers. Maybe they want Po to coordinate them, lead them. His background's tactical strategy. He fits the bill." Phil said

'So, these guys have super soldiers, an expert military strategist, and a Clairvoyant who can see the future. Anyone else thinking about switching teams?" Skye asked

"They couldn't have a psychic. There are none on the index. They're a myth."

"So was Thor." Naruto and Skye said

"Maybe it's an alias. Run it through our database and see if anything pops up. Ward is approaching Hayward's sister now." Phil requested

Ward approaches the soldier's sister, Laura, on her campus claiming to be a lottery agent looking for her brother. Knowing the claim to be suspicious, the girl phones her brother, giving the team a location in California for Centipede's base.

Naruto had black combat jeans, a black muscle shirt under a black long sleeve, and boots, before he put on fingerless gloves (Matt's Devil of Hell's Kitchen suit)

Looking over to Mike who was in his new suit as everyone admired it, Naruto walked over, "Don't do anything stupid. You have a kid waiting for you." he said getting a nod from Mike

"Hayward's cellphone has been traced to an abandoned factory about eight miles from here." Phil said walking in, "Probably Centipede's new lab. Certainly been there M.O we destroy one factory, they set up another, putting us back to square one. This time, I want answers."

"Means we go in quiet, do minimal damage to the facility and the people inside." May said

"Naruto, Ward, May, you'll go in through the west entrance. Mr. Peterson and I will enter through the loading dock. Skye, Fitz-Simmons. You'll run the back end from outside." Phil said

"We're doing this just us? We've been playing whack-a-mole with these guys since Ward first picked me out of my van. Shouldn't big S.H.I.E.L.D. be sending in backup?" Skye asked

"Trust me, between Naruto and Mr. Peterson we have all the backup we'll ever need.' Phil said

"Let's move." Naruto said walking off with May and Ward

"No pressure." Fitz said slapping Mike's arm as Mike took a deep breath

Moments Later

Naruto, May and Ward entered the warehouse to see shipping containers but nothing else, "We alone here?" Phil asked from his position with Mike

"It appears so. The only heat signatures we're reading are yours." Jemma reported

"But there's a weird electronic signal. I'm trying to isolate it. Place looks emptied out.' Skye said

"Think we're too late?" Ward asked

"Fitz, dial Hayward's number. Find out."

"Don't." Naruto said looking at the containers, "Its a trap!"

Just as Naruto said this the 4 containers burst open

2 soldiers rushed Naruto, Ward, and May, while Mike and Phil had to deal with 2 of their own

Naruto twirled an arm catching the soldiers arm between his back and his hold before Naruto punched the man in the face sending him flying through the shipping container causing the soldiers to tumble unconscious

Naruto saw Ward get tossed away before a soldier jumped to kick May and shot forward and grabbed the leg and in a move identical to Hulk when he got his hands on Loki, Naruto slammed the soldier into the ground repeatedly and tossed him into the shipping container causing it to slide as it dented around the soldier the was stuck and unconscious when suddenly Naruto heard a popping sound and he opened the soldier's eyes and saw blood had filled one of them

Phil and Mike walked over with Mike clutching his side, "We have a problem." Naruto said

"One got away." Phil said causing Naruto to frown

Bus

The team plus Mike was looking at two x-ray photos, "The one on the left is Akela Amador's. Hayward's is on the right. Now, his prosthetic was slightly damaged, but based on digital reconstruction, we can now confirm that the technology is virtually identical." Jemma said

"Hayward's prosthetic has the same internal power source, backscatter capabilities, and biomechanics as Amador." Skye said

"So Centipede also designed the eye implant?" Phil asked

"These guys are serious multitaskers." Fitz said

"Who's Akela Amador?" Mike asked

"Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the first person we encountered with this eye technology, a good agent who was forced to do some bad things." Phil frowned thinking of his former protégé

"We helped her." Jemma smiled

"Kind of a pattern with you guys. So then those soldiers at the warehouse were forced to attack us through that eye thing?"

"They were getting orders. I guess me taking out two of their soldiers so easily wasn't part of the plan. When the tide wasn't in their favor, Centipede flipped Hayward's kill switch, told the other guy to run." Naruto said

"Can you track the eye feed like before, find their location?" May asked Skye who shook her head

"Nope they've upgraded since Amador. Their feed's untraceable now." Skye reported

"Their technology keeps advancing at a disturbingly rapid pace. They must have endless manpower, resources." Phil frowned

"And someone with a fat wallet." Naruto said with a sigh, "Po's the strategist. Raina's the recruiter. Perhaps this Clairvoyant's the money."

"hat makes sense. If I could see the future, I'd go straight to Las Vegas." Fitz said

"Whoever's behind them may or may not be psychic, but they're one step ahead of us every time. I need to update HQ. This is bigger than we thought." Phil said

"If I can get my hands on either of these guy, I may be able to get us some details on this Clairvoyant." Naruto said causing Ward to twitch

"Skye see if you can find anything." Phil said walking off

Naruto walked over to the bar and was followed by May, "I'll pour you a Scotch." Naruto said grabbing a glass

"Don't ever do that again." May said forcing Naruto to look at her

"Do what?' Naruto asked

"When we're out in the field, your head needs to be on the op, not on me." May said as Naruto tilted his head, "I don't need your protection."

"Of course you don't. I took out that Centipede drone because I could. I've known you since your mother found me in that hotel and brought me to your house. I will always protect you. I got the job done like I always do, so if you think me taking out the drone was a way of demeaning you then I am sorry as that wasn't my intention."

May frowned as Naruto walked off leaving May there as Skye stood a bit away

Later

Naruto was walking to his room when he heard sniffling coming from Skye's room and he knocked on the door, "Skye?" he asked

"Go away." Skye said

"No. Let me in, you know I will stand here and continue to knock on the door till you answer. So what's it going to be?"

Skye opened the door and Naruto entered, and sat on the bed as she closed the door and locked it, "What's the matter?" he asked seeing ripped up papers

"Should I put looking for my parents on the back burner for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asked

"I honestly don't think highly of S.H.I.E.L.D, I just have befriended some of their agents. So in my opinion you shouldnt give your all to this. But on missions and in the field you all should be focused of protecting the innocent people." Naruto said as Skye sat beside him, "I know you just want to put all your energy into this, and why wouldn't you, but remember that its a time and place for everything."

"Like you sleeping with May." Skye said

"You jealous?" Naruto asked causing Skye to scoff a and look away

"No." Skye said seeing Naruto looking at her, "Maybe a little." she admitted as Naruto smiled, "Why her?"

"Well I've known May for a long time, before she was the way she is now. We were pranking buddies, when we were kids. After the staff I needed an outlet and she offered to help me."

"So did I." Skye said

"You offered to talk which I am grateful for, but as you know. I used to use sex as a way to feel love since I never experienced love before, and by the time I met Kara sex became a huge part of my life like an addiction. Melinda and I have had encounters before but this. What we are doing now is just a way to calm down the rage that's simmering underneath the surface."

Skye nodded in understanding before she laid her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her temple, and laid his head atop of hers,

The two staid together talking before Skye dozed off on his chest, while Naruto suddenly sensed fear. Using his hearing he heard Mike pleading with someone and listened in before a from appeared on his face

Later

Everyone was in the briefing room, as Naruto stood in the back watching Mike who was afraid for his son and remorseful for what he was about to be forced to do, "They want a trade Ace for his father. They've set a time and a place." Phil said

"Bloody savages." Fitz frowned

"They want to experiment on him, determine how he still has his abilities." Jemma said

"And we're gonna let them? We've fought these guys before." Ward replied

"We don't have a choice. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific. I called HQ, told them to stand down." Phil said

"Stand down?" May asked incredulously

"So we take them alone." Ward said

"We should at least have a hostage-rescue unit In support of this." May proposed

"They said they would murder my son." Mike said choked up

"I can do it." Naruto said

"You can't.' Phil said looking to the Avenger, 'If we make one wrong move. Any electronics, any comms, any sign of surveillance and they'll terminate the arrangement. Also you can't be on the scene or anywhere near it."

Naruto sucked his teeth before Mike stood up,

"I'll give myself up, no problem, get him back. I can figure it out from there."

"You're still recovering. We can't just hand you over to them like that." Naruto said

"Fitz-Simmons have a non-electronic method of tracking him." Phil remembered

"Simmons has fabricated an odorless scent. I have an instrument which can detect it. Works like a bloodhound, can track someone from over 50 kilometers." Fitz said

'After we make the trade, we'll be able to follow . Buy him some time to get his strength back. We'll find him." Phil said

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as my boy is-" Mike paused and tool a deep breath to hold in his tears

"I promise you, we're gonna get your son back." Naruto said

Later

Phil and May were in a car headed to the Exchange point when May stopped the car, "At least let me escort him out for the exchange." May frowned

"Mr. Peterson requested me. I'm comfortable with that, and if things go South, I need you back here, taking point on the team." Phil said looking out the window, "Is Ward in position?"

"Yes. But I don't like any of this." May replied

"There'd be something wrong with you if you did." Phil smirked before the team filed out and Jemma placed a liquid onto Mike's hand

"Once the swap happens, I'll fire up my equipment. We'll be able to track you wherever they take you.' Fitz said

'Just don't do anything that'll endanger my son." Mike replied

"We won't, but we want to make sure Ace has his dad at the end of the day, too." Skye said

"Time to go." Phil said walking over getting a nod from Mike before they walked off, "My team won't let you down".

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I'm gonna make this right, I swear." Mike said as they headed to the car as Raina and Po stood waiting for them out of Ward's vision

"Hello, Mike. It's been awhile. Your son is adorable, and he looks just like you." Raina said before she looked to Phil, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Lucky for you." Phil said

"I have to thank you, Mike, for holding up your end of the deal." Raina said looking to Mike

"Let's just make the trade. Give us Ace, and you can have him." Phil demanded

"Oh, that wasn't the deal." Po said causing Phil to look to Mike

"I'm so sorry." Mike said

"What's happening here, Mike?" Phil asked

"Well, in exchange for his son, we asked Mike to deliver you." Po said before Mike shot forward and grabbed his and Raina's throat,

"I'm not at full strength, but I can still crush both of your throats. New deal! My son for your lives!"

"Sadly, my employer cares no more for our life than your son's. If we die, so does he, and his death will be so much worse." Po smirked

"You need to let her go." Phil said

"I told them they could have me. But they want you. Why do they want you?" Mike asked looking to Phil

"I don't know, but if you kill these people, you'll never see your son again." Phil said

"But how will I look him in the eye? How will I explain what I did?" Mike said

"Mike. Its okay." Phil said nodding

"I'm so sorry." Mike said releasing the two who breath a sigh of relief

"Let's finish this." Po frowned before a soldier opened the door and Ace ran out

"Dad!" Ace yelled causing Mike to smile before he hugged his son before he looked to Phil

'If there had been any other way-"

"You made the only choice you had." Phil assured watching as Mike ran off

Po used this time to inject a syringe into Phil's back but heard the sound of something breaking and saw the syringe was broken as Phil smiled at the man

Earlier

Phil was in his office getting prepared to go, when Naruto entered, "You can't go." Naruto told Phil

"I have to.' Phil said

"I agree, Phil Coulson must be there but you can not go." Naruto replied

"What?' Phil asked confused before Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Get some rest my friend." Naruto said before his Sharingan appeared and wiped Phil's mind clean putting him to sleep till Naruto awoke him and Naruto took on Phil's appearance

Present

In a puff of smoke, Godspeed was in Phil's place causing Po's and Raina's eyes to widen along with the team and Ace who gasped in awe seeing one of the Heroes of New York

"Hi." Godspeed said before the Centipede solder tried to attack but Naruto kicked in his knee and knocked him out with an elbow, before he leaned back as Po tried to stab him before he grabbed Po's face and slammed his head into the concrete sneakingly taking his soul and his knowledge

Looking up Naruto saw Raina with a detonator before the cement truck and safety clones exploded, Raina turned to run but gasped when Godspeed unscratched was before her with the Centipede soldier on his shoulder, and before she could try to talk her way out of this a chop to the neck knocked her out,

Naruto sped with Raina and the soldier to the team as Ace and Mike looked at him in awe, "Hello Ace, right?' Naruto asked

Ace nodded looking at Godspeed, "Your a brave boy. You keep your dad out of trouble alright?"

"Okay." Ace said smiling as Godspeed ruffled his hair

Naruto looked to the team and nodded before he sped away with the soldier and Raina

The Bus

Naruto's suit fell away back into the necklace he wore, before he put Raina aand the soldier in the interrogation box both remaining unconscious till Naruto released them from the illusion he put them in, walking to Phil, Naruto restarted his brain waking him up

Phil gasped away his eyes unfocused as he caught flashes of a lab with his mind being operated on as he begged to be killed, remembering his resurrection.

 **Finished**


	21. Chapter 21

A man opened a suitcase revealing a Chitauri bracer inside, "100% premium-grade Chitauri metal, as rare as it gets." the man said turning the suitcase to the African American female who smiled looking at the object

"How'd you get your hands on this, Vanchat?" Emily asked

"It's what I do find alien scrap that no one else can, then offer it to people who fully appreciate my efforts." Vanchat said

"Mm, I appreciate the hell out of them." Emily smiled as she closed the suitcase and looked at Vanchat, "Unfortunately, I was made an offer by a very handsome gentleman that wanted to meet you."

"What?' Vanchat asked as Emily smiled and nodded over to the door, where Naruto in full Anbu Black Ops gear walked out of the shadows

"Thank you, Emily." Naruto said as Emily and her men walked toward the exit

"Welcome handsome." Emily smiled leaving Naruto with Vanchat and his men

"So, you want to do business?" Vanchat asked looking at Naruto as more men filtered in from the next room, "Unfortunately, I don't do business with people like you."

"People like me?' Naruto asked

"Your Kitsune, your presence always foretells the arrival of Godspeed. Your boss wants to do business with me, tell him he needs to come see me himself." Vanchat said standing up and walked out with his ken watching Naruto

"I would appreciate it if you'd turn yourself in.' Naruto said causing Vanchat to stop and look at him, smirking

"Why would I do that?' Vanchat asked

"Because if you don't then I'd be forced to hurt you and your friends. I'm sure some of them have families." Naruto said causing the men to all scoff as Vanchat opened the door

"Kill him. I want that mask." Vanchat said leaving with some of his men leaving three in the room with Naruto

Man1 shot forward for Naruto along with man2, Naruto dodged man1's grab and a hook to the jaw, caused him to stumble before Naruto slammed his head into the table

Man2 swung at Naruto from behind but Naruto ducked and spun into man3 who was running up and punched him in the face, before Naruto caught man2's arm and a hip toss sent him to the ground before Naruto began to punch him in the face 3 times before Man1 ran up and grabbed Nsruto slamming him into the wall

Man1 with a grip on Naruto's collar punched his masked visage and yelled I'm pain as he hurt his knuckles,

Man3 ran over to help and grabbed Naruto but the masked man held him at bay before he kicked man1 in the knee sending him to said knee before he punched man1 in the face sending him to the ground as he took a blow to the back of his hooded head from man3

Naruto grabbed Man3's leg and lifted him up before dropping him on his head through the table

Naruto laughed slightly as he got up, before he left the room and walked down the hall into a gun in his face

Man4 grunted when Naruto grabbed the gun and moved it aside before he grabbed the masked man and lifted him up slamming him into the ground his head cracking the marble floor

Man4 tried to punch Naruto repeatedly but Naruto blocked the blows and pinned Man4's arm and slammed his head I to the ground before he got up and punched him again,

Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as Man5, 6, and 7 arrived and opened fire, before a smoke pellet was tossed and exploded filling the hallway with smoke

"Stay together." Man5 ordered his two comrades' as they all formed a single file line and advanced

Man6 grunted when Naruto grabbed his gun, and kicked the back of man5's knee, before he slammed Man6's gun into Man5's face before Naruto tilted back when Man7 opened fire as he pushed Man6 into Man5 with his gun as Naruto tossed it into the face of Man7 causing him to stumble back

Naruto grabbed Man7's wrist and bent it along his arm behind his back and snatched the gun away before he slammed his face into the wall,

Man5 tackled Naruto to the ground, and got atop of him and tried to rain down blows but his first punch was grabbed and his head was slammed into the wall, before he was tossed in front of the charging man6 who fell over him, before Naruto did a Windmill and kicked him in the face before doing a one handed Airflare to kick man7 in the face as well as he spun and placed his feet on the ground looking at the unconscious men

Naruto walked out to see Man8 blocking his path and when man8 punched at him, Naruto leaned back and slammed his hands into Man8's fist sending it swinging away before a quick right jab to the nose and a left hook laid him out

Looking up, Naruto saw that the elevator was reaching still heading up and quickly pried the doors open and jumped into the shaft, and ran up the wall, reaching the elevator Naruto jumped onto the rope and in a smooth motion swung around while pulling himself up in 3 grabs of the rope to land on the top stomping a hole into the shaft and slamming man9's face into the wall with his elbow

Vanchat rushed Naruto and pushed him to the wall before he began to punch him a few times in the gut before he grabbed the back of Naruto's hood and slammed his head into the wall a few times before tossing him out onto the roof as the elevator opened

Naruto rolled to his feet and looked at Vanchat as he removed his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt,

Vanchat watched as Naruto rushed him before he turned and tried to backhand Naruto who grabbed his elbow and landed a right cross and a left jab,

Naruto's arm was grabbed by Vanchat who tried to bring Naruto into a knee, but Naruto used his free arm to elbow Vanchat in the temple,

Vanchat punched Naruto into the ribs, and tried a hook but it was blocked and his second hook was dodged before a right cross struck home as he stumbled back but immediately tried to return the favor with a right overhead punch but Naruto weaved around it and ducked back from the left hook before firing two jabs that struck home

Vanchat yelled in frustration as he tried to kick Naruto who slammed his leg down and delivered another jab, Vanchat spat blood from his busted lip before

Stepping forward with a sloppy hook that was ducked underneath. Vanchat was tagged with a blow to the gut, before Naruto landed a right hook and stuck him with left uppercut that sent him into the air before he landed harshly on his back,

Later, Bus

Naruto was getting dressed before there was a knock at his door, and as he fastened his belt he opened it to see Skye smiling at him, "You've been busy." she said stepping in as Naruto grabbed a shirt, "You took down all of the Centipede facilities, and brought in Vanchat. You need to rest."

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled as the two walked out of the room to the kitchen, seeing Coulson's door still closed, "Has Coulson been out of his office in the last few days?"

"No. You think he's alright?' Skye asked

"Not now, but he will be. Just give him his space." Naruto smiled

"There is nothing more unsettling, being a part of something so horrible, completely unaware." Fitz said as Skye entered the kitchen, while Naruto got on his phone and sat on the couch

"The Cadet could have died. We drew up those concepts years ago,' Jemma sighed

"We didn't know they'd be applied in that way." Fitz said stirring his coffee

"What happened?" Skye asked

"A device instantly froze a pool while some students at the Sci-Tech academy were inside. We're being sent to investigate." Ward said

"Is this the device they found in the frozen pool? Correction the instantly frozen indoor pool." Skye asked looking at the photo of the device

"It seems like it was planted in the filter days before, like someone was waiting for those specific Cadets." Ward said

"Well, as far as they can tell, the device uses a crystalline nucleation process she designed." Fitz explained

'And a delivery mechanism he invented. That's why we're being asked to consult on the investigation.' Jemma said

"Cadets are pretty shaken up over what happened. Agent Weaver asked if you two could speak to the student body about potentiality to calm them down." Ward explained

"Of course, The Talk. We've all heard the talk." Jemma sighed

"I haven't." Skye said pouring milk into her cereal

"I guess you will." Fitz nodded

"Well, I've heard a lot about the Academy. I'm excited to finally see it." Skye smiled

"Me, too. Never been to Sci-Tech before." Ward revealed

"Never? Huh. The different S.H.I.E.L.D. academies don't interact?" Skye asked

Naruto was frowning as Jessica didn't answer the phone, before he blinked as Trish called him, "Hey Trish." he greeted

"Naruto, you need to come back now." Trish said urgently, and without hesitation he sped off, a paper floating to the ground leaving the message that he'll be gone for a while

Hell's Kitchen, New York

"I need your help." Trish said still on the phone looking out the window that showed the view of the city

"What happened?" Naruto asked causing Trish to jump and turn to him as he looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Natasha is in Russia looking for her parents. Colleen is at Bayard, Claire is at Metro-General, and Jennifer is at the Police Precinct."

"Where's Jess?" Naruto asked noticing how she wasn't brought up

"That's why I called. We haven't heard from Jessica in the last 3 days. Everyone is looking for her."

"I'll find her." Naruto frowned walking to the balcony as he looked over the city and used his hearing to shift through the commotion of the city,

"Are you serious, Kevin?" a voice asked

"She's pretty, and strong." another voice said causing Naruto to tilt his head

"Then why haven't you asked her, if she knows anyone else like her? With her and her friends under our control we can run everything."

"Fine, Simon. Jessica!" Kevin called

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped off the balcony and as he was in free fall he kicked off the building and shot for the location where Jessica was

Upper East Side

Kevin 'Kilgrave' Thompson, and Simon 'Psimon' Thompson watched as Jessica entered the room in her underwear, Kilgrave smirked as Psimon groaned

Psimon's little brother didn't see anything wrong with forcing Jessica to watch him have his way with some college girls. Kilgrave lacked any form of moral compass or conscience. If someone annoyed him, he would frequently go out of his way to order them to do something vicious to themselves.

Psimon would've ditched him a long time ago but Kilgrave was his only real family. He was stronger of course with the ability to manipulate others and instil great fear in them. He can read minds, cast illusions into them, and possess them. He can also move objects, including large objects and those outside of his range of sight. He can levitate himself, allowing flight.

Psimon wanted to rule the world and Jessica's feat of strength told him that there were more people out there with abilities beside him, his brother and the Avengers. He needed an army and no one will stop him.

"Jessica, tell us do you know anyone else like you? Strong." Kilgrave asked before the window burst opened and Kilgrave was punched in the jaw sending him flying out the house into the street where he was hit by a bus's windshield,

Psimon turned into the glowing eyes of Naruto, "Sim-ack!!!" Naruto chopped Psimon's throat, causing him to stumble back before a blow to the chin sent him flying to a table before Naruto got atop of him and began to rain down blow after blow at super speed, blood splattering the walls and staining Naruto's fists

Naruto got off Psimon and kicked him in the ribs sending him through the walls into an alleyway, turning and seeing Jessica in her underwear Naruto walked up to her

"Jess?" Naruto asked shaking her but he didn't get a response, and he grabbed her cheeks looking her in the eyes and noticing how they were clouded over,

Sharingan came into existence and Naruto used his eyes to break whatever mental hold that was on Jessica, who gasped as he began to look around quickly, "Hey, it's okay." Naruto said as Jessica looked at him

"Naruto." Jessica said as she hugged Naruto sobbing

"You're okay. Everything is okay." Naruto said holding onto Jessica tightly before he picked her up in a bridle carry and sped home

Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto sat in a chair beside the bed as Jessica slept, while Colleen, Trish, Jennifer, and Claire were all in the room

"You killed them?" Jennifer asked

"You damn right I did." Naruto said holding onto the sleeping Jessica's hand,

"How long will you stay?" Colleen asked

"I'll be staying here.' Naruto said before a clone appeared, "Go back to Coulson."

The clone nodded and sped off, "I'll never leave you guys again." Naruto promised looking at the girls before he focused on Jessica

3 Days Later

Nate(clone) was in the briefing with Skye, May, Fitz, and Ward before Phil entered and an image of Ian Quinn appeared, "Ian Quinn."

"You found him?" Nate asked

"No, but we think we know how we can. Skye tracked down an invoice from one of his shell companies."

"He made a big purchase recently. $10 million big."

"Any idea what it is?" Jemma asked

"No clue, but it was designed and built by Cybertek, Inc." Skye said causing Nate to blink

"Cybertek?" Nate asked

"You know it?" Phil asked

"Po, and Raina got their supplies from Cybertek. I'll run it down, see what I can find." Nate said walking off getting a nod from Phil

"You sure that's a good idea, sir. Naruto has been distracted for the last few days." Ward replied

"He's a Speedster. Everything we're doing he could do in minutes. Or course he's distracted." Skye said

"Anyway, Cybertek has hired a private-security outfit to transport the purchase. Former military, ex-mercs." Coulson reported

"Lot of muscle to move one package." May said

"And they know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got eyes on Quinn. Which is why they're transporting it old-school. On a train, through the Italian countryside, from Verona to Zagreb very rural, very isolated."

"And you think Quinn's on that train." Ward said

"No, but I believe they're delivering the item to Quinn himself. We got our intel from Italian authorities who have been monitoring the situation."

"And they don't mind us taking over the op?" Ward asked

"I asked very nicely." Phil said

Meanwhile

Nate was on Skye's laptop his fingers speeding across the keyboard as he speed read all the articles and closing them at a fast pace, before he found a location at Plato, California

Standing up, in a flash his Anbu gear was back on and he sped from the plane to Plato, CA as in a distortion of space his Kitsune mask appeared on his face

Later, Plato, CA

Nate stopped across the street on a building across the way from Cybertek Corporation, before speeding into the building,

Nate began to stealthily travel through the building, "I'm so underwhelmed with S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA, on the other hand, less constrained in their thinking."

"HYDRA, and S.H.I.E.L.D are one and the same, Ott. Or have you forgotten that Alexander Pierce is the Secretary to the World Security Council." another man said causing Nate to frown and narrow his eyes as he watched the men put some files in the cabinets

"Yeah, what do you think Garret will do when he's reach his goals? I mean the Incentive Program doesn't have an end, right?' Ott asked

"I don't know, since Garret discovered he was dying he's been all over the place. I hear he's using the alias the Clairvoyant to get things done undercover."

Nate's eyes narrowed before he entered the room and sped into the room knocking Ott and the other scientists unconscious

Looking to the filing cabinets, Nate sped around the room looking through each portfolio before he stopped on the one for M. Peterson

Opening the folder Naruto's eyes widened as he read through the file. It would turn our that while enroute to his sister, Mike was attacked and kidnapped along with his son,

Seeing amother filed labeled Deathlok, Naruto opened it and saw the project went back to the 90's, looking through the cabinet, Naruto got the first file and saw that John Garret was the first Deathlok with extensive cybernetic enhancement

Suddenly his comlink came alive, "Naruto, get to Italy know, Skye's been shot.' May said

Nate sped off with the building exploding behind him,

Italy, Quinn's Mansion

Nate entered the house, and saw Ian handcuffed by the steps as Skye was in a Hyperbaric Chamber, "Skye?' He asked

"She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her to the hospital." Jemma said

Nate frowned before he noticed the smug look on Ian's face, "You did this?' he asked

"Of course." Ian smiled before he rrealised his cuffs were torn in half and a gun was on the table

"Try with me." Nate said

"What?'

"I don't kill men in chains. Grab the gun, and try to shot me." Nate said

Quinn looked to the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives, and into the eyes of Nate and quickly grabbed the gun, but his head was slapped from his shoulders and his body collapsed to the ground and blood pooled around his corpse

The team looked shocked as Nate walked to the chamber and opened it, before his RinneSharingan appeared and he placed a hand on Skye's torso and a white glow appeared as she began to heal

"Your healing her." Jemma said

"I can heal the damage but she'll still need to replace all the blood she lost." Nate replied before he finished healing Skye and lifted her up before carrying her out of the house, "Stay with me." he whispered to Skye before he spoke loudly, "I'll get her to the nearest Hospital for a blood transfusion."

"Go." Phil nodded before Naruto sped off with multiple shockwaves exploding behind him

Later, Bus

Coulson, walked into Skye's room as she was sleeping as a blood transfusion replaced the blood she lost, "How is she?" Phil asked

"She'll be okay." Naruto said before he handed Phil the Deathlok folder, "We have business to handle. That is the file for the Clairvoyant."

Phil opened the folder and his eyes widened seeing the name, "This can't be right."

"It is, and apparently Alexander Pierce is HYDRA, mean HYDRA has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D to the highest level."

"Garret and I were trained by Director Fury, I can't believe this."

Naruto looked up at Coulson, "You have one of them on this plane, you need to deal with that." he said causing Phil to look at him. "Told you from the start, he was untrustworthy."

"You think Ward had something to do with this?'

"He wasn't shocked or upset about this. Any of it." Nate said

"Lock him up. We need to get to Director Fury.' Phil said before in a flash of speed, Nate left

Ward was in the kitchen on his burner phone trying to reach his S.O Garret when everything went dark as a chop to the neck caused him to collapse before Naruto dragged him to the Interrogation room

"Naruto?' Fitz asked

"Ward betrayed us." Naruto said so.y tossing Ward inside and slapping some handcuffs on him before he locked the door

Finished


	22. Chapter 22

The Bus sailed through the sky, as the team minus the still sleeping Skye watched as Naruto and Ward gazed into each others eyes before Ward began to heave as he fell back from the table and huddled into a corner,

Naruto's RinneSharingan glowed menacingly as he stood up and walked over to Ward, "Tell me everything, or we can go back in."

"Okay! Okay!" Ward screamed

All that training not preparing him for the continuous torture he experienced in Naruto's illusion, with the face of his precious little brother

"I can't believe it." Fitz said as he and Jemma listened in horror that S.H.I.E.L.D was infested with HYDRA, and how far up the corruption went,

"I'm going to be sick." Jemma said disgusted before the intercom went off

"S.H.I.E.L.D. 616, this is tower Michael Tango. You are in violation of S.H.I.E.L.D. directive 1297. Respond immediately." the intercom came alive as everyone went up

"Ward must've got in touch with someone before Naruto got him." Phil said

"What do we do?" May asked

"Let them boad." Phil said

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 616. How do we proceed?" May said with her headset

"Prepare to be boarded and relinquish command." a voice Phil recognized said

"That's him. That's Garret." Phil said

"Perfect. We can get all the information he has as well." Naruto walked up as May sat in her sear

"Three planes a small transport to dock and a pair of F-35s to make sure we hand over Quinn. If we had him." May said

Moments Later

John Garrett with an arrogant air about him boarded the plane looking around with his partner, "What the hell are you doing here?' Phil asked walking up

"Well, as opposed to the level 8 jackass I'm staring at, I still follow orders." John said

"You're the worst at following orders." Phil said

"Maybe but I like this one. You are to immediately turn Ian Quinn over for transport to the fridge." John said before he motioned to his partner, "Agent Antoine Triplett, Agent Phillip Coulson. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Phil's one of our finest."

"An honor, sir." Trip said extending his hand to shake which Phil reciprocated

"Trip joined me as my specialist after Ward came to your circus. Go secure the prisoner." Garret ordered

"Yes, sir." Trip nodded before he turned around but quickly had to catch a large bag Naruto tossed at him

"There's your prisoner." Naruto said

Trip and Garret rose an eyebrow as Garret glanced at Coulson who shrugged with a smile, before he snatched the bag fron Trip and began to untie it, "Who told you, we even had an encounter with Quinn?" Naruto asked

"HQ." Garret said working frustratingly on the knot

"Really, because we never reported to HQ." Phil said causing Garret to pause and look up at them

"You sure it wasn't your man Ward? He was very talkative about you." Naruto said stepping up and taking the bag as he began to untie the knot, "He said you were the one that recruited him into HYDRA and became a fatherly figure to him. Basically your a turncoat S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who joined HYDRA. When you were injured during a mission in Sarajevo, survived by becoming the first Deathlok soldier. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. you used your own Level 7 clearance to then become the Clairvoyant, the mastermind behind the Centipede Project."

Garret was wide eyed and glanced around to see Phil with a gun aimed at him, as May glared at him as she had a dagger at Trip's throat, before he felt something placed in his hands, and looked down and found the dismembered head of Ian Quinn looking up at him

Jumping in fright as he dropped the head, Garret made to draw his weapon but found his throat grabbed as he was hoisted up in the air,

"Now, was Ward lying?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I am absolutely loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D." Garret forced out, before he looked to Coulson who walked over behind Naruto, "Tell him Phil. We're brothers. Both of us trained under Fury together."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Naruto said before he ripped Garrett's shirt off revealing the cybernetic implants, "Now, let's have a chat, shall we."

Later

Naruto balled up the empty blood bag just as Skye awoke behind him, "Hey." he greeted turning to her

"What happened?" Skye asked sitting up

"Quinn shot you." Naruto said causing Skye to gasp and look to her torso, "And I killed him."

Skye looked at Naruto,

"Ward is working for the Clairvoyant. The guy who was pulling the strings behind Centipede, and I'm headed to Washington." Naruto said

"Wait, Ward works for Centipede?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before he sat down, "Listen, my contract with S.H.I.E.L.D was up the moment Coulson found out about his resurrection. I just finished my business with The Clairvoyant. After this I'm headed back to New York. Would you like to join me?"

Skye smiled and grasped Naruto's hands, "I would like that, but you know I can't. I owe Coulson, so I'll watch his back for you.'

Naruto nodded before he made to stand when Skye kissed his lips and he returned the kiss as she gripped his hair before he pulled away

"For good luck." Skye said causing Naruto to smile

Washington DC,

Nick Fury was in bad shape, as his SUV was being attacked by men with high powered rifles that somehow knew where to hit the car to cause enough damage that he had to reboot the tech inside it

Nick injected himself with an antistatic to numb the pain of his fractured forearm, the men were about to use an automated batter ram to finish off the armored window when there was a whistle

Everyone turned to see Godspeed waving at them, Fury sighed in relief as the men turned to Godspeed before heat vision destroyed the batter ram and their guns

"Well that's all the solar energy I had to spare. Probably shouldn't have flown here. So I'm kryptonian power free for a long while." Godspeed thought as he saw the men approach taking out batons

Cop1 swung at Godspeed who leaned back and grabbed his arm before gripping his throat and ripping out his adams apple

Cop2 ran up with a overhead swing as Godspeed turned around and grabbed his wrist before pulling his arm out the socket before a double palm thrust to the chest and torso sent Cop2 into a car

Cop3 with a backup pistol opened fire but Godspeed caught a bullet in one hand as he vibrated his body allowing the rest to phase through him before he tossed the bullet in his hand through cop3's head

Godspeed was grabbed from behind by Cop4 and 5 but he ducked down and slid back before he turned the men to him and two knuckles slammed into their hearts causing them to slowly fall to their knees

Leaning back as Cop6 tried to hit him with a baton, Godspeed slammed a knee into his ribs before he batted Cop6's arm to the side and elbowed him in the neck,

Cop6 crumpled with a broken neck, as Godspeed slid a foot forward and leaned his upper body into the charging Cop7 with his forearm slamming into the mans neck as he caught the arm wielding an hunting knife

Cop8 with a yell swung at Godspeed who leaned aside and kneed him in the chest and swung his foot back into the face of Cop9 before Godspeed snapped Cop8's neck and grabbed the stumbling Cop9 and tossed him face first into the windshield of a squad car

SWAT1 with a knife charged Godspeed who slapped the knife from his hand and pushed him back, SWAT1 stumbled back and began to throw a punch but before he could really throw it, Godspeed spun into him and elbowed him in the jaw

SWAT2, and SWAT3 both charged from the front and back with SWAT3 swinging for the back of Godspeed's head and SWAT2 for his chest only for Godspeed to spin forward and slam his back into SWAT2 and take his arm and break it over his shoulder before he tossed SWAT2 into SWAT3 as he took the knife and tossed it clean through SWAT2 into SWAT3's head

SWAT4 tried to kick Godspeed but he batted the leg down and slammed his elbow into SWAT4's head sending him stumbling to the side into a flying knee

SWAT5 jumped forward with a knife aimed at Godspeed's head but Godspeed snatched the knife and slit his throat

SWAT6 charged at Godspeed who stepped into him and grabbed him while spinning to toss him into the SWAT van causing a dent to form as the van skidded back

SWAT7 seeing he was all the was left, charged with a yell and threw a right hook, Godspeed with his left hand slapped the tricep of SWAT7 sending his hook down, before he used his forearm to parry the uppercut SWAT7 sent and pushed him back lightly. SWAT7 with a yell rushed back to continue his punches but Godspeed kicked him in the face sending him flying back to a wall that cratered from the impact

Godspeed looked to Fury, before a truth seeking orb appeared and went around touching everything reducing it all to ashes,

Fury watched as the orb appeared back behind Godspeed and dissolved as he got into the passenger seat and his suit dissapeared, "We need to talk." he said slamming the door

Fury watched Naruto and began to drive

Naruto filled Fury on everything, HYDRA, Garret, Pierce, and Coulson,

"So he knows." Fury sighed

"Not everything, but enough. You have a childish stern talking to coming." Naruto said

"I can handle it.' Fury replied as Naruto looked to him and made to speak but armor piercing bullets struck the windshield and Fury

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he grabbed the windshield as the Winter Soldier shot a Magnetic Disk Grenade which attached itself to the undercarriage of the SUV and exploded, flipping the vehicle over.

The Winter Soldier walked to the overturned car before he was tapped on the shoulder and turned to come mask to mask with Godspeed, "Nice arm." Godspeed said

Winter Soldier put his gun up but found it was just the handle and trigger nothing else, as Naruto dropped the other pieces, and pointed to a street lamp, looking over Winter Soldier saw his other sidearm atop of the lamp

Godspeed then ducked back as a gloved hand came for his face, and he quickly grabbed the fist and was about to deliver a punch to Soldier's ribs but his fist was caught and a headbutt caused his head to tilt back a little before he returned the favor and sent Winter Soldier flying back

The soldier got up just as Steve landed beside Godspeed, "Happy you can make it." he said

"Thanks for calling."

"Yeah, well you have history here." Godspeed said

"Who is he?"

"HYDRA's secret weapon." Naruto said causing Steve's eyes to widen, "Later."

Naruto shot forward and ducked under a hook and elbowed the back of Winter Soldier's knee and kicked him in the back sending him to Steve

Steve bashed his Shield into the face of Winter Soldier causing him to hit the ground but he kicked back up and caught Steve's swing with his metal arm and punched him in the face before gripping the shield and turning it over causing Steve to flip and Godspeed kicked Winter Soldier in the face sending him skidding back with Steve's shield

Steve rushed forward but Winter Soldier tossed the shield at him causing him to duck as the shield imbedded into a van,

Winter Soldier pulled out his combat knife but Godspeed kicked him in the back causing him to release the weapon and stumble into Steve who scored a hook causing Winter Soldier to turn into the round house of Godspeed sending Winter Soldier flying into a van without his mask and as he stood up, Steve was shocked

"Bucky?" Steve asked

"Who the hell is Bucky?' Bucky asked pulling out another gun and opening fire but Godspeed grabbed his combat knife and tossed it causing it to jam the barrel allowing shrapnel to hit Bucky and before Godspeed could press his attack Steve pushed him down allowing Bucky to toss a smoke pellet

Godspeed kicked up and saw Bucky had escaped before he looked to Steve, "What the hell was that?' he asked

"I know him."

"I don't give a rats ass if you know him. That was the Winter Soldier, he's HYDRA's go to assassin. He just tried to kill Fury, and if he gets to Pierce than we lose the element of surprise. Get your head in the game."

Naruto sped off around a few blocks and couldn't find Bucky. Trying his x-ray vision, his sight faded in and out before cutting out altogether, "Damn." Naruto said

Bethesda, Maryland

Naruto, and Steve stood in the next room watching as Fury was operated on, when Natasha arrived, "Hey." Naruto said pecking her lips before she looked to the doctors and Fury,"Is he gonna make it?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered

"Tell me about the shooter." Natasha said

"It's the Winter Soldier." Naruto said causing Natasha to look at him in surprise before their attention went to the operation room

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m." the doctor announced

Natasha looked down before Naruto squeezed her hand and she looked at him as he smiled at her and her eyes widened before she looked at Fury with her Byakugan and saw his heart still beating very slowly

"Let's go." Naruto said

"Where?" Steve asked as Naruto smirked and grabbed his and Natasha's shoulder

"Somewhere nostalgic." Naruto said as a S.H.I.E.L.D team walked up but Naruto already sped off causing the leader to look frustrated

Later, New Jersey, Army Base

Naruto released Steve and Natasha as he handed Steve his shield that he had picked up, "Why are we here?" Steve asked looking at the camp where he was trained

"Because, we need to decrypt this." Naruto said holding up the flashdrive Fury gave him, "Fury thinks it has a list of every HYDRA agent inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Our mission is to kill them."

"What?" Steve asked surprised

"S.H.I.E.L.D is infested with HYDRA agents cause some idiot had the bright idea to invite their enemies into their ranks like dumbasses." Naruto said as his mask receded

"Hey." Steve said sticking up for his friends, "They thought they were doing the right thing."

"If you say so. One of their members ordered the death of someone I care about, a lot. From Peirce to whoever this Jasper Sitwell guy is. They all have to die, and hopefully we can find Loki's missing Scepter while we're exterminating." Naruto smiled as he began to walk toward the decoy bunker but Steve stopped him

"Your talking about murder."

"Oh, so you and the Squealing Commandudes didn't kill HYDRA agents back in the day?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Its Howling Commandos."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said with a dismissive wave "This is war, Steve. Different day and age, but war all the same. We need to exterminate these idiots before the Red Skull finds his way back, and regroups like minded followers."

"The Red Skull is dead."

"So were you for the last few decades." Natasha said

"That's different, he was-"

"I saw what happened. He touched the Tesseract and was sent flying through a portal." Naruto said as Steve looked surprised

"How do you-"

"Time travel." Naruto shrugged, "Look if your worried about your turncoat friend, he's your responsibility."

"Bucky would never betray me."

"Well, he's alive and working for HYDRA so something happened." Natasha said

"Zola experimented on him when he and his unit was captured maybe he survived the fall and they brainwashed him. I can save him." Steve replied as Naruto and Natasha looked at each other

"Okay." Naruto shrugged before he pointed to the barracks, "Now can we get on with this."

Steve sighed and nodded, "You know soon as you try to decrypt that, it'll tell S.H.I.E.L.D. exactly where we are?" Natasha said as they entered the old building

"Exactly why I have a hacking every computer and piece of tech in the building.

"And your sure, no one will notice?' Natasha asked

"Unless they can type at super speed, yes." Naruto said,

"So why here?" Steve asked

"This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands. Tried to override it but I needed to be where the AI was designed." Naruto said opening the door and the ing on the lights

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve asked

"Maybe where it started." Naruto said looking around at all the dusty old equipment

"And there's Stark's father." Natasha said causing Naruto and Steve to look at the pictures of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D

"Howard." Steve sighed

"Who's the chick?" Naruto asked Steve who just walked away causing Natasha and Naruto to look at each other and shrug

"If you're already working in a secret office, why do you need to hide the elevator?" Steve said as he moved a shelf

Naruto walked to the keypad, "Nat?" Naruto asked

"Not going to cycle through all the combinations?" Natasha asked walking up

"If it triggers an explosion, no." Naruto said as Natasha activated her Byakugan and saw the fingerprints on some buttons, and typed them in causing the elevator to power on and open before they boarded and road it down

As they walked through the dark room the lights came on, as they saw the old tech covered in dust, "This can't be the data point. This technology is ancient." Natasha said with a scoff before she saw a USB port

Naruto put the flash drive in the port and it triggered the tech to come on as he pulled out a chip from his suit and place it in beside the USB

"Kurama." Naruto said causing Steve to look confused before a digital fox head appeared about Naruto's palm,

"Kit. Vixen." Kurama greeted Naruto and Nat before it looked to Steve, "Old Man. What do you want?"

"I need you to store every single piece of info in this time capsule, kill and assimilate the AI while your at it." Naruto said

"Roger." Kurama said before he vanished

"A talking fox?" Steve asked

"Paying homage to an old friend. Kurama is an A.I I created to help me for when I return to New York, and plot my take over." Naruto said as Steve chuckled thinking he was joking while Natasha saw that he was serious

The camera on top of a desktop came to life and looked at the three, and text appeared

"Initiate System?"

"Y-E-S spells yes." Naruto said typing

"Shall we play a game?" Natasha asked as Naruto chuckled while Steve looked confused

"You really need to get out more, old man." Naruto said

*Rogers, Steven, born 1918." a computerized voice said causing them to look at the desktop as a green face appeared "Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984. Rand, Nathaniel, born 1984."

"It's some kind of recording." Natasha said

"I am not a recording, Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am." the AI said as a photo appeared

"Damn, if I had a head like that I would've turned myself into an AI too." Naruto said

"Arnim Zola has been dead for years." Steve said

"Correction, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain." Zola said

"How did you get here?" Steve asked

"Invited."

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value." Natasha said

"Like I said, dumbasses." Naruto stated causing Steve to look at him

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve said

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

"Prove it." Steve frowned

Natasha looked at Naruto who shook his head, "He needs to see it." Naruto said as Steve walked closer to the monitor as old videos began to play

"Accessing archive. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

Naruto looked away as memories of his own time in the Reich on Earth-X resurfaced before he saw that Kurama had got a list of HYDRA agents currently alive, and well and found something called Project Insight

"That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you." Natasha said shocked as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly

"Accidents will happen.' Zola said as a newspaper clip of Howard's and his wife's death appeared alongside a picture of The Winter Soldier

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA'S new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum."

Steve punched the screen causing it to crack before Zola appeared on another screen, "As I was saying..."

"What's on this drive?" Steve asked

"Project Insight." Naruto said looking at the holoscreen above his hand, "Thanks, Kurama. Kill the midget."

"Wha-" Zola began but he was deleted

"Its an algorithm." Naruto said

"What kind of algorithm?' Steve asked as Naruto speed read through it

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing insight's targets." Naruto said frowning

"What targets?" Natasha asked

"The Avengers, A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school Valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Jessica, Elektra, Skye. Anyone who's a threat to HYDRA, now, or in the future." Naruto frowned

"In the future? How could it know?" Natasha asked

"How could it not?" Kurama said appearing , "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls! Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve asked

"Then the Insight helicarriers will began to take people off the list. A few million at a time." Kurama said

Steve, and Natasha looked at a frowning Naruto, "We're doing this now." he said

"I'll take Pierce, if he's in charge chances are Bucky will be there." Steve said

"You'll probably need backup."

"I know someone." Steve nodded

"When this is all over we need to tell Tony." Naruto said

"We can't." Steve said

"We don't have a choice. If your parents were assassinated wouldn't you want to know?" Naruto asked Steve who frowned, as he looked to Natasha who nodded, "You don't lie to your friends. Especially about something like this."

Steve looked troubled but nodded, and they began to leave, with Steve making a stop first as Naruto and Natasha went to the Triskelion, watching it from a distance

Washington DC

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he looked to Natasha who fastened her gloves,

"Yeah." Natasha nodded turning to get her daggers but Naruto grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, "Tell me."

"I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"Nat." Naruto began but she placed a finger to his lips

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

"Of course." Naruto said without hesitation before he grabbed her chin and kissed her pulling back slightly, "You remember how we met?"

"I was supposed to kill you." Natasha said

"And you didn't. You and Elektra both were hired to kill me, you fought each other for my head before I beat you both down and invited you to my room. We spent the night together. You could've ended me while I was sleep, why didn't you?"

"My knives wouldn't work." Natasha said as Naruto smiled

"Because while you have been given the short end of the stick as a child, you've always been a good person and you're still are. Do not be ashamed of what you had to do to survive. You told me you were joining S.H.I.E.L.D as a way to make amends for the actions you were forced to take, your absolved of all that, now its time to put down HYDRA like we did with the Red Room."

Natasha nodded and kissed Naruto, "I love you." she said as he smiled

"I love you too." Naruto replied as he pressed a button and Kurama appeared, "Kurama, I need you to send pictures of HYDRA agents to all loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents around the world, as Nick Fury. Kill HYDRA."

"Done." Kurama said

Around the world loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents got an emergency email and they opened it immediately and saw that it was the pictures of HYDRA agents and they were given a kill order, and those who were with these people acted normally till the were alone with their targets and attacked

"Let's go.' Naruto said before he grabbed Natasha and sped them into the base as gunshots began to rang out inside

Pierce House

Pierce was walking to his kitchen when he saw Bucky sitting in the shadows, "Well done. Fury is dead."

"The man with the shield, who is he?" Bucky asked

"He's HYDRA number 1 enemy."

"I knew him." Bucky said causing Pierce to sigh

"Your work has been a gift to mankind, you shaped the century, and I need you to be ready to do it again." Pierce said before Steve burst through the glass and tackled Bucky who stood up to fight him, they burst through the wall into the backyard

Pierce scrambled to his feet and went to his dresser for his gun but Steve's friend with a a backpack that gave him wings flew in and flipped to kick him in the face sending him to the wall.

Shouting in pain, Pierce looked up to see Sam had guns in his face, "Don't move." Sam said as Pierce narrowed his eyes and looked over to the fight

Steve and Bucky stood across from each other, "People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen."

Bucky tilted his head looking st Steve without blinking, "Please don't make me do this."

"He's your mission!" Pierce yelled causing Bucky to straighten and he rushed Steve who tossed his shield but Bucky punched it down and the two collided before Steve wrestled Bucky to the ground

"Bucky, stop!" Steve yelled as Bucky struggled, "You know me."

"No, I don't!" Bucky yelled as his metal arm got free and grabbed Steve's throat as they rolled and Bucky punched at Steve who tilted his head out of the way as the ground cracked under Bucky's punch

Steve kicked Bucky back and kicked up to his feetas Bucky got up, "Bucky. You've known me your whole life."

Bucky shook his head, "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." Steve said

"Shut up." Bucky said clutching his head

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend, and I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve said causing Bucky to look at him in shock

Peirce seeing this reacted immediately, "Longing. Rusted." he began causing Bucky's eyes to widen as they all looked at him

"What the hell?" Same asked

"Seventeen. Daybreak. Furna-" Pierce was silence as Bucky tossed Steve's shield at his head causing it to cut halfway into Pierce's skull and the old man fell dead

Steve looked to Pierce and back to Bucky only to find him gone,

Triskelion

Naruto's lightning trail sped into the hanger for the Insight Helicarriers and dropped off Natasha with the S.T.R.I.K.E team who killed some agents

Natasha immediately opened fire killing two members while Rumlow and the others immediately ducked for cover as they shot at Natasha who blurred from her position landing on top of a Quinjet and with her Byakugan she began to find her targets and ricochet her bullets

Rumlow was in the midst of giving his team orders when one of them dropped dead, "Shit." he said rolling under a SUV and he began to think of himself finding a vent that he pried open as his team began to fire from where they thought the other shooters were at,

Natasha seeing Romlow trying to escape shot the gas tank of the SUV he was under causing it to explode

S.T.R.I.K.E. seeing their leader's death began to fire with more intensity but it didn't matter as Natasha picked them off easily, before she looked to the Helicarriers as he continued to fire, closing her eyes as she focused

3 black orbs materialized behind Natasha before they shot at the Helicarriers and reduced them to ash,

Meanwhile

Naruto walked forward ducking between the bullets since he wasn't bulletproof anymore before he ducked low and lunged forward and blood began to spray as he slit the throats of HYDRA agents

Turning as he paused in his run, Naruto watched as the HYDRA agents collapsed to their knees clutching their throats,

A bullet suddenly entered Naruto's sensory field as time slowed down as he looked to the bullet and caught it between his teeth, and spat it out as HYDRA agents were at the end of another corridor and Naruto took a deep breath and spat out a storm of fire burning them to death

Naruto exhaled a cloud of smoke as embers burned the charred corridor before he sped up to Fury's office, and hacked into the system, fingers blitzing across the keyboard Naruto checked and deleted Elektra's, and Natasha's assassin history but left his own as his aliases Godspeed and Kitsune were still needed, running a search for Jessica Jones he saw that nothing came up which was good, before he leaked HYDRA secrets and that Pierce was as traitor to put the council in the hot seat a as they were the ones who appointed him to his position, along with the senators and any other political figures that were with HYDRA

Shutting down the computer Naruto left, meeting up with Natasha as an SUV pulled up in front of the Triskelion, and Hill, along with Fury got out the car, "You look good for a dead man." he said as Fury smirked and they shook hands

"Let's finish this." Fury said before they all walked off

Later, Los Angeles, Hotel

Naruto smiled as he stood outside the door listening to Coulson chew out Fury before he looked up as Skye walked up, "So what happens now?" she asked as on the television a report on HYDRA was airing,

"Fury is officially dead, so he'll place Coulson in charge, and go off the grid. I'll be returning to New York. The invitation to join me is always open."

"I know." Skye said smiling as Naruto nodded, "Can you do something for me, before you go?"

"Name it." Naruto said leaning off the wall as Skye smiled and stepped closer

Moments Later

The door to Skye's hotel room opened with Naruto and Skye kissing, their tongues dancing with each other. Both of them ignored the world around them, as they focused pleasuring the other which was 100% successful. The kiss felt completely natural along with passionate and genuine.

Naruto was surprised when Skye pushed him onto her bed. Leaning down, she claimed his lips, and demanded entrance. He allowed it, opening his mouth slightly. Skye immediately dove her tongue into his cavern, playing around with his own tongue. As she french kissed with Naruto, her right hand was gingerly rubbing his hardening cock. Naruto surprised Skye by pulling her on top of him then flipping around so he was on top, all the while never breaking the kiss.

The blond started to grind against her, causing her to moan into the kiss. Skye grabbed and gripped his hair, while focusing more on the kiss. Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers and licked her bottom lip before he planted small kisses on her chin then made his way down to her neck, where he started to nip at.

Skye enjoyed the feeling immensely, her heart starting to race a little faster. Naruto leaned back as he started to fondle Skye's breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Skye moaned a bit louder, before she leaned up and took it off, revealing her hardening erect nipples to him. Naruto gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave her right nipple a couple of licks while pinching the left. Skye gave a cute moan, while he nipped and played with each nipple. His left hand moved down below and started to rub her somewhat clothed pussy, Skye never even realizing he had taken off her pants with one motion.

The girl gave short moans before it turned into one long moan as Naruto started to finger her with two. The speedster pumped her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Naruto enjoyed her moans, a smirk on his face. He added a third finger which caused her to moan and pant.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Skye cried out, as Naruto quicken the pace a bit. The man then bit on her neck which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine which traveled to her pussy. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed out in ecstasy, cumming over his fingers.

Skye gave a shuddering moan, as her pussy twitched. Naruto removed his three fingers and gave a small lick. His smirk still in place, he stuck his wet fingers into her own mouth having her lick each one. But Skye did more than lick, she sucked the juice off each one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once Naruto pulled his hand away, Skye surprised him by flipping them over once more. He didn't know where that strength came from, but he could see the lust in her eyes completely take over.

The girl gave him a deep passionate kiss, sucking and licking on his tongue. Naruto blinked, as he did not expect what was happening. However before he could even kiss her back, Skye pulled away. She gave a lust filled growl before trying to pull off his shirt. Naruto obliged, revealing his bare torso.

Skye grinned as she gave a kiss to his lips before making her way down, when she reached his chest she nipped, kissed, licked and bit him from time to time. It actually stimulated the blond man. As Skye made her way down, she undid his pants, and pulled them down to reveal his orange boxers.

She wasted no time and pulled down his boxers, only to be slapped in the face by his hardened dick. Skye giggled, not removing it from her face. In fact she grabbed on to it and rubbed it against her face, while also sticking her tongue out to give licks from time to time.

As she did, her other hand was massaging his balls. After toying and teasing the former Jinchurriki , Skye engulfed his cock in one go. Naruto gave a small shiver, as Skye was inhaling his dick like a pro. Her hands were still rubbing his balls, while her she lathered his dick down with her tongue while also sucking as much as she could. Skye then pulled it out and gave a growl towards him, "Come on Naruto! Cum already!"

The blonde gave a small smirk as she got back to what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling greatly. Naruto leaned up and grabbed onto Skye's hair. Once he got a good grip, he forced his expanding dick down her throat, making her gurgle. After holding it for a few moments, he pulled out giving her only a few seconds of air.

Once he felt that was enough, the blond put his member back into her mouth and pressed against her cheeks, outstretching them. Naruto quickly got bored of it, and grabbed onto her head with both hands. That is when he started to buck his hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Skye gave gurgles as he fucked her face, her green eyes looking up at him the whole time. Naruto kept her gaze as he growled from time to time, once he felt his balls start to churn he sped up. His testicles slapping against her chin as he mouth was wide open.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he sped up more. Skye was grinning mentally, waiting eagerly for her prize. Naruto moaned before he pulled out and jizzed all over her face. Skye closed her eyes so none it blinded her.

The girl felt the heat of the substance on her face. Licking the corner of her lips, she tasted the thick bitter salty taste of Naruto's cum. However, even though it wasn't that tasty, she loved it because it came from the person she adored the most. And she wanted more.

Skye stared hungrily at Naruto's still hardened dick and grabbed onto it. She lapped up and sucked whatever juices that were left over, the taste dancing on her tongue. Naruto's dick was still sensitive from the orgasm, so he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the girl suck him dry.

Once Skye realized there was no more of Naruto's seed, the girl pulled away; a pout on her lips. She was about to whine when she caught Naruto's eyes flicker down to her. He grabbed onto her and pushed her to the bed. She faced him with an anticipated look on her features.

Naruto's dick twitched as he gazed at her smiling lips. Without much restraint, Naruto grabbed onto the last article of clothing she had on and ripped it off to gaze at her somewhat bare glistening pussy. Her juices were spilling out her slit and Naruto gazed at it with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. The blond leaned down to face her pussy and gave one slow long lick at her pussy. Skye trembled, her body shaking a bit as she feeling Naruto's smooth wet tongue lick her sweet spot.

Once the lick was over Naruto gave another long lick to her erect clit. Skye moaned loudly, almost screamed as her crush was licking her clit. After Naruto decided enough was enough he lined himself up with her pussy and pushed in and gazed into her eyes. Skye bit her bottom lip as her womanhood stretched to accommodate its new visitor

Skye flinched in pain but soon got over it as she was feeling him fill up her pussy, nearly reaching her womb. Naruto was enjoying the tightness and the heat Skye's pussy rewarded him. The two were stock still for a few moments, memorized by the feeling.

After the moments passed, Naruto bucked his hips slowly. His strokes were sensual and pleasurable, making Skye cream. Naruto's face hovered right above her own, both of their eyes gazing at the other.

Skye leaned up and took Naruto's lips with hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and wrestling playfully with it's opponent. Naruto kept up the slow strokes, a moment later he hit Skye's G-spot and the girl's eyes shot open.

"Again, hit it again!" Skye barked out. Naruto smirked a bit wider. His long slow strokes then transformed in to a quick pounding motion, hitting Skye's G-spot every time. Tears of pleasure and joy started to run down her cheek, a large megawatt grin on her face.

Naruto groaned as he slammed her pussy repeatedly. It was nice to work off whatever frustrations he had, not to mention release the pent up lust he had been storing since specifically for her. And it seemed Skye was enjoying herself immensely as well.

"More, More!" The girl begged as Naruto kept up the pace. Skye wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to dick her down. Thebrown hairedheaded girl panted with her tongue hanging out, she needed more!

That's when Naruto felt it was time to switch positions. Without even pulling out, Naruto somehow managed to get Skye on her hands and knees. Now in his most favorite position, Naruto grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back while he rammed her. His other hand was smacking her slightly jiggling ass.

Skye gyrated her ass against Naruto's pelvis doing her to best to get all of Naruto within her. Naruto let go of her hair and grabbed her hips as he started to let loose and pound against her like an animal. Their hot sweaty bodies smacked against each other, filling the room with the sound if skin slapping against each other, as well as grunts and moans along with the smell of sex.

Skye couldn't take anymore, as Naruto fucked her, her hand guided down to her pussy and played with her clit. This seemed to speed along her upcoming orgasm. Naruto growled, feeling ready to blow his load. He stood up, lifting up Skye's ass up towards him and continue to smash his dick through her pussy.

Skye started to release a scream of pleasure as Naruto started to fuck her even harder, as his body vibrated. The screams went silent, her mouth set into a large O shape. "Ugh," Naruto grunted as he kept on. His eyes started to glow while Skye's rolled into the back of her head. Giving on more push, both Naruto and Skye's orgasm exploded at the same time.

Naruto shot rope after rope into Skye's pussy, while Skye's body started to convulse, a waterfall of her and Naruto's mixture of cum leaking out her pussy. A puddle was created on the bed as time passed. Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled out of the unconscious Skye. And once he pulled out, a flood of cum spilled out of her pink puffy pussy making a even bigger puddle on the bed. He however didn't care for that as he laid beside Skye and pulled her close to him as she cuddled against him. As he gazed at her, he kissed her forehead and laid with her for a moment before speeding around the room, cleaning it up and writing a note, before exploded in a cloud of smoke

New York City

Naruto was standing by the doorway of his room when he got the memories of his clone, and smiled slightly before he focused back on Jessica who was sleeping peacefully as he filled the room with his chakra

 **Finished**

 **R.I.P. Stan Lee**

 **Finally done with Marvel Agents of Shield**


	23. Chapter 23

It's been 6 months since H.Y.D.R.A was dragged into the light, Naruto had been going around and dispelling his clones that he had living regular lives. After a series of X-rays conducted by Claire, Naruto discovered that his cells were absorbing solar energy at an extremely slow rate and using his Speed wasn't doing him any favors so for the last 3 months he's barely used his Speedster abilities.

Jessica and Jennifer planned on opening a Private Investigation/ Lawfirm. Luckily Naruto had a few clones who had law degrees and he had nothing better to do, besides get ready and taking steps to protecting the city, having started going out at night and saving people without his speed, or chakra. Colleen continued to volunteer at the Bayard Community Center in Chinatown, while Trish got a radio show that was doing very well

Months Later

Statue of Liberty

Naruto and Jessica sat atop of the statue overlooking the city, as they cuddled into each other, "You sure you want to do this?" Jessica asked looking at Naruto who smiled and kissed her chastely

"I'm positive. It'll take time as I can't just put myself at the top of the criminal food chain here and force them to bend to my will. I want to stop it not manage it, killing them right out the gate wouldn't help me. So I will be New Yorks guardian angel, or demon. I promise you that I won't fail you again."

Jessica cupped Naruto's cheek, "You didn't fail me. You saved me from a situation that could've gotten worse. Your my hero, and I love you." she said placing her face into the crook of his neck as Naruto sighed smiling

"I love you too. Going to miss you while your down in Georgia." Naruto said

"You'll have plenty of company." Jessica replied

"Doesn't mean I'll misss you any less." Naruto said before Jessica kissed him while straddling him

"Then let me say goodbye." Jessica smiled before the two began to kiss

Later, Hell's Kitchen, New York City, Docks

"Help! Help! Help us!" 6 girls in their early 20's screamed for help as they were forced to go toward a shipping container "Help! Help! Help us!"

A bald African American man walked forward "Hey! Hey! Man, shut up." he said as the girls looked at him "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." the man said holding up the bucket before he held up a taser "You don't-"

The taser crackled and the women began screaming again causing the man to sigh, before he tossed the bucket and tasted a girl and tossed her inside while the other girls were tossed in as well, "Scream all you want, ain't no body coming." the man said smirking "Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

The man began to laugh as his boys walked back to the car, before he turned into a punch that laid him out

The three men plus the fat guy sitting and eating a burger saw what happened, before the three men rushed Kitsune, who threw up his hand to parry man 1's punch, and reached forward and grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground,

Kitsune quickly leaned back as a knife passed by his face, and he grabbed the arm and tossed the man into the side of a shipping container, before he grunted when a knife stabbed into his shoulder

Turning around Kitsune grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and launched him back into the fat man who was watching as if in a trance, and the force behind his throw sent the fat man tumbling back into the water, while man3 skipped across the surface of the water like he was a stone

Hearing a gun click, Kitsune turned to see the bald man with a gun aimed at him, and walked forward as the man began to shoot, the bullets missing as Kitsune's upper body blurred side to side,

Watching in shock as Kitsune now stood in front of him, the man saw Kitsune tilt his head back and it suddenly zoomed forward and darkness and pain was all he knew

The Kitsune looked over his shoulders at the girls "Get to safety, take the tasers if it'll help you feel safer." he said before he suddenly vanished in a swirl of leaves,

Morning

A young woman was on her knees beside a corpse with a bloody knife in hand, releasing shaky breaths before she gasped as the door was kicked in by 2 police officers who had their guns aimed at her, "Drop the knife!" a cop yelled

"No, no, I didn't," the woman began to deny the murder

"Drop it!" the cop demanded which the woman did

"I didn't do this! I didn't I didn't do this!" The woman yelled crying as the cops forced her onto her stomach

'Get on the ground!"

"Oh, God! (Sobbing) Oh, God! (Sobbing) No, I didn't do this. Oh, God! I didn't do this! Oh, no! I didn't do this!" the woman continued to sob as she was handcuffed

Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto was asleep before his phone began to ring, answering his phone, Naruto with his eyes still closed listened, "Good morning, sunshine!"

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Naruto asked sleepily

"You said you would help get my lawfirm off the ground, now is the time."

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, "What was that?

"Yeah, whatever, just shake it. I gotta go bribe a cop."

"Jen." Naruto sighed

"Kidding, NSA, if you're listening. But seriously, yeah, I gotta go bribe a cop." Jennifer said hanging up before Naruto got up and made himself presentable for today

With Jennifer

Jennifer was standing on the road, watching as a Detective walked up the steps from the subway, "Officer of the law. Defense attorney. We're supposed to be enemies." the cops said looking at

"First off, these are for Kenneth." Jennifer said handing a bag to Yuri Watanabe who opened the bag and slammed it shut

"Please stop giving my grandfather cigars, Jennifer ." Yuri said

"What? He'll outlive us all. Second you've been my bestfriend since 2nd Grade, Yuri. 3rd Friends help out friends." Jennifer said causing Yuri to sigh, "Look, I'm not asking you to do anything immoral. Just give me a heads up if something, you know, interesting walks through the door."

"I'll think about it." Yuri said walking off

"Thanks, buddy!" Jennifer called from behind her only to be waved off causing her to smile

Naruto's old Loft

Naruto was blurring around the office putting up furniture as he when Jennifer walked in, "How was Yuri?" he asked

"Same as always." Jennifer smirked

Later

Jennifer and Naruto were unpacking boxes in the offices, when Jennifer's phone rung, "Hey, buddy."

"Homicide. Female suspect found at the scene. Definitely qualifies as interesting." Yuri said over the phone

"She been charged yet?" Jennifer asked

"Assistant DA hasn't made the call yet." Yuri said

"Do you have a name on the suspect?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah."

"Page. Karen Page." Yuri said causing Jennifer's eyes to widen as Karen was a friend of hers

Police Precinct

Karen Page was a wreck after she woke up to find herself covered in the blood of her Co-worker, with a knife in hand, and two officers at her door, she was innocent but had no way to prove it and no money for a lawyer either, looking up when the door opened she saw the two detectives that were questioning her earlier along with a gorgeous spiky haired blonde man, and her friend for the past few months Jennifer

"Okay, can we please take the handcuffs off the 110-pound woman?" Naruto said

"Miss Page, can you tell me who these people are?" a cop asked

"We're her lawyers. Uncuff our client and give us the room, please." Jennifer said looking at him as the cop gave a dirty look before he uncuffed Karen, and headed for the door

"Thank you, Detective." Naruto smirked

The detective looked at him before he marched on with his partner closing the door behind him, as Naruto and Jennifer sat he said "Miss Page, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and Im sure your know my partner Jennifer Walters. Now I understand you're in some trouble, and we might be able to help. Can you tell us what happened?"

Karen looked down not speaking

"Karen. Please tell us what happened." Jennifer said

"We worked together." Karen answered

"And your place of employment?" Naruto asked as a formality

"Union Allied Construction. I'm a secretary. Daniel worked downstairs in Legal. I didn't know him very well. But he was always nice, you know? But it's hard to meet people in the city, so I asked him if he would have a drink with me."

"You asked him?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Like I said, he was a nice guy. We met at the Three Roads bar, on 49th Street. We had a few drinks, and the next thing that I remember is waking up on the floor of my apartment covered in blood. His blood. Look, I'm not stupid. I know how that sounds. But I am telling you we met at the bar. We had a few drinks. And I don't know what happened after that. It wasn't me. Please. Please, you have to believe me. I didn't kill him."

Naruto who had been monitoring her heartbeat as she spoke nodded "We believe you, Karen." Jennifer said

Elsewhere

Old folks were playing chess, while other people were reading, and chatting, as a night watchmen was eating a sandwich, when a man in a suit and glasses sat beside him "There's plenty of room over there. Do you mind?"

"28,957." the man said

"Tell Rigoletto he'll get his money." the night watchmen said

"Mr. Rigoletto has retired. His books have been acquired by my employer."

"Ah. Well, you tell him the same thing." the night watchmen said grabbing his meal and walking away

"I'd like to show you something. Do you have a moment?" the man said pulling out his phone causing the night watchmen to sigh and sit down only for his eyes to widen when he saw his daughter on campus "What is it about college girls and Monet T-shirts? Open composition and the spontaneity reflecting this transformative time in their lives, perhaps? Or maybe they just like the color blue. Call her."

The night watchmen began to fumble around till he found his phone and called his daughter watching as she picked up the phone on the feed and answered it, "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Hi, baby, I'm just checking in. You need anything?" the night watchmen asked

"Uh, yeah, I actually have a ton of laundry." the girl said as her dad watched her helplessly, "I was gonna swing by this weekend and use the machine. And then, maybe we could catch a movie after your shift?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great. Uh, look Baby, I got I gotta go. I love you, baby." the night watchmen said

"Love you, too. Bye, Dad." the girl said hanging up with a smile

"Now, you see this man here?" the man asked as the camera pulled back to show a man sitting on a park bench reading, "If we're being honest with each other, Mr. Farnum, I find his methods unpleasant. But such are the times we live in. Give us a wave, Mr. Rance."

Mr. Farnum watched as Mr. Rance smirked at the camera and waved causing him to look as though he were going to cry, "I told you that I will get you the money." Mr. Farnum said

"Such a small sum is of little interest to my employer. Your position, however, that's something we can work with." the man smirked

Looking at his daughter who was chatting with her friends he sighed, "What do you want me to do?" Mr. Farnum asked

Walters and Jones

Naruto was sitting at his desk, while Jennifer was pacing while he was tossing and catching a baseball, "Something isn't right."

"Yeah, but she's the sole suspect, found at the scene, covered in blood, with the murder weapon and no defensive wounds."

"They obviously don't want this to go to trial, either. She hasn't even been charged yet." Jennifer frowned

"Right, but we have to prove she didn't do it. Let's start with the obvious, then. If she didn't do it, who did? We're dead in the water if we don't give them an alternative."

"Agreed. Which means that we need to take another run at Karen." Jennifer said

"She may not be guilty, Jen, but that doesn't mean she is telling the truth." Naruto replied causing Jennifer to nod before her phone rung

Precinct

Apparently Mr. Farnum had tried to strangle Karen, but she had managed to fend him off and call for help, currently Naruto and Jennifer were in a investigation room waiting for the 2 lead detectives who just walked in,

"I'm gonna make this easy, Detectives. Get the ADA in here to release Miss Page and we'll recommend to our charming, media-friendly client that she not plaster the airwaves with how she was nearly killed in your custody." Jennifer said

"While I try not to make cooing noises for the rest of this meeting when I think of the civil suit that I have on my hands." Naruto smirked

"How do you know they're not charging her?" a detective asked

"Besides the fact that you were required to do so four hours ago if you were gonna do it at all? That's an excellent question." Jennifer said with a small shrug

"Along with how the security cameras on Miss Page's detention area went on the fritz right before the assault." Naruto added

"Yeah, we would like to speak to Mr. Farnum about that, as well." Jennifer said

"Get in line. He'll be arraigned in the morning." the other detective said

"Hn, get my client released. Don't make me ask again." Naruto said as the detectives looked at each other

"I'll call the ADA. But you take that tone with me again, I'll kick the shit out of you." the detective threatened

"Welcome to try." Naruto said causing the detective to try and come around the table but his partner grabbed him and lead him away

"It doesn't make any sense. ADA had everything they needed." Jennifer said to Naruto

"Unless they had too much." Naruto replied

"What? What am I missing?" Jennifer asked

"Maybe someone else was in her apartment that night. Maybe they have evidence." Naruto said

"That's Brady material. They'd have to turn that over." Jennifer replied

"Only if she were charged. She hangs herself in her cell, this all goes away." Naruto said causing Jennifer to sigh

"Let's get her some clothes and get the hell out of here." Jennifer suggested getting a nod before the two walked out of the interrogation room

Walters and Jones

Karen was sitting at a table across from Naruto, with a cup of tea that Jennifer gave her "How are you holding up?" Naruto asked

"Better. Thanks for getting me out." Karen nodded

"Don't thank us yet. Just because they released you doesn't mean they won't eventually bring charges." Jennifer said

"Which means it's crucial you don't speak to anyone other than us about what happened." Naruto added while Karen frowned and nod

"Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight?" Jennifer asked

"My apartment's not far." Karen said

"You can't go back there." Jennifer said

"Ms. Page our immediate priority is to keep you safe. And in order to do that, we're gonna need to have a frank discussion." Naruto said

"Okay." Karen nodded hesitantly

"Do you know who's trying to kill you?" Naruto asked

"No." Karen said shaking her head

"Do you know why they're trying to kill you?" Jennifer asked

"Yes." Karen said causing Jennifer and Naruto to look at each other, "I, uh, work...Worked in the financial department at Union Allied. They're overseeing the bulk of the government contracts for the West Side reconstruction."

"I've seen their signs all over Hell's Kitchen." Jennifer said

"The last two years have transformed the business. There's new owners, new grants, new contracts."

"Yeah, the world watched half of New York get destroyed. That's a lot of sympathy." Naruto said

"And Union Allied benefited from every dollar of it. I was the secretary for the chief accountant. And one of my jobs was to coordinate the pension claims for the company. About a week ago, I was emailed a file called, "Pension Master." It must have been meant for my boss, but I made the mistake of opening it."

"I'm guessing it wasn't the pension fund." Jennifer said

"It wasn't the size of the pension fund. I couldn't believe the numbers. But it was still being designated as company pension. And it was constantly adjusted. Money coming in and money going out."

"Going where?" Naruto asked with a frown

"I don't know. It was coded routing numbers, but we are talking a lot of money." Karen explained as Naruto stood up and began to pace

"What did you do with the file?" Naruto asked

"Well, I told my boss, Mr. McClintock, about it, and he laughed it off. He said that it was a theoretical model that they were screwing around with, but I knew something was wrong. I just I thought maybe it was just him, you know? Embezzling or whatever."

"So, how does Daniel Fisher figure into this?" Jennifer asked

"Danny worked in the legal department. And I didn't know him very well. But he was nice, so I asked him to meet me after work. I don't know how they knew. They must have people watching me. They must have people everywhere. All I did was ask him for a drink. And I start to tell him about what I found and things got blurry. Like I was drugged. And the next thing I know, I wake up back in my apartment, covered in blood." Karen said as she began to sob but covered her mouth "They killed him because of me. And he had a family. A little boy."

Karen took a moment to try and regain her composer before she stood up "I need to get out of here. I'm sorry."

"You can't go." Jennifer said stepping in front of her

"No, you don't understand. I cannot have anybody else die because of me."

"We can protect ourselves, Karen." Naruto said

"No, you can't. Not from them." Karen replied shaking her head

"Karen."

"Please." Karen said sniffling before she began to cry, and Jennifer hugged her

"She can stay with me. Just for tonight, until we figure something out. I'll keep you safe, Karen. I promise." Jennifer said looking at Naruto who nodded

Later, Jennifer's Loft

Jennifer and Karen both soaked in rainwater got off the elevator and walked into her place, and immediately Jennifer turned on the lights, as she spoke to Karen, "I don't have much in the way of food, but there's a Thai place on the corner. If we order now, it should get here by the time I make up the bedroom for you." Jennifer said

"Thats okay, I'm not hungry." Karen said getting a nod from Jennifer, "Would you have a shirt I could borrow, maybe? This one's a little wet, and I'm a Hellions fan."

"Don't tell Naruto." Jennifer chuckled as she walked to her bedroom "Let me grab something for you."

"And, really, I can't put you out of your bedroom. I'll be just fine on the couch." Karen said

"The couch is unnecessary, I have 2 guest bedrooms." Jennifer said walking back into the room with a black t-shirt,

"Thanks." Karen said taking the shirt, as Jen turned around and walked off, while Karen changed shirts, "So I couldn't help but notice, the parking lot was empty, does no one else live here?"

"Naruto owns the building. He lives on the top floor." Jennifer said

"Are you two..."

"Together?" Jen asked getting a nod, "I don't know honestly. We do have sex on a regular bases,"

"Really?!" Karen gasped

"Yeah, we both suffer from hyper sex drives." Jennifer said honestly,

"And Jessica is okay with that?" Karen asked

"Yeah, she gave him permission. Also helps that he isn't a pig and actually cares about those close to him." Jennifer smiled as she sat with Karen, and sighed as she looked serious, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions now?"

"Go ahead." Karen nodded

"Here's what I don't understand. I'm the man in charge of the pension funds and I find out one of my secretaries has discovered my illicit activity. To make matters worse, she's now telling people about said activity. Which, obviously, I can't have. So I decide to take action. But why don't I kill you?" Jennifer asked

"They tried." Karen said

"Yeah, the second time. In the jail. But the first time, they left you alive. Why? What were they trying to do? Frame you? Now, the second time, maybe that's a change of plan. Something doesn't go their way, something sloppy at the crime scene. Two lawyers show up out of the blue before their people can get to you. So they figure, okay, maybe Karen hangs herself in her cell, and this thing gets swept under the rug. But the first time The first time, they're not trying to kill you. They're trying to discredit you. They're trying to scare you. And the only reason that they would do that is if you have something that they want." Jennifer said watching as Karen began to look nervous, "So, I've been trying to think about what that could be, and the only thing I've come up with is the Union Allied pension file. Did you keep the file, Karen?"

"...No. As soon as I asked my boss about it, he took it away from me. The IT guys, they came and they wiped the computers. Believe me, a part of me wishes I'd made a copy for myself but I guess I'm just not that smart." Karen said

"Don't sell yourself short Karen." Jennifer smiled

Union Allied Constitution Site

An old man, along with 2 Russian brothers, 2 Japanese men, Gao, and Martin, and Cornell along with his Albino cousin Lonnie who went by Tombstone were standing together not speaking on the top level of the construction site "It's freezing this high up. Next time we're meeting at Per Se. I'll domesticate you boys yet." the old man said shivering

"This would be a balmy day in Samara, Leland." one of the Russians said

"Yes, it's perfect Chechnyans-kidnap- a-preschool weather, Vladimir." the old man said before he looked to the people of Asian descent, "Can you at least pretend to be cold? It's unsettling."

Gao began to laugh before she said something in Mandarin

"Anyone here speak Chinese? Nobu?" the old man asked causing asains to glare at him as

"The man is Japanese." Vladimir's brother said

"I know, I know. I just thought that...ah forget it." the old man said before the elevator door opened and the man from the park walked up "Oh, please tell me he's right behind you."

"Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters. He apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao."

Vladimir scoffed and said something in Russian "We do not deal with lap dogs." his brother said turning to leave

"I agree. Let's roll." Tombstone said to Cornell who nodded before they began to leave with Vladimir and his brother

"He would like to know why you're short on the cargo totals." the man said causing the brothers to sigh as everyone stopped and watched them

"There was a problem on the docks. Barrett and our men were attacked. Some moodak in a Fox mask." Vladimir said the Asians looked at each other and Tombstone who frowned

The old man laughed "And you bought that?" Vladimir and his brother glared and walked forward

"What you say?" Vladimir asked

"Okay, calm down. Fine, we'll go with the man-in-black story." the old man said

"Our men would not lie." Vladimir glared

"I said I'm on board." the old man said, "I'm glad to hear there's some new blood running around out there. Heroes and their consequences are why we have our current opportunities. Now can we review the latest numbers and,"

"Tell me more about this man." the man interrupted

"Took Barrett and our guys out while they were loading the container." Vladimir said

Gao began speaking Mandarin again causing the man to chuckle

"She wants to know if this man stole the shipment for himself." the man translated

"No. He let the women go." Vladimir said

"He took out your men. How?" the man asked

"Caught them by surprise. Beat them. With his bare hands."

"Four men with his bare hands?"

"That is what we were told." Vladimir said

"Perhaps you should have been there yourself." the man said getting glares from the brothers

"Again, I have to ask, why do we care? Every time one of these guys punches someone through a building, our margins go up 3%. We should be celebrating." Leland said with a smile

"This is different. My employer will be displeased we're being inconvenienced by a lone Kitsune." the man said

"Then he should tell me to my face." Vladimir glared

"This is on you. Deal with it. Quietly." the man demanded

"We must be quiet, yes. We would not want another Union Allied situation, would we? Big, loud, lot of questions." Vladimir's brother said as everyone looked at the man

"We're handling it."

"Like you keep saying you're handling Prohaszka?" Vladimir asked

"We're in the process of negotiating with ." the man said

"Negotiating? Maybe we handle our problem same way. Sit down with this man in black, break bread." Vladimir's brother said walking forward aggressively

"I think what Anatoly's trying to say is that it would be in our best interests for Union Allied to be tidied up as expeditiously as possible." the old man said

"As I said we're handling it." the man repeated

Anatoly and Vladimir scoffed and walked off

After the meeting Martin, Gao, Nobu, Kigiri, waited as Lonnie told Cornell to wait and approached them, "Kitsune has returned to New York." Kigiri said

"If he is here Godspeed will follow." Martin frowned as he looked to his mother, "What would you have us do?"

"Our business with Wilson was only temporary. The Iron Fist is to be left alone according to Zoom, but that doesn't mean his comrades are to be spared the wrath of The Hand." Goa frowned

"So kill Kitsune and Godspeed when he shows up." Lonnie smirked, "I'm down with that."

"No, father wants you getting things ready for when we eliminate The Chaste." Kigiri said getting a nod from Lonnie who bowed to Gao and left, "Nobu and I will do our part to acquire the the properties. Should Kitsune and Godspeed make that difficult for us we will move against them."

Gao and Martin nodded before they bowed to Kigiri and Nobu who returned the gesture before they went their separate ways

Later, Loft

Jennifer laid awake in her bed, listening as Karen with terrible stealth snuck out of the loft and took the stairs instead of the elevator, and quickly she got up and texted Naruto

Outside

Kitsune stood on the side of the building when his phone buzzed and he saw the text from Jennifer, "Karen on the move."

"On it." Kitsune texted back looking down as Karen walked out of the building, "I'll keep her safe."

Kitsune followed Karen by rooftop as she went to her apartment

Karen's Apartment

Karen peeked into her apartment and slowly entered, and walked to where she hid the flash drive, but paused for a moment as she saw the blood stain of her coworker before she walked to her bathroom and stood on the toilet and began to unscrew the vent before she reached in and grabbed the flash drive and sighed in relief as she got down and began to walk out smiling lightly before she screamed when she was grabbed from behind and tossed into a wall as the flash drive fell to the floor

Karen tried to regain her brings as Mr. Rance picked up the flash drive and pulled out a knife and began to approach her menacingly before he paused when Kitsune appeared in the doorway and rushed him

Rance tried to stab Kitsune who slapped his arm up before he wrapped him in a hug and suplexed Rance into the coffee table behind him

Rance scrambled up and began to slash at Kitsune who caught his wrist so Rance responded with a knee to the ribs that Kitsune took with no problem before he swept Rance leg knocking him off his feet before he punched him in the jaw sending him flying through the window causing Karen to scream, before Kitsune ran and jumped out the window and landed on his feet to see Rance crawling to his knife, as he grabbed it Kitsune pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the hand causing him to scream in pain

"My knife is better." Kitsune said before he flipped the man over and slammed his knee down onto his chest "Who do you work for?!"

Rance gagged as Kitsune glared down at him "Answer me you piece of shit!" he demanded before he saw Rance bit down and began to cough and spit up blood as he bit his own tounge off, causing Kitsune to grunt watching as the man choked on his own blood and died while Karen who had came down saw her savior pull the flash drive from Rance pocket

"I'll get this to the right people." Kitsune said standing up

"No, you can't. You can't take it to the police. You can't trust anyone." Karen said causing Kitsune to pause

"You can trust me." Kitsune said before he delivered the flash drive to the New York Bulletin

Later

The man was in his SUV looking at an issue of the New York Bulletin that told everything Karen knew of the scandal she had found, "DNA evidence will put Rance at the murder scene. B and E gone sideways, his records altered in support. Mr. Farnum's bail has been arranged for through the usual channels. Leland's to cover our exposure on the financials and McClintock takes the fall for Union Allied." he said

"We can't have McClintock speaking to the authorities." Fisk said over the phone

"Pills. He overdosed less than an hour ago." The man said with a nod "The remaining concerns will be attended to shortly."

"Rance was a professional. How was he killed?"

"I'm looking into it. What about the girl? Should I make the appropriate arrangements for her, along with the others?" the man asked

"No. Everything she knows is already in the papers. Her lawyers."

"Ambulance chasers. They're clean." the man said

"Start a file. They may be of use."

"Understood."

Elsewhere, Walters and Jones

Naruto and Jennifer were sitting in their office, when Karen came in with a pot, "Here you go." Karen said placing the pot down as she smiled at the two "So I know it's not much in the way of repayment. But it is, um, my grandmother's recipe, and she made me promise only to serve it to my future husband."

Naruto smirked

"You know, it's, like, filled with virtue or something." Karen chuckled

"I thought I detected a whiff of virtue in there, but you really should be thanking the nut in the mask." Jennifer said looking to Naruto with a wink that was missed by Karen

"He's not a nut." Karen said causing Naruto to smile lightly "I mean, he's a little weird, maybe,"

"Bottom line, We're just glad you're okay." Naruto replied causing Karen to smile at him

Karen nodded "If it weren't for you guys, I'd still be in that cell."

"Well the job is easy when your client's innocent, and all you did was tell the truth." Naruto shrugged

"Yeah, but you listened." Karen said,

"Oh, and don't get us wrong, we're still gonna bill you. Just as soon as we figure out how to make bills." Jennifer said

"I couldn't help but notice that you could use some help around here. And I owe you. Maybe I could clean the place up a bit."

"Are you saying this place is messy?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow looking around and seeing that it was a bit cluttered and some cords needed to disappear but it was still a nice space

"I have you know that our office is very prestigious and discerning, Ms. Page." Jennifer said, "Do you have any prior experience hiding electrical cords (chuckling) up in ceiling tiles?"

"Uh, no, but I'll work for free." Karen said

"Yeah, you're hired." Naruto nodded

Later

Naruto sat on the highest building in Hell's Kitchen with his eyes closed as he used chakra to heighten his hearing so he can listen to the goings on of his neighborhood,

Leland smirked as he funneled the money from Union Allied into where it needed to go,

Mr. Farnum's daughter came home with her laundry to find her dad had committed suicide

Madam Gao and Martin walked in her warehouse as people who were blinded and forced to help her with her product.

Kigiri stood in front of other men, as he held a map of Hell's Kitchen and pointed to a particular section with a smirk on his face

Turk Barret stood in an alleyway with his nose bandaged up, buying a brand new pistol

A man and his son were driving when a van pulled up and stopped in front of them, before Anatoly hopped out and ran to the door

"Hey! Come on!" the man said before Anatoly grabbed him and tossed him to the ground before more men arrived and began to stomp on the man

"Ahh! Daddy! Daddy!" the little boy screamed as Vladimir grabbed him from the back seat "No! Daddy! Daddy! Help! Daddy!" the boy was thrown into the van and they left the father in the street

Naruto's eyes snapped open his Sharingan glowling brightly before he glanced over his shoulder

"So your going to do it?" Yuri asked walking up behind Naruto to stand next to him

"Here to stop me?" Naruto asked

"The system works most of the time. But there are times when it doesn't, and to me, that's unacceptable. Some people put there trust in fate, or karma, or whatever. But I choose to put my trust in you. If I am wrong than I will put you down." Yuri said

Naruto smirked before he leaned in close, "Friends help out friends, Yuriko."

"Is that what we are?" Yuri asked

"Of course we are. I'm friends with everyone I've seen naked." Naruto shrugged catching her wrist when she made to punch him as he laughed slightly at her blushing face,

"Pervert.'

"Takes one to know one." Naruto said before he looked serious, "I thank you for trusting me to help you protect not just the Kitchen but all of New York. I won't let you down."

Yuri nodded and kissed his lips chastely, smiling, "I know." she said putting his mask on his face

"If you want to talk or just spar, you are always welcomed at the loft, you know that." Naruto said getting a nod

"I do.' Yuri said walking to the exit as Naruto watched her before he stood on the ledge and swan dived down toward the city

 **Finished**

 **When you think of Lonnie aka Tombstone think of Terry Crews with Albinism, in my version of the character, he is the son of Mama Mabel, a member of The Hand, with unbreakable skin on Luke's level**

 **Foggy was one of the clones that Naruto dispelled for the right to practice law and a simple Genjutsu reflected off the moon made everything fall into place.**

 **Naruto is with Jessica, Natasha, Colleen, and Elektra.**

 **May, Skye, Yuri, Jennifer, Claire, Misty, and Trish are friends with benefits.**


	24. Chapter 24

The man that had been beaten and forced to witness his son being taken bleed, before Kitsune landed with not a sound and walked over before he helped him sit up, "Are you alright?"

"T-They took him. My son." the man said

"Who?"

"I don't know. Aah." the man hissed as he clutched his side which Kitsune noticed before he removed the hand and looked at the wound, "You've been stabbed. I'll get you to a doctor, hang on."

Kitsune helped the man stand before he took him

Claire's Apartment

Claire was cleaning up her table from her dinner before there was a knock at her door, "Who is it?" she asked walking over

"A friend." Naruto's voice drifted through the door causing her to smile before she opened the door and frowned upon seeing the unconscious man carried by Naruto who's mask was on top of his head, "Need your help."

"It's my day off." Claire said

"I'll owe you." Naruto replied

Claire sighed, "Get him in here." she said moving back as Naruto entered and she looked around before closing the door

"What happened?" Claire asked as the man was laid on the floor while she went to retrieve her kit

"He was jumped by who I assume were the Russians while his son was kidnapped." Naruto said

"Oh my God," Claire whispered before she began to look over the man's wounds and found a few grazes and a puncture wound, before she shined a flashlight into his eyes to see if he had a concussion

"They've been running a human trafficking ring out of Hell's Kitchen. The kid should still be alive. At least until they take him out of the city."

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital?"

"No one has talked about the Russians human trafficking ring so I'm assuming they have people on the Police Force. That kid cant be saved from this nightmare only to learn that his dad was killed." Naruto said getting a nod before his head snapped toward the door

"Someone's coming." Naruto said

"Wait, what?" Claire asked

"There's someone in the building, a man, going from door to door." Naruto said righting his mask

"You were followed?" Claire asked

"Blood trail stopped a few blocks away from here. Shh. He's on the third floor already. Smells like Prima cigarettes and discount cologne." Naruto said taking out a kunai that he spun on his finger before he headed for the door causing her eyes to widen as she ran in front of him

"Wait! Don't do this. Not in my home. Just stand over there on the side and be quiet and I'll get rid of him." Claire said as someone knocked on the door

Naruto looked at Claire and nodded before he got the unconscious man and hid as Claire sighed before she turned to the door "Who is it?"

"New York City Police Department, ma'am. Please open the door." the officer said

Claire walked over to the door and opened her keyhole as the officer held up his badge, nodding Claire closed the keyhole, sighed, and opened the door

"Sorry to bother you so late, ma'am. My name is Detective Foster, with the 65th Precinct. We had a bit of a disturbance a few blocks from here. We're asking everyone if they've seen or heard anything unusual in the past few hours." Foster said

"What kind of disturbance?' Claire asked

"Armed robbery. Some dickhead in a mask shot up a bodega on 38th. Owner put up a fight. Perp fled on foot, we're checking everything in a 20 mile radius."

"Oh, my God." Claire gasped

"Probably long gone by now, but just in case, you know. You see anything, hear anything tonight?' Foster asked

"No, sorry." Claire said after a moment as she shool her head

"Just being thorough. You have a good night, ma'am." Foster said before he walked off as Claire closed the door

"See? No reason to get all stabby. Boy, were you right about that cologne. What, does he dip himself in that crap?" Claire asked walking over to Naruto who laid the man down again

"He didn't believe you." Naruto said walking out of the apartment with Claire following him

"Dammit!" Claire hissed as Naruto grabbed a fire extinguisher off of the wall, and held it over the railings on the stairs. Foster walked down the stairs, quickly calling someone, and began speaking to them in Russian

"What are you doing?" Claire asked as Naruto listened to Foster's movements.

After a few moments, he dropped the fire extinguisher, and then stepped back against the wall. Claire looked down to see Foster lying on the floor unconscious, with a splatter of blood around his head

"What do we do now?" Claire asked as she turned to Naruto

"Look after your patient, Officer Foster and I'll be on the roof." Naruto said grabbing the rail

"What are you going to the roof for?" Claire asked

"Less chance of someone in the building hearing him scream." Naruto said jumping over the rail and landing over Foster's unconscious body

Later, Rooftop

Naruto was tying Foster to a ladder by his hands with some cable, "You find anything on the phone?" Naruto asked his clone while he made a tight knot

"You smashed the hell out of it with that extinguisher." The clone said tossing it off the roof before it dispelled as Claire walked up,

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use your Catra?"" Claire asked

"Chakra. I don't like using my powers against regular folk." Naruto shrugged

"Mr. Gomez will be okay. He will need to go to a Hospital later." Claire reported

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before he suddenly looked to Foster, "He's about to wake up."

Moments Later

Foster groaned as he woke up, inhaling. He looked up and momentarily tried to get out of the cable, before looking down at Kitsune and Claire. Claire now wearing a hoodie with her face covered.

"Here's how this is gonna work. I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust that I will know, and I will be unhappy. Where's the boy?" Naruto asked

"He's dead." Foster said before a punch to the jaw, caused blood to fill his mouth and when he spat to the floor three of his teeth fell out

"This is what annoyed looks like. Where's the boy?" Naruto asked again

"What do you care? If he's not dead yet, he will be.' Foster said

"Why did you take him?" Naruto asked watching as Foster shrugged

"You saved the women, our employers wanted something more valuable, plus we figured you'd come running." Foster said chuckling before Naruto punched him in the gut, and Foster vomited on himself

"I was telling the truth on that one." Foster wheezed

"I know." Naruto shrugged, "Who do you sell the children to? Whose your employer?"

"I don't know. Whoever has the money, and your talking to someone who isn't high enough on the food chain." Foster said

"Where's the boy?" Naruto asked

"So you find him. So what? We'll take another. Kill me, somebody takes my place. Long as people are buying, we'll be selling. Nothing you do tonight will change that. But go ahead. Keep hitting me. Let's see who drops first." Foster said before Naruto grabbed his cheeks

"I'll have you know, I have a lot of stamina, I once fought for 5 days straight, let's see how long your body takes to give out." Naruto said about to punch the man when Claire walked forward

"Try stabbing him in his trigeminal nerve." Claire suggested causing Naruto pause before he pulled out a kunai, and spun it on his finger as he looked at Foster who began to struggle

"Shh. Shh. Trust me Officer Foster, I have never did anything surgical myself, but I'm sure you'll let me know if I miss." Naruto said as he forced Foster's head up higher and began to stabbed the kunai right above his eye "Now hold still now, we wouldn't want you to lose an eye...yet."

Naruto stabbed Foster above the eye, ignoring the loud squishing sound as the blade went in. Foster begain screaming loudly, in pain, as Naruto made his pain receptors more sensitive before he covered Foster's mouth and after a moment removed the kunai,

"So let's try again. Where is the boy?" Naruto asked Foster who whimpered

"The boys underneath Troika restaurant. 44th and 11th." Foster confessed

"Good. Now let me explain this to you, if I ever see you again, I'm going to kill you. Good night." Naruto said before he pushed Foster who yelled out, before there was a thudding sound as Claire ran to the edge, looking down while pulling off her hoodie and face cover.

"Oh, my God!"

"Don't worry about him, he landed in the dumpster." Naruto said

"Is he dead?" Claire asked

"No, but now that you mentioned it is probably better if he is. He knew you were lying at the door, even though he didn't see your face, you talked meaning he heard your voice on 2 different occasions." Naruto said causing Claire to frown "You need to lay low. Come stay with me?"

"I'm cat-sitting for a woman I work with. Her brother's sick. She's in Oklahoma." Claire said

"Your allergic to cats.' Naruto replied causing Claire to shrug, "I still want you to stay with me. It'll be safer that way."

"Ok, let me get some stuff, amd Ill head over there. After I drop off Mr. Gomez at the hospital." Claire said getting a sigh from Naruto

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he made a clone in his street clothes, "Hell go with you."

Naruto jumped from the roof to another and made his way to the kidnapped boy

Underneath Troika restaurant

At the end of a dimly lit hallway was a door, suddenly a man exited from a door on the side, holding a tray with some food before he walked to the door at the end of the hallway, and entered when a boy voice was heard from the room

"I want to go home. I want my daddy." the boy whimpered

Man1 said something in russian, before he walked out of the room, without the tray but eating an apple. He closed the door behind him, and walked back down the hallway, this time opening a different door on the side. Inside the room, some men sat at a table, drinking and playing poker.

Man2 said something in russian, as he put his cards down and got up. Exiting and closing the door as the first man took his seat at the poker table. Man2 entered the original room, where a man sat watching TV. The siting man raised his glass tI the man entering, who closed the door behind him.

After a few moments, Kitsune quietly entered the hallway, standing outside of the door with the TV for a moment, he pushed it open and ran inside

The first goon tried to get up but Kitsune kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into a wall, as another goon tried to punch him in the face, but he caught the man's fist and crushed it before he punched him, as the door closed while another goon got off 3 shots

Lots of noises could be heard, including glass shattering, before a man was thrown through the doorway, knocking it off of its hinges.

Man1 exited the poker room to investigate, but was knocked out by a large safe that flew from the room.

A man with a shotgun exited the poker room, just as another man was thrown out of the TV room, followed by Kitsu e , who grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, and snatched it from the man twirling it around and hitting the man in the temple knocking him out, as two other men came out of the poker room.

One shot at Naruto, who moved out of the way of the bullet, before he rushed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him up into the ceiling his head going through it, and when he fell Naruto kicked him in the ribs sending him through the wall, before Naruto turned to the last man who tried to stab him but the man's wrist was grabbed and with his strength Naruto crushed the wrist and when the man began to scream in pain his mouth was grabbed as his head was slammed viciously into the wall and held there till his body slumped, releasing the man Naruto walked toward the last door and opened it to see the boy huddled in the corner and slowly he entered

"Hi. I know you're scared. But I'm here to help you. Okay? You don't have to be scared anymore." Naruto said on a knee as he moved his mask to his head revealing his face

"Okay." the boy said nodding

"Let's get you to your dad." Naruto smiled before the boy ran into his arms and Naruto stood up and righted his mask before he walked away to return the boy to his father

Later, Metro General

Yuri took the fathers statement before nurses arrived with the man's son and immediately the boy hugged the man who cried happily relieved his son was safe and back in his arms, Yuri smiled as she heard the boy say that it was a fox masked man that saved him

Naruto's Penthouse

The shower ran, as Naruto was washing his hair before arms wrapped around his body and kisses began to be laid at his shoulder, "Heard you had quite the night." Natasha said reaching for the soap before she began to wash Naruto's body

"Saved a little boy from being sold into who knows what, so yeah." Naruto smiled turning around and looking down at Natasha with a smile, "You should come out with me. With you resigning from S.H.I.E.L.D. it could be a good way to stay active till we find the scepter."

"I just might." Natasha smiled still lathering Naruto's body with soap, before she grasped his member and stroked him to full mast,

"I love you." Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around Natasha

"I love you, too." Natasha said before they kissed each other and Natasha was pressed against the glass door of the shower while she raised her leg so that her foot was against Naruto's calf as he slid into her causing the two to moan as the water beat down on their bodies as Natasha wrapped her legs around her lover's waist

Naruto and Natasha would eventually leave the shower to the bedroom where they would be joined by Colleen, Claire, and Trish

Morning

Naruto awoke to see he was cuddled up with his lovers, before he phased through the bed and crawled out from beneath it,

Smiling down at the girls, Naruto turned around and walked to the secret room with a 3D map of New York, "Morning Kurama." Naruto said before a 3D fox head appeared on the far wll

"What do you want, Kit?"

"Update on any and all crimes last night." Naruto said

"Only a murder at a bowling alley."

"Security footage?" Naruto asked

"Playing now."

Naruto watched as a man entered the bowling alley and talked to the young girl managing the shoes as a man bowled while his guards relaxed

Hi. Can I get a size 10 and a lane?" the man asked

"Sorry. We're closing up." the young lady said causing the man to look over at the man bowling

"He's still playing." the man replied

"Mr. Prohaszka bowls when he wants to. Worked it out with the owner." the lady said

"Can I join him for a few balls?"

"You wanna ask, knock yourself out." the lady said shrugging as she took 2 pairs of shoes to the back

The man walked over to Prohaszka who began to bowl the ball, "Excuse me.'

Prohaszka frowned in annoyance and turned to the man, "I was just wondering if maybe I could join you for a couple games?"

"Private game." Prohaszka said dismissively turning to continue bowling

"Hey sorry. I was just really looking forward to throwing a few balls." the man smiled

"Get this moron out of my face.' Prohaszka demanded and his 2 guards immediately approached the man

"Hey, come on." the man said before guard1 touched his shirt and immediately he slapped the arm away as he elbowed guard2 in the neck sending him stumbling while he elbowed guard2 in the chin and pushing him down the steps into a shelf of bowling balls

Guard2 was punched and lifted up before being slammed through a table

The man pulled a gun, walking to Prohaszka who raised his hands, "Whoa, whoa. Hey!"

"You got a bad attitude, friend." the man said before he pulled the trigger but his gun jammed and when he tried to check it Prohaszka tossed the ball at the gun and grabbed him before punching in the face 3 times before he brought the man close

"Pause," Naruto said watching as the footage stopped, "Enhance audio. Resume."

"This is how he negotiates, huh?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and elbowed Prohaszka in the chin and punched in the back of the head before he pushed him to the ground beside the bowling ball stand and began to punch him, keeping Prohaszka down as his forearm began to fall between a small railing and the stand before he elbowed Prohaszka's tricep causing the arm to break pulling the yelling Prohaszka to the ground the man straddled him and began to punch him before he grabbed Prohaszka's bowling ball and began to smash his face in repeatedly

"Brutal." Natasha said stepping up

"He's professional." Naruto said as they watched the man hide his gun, and get on his knees as Police arrived and arrested the man after he requested a lawyer

"So what's the plan?" Natasha asked

"He knew what he was doing, and had plenty of time to hit the back door and make a run for it. He planned on getting caught." Naruto narrowed his eyes

"He'll probably escape." Natasha said

"If he walks after this, I'll deal with him."

"We will deal with him." Natasha corrected causing Naruto to smile as he held her hand

"I want the man who put him up to it. Something is happening in this city, and we need to know what that is." Naruto said

 **Finished**


	25. Chapter 25

Walters and Jones

Jennifer and Karen had spent a night out on the town after Karen confessed to her inability to be comfortable at home, and Jenn gave a loud yawn, "You know the whole, "Let's stay out all night," thing?" Karen asked

"Yeah." Jennifer smiled

"How about next time we skip the part with the eel?" Karen said popping a Tylenol as Jennifer laughed

"Deal," Jennifer said before Naruto walked into the office

"Hey." Naruto greeted

'Hey, we came looking for you last night but Colleen did you were M.I.A. Everything okay?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah, friend of mine ran into some trouble." Naruto said

"Is he okay?' Karen asked

"Yeah, he I safely at home with his family." Naruto smiled before he sat down, "So, Jennifer anyway idea on the exact nature of the cases you want to take?"

"I don't want to work for some company. If Jessica wants to do that, it's on her. I want to help the people. This isn't about the money, its about doing what's right." Jennifer said

Naruto smiled before there was a knock at the door, "Was that a knock?" he asked

"Someone's at the door. Our door?" Jennifer asked

"Uh, okay." Karen said walking to the door and the glasses man was seen

"Hi. Do you do walk-ins?" the man asked

Moments Later

Karen with a laptop was there type everything that was said, as the man began, "I represent a consortium with diversified interests in the private sector, both domestic and international. From time to time, we scout the landscape for promising talent to put on retainer."

"Retainer?" Jennifer asked stone-faced watching as the man smiled but it lessened when he saw her lack of expression

"Why are you approaching us? Why not a larger firm, Mr., uh" Naruto trailed off

"Confederated Global Investments is my employer." the man said

"That wasn't the question." Naruto and Jennifer said in sync

"It's the only name relevant to this discussion." the man replied

"I'm here because my employer does extensive business in Hell's Kitchen, and who knows it better than a local who graduated from Columbia Law, cum laude and summa cum laude, and a UCLA law grad. You set up shop right here despite the fact that both of you were made a very lucrative offer from Landman and Zack in Manhattan." the man said before he focused on Naruto, "And he especially admires you, Mr. Rand,, you run your company and moonlight as a lawyer under an alias to separate yourself from your other life."

"You've done your homework." Naruto smirked

"My employer expects no less." the man replied

"Then forgive me for being blunt." Jennifer said

"In my line of work, I find it refreshing." The man nodded

"What is that line of work exactly?" Jennifer asked causing the man to frown lightly "We are still building a practice, so we're very particular about our clientele."

"I assure you, all my employer wants is for you to continue to be ethical, decent men good lawyers. And for that, for nothing more than your exceptional skills and your discretion you'll be fairly compensated." the man said handing over a check to Jennifer who passed it to Naruto

Looking at the check with his Sharingan flashing too quick for the man or Karen to see, before he handed the check back, "My turn to be blunt." Naruto said as he sat forward, "Who is your employer, and what is your name?" Naruto asked causing the man to frown "You see, we can give a rats ass about your money, as we have more than enough. We're not about to agree to work for anyone especially some 4 eyed shady lapdog for some guy who doesn't have the respect to come and negotiate this deal himself. So get up leave and tell your boss that he can go and fuck off."

The man had a serious frown on his face before he looked to Jennifer who was smiling and gave a light wave before the man packed up his stuff and left slamming the door behind him,

"Woah." Karen said

"Karen, would you go and investigated Confederated Global, to see who is at the top of it all?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Karen smiled getting up and walking to her desk as Naruto walked to the window watching the get into an SUV and used chakra to enhance his hearing

"He's disrespectful, and they have no intention of working with us, sir."

"No matter." another man replied, "They're not even an obstacle."

Naruto smirked as his Rinne Sharingan peered through the tinted windows and saw the large bald man sitting across from the man who he sent on his way

"Well?" Jennifer asked walking beside him

"Want to Hulk out and help?" Naruto asked

"No, I said I'd only do that to protect my precious ones as you taught me. You and Natasha are more than enough to handle four eyes and whoever he works for." Jennifer said getting a nod from Naruto who respected her decision to remain on the sidelines

Naruto walked to a paper and grabbed a pencil before a lifelike drawing was drawn at super speed, "I'll get this over to the house and run facial rec on these men."

Bowling Alley

Natasha with blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a hat and jacket walked to the pinball machine and secretly grabbed the gun hidden underneath as two men stood behind her waiting their turn, and nodded at her as she left while hiding the gun, and nodded at the man Naruto and Jessica met a little earlier as he smiled at her and walked to the machine

Next Day

Naruto frowned as he looked at the holo-table and couldn't find anything on the two men except for names meaning they had some important people in their pockets,

"Hey." Natasha said walking in getting a nod from Naruto

"Is it time?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Healy is due in court in the next 5 minutes." Natasha said

"Let's go spectate." Naruto nodded

Meanwhile

Jennifer and Karen were at a meeting with a man representing Union Allied, "It's a fairly simple form. Here you agree, in writing, to never again disclose information regarding your former employer, the dissolved entity known as Union Allied Construction, or any of its affiliates. Upon execution of this agreement, the corporate interests, as they currently exist, agree not to pursue legal action against you."

Karen looked confused, "Against me?" she asked

"Well, you signed a non-disclosure agreement the day you were hired, Miss Page." the man said

"Everybody did." Karen nodded

"Not everyone broke that agreement and distributed confidential information."

"I exposed criminal activity." Karen frowned as Jennifer took the form and began to read it

"And had you taken that information to any law enforcement agency, your rights may have been protected, but instead you went to the New York Bulletin, a privately-owned news organization."

"I had nothing to do with that article." Karen said

"So the file you illegally removed from the premises of Union Allied wasn't the same one refers to in this?" the man asked holding up the article, "You see how this complicates things, yes?"

"Daniel Fisher was murdered and your clients-"

"I assure you that any illegal activity associated with Union Allied has been dealt with, thanks very much to you." the man interrupted

"You're welcome." Karen frowned before Jennifer leaned over

"Sign it, he's saying you can't say anything about it publicly but that doesn't mean I or Naruto can't." Jennifer whispered causing Karen to nod as the man cleared his throat

"And as a show of good faith, my clients would like to offer you a lump sum of six months' salary." the man said

"For what?" Karen asked

"For all your help in the matter and for any stress these events may have caused."

"Stress? Someone tried to kill me." Karen glared

"And while my clients acknowledge no involvement with that individual or claim legal responsibility for his actions, they do feel it's their non-binding moral obligation to offer you a chance at rebuilding your life." the man said

"As long as I keep my mouth shut?" Karen asked

"It's a clean slate, Miss Page a chance to put it all behind you. Now, isn't that what you want?" the man asked as Karen looked to Jennifer who nodded

Court

Naruto and Natasha with their hoods on sat at the very back of the courtroom observing the jury, the defendant and his lawyers and the judge, "And in the state of New York, I'll remind you, that my client is not required to prove that he was justified in his actions. Instead, it's up to the prosecution to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he was not justified in defending his life. And they will come nowhere close to meeting this burden. At the end of this case the only verdict that you can render will be not guilty." Healy's lawyer said walked back to his seat

"Members of the jury, this is an important case, and I have a few additional comments that I want you to consider. If you should fail to agree upon a verdict, we will be forced to-"

"Naruto." Natasha whispered

"I hear it." Naruto said watching as the man from the other day entered as a woman on the jury heart began pounding as Naruto could sense her fear, "Let's go."

Naruto and Natasha rose to their feet and left.

Nightfall

Naruto and Natasha had waited before following the woman, when she paused in front of a man, "This will all be over soon, okay? Just keep it together till the verdict. Can you do that?" the man asked as the woman nodded, "Look, you ask me, it's almost like they're doing you a favor. I mean, you don't want something like that floating around. Go home. Get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow."

The woman quickly ran away and Naruto was about to move but Natasha grabbed his arm, "I got this one." she said getting a nod from Naruto as she brought her hood up and put on her mask, that had the design of a spider

The man lit his cigarette when Jurogumo jumped across the street amd kneed him in the temple sending him to a wall and the ground, "Stay down." Jurogumo glared

The man tried to get up and a stomp to his elbow broke his arm causing him to yell in pain, Jurogumo grabbed the man by his hair and lifted him up into the air and with a flick of her wrist a kunai was in her hand, "What do you have on her?"

The man didn't speak so Jurogumo stabbed the kunai into the wall beside his head causing the blade to sink into the wall like soggy bread

"A tape! There's a tape, okay?" the man said

"What's on it?" Jurogumo asked

"A mistake she made when she was 19 and pretty, something she don't want her kids to know about." The man said

"You get rid of it."

"I can't." the man said before Jurogumo left her knife in the wall amd pulled his arm out of its socket causing him to scream in pain

"It's not a discussion." Jurogumo said

"It won't make a difference anyway." the man wheezed

"Who do you work for?" Jurogumo asked

"I don't know. I want a name."

"There isn't one! That isn't how this works! Look, I walk by a building, if a light's on in the window, I got a job. Somewhere there's another light in another building. I don't do this. I'm somebody else's job."

"You tell her to get herself excused from the jury. Personal reasons, whatever it takes. After that, she never sees you again." Jurogumo said

"They'll kill me." the man said

"I'll kill you." Jurogumo said with a growl, "You tell her to get excuse and leave New York and never come back."

Jurogumo grabbed the man's face and slammed his head into the wall knocking him unconscious, before she looked up to Kitsune and gave a thumbs up before the two vanished

Next Day

Naruto and Natasha were once again at the back of the courtroom watching the proceedings, "The court grants the motion to excuse juror number eight from service due to extenuating personal circumstances. The first alternate juror will replace her."

Naruto and Natasha watched as the woman left feeling relived as the judge asked, "Would the defense care to make a closing argument?"

"No, Your Honor."

The jury were sent to decide a verdict that would be delivered tomorrow so Naruto and Natasha left,

Jones and Walters

Naruto sat at his desk as Karen walked over with a paper, "Thos here is all I can find on Confed Global. It's is a subsidiary of a holding company of a loan-out to a holding subsidiary and on and on and on."

"It's a front.' Naruto said looking through the papers which was a lost of subsidiaries, "Theres a good chance that man from the other day works for the man behind the Union Allied scandal."

Karen frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Hm." Naruto nodded

"Any recent arrest of note?" Naruto asked before he looked at her, "Listen Karen what happened in your apartment would effect anyone, my building has plenty of unused space and its rent free. Since this guy showed up it's obvious they want to keep an eye on us, I'd feel safer if you were closer."

"Do I have to sleep with you?" Karen asked jokingly as Naruto chuckled

"Only if you want to." Naruto fired back causing Karen to blush

Jennifer walked in, "Yo did you tell him?" she asked Karen who shook her head

"I was about too."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked

"Jen and I met with a lawyer representing Union Allied; he wanted me to sign a non-disclosure agreement and take six months pay for my troubles."

"Did you sign it?" Naruto asked

"Jen told me to. Listen they tried to kill me, and I know, I can feel in my bones that something else is going on here." Karen said

"Karen.."

'No, don't try to talk me out of it, I know if it wasn't for the man in the mask that I'd be dead, but I have to find out the truth."

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he sighed, "But if your going to be actively investigating them, then I need you to let Jen and I know. You have to trust us to help you."

"I do." Karen smiled

Naruto nodded, "Let me show you something."

"Naruto." Jennifer called as he stood up causing the blonde to look at her, "Are you sure?'

"Yeah. Trust is a two way street, you have to give a little to get a little." Naruto smiled looking to Karen who looked confused before her eyes widened when Naruto swiped his hand and his Kitsune mask appeared on his face before he lifted it up to reveal his Sharingan

"Y-your-"

"Wait." Jennifer said causing Karen to look over at her and gasp as instead of the tanned, 5' 10, 140 lbs green eyed brown hair beauty was a 7' 0", 700 lbs, Green eyes, Green hair voluptuous giant with Jade-green skin

"Karen." Naruto called causing Karen to look over amd see Godspeed standing across from her

Eventually it became to much and Karen fainted

Naruto chuckled as he dismissed his suit back into the lightning bolt pendant on his necklace while Jennifer returned to normal, mentally thanking Naruto for the seal he applied to her clothes that allowed them to grow as she did

Next Day

When Karen awoke she immediately vegan asking questions which Naruto and Jennifer answered truthfully while expressing the importance of her secrecy which she understood before Naruto brought in Natasha to teach Karen how to fight,

Currently Kitsune and Jurogumo were on the roof of a building stalking Healey who was allowed to go free as an old woman was forced to change her vote

John Healey with a smirk carried his duffel to his car as he got ready to leave town, but his eyes widened when he saw a black figure coming at him and ducked just as Jurogumo's fist hit the trunk and caused the back tires to explode and crushed the back of the car

John turned to grab a weapon but Kitsune appeared with a roundhouse that caused Healey to stumble into Jurogumo's uppercut sending him into the air but Kitsune grabbed his ankle and spun him into Jurogumo's knee sending him flying into the car

With a broken nose and bleeding eye, Healey tried to get up but Kitsune kicked him in the face, "You have information we need. The man who hired your lawyers who does he work for?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Healey said spitting blood

"You'll talk." Kitsune said assuredly

"They always do." Jurogumo nodded as Healey's remaining eye widened when he saw lightning flicker across Kitsune's hand before he began to advance and Healey quickly began to try and crawl away but his back hit the wall and Kitsune knelt down the eye holes in his mask glowing a sinister red

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Kitsune asked

Healey breath through his nose getting a nod from Kitsune before he suddenly grabbed Healey by his face and ripped his soul out after searching for the knowledge he needed along with who he got the gun from,

"Anything?" Jurogumo asked

"Wilson Fisk." Kitsune said

"Wasn't that name on the ledger you and Ellie got from The Hand?" Jurogumo asked getting a nod from Kitsune

"Let's go hunting." Kitsune said before they vanished

Later

Anatoly shouted as he was punched through the wall of the building, groaning he climbed to his feet and quickly hobbled to his taxi while taking out his phone "They're here!" Anatoly said coughing "The Fox mask and a woman! No, I don't know how they found us. Where's my brother? Listen, shut up! Shut up! I don't care what he told you get him on the phone!" Anatoly said as he got into the cab and jumped when a man was dropped on his hood and immediately backed out and sped off, as Kitsune and Jurogumo watched,

Later

Claire combed her fingers through Naruto's hair as he relaxed his his head in her lap, "What're you going to do?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up to see Claore looking down ar him

"About the Russians." Claire clarified

"Make sure they aren't a threat to you any more."

"So, what? You and Nat are just going to go out and punch every Russian you find?" Claire asked

"Not in the least, I just need the head of the snake, and his name Wilson Fisk."

"Who?" Claire asked,

"Someone who is sticking to the shadows and more Healey to kill Prohaszka, and he's working with the Hand. Factor in the Russians I'm willing to be that he's working with other criminal organizations in the city." Naruto said

"Why?

"Who knows." Naruto shrugged

"It doesn't matter, but first the Russian's have to be taken out of the equation." Natasha said

Veles Taxi

Wesley looked at a bruised up Anatoly who had his ribs bandaged up "Oof. Those look like they hurt." he said

"I've had worse." Anatoly replied

"I know how much your people delight in extolling the amount of pain they can endure, but maybe next time you could try ducking?" Wesley asked as the brother's looked at him as he pulled out a envelope,"Leland's finalized the paperwork. Prohaszka's holdings in Kitchen Cab have been acquired and transferred via third party to Veles Taxi. Your distribution infrastructure just doubled."

Vladimir snatched the envelope as Anatoly sighed "Tell your employer we are grateful."

"Don't think he really cares at the moment. You were light again this week." Wesley said with a frown

"There was a complication." Vladimir frowned

"One you assured us you were addressing." Wesley retorted

"Do you know what he was asking? These fools who laid their hands on my brother?" Vladimir asked glaring at Wesley who frowned

"Thier?"

"The Fox has allies a woman bearing a mask with a spider. They were asking a very interesting question." Anatoly said

"Not my concern." Wesley said dismissively

"It should be. They were asking about your employer, by name." Anatoly said causing Wesley to freeze

"All the more reason to settle this." Wesley said clearing his throat "You sneeze, we all catch a cold. Madame Gao, Mr. Lonnie, and Mr. Nobu have expressed their disappointment."

"We have not heard of this." Vladimir replied

"Hmm, that's because we've been talking behind your back, about how the Russians can't seem to handle one freak running around in a mask. And now there is another."

"We're done here." Vladimir said walking off

"He's weakened your operation." Wesley said causing Vladimir to pause

"You think us weak?" Vladimir asked dangerously as he glared at Wesley who put his hands up

"This isn't personal, Vladimir. It's business. Distribution of Madame Gao's product has been affected, which in turn is causing delays in other ventures. This is not acceptable. Fortunately for all parties, my employer has agreed to help return you to solid footing." Wesley said

"How?" Anatoly asked

"By aiding you in certain duties deemed vital to the continuation of service,"

"He wants to take over." Vladimir scoffed

"We value the services you provide, but clearly you need help providing them. We'll all profit nicely under the new structure." Wesley said

"How nicely?" Anatoly asked interested

Vladimir spoke in Russian before he looked to Wesley "Tell Mr. Fisk, that if he wants a pound of flesh he can come here and carve it himself." he said with a glare

"This is an offer, not an order. The choice of how we proceed is yours. Talk it over with your brother. We'll be in touch." Wesley said walking off

"Prissy little bitch." Vladimir said in Russian before he turned to his brother "Reach out to Piotr."

"Why?" Anatoly asked

" Why do you think?" Vladimir asked with a raised eyebrow

"If Fisk finds out,"

"Fisk is just a man." Vladimir interrupted his brother

"So is the guy in the mask and look at what he's done to us." Anatoly said causing Vladimir to sigh

"What do we know about him?"

"Besides the fact that he's very strong, and fast. Nothing. Semyon might have found something but he sleeps like the dead." Anatoly said

"Jesus rose on the third day. Semyon has slept long enough." Vladimir replied leading his brother away

Later, Metro General Hospital,

Anatoly and Vladimir entered their mans hospital room, to see his face bruised up, with lots of other injuries "My god." Anatoly said looking at Seymon

"Give me the kit." Vladimir said as his brother handed him a small kit

"This could kill him. Semyon's usually the one we send for this sort of work." Anatoly said as he began to remove the medical equipment attached to Seymon

"He'd understand." Vladimir said holding a bottle, and a syringe "You hear back from Piotr?"

"Said he'd call when he had something on Fisk's movements. Fisk is cautious. If he suspects," Anatoly said

"Then what? What are you so afraid of?" Vladimir asked

"We were in that hellhole for three years. From princes of Moscow to shitting in a bucket. I promised myself if we ever got free we'd never lose what we had again. Especially not to pride" Anatoly explained

.

"Back when we had nothing, we agreed on everything." Vladimir nodded

"We've lost our way in this land of riches." Anatoly sighed

"Then let's find it again together." Vladimir said before he stuck Semyon with the full syringe and injected him with it before he pulled it out and watched him, before he looked to his brother "You sure this was epinephrine?"

Anatoly said nothing, before Seymon began choking "Get his tube out." Vladimir said as Anatoly pulled the long tube out if Seymon

"Semyon It's us Anatoly and Vladimir." Anatoly said as Seymon began to calm down. "That's it Breathe Breathe And tell us about the man who did this to you."

"The devil." Seymon gasped

"The devil." Anatoly mouthed to his brother who shrugged "Did you see anything? Semyon? Anything that could help us find him?"

"There was a woman." Seymon said before his voice began fading and the brothers leaned in closer to listen

"...Get Sergei on the phone." Vladimir said looking to his brother

Claire's Apartment

2 men kicked down the door, and walked in before they began to look around for Claire but came up with nothing

Santino stupidly stood in the doorway staring at the two men, and when they saw him he gave a nervous smile "Hola."

"Hola." one of the men smirked

Elsewhere

Fisk sat in the back of his SUV, as Wesley spoke "Anatoly may be the way in. He seems more amenable to the proposition, or at least not quite as vitriolic as his brother."

"Well, confrontations can be expensive. I'd prefer to handle this quietly." Fisk said looking out the window before he looked at Wesley "How are we on the timeline?"

"Within a reasonable margin. Assuming we can settle with the Russians quickly."

"We will. One way or another." Fisk said

"What about the masked idiot, and his woman?" Wesley asked as Fisk glanced to him

"If the brothers can't handle them, I'll find another solution. We may need another one to combat the one giving the brother's trouble." Fisk said

"Sir, are you sure? People with abilities are to unpredictable, there's no telling what could happen if we hired any." Wesley wondered

"There's to many unknowns, Gao, Nobu even Tombstone have the means to combat these anomalies. If Vladimir amd his brother don't deal with these aberrations soon, then they will be dealt." Fisk said

Wesley nodded before the car came to a stop and he made to get out but was stopped by Fisk who was also about to get out "No. You stay with the car."

"Sir," Wesley said

"I need to attend to this alone." Fisk interrupted Wesley who reluctantly nodded "Thank you, Wesley."

Getting out of the car, Fisk walked into an museum to find Vanessa Marianna the art

"Well, hello there." Vanessa smiled at the man who had brought her favorite painting

"Hello." Wilson said smiling

"How are you enjoying "rabbit in a snowstorm"?"

"You remember." Fisk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Of course It's one of my favorite pieces." Vanessa smiled

"I hung it in my bedroom. It's the last thing I see every night." Fisk said

"That's either very romantic or very sad."

"Heh, I like to tell myself it's the former." Fisk chuckled

"Don't we all?" Vanessa giggled

"I was wondering if you cared to join me for dinner." Wilson asked

"I'm the only one working here tonight." Vanessa replied causing Wilson to sigh

"That's okay. Another time then." Fisk said turning to leave

"That's it? You're not gonna offer to buy every painting in here so I can close up early? A guy actually tried that once." Vanessa said

"A woman that can be bought isn't worth having." Wilson replied looking at her causing her smile to widen

"I'm partial to Italian." Vanessa said getting a smile from Wilson

"So am I." Fisk replied

"Vanessa." Vanessa introduced

"Wilson." Fisk said shaking her hand

With Naruto

Naruto leaned back on his hands naked on a bed. He looked down to see Natasha topping him off and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his entire length.

Natasha kept licking and sucking and the marvelous piece of meat. She still had minor trouble taking it all since it was so big. So she put as much as she could in her mouth without completely gagging and with one hand pumped and stroked the rest while the other cupped and massaged his big sack

Naruto groaned as his hips rose from the bed and he fired off his seed into Natasha's mouth. Natasha drunk it all as she savored the flavor. Once she cleaned him she looked up and flicked her red hair back.

Naruto stared at her nude form. She was tight and tone in all the right places with her great DD cup breasts. Her shapely toned legs that met at her hairless dripping core. Motioning her to come here she happily obliged

Natasha crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Natasha moved and lowered her cunt down to Naruto's face. Naruto wasted no time and grabbed Natasha's hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devouring her like she was an endless supply of his favorite food.

Natasha moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's tongue wiggle inside her. She combed her fingers through his hair gripping it tightly as she grinded her hips against his face

Naruto licked, sucked and ate greedily all that Natasha had to offer. She tasted divine that was for sure. He used his front teeth to scrape against her clit, which only made Natasha grind her cunt even more into Naruto's face.

"So fucking good" Natasha murmured as her free hand held on to the headboard to keep steady.

Naruto began sucking hard and this caused Natasha to come hard. She doused Naruto with her juices that he lapped up. When she finally removed herself from his face his entire face was covered.

"Let me clean that up for you" Natasha said

She then began licking up her own juices and sharing them with Naruto in tongue kisses. Once Naruto was clean Naruto pushed Natasha down and rolled over on top of her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her before pushing his meat into her tight cunt. Naruto hissed feeling the tight wet heat envelop him.

Once Naruto was able to fit all of himself in he stayed there for a few moments, "Fuck me" Natasha growled breaking the kiss

Naruto smirk as he began rocking back and forth removing a quarter of his member from Natasha then pushing the quarter back in. He always started slow with the Former Red Room assassin but Natasha didn't seem to want that. She grabbed Naruto and pulled his face towards hers

"If you're going to fuck me, fuck me right!" Natasha growled

Naruto nodded and began thrusting into the red-haired Former Red Room assassin harder and faster than before. This pleased Natasha and as a reward she pulled Naruto into another kiss. They made out as Naruto kept pumping in and out of her. Natasha's hands roamed Naruto's body settling on his back as her nails scraped across

Naruto didn't mind this as he focused on the job. He did move his head away from Natasha and began lavishing her tits with his mouth. Natasha moaned from this and held his head there.

Faster, harder they went as sweat covered their bodies while they kept at it. Never stopping at all. With a final thrust Naruto spewed his load into Natasha as she had already come twice already. The two laid there panting hard before they kissed each other sloppily again, before they laid together cuddling

A few minutes later a call came to Naruto's phone causing him to look over and reach for itamd see that it was Claire who was out house sitting a cat at a friends apartment

"Hey Claire, what's up?"

Claire was at her screaming as 2 Russians attacked her and carried her out of the house

Naruto and Natasha shot up, and immediately we're in their vigilante wear before Kitsune grabbed Jurogumo and sped out of his house, racing through the streets, to Claire's location,

They arrived to see her phone on the ground while the window was open, and the signs of a struggle

Naruto ripped the mask off as Natasha frowmed looking around before they walked to the window and looked out into the city with glares

Later

Veles Taxi

Claire groaned as she fell to the ground, blood fell from her nose, while a cut was above her eye, as her hands were duct taped behind her back she was grabbed by her neck and forced back into a chair

"You answer, he stops hitting you. Everyone is happy." a man said pacing in front of her with an aluminum bat as a man with a machine gun looked at Claire

"I told you, I don't know who he is." Claire lied before she screamed as the man swung the bat and shattered the window of the taxi behind her

Naruto and Natasha who we're sending chakra to their ears heard this and looked to the left at a warehouse and glared

"Tell me his name." the man glared at Claire

"I don't know. He never told me." Claire said before the man tried to swing for her head "He never told me!"

"Sergei Vladimir told us not to kill her until she talks." the man with the gun said in Russian

Sergei sighed as he stepped back from Claire "This gives me no pleasure. It really doesn't. But I have been given a job to do. So please, answer the questions that I was told to ask. Or I will begin breaking you, a piece at a time." Sergei said as Claire glared at him "What is his name?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself." Kitsune said causing everyone to jump and turn to face him and Jurogumo

3 of the observing men charged at them, and an uppercut to the first sent him head first into the ceiling where he dangled, before he caught the second man's wrist when he tried to stab him with a butterfly knife, and he kicked the man's leg, and while he was falling he was stabbed him in the throat with his own knife, the third man swung his wrench at Jurogumo who tilted back slightly before a palm thrust sent the man flying into a taxi causing the taxi to slide back up to the wall

Turning to Sergei who had Claire in a choke hold with his bat as he held a pistol at them, while the other opened fire,

Jurogumo began to rapidly spin till a large blue dome of chakra to appear over Naruto and herself causing the bullet's to bounce off the dome harmlessly

Jurogumo stopped spinning holding a kunai and threw it at the man who was still shooting at them watching as the kunair hit the man in the chest and the force behind the throw sent him flying back

"Let her go." Kitsune said looking at a scared Sergei

"I-I'm walking out of here." Sergei said backing up

"No, you aren't." Jurogumo replied with a glare "Your going to die, here and now."

"I'm not playing with you, freaks! I'm walking out of here!" Sergei yelled before he placed the gun to Clare's head "I'll blow her brains out!"

"Big mistake." Kitsune growled before in a flash he had Sergei in an arm bar, as he snapped the man's wrist causing him to drop the gun, and bat as he screamed and clutched his shoulder

"It hurts, doesn't it? Being in pain, being afraid." Jurogumo said looking at Sergei, "You don't know pain, not yet."

Kitsune and Jurogumo were about to go to work on Sergei when Claire swung the aluminium bat and struck Sergei in the face, as Kitsune dropped him she kept swinging as she screamed before she stopped and began to sob, as Kitsune and Jurogumo walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, as she dropped the bat and clutched them tightly

"It's okay. We're here. We have you." Kitsine whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly before he picked her up and the trio left the warehouse

Later

Vladimir, Anatoly and some of they're men walked into the warehouse only to stop as they saw their men dead, the destruction of their warehouse telling them who was behind it

"The man in black." Vladimir growled as his men went to check on their comrades

"All right. Stay there." Anatoly said hanging up and looking to his brother, "That was Piotr. Fisk has come out of hiding...We need his help, brother."

"I will not bow before that man!" Vladimir yelled enraged as he began to walk off

"Then I will go...And bow for both of us." Anatoly said causing Vladimir to sigh, and looked to his brother as he calmed down

"Go. Make the deal." Vladimir said looking at Sergei's corpse

Moments Later

Fisk, was with Vanessa the two had been having a nice dinner, and making good conversation how he wanted to settle down and make New York City a better place

"Are you sure about dessert? They have an incredible Zuppa Inglese."

"Don't children have that at birthday parties?" Vanessa asked smiling

"Yes. When I was a kid, I loved it. Probably loved it a bit too much." Fisk smiled as he patted his belly

"Well, now I have to know what it tastes like." Vanessa giggled "You wanna split one?"

"Yes." Fisk said before he waved over a butler "We'll have a Zuppa."

"Yes, sir." the waiter said before he walked off

"Chocolate was always my downfall. Milk chocolate, not the dark stuff they say is better for you." Vanessa smiled

"I can order something else." Fisk said ready to call the waiter back but Vanessa grabbed his hand

"No, no, it's good to try new things. Get out of the comfort zone." Vanessa smiled as Fisk smiled as she kept holding his hand

"Yes, we get caught up in what we're doing who we think we are." Fisk nodded

"So who are you, Wilson?" Vanessa asked

"Tonight, I'm just a man enjoying the company of a captivating woman." Fisk said causing Vanessa to blush and make to kiss him when their attention went to the door and Wilson frowned

"I told you he's indisposed." Wesley said only to be pushed as guards walked forward having been watching the entire date

"Sir, I need to speak with you." Anatoly said as Wilson got up annoyed

"What is this?" Vanessa wondered

"We need to go now." Fisk said as he helped Vanessa our of her seat "I'm sorry." he said as he ushered her to the door

"I want to tell you, my brother and I, we gratefully accept," Anatoly said as he was being held back by the guards

"Wesley will take care of you." Fisk interrupted as he whispered to Wesley "Put him in a car."

"Understood." Wesley replied

Moments Kater

Fisk, walked Vanessa to her house, the woman had been quiet the entire way there, and the man was growing more agitated, "Will I see you again?" Wilson asked a bit hopeful

"I don't usually date customers." Vanessa said looking at him

"You came out with me tonight." Wilson replied

'And here we are, so," Vanessa trailed off

"I can return the painting, and then I'd no longer be a,"

"I'm not interested in gestures, Wilson, or your money, or whatever that was all about at the restaurant. I went out with you because there's something different about you. Not so sure it's a good thing now." Vanessa frowned

"Like you said I don't do this much. And I'm sorry that our night, it went sideways. But I enjoyed our time together very much, Vanessa. If you don't feel the same even a little bit just tell me, and I promise you won't see me again." Wilson said

"I...don't know how I feel." Vanessa said before she walked off, as Wilson watched her walked into her building before he gave a snarl and stormed off

Elsewhere

Anatoly sat beside Wesley in the back of the SUV, telling him what happened "And even after all that, you didn't even get a name out of the girl?"

"No. They came and killed our men before they had finished." Anatoly said having seen the footage uptill they had confronted Sergei

"You were right to reach out to us, although a call would have been more appropriate." Wesley said

"Look, I-I wanted to speak with him in person. Try to put the past behind us." Anatoly replied before the car came to a stop "Why are we stopping?"

"They say the past is etched in stone, but it isn't. It's smoke trapped in a closed room, swirling changing. Buffeted by the passing of years and wishful thinking. But even though our perception of it changes, one thing remains constant. The past can never be completely erased. It lingers. Like the scent of burning wood." Wesley said before his phone rung "Sir?...Yes, passenger side."

Anatoly watched as Wesley hung up "Was that him?" he asked

"Mmm. He'd like to have a word with you." Wesley nodded before Fisk opened the door and snatched Anatoly from the vehicle and threw him into the road where the guards began to punch and kick the Russian Bratva captain

Anatoly coughed up blood, as Fisk grabbed him by his collar "You embarrassed me in front of her." he said before he dragged Anatoly and placed him at the car door, before he began to repeatedly slam the door into his face, Wesley flinched when blood splattered on his face, and his suit before he got out as Anatoly's body without it's head fell to the ground

Spitting on the ground, Fisk glared at the corpse before he looked to Wesley and pointed "Take what's left of him and send it to his brother."

"It'll start a war." Wesley said knowing that that wasn't in there plans

"I'm counting on it." Fisk glared, walking off

 **Finished**


	26. Chapter 26

Claire stood in the bathroom, looking at her bruises, her cuts having already been healed by Naruto, looking at her hands, that were shaking, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, before she headed into the shower

After finishing up, and putting on one of Naruto's large t-shirt's she walked down to the kitchen to see Naruto was cooking

"Morning." Naruto greeted

"Hey," Claire said walking over and sitting down as Naruto stepped around while a clone materialized to take his place,

Naruto looked to Claire and leaned forward caressing her chin, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Claire said causing Naruto to smile as his clone made the plate and handed it to Claire who began to eat

"Seriously, Claire. Talk to me." Naruto requested, causing Claire to frown

"I, uh, I'm grateful to you for saving my life,"

"But." Naruto pressed

"I couldn't do anything when they came for me." Claire frowned as Naruto sighed, "I felt hopeless and scared and I hate that feeling."

"I know but it is perfectly understandable for you to feel that way. You've trained but you haven't actually been in combat. Good news is your alive, and surrounded by people who love you." Naruto said causing Claire to smile

Veles Taxi

Vladimir was pacing in his office, on his phone "It's me again. Call me back. Shithead." Vladimir said in Russian as he left another voice mail for his brother when there was a knock at the door "Come in."

Wesley walked in with 2 Russians behind him "My employer sends his regards. And his gratitude that his offer was accepted. There are still a few small details we'd like to iron out before," Wesley paused as he looked around "Uh, where's your brother?"

"This is a thing I was going to ask you. Last time I saw him, he was heading to see Your employer." Vladimir said with a glare

"He practically kissed me when we agreed to terms. He have a girl or a boy he might be celebrating with? You try his cell?" Wesley lied

"He does not answer" Vladimir replied

"Try again. We need to lock this down and get distribution back to acceptable levels." Wesley said before a Russian, walked in

"We found him." the man whispered

Moments Later

Anatoly's headless corpse was deposited on a table, as Vladimir watched devastated, while Wesley made a show of looking shocked "Where?" Vladimir asked

"He was dumped in the lot around the corner." the man said before Vladimir walked over to his brother tears falling from his eyes

"My brother...My brother. We should have returned to Moscow. Like you wanted." Vladimir said before he saw something sticking out of his brother's jacket pocket and pulled out a black fabric

"The man in the mas,," Wesley spoke up

"He sends us a message." the Russian glared still upset over his dead brethren

"Put every man we have on the street. Find him. And bring me his head." Vladimir ordered enraged not thinking clearly

Chop Shop

Leland, Madame Gao, Tombstone and Nobu watched as a man washed the brains and blood from Fisk's SUV, "Anyone else wondering about this?" Leland asked

"Couldn't care less" Tombstone said

Madame Gao laughed unbothered, before Wesley and Fisk arrived, "Why aren't we meeting in the usual place? And what's all this?" Leland asked

"An opportunity for those willing to seize it," Fisk said walking forward

Gao laughed seeing Fisk and spoke in Mandarin "She's happy to see you." Wesley said smiling

"My apologies for my absence of late. And for calling you here on little notice." Fisk said to Nobu, and Gao out of slight fear knowing what their organization was capable of

"Where are the Smiley Twins? Sleeping off another kidnapping?" Tombstone asked

"The Ranskahovs are no longer a part of this organization., Fisk said looking to Leland

"Since when?" Leland asked raising an eyebrow

"Once I removed Anatoly's head with my car door." Fisk said causing their eyes to widen

Gao said something in Mandarin "She's upset they weren't consulted." Wesley translated, before Nobu followed up with something in Japanese "He isn't happy either."

"So we killing our partners now, huh?" Tombstone asked stepping forward aggressively and one of Fisk's guards stepped in his way but a backhand dismissive slap snapped his neck and Tombstone continued forward till Gao yelled in a language Wesley didn't know

"Lonnie, stop!" Gao ordered causing Lonnie to freeze

"If we're just expendable to him, I say we just eliminate the one who just sits back as we do all the work." Lonnie glared

"You're not expendable, what happened was a personal matter." Fisk said

"What? That's...Vladimir isn't exactly a hug-it-out kind of guy." Leland replied

"The masked vigilantes killed his brother. At least that's what Vladimir believes. It works in our favor since last night the vigilantes killed some of his men." Wesley said causing everyone to frown

"It will distract him until preparations can be made. We all knew that we would need to eliminate the Russians one day. They were too unpredictable." Fisk added looking to Lonnie

"This from a guy taking heads off with a car door. If they find out this will start a war, and war is not organized, it never works out well, Pablo Escobar and The Cali Cartel are good examples of that." Leland said before Gao asked a question

"She wants to know how her product is going to be moved now." Wesley translated

"For the moment, you would keep sending your deliveries to the Russians, as though nothing has changed. And when this is all over, I'll assume their responsibility." Fisk said

"And move their share to your column in the ledger?" Leland asked upset

"A rising tide raises all boats, Leland. Profits will be divided up equally among us. Five shares, instead of six." Fisk said getting nods from Nobu, and Gao before he looked to Tombstone

"You off someone else without consulting us, we'll have a problem." Lonnie replied before Fisk looked to Leland daring him to disagree

"What, I'm going against the four of you? I like my head where it's at." Leland said

"Then we're in agreement. Nothing changes until I'm ready to move on Vladimir." Fisk announced

Leland sighed and walked off "Masked vigilantes, crazy Russians I'm getting my stun gun out of storage." he grumbled

Nobu walked up to Fisk, "Remember your promise to me and those I speak for." he said before walking off

"Your slipping. Whatever it is that's been taking up your time, get it in order." Lonnie said before he left after Fisk gave a nod before he walked to Gao

"Madame Gao, may I walk you to your car?" Fisk asked

Gao looked at Fisk and spoke as Wesley translated "She thinks you want something."

"I want to put this behind us as quickly as possible, and I'll need your help." Fisk said

Nightfall

After hanging with Claire for the day, Kitsune was trailing a Veles Taxi, using his hearing to listen to what was going on inside, "Ask him about the man in a fox mask." he heard

"Hey. Man in fox mask you know? Any of you Gao's runners know anything?" the man asked while Naruto's eyes narrowed at that name

"..."

"I'm talking to you! Hello? Piotr, the guy's an idiot." the man sighed as the taxi came to a stop

"Let's go." Piotr said as he and his comrade got out if the truck and walked to the back before he snatched a backpack from the blind man "Wait."

Piotr turned around and came face to mask with Kitsune "Hi." he said before he punched Piotr in the gut sending him flying back, before the second man shot at him, the bullet was dodged and struck the blind man in the backseat killing him.

2 men ran outside hearing the shots, and Kitsune sped to the 2nd man and wrapped an arm around his neck before he snapped it and tossed him aside, as he took out two shuriken and tossed them killing the men when the throwing stars struck their foreheads, before they vanished in a cloud of smoke

Walking to a groaning Piotr, who was trying to crawl away, Kitsune kicked him over onto his back, "Where is your boss?"

"No, please! Please, I'll tell you what you want! Just don't cut my head off!"

"What are you talking about?" Kitsune asked as far as he knew he hasn't decapitated anyone recently

"Vladimir's brother. Everyone knows you took his head." Piotr said causing Kitsune to narrow his eyes, before he looked up sensing squad cars close, and looked at Piotr

"We'll finish this conversation later." Naruto said before he jumped away just as squad cars turned down the alley

Next Day, Jones and Walters

Naruto entered the building, but paused when he saw Karen banging on some fax machine

"No! Oh, my God. You don't make any sense!" Karen swore

"Morning." Naruto said causing Karen to jump and turn to face him "What is all this?" he asked looking at the new but old office supplies

"I, uh brought some things that." Karen said

"Uh, Karen you d-"

"I wanted to help out in whatever way that I can." Karen interrupted causing Naruto to look to Jennifer who shrugged, before there was a knock at the door

Karen walked to the door and opened it to see an elderly woman at the door "Excuse. Is this, um Señor Walter law?"

Later

Naruto, Jennifer, and Karen sat with Mrs. Cardenas

"Okay Mrs. Cardenas, tell us what happened." Naruto requested

"Mi casa es rent-control. But the landlord, Señor Tully," Mrs. Cardenas said before she began speaking Spanish

"He wants to convert the apartments to condominiums. And he wants them out." Karen translated as went on "Men came weeks ago. They said that they were workers. And they destroyed the apartments with a, ugh don't know that last word."

"Sledgehammers." Naruto said causing Karen to look at him, "Well traveled."

"Oh, um, Do you want to do this?" Karen asked getting a shake of the head from Naruto

"No, no. I like listening to your voice." Naruto smiled causing Karen to blush "Go on, Mrs. Cardenas."

"There is damage, en todas partes." Mrs. Cardenas said

"Everywhere." Karen said as she began translating again "They have no working sinks or pipes. They haven't had water or electricity for days."

"We call policía. We speak to the officer." Mrs. Cardenas frowned

"The police couldn't help." Karen sighed

"Policía say, "It is a city issue." Mrs. Cardenas said before she continued speaking in Spanish

"They don't know what to do." Karen said as Jennifer looked at a paper in front of her

"This says Tully offered them 10,000 to give up their rent control and vacate the premises. Maybe I can pressure him into giving a better payout."

"No, Señor. We do not want money. We want to stay in our homes." Mrs. Cardenas said getting a nod from everyone

"Mrs. Cardenas, We will do all that is in our power to make sure you get to keep your home. I will go and speak to Tully's lawyer. We'll be in touch." Naruto said in Spanish getting thank you's of extreme gratitude from the elderly woman before Karen walked her out to the Taxi that was waiting for her

While they were out, Naruto looked to Jennifer, "I'm going to hit the precinct to check for complaints against Tully, and eavesdrop on the Russians interrogation." he said getting and a nod before he sped away

Later, NYPD Hell's Kitchen Precinct

Naruto entered the precinct, "Uzumaki." Brett Mahoney greeted causing Naruto to smile as Mahoney was a good cop

"Bret, it's been a while." Naruto smiled with a nod

"That it has." Bret said shaking Naruto's hand, "What can New Yorks finest do for you?"

"Elena Cardenas, came to me looking to sue thought the good old boys in blue can help me with any complaints against the man."

"You going after Tully?" Brett asked

"Yeah, you know him?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. Yeah, guy's a real scumbag. But he stays just this side of ordinance, so there's nothing we can do." Brett said getting a nod from Naruto

"Can you pull some copies of the complaints?" Naruto asked

"Sure. Give me a minute or two with the officers who took them? You really think you can help?" Brett asked

"Yeah, I can try." Naruto nodded

"Let me see what I can find." Brett said walking off

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as he sat down while the two walked off, before he began to extend his sense of hearing

'Now, I just want you to tell me again how did it start.'

'We have you at the scene with a dead Chinese illegal, and your Russian friends Piotr. And a backpack full of drugs.'

'Uh-oh, that'll buy you a one-way ticket to 30 years in Asshole Land.'

'It'll give you some time to touch up on those tattoos. You boys do that to yourselves or do you all get shirtless and poke each other?'

'Do you know who I work for?'

'Couple of dipshit brothers nobody gives a wank about.

"Bye-bye, dickhead. Enjoy your next 30.'

'Wait. What if I give you another name?'

'He'd have to be big.'

'He'd have to be King freakin' Kong.'

'He is. His name is Wilson Fisk.'

'...Fisk. Well, what has he been doing?'

'I will tell you everything I know for deal.'

"For deal."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard handcuffs coming undone, before a question was asked 'Whose turn is it?'

'Yours.'

'I thought I took it for that thing in the bodega?'

'Oh, shit, yeah. All right, wait, wait. Okay, go on.'

Naruto heard a punch connect and immediately ran into the interrogation room, and looked to see Hoffman on the way to the ground as Blake had punched him before he looked to a shocked Piotr and grabbed his face, before he surfed through all the knowledge that he had on Fisk, and it wasn't much, things he already knew, before he released the man and returned to his seat, with no one the wiser of what just happened as a gunshot sounded off causing officers to rush the interrogation room, as Naruto frowned

Landman and Zach Law Firm

Jennifer and Karen walked toward the front desk of the large lobby, as Karen looked around in awe "God! Feels like a place in a movie where you'd buy a clone," Karen said causing Jennifer to chuckle

"Or maybe a robot baby." Jennifer added causing Karen to giggle

"Or the clone of a robot baby." Karen said causing Jennifer to smirk

Stopping at the front desk he said "Hi I'm Jennifer Walters. I called earlier. I represent Ms. Cardenas."

"I've been expecting you." a blonde woman said causing Jennifer and Karen to turn around, "Hi, I'm Marcy Stahl, please to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Walters and this is Karen Paige."

"Nice to meet you." Karen said shaking Marcy's hand

"All right, let's go upstairs and," Jennifer began

"Oh, we'd be finished before the elevator stopped. Your client can agree to a buyout or live in squalor till she's evicted." Marcy said seriously

"Those workmen acted illegally. They busted the place up." Karen said before Jennifer could

"They were making requested repairs." Marcy replied

"Which they never finished." Jennifer retorted

"Yeah. And did Mrs. Cardenas, tell you why the workmen left before completing the repairs?"

"No, she just said-" Karen began

"They feared for their safety."

"From an old woman?" Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow

"From a criminal element. Her building is filled with junkies and drug dealers. We're doing the city a favor by trying to renovate."

"You know that's not true." Jennifer said with a frown

"Yeah, because the law's always about the truth." Marcy scoffed, "Look, you know how this goes. It's her word versus my client's, and there's a whole backlog of these cases pending throughout the city. No one is going to help her but us. If I were you, I'd go to Mrs. Cardenas today and strongly urge her to accept our offer."

"Ms. Stahl, convincing my client to agree to your terms that's your job. And I'm not going to do it for you. See, you think there are only two options. These tenants take the payout and leave, or leave without taking it. But given how long they've put up with Tully's bullshit, I think you're actually afraid that Mrs. Cardenas and her neighbors will find a way to eke by, and short of physically and very illegally forcing tenants from their rent-controlled homes Armand Tully loses his condos. Your firm loses Tully. And that's very bad for business. You want me and my client to think that you're doing us a favor, that we have no leverage. When really, we have all of it. So you're gonna see us in court where I will absolutely dismantle you, from the top of your salon blowout to the bottom of your overpriced pumps." Jennifer said before she walked off with a smiling Karen

Later

Jennifer and Karen walked through Mrs. Cardenas apartment to see the state of it, and couldn't believe their eyes "Jesus." Karen said as the first thing they noticed was the huge hole in the wall, and the lack of lights

"Señor Tully fix?" Elena asked

"No, not yet. But Karen and I, we're going to do what we can." Jennifer said

"We are?" Karen asked surprised

"Really?" Elena asked

"Why not? I'm good with my hands. I know how to do drywall, and an electrician owes me a favor." Jennifer smiled as she looked to Elena, "We're gonna talk to your neighbors, too, okay,,?We're gonna take care of you."

Elena began to fervently thank Jennifer in Spanish as she grabbed both her cheeks

NYPD Precinct, Alleyway

Blake was out in the alley alone, for a smoke break and some fresh air, his cell phone began buzzing, and as he reached for it, Kitsune appeared and punched the man into the wall, causing him to grunt before he went for his gun, and Kitsune stomped on his wrist breaking it

"Ahhh!" Blake's scream was muffled when Kitsune grabbed him by the throat and squeezed

"Scream and that arm becomes your good one. You killed that Russian in interrogation."

"I had no choice, he jumped my partner." Blake lied before he grunted when his head was bashed into the wall

"You lie to me and I hurt you. You killed him 'cause he said, Fisk's name, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said before he saw a kunai before it was slammed down in between his legs causing him to pale "Okay, okay! I shot him 'cause he said a name, so what? From what I hear, you like to kill Russians too. You chopped Anatoly's head off."

"Where is his brother?" Kitsune asked

"I don't know!" Blake said as Kitsune looked at him

"When I come back for you, we're going to have a more in-depth talk." Kitsune said before he knocked out Blake and took his phone

With Vladimir

Turk Barret walked into Vladimir's office, where the man was cleaning his brother's corpse, "Hey, sorry about your... Just sorry, you know?"

"Nikolai tells me you know something." Vladimir said turning to Turk, "Something about the man who took my brother from me."

"Yeah, uh Look, I know this guy, we did a stretch in Rikers. Getting by now at a chop shop on the edge of the city. Told me an SUV came in yesterday. Black expensive backseat all splattered with blood and brains."

"This car who does it belong to?" Vladimir asked with a frown

"My dude didn't get a name but it was some big white guy, bald as shit." Turk said causing Vladimir to frown as his eyes widen slightly

"Fisk." Vladimir growled

"I think so, my boy said he heard his man with the glasses say something about that guy in the fox mask. Couldn't make it all out but sounds like he and this mask dude are tight."

"He works for Fisk. All this time, he has been playing us, planning this." Vladimir growled before he looked to Nikolai, "Tell the men to pull back and get ready. Guns, rifles, grenades. All of it."

Nikolai nodded and went to do his job

"Turk, spread the word on the streets 1 million for whoever can tell me where I can find Fisk tonight." Vladimir said watching as Turk's eyes widen

"1 mil? Shit I'm on it!" Turk smirked before he walked off, as Vladimir turned back to his brother's corpse

"We will honor you, my brother with the blood of war." Vladimir swore

With Jennifer

Jennifer was under the sink, fixing the pipes "Okay, try it now."

Karen turned on the water, watching as the water shot out into the sink causing her to smile "Okay, yeah! I admit it. I'm impressed."

Standing up, Jennifer said "Hot still doesn't work, but at least it's a start."

Mrs. Cardenas appeared speaking spanish, before she switched to English "You stay, we eat."

"No, Mrs. Cardenas," Jennifer began to speak but Elena interrupted him

"You stay. There is no "no happen," okay? Come on sit." Elena said as she placed the large bowl she had on a table

"You want to eat?" Jennifer asked Karen

"Be rude not to." Karen smiled as she and Jennifer headed for the table

"Mi madre make this, all the time in Guatemala. Now I make para ustedes, como gracias." Elena smiled as she placed down spoons, and forks

"Mrs. Cardenas, where did you make this? You don't have any gas." Karen asked with a raised eyebrow

"I cook in apartamento downstairs. Aquí, we take care for another." Elena said before she walked off speaking in spanish

Jennifer, and Karen began to laugh "I think she thinks we're lesbians." Jennifer said

Karen laughed as she picked up a fork, "I doubt it."

"Okay." Jennifer smiled grabbing her fork as Karen looked to the door

"Seriously?" Karen asked

Elsewhere

Kitsune was sitting on a roof browsing through the burner phone he took off Blake and saw four addresses in a text message when Jurogumo landed beside him, "What did you find?"

"Locations. 47th and 12th. 48th and 9th. 42nd and 10th. 44th and 11th."

"Russian properties." Natasha said

"Yup, someone killed Vladimir's brother and word on the street is we did it."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Cop killed a Russian in interrogation amd later gets sent that text."

"Fisk is making a move. What do you want to do?"

"I can careless about what the Russians but Vladimir has information we need." Naruto said

"So we're going after Vladimir." Natasha nodded replacing her mask,

"No one sees us." Naruto said getting a nod before the two fell off the building into the dark alleyway and vanished

Later, 47th and 12th

Vladimir had just been notified that Turk got a call, and knew where Fisk was, as his men were gearing up for war, outside a man was smoking after letting one of Gao's runners inside when Kitsune and Jurogumo appeared and in a blur Jurogumo enclosed her arms around the man's neck in a sleeper hold fashion, the force and strength of her arms striking the man's neck crushed it and sent him crumbling to the ground, as 4 men charged her and Kitsune

With Karen

Jennifer was eating, before she said "Go ahead and ask."

'Ask what?" Karen asked

"What you've been dying to ask since you saw." Jennifer said looking up from her plate

"You said Dr. Banner is you cousin, so is the Hulk a genetic thing?"

"No, I moved here to open a practice, and stepped on the toes of some very bad people. I was with my cousin at the time when I was shot."

"Oh my God." Karen said

"I would've bleed out but he performed a blood transfusion to save my life. I come out of my medically induced coma at the time of the Battle of New York and suddenly I'm big and green and smashing my way through an army of aliens." Jennifer said

"What about Na-"

BOOMM!

Jennifer and Karen fell to the ground as the window exploded and the house shook

Earlier

Vladimir was with his men getting ready as he strapped his bulletproof vest on, when Nikolai spoke "The men are ready at the other locations. They're waiting for the call."

"Make it." Vladimir said without hesitation

Nikolai nodded before he saw a blind man walking in "We expecting another delivery from Gao?"

Vladimir looked at the man who suddenly threw a hand into the air with a detonator in his hand and without hesitation he pressed the button, causing Vladimir's eyes to widen before he was yanked back

Outside

Jurogumo was about to open the door as Kitsune walked behind her when it exploded and he entered Flashtime

Kitsune at super speed grabbed Jurogumo and sped away from the blast as the fire rushed out of the building amd consumed it in flames,

Elena's Apartment

Jennifer with her eyes glowling green got up with a growl got up before she calmed down and checked on Karen "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah." Karen said before they heard crying and Karen looked up to see Elena in the doorway, blood leaking from her head as she cried "Jennifer."

Looking up Jennifer saw Elena and immediately ran over to her "I got you, I got you." Jennifer said helping her to a chair

"We have to stop the bleeding." Karen said just as another explosion went off "What is happening?!"

"Stay with her." Jennifer said heading for the exit

"Yeah. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?"

"To see if anyone else needs help. I'll be right back." Jennifer said leaving

Elsewhere

Fisk stood beside Vanessa who was watching as 4 explosions rocked the city "Oh, my God, Wilson?"

"Did you read about the boy who watched his father being pulled from their car and beaten, before the boy was taken? The men that did that they will no longer infect this city." Fisk said leaving out the fact that they worked for him

"Good." Vanessa said with a nod as Wilson smirked before they looked to the city and heard the sirens wailing

"We should call it a night. I need to get you home before the roads close. Marcel?"

The waiter walked up and spoke "Your car is ready, sir."

"Yes, just one more thing I want to give you this." Fisk handed Marcel a envelope filled with money "Thank you for everything you've done for me this evening. For making this call for me, especially."

"A pleasure as always, sir," Marcel said having made the call to Turk

With Vladimir

"Vladimir! Vladimir! Vladimir!" Nikolai screamed coughing as he saw the entire operation was gone before he heard coughing and ran over to his boss to see him alive but disoriented "We must go! Quickly."

Nikolai helped Vladimir out of the warehouse, as Jurogumo and Kitsune watched them from the shadows before they stalked after the retreating men

With Turk

Turk chuckled as he counted his money "Never liked those borscht eatin' bastards. Paid shit for shit work. Although, Vlady did offer a cool mil to give up your boy." he said looking to Wesley

"You're alive which means you made the right decision. Your conversation with Vladimir caused him to react predictably. My employer is grateful for that." Wesley replied

"Hey, happy to help. But why all that with plantin' the mask? Why not just blow 'em up from the start, if that's what you were gonna do?" Turk asked

"It takes time to arrange something like this, and help from friends. We needed to keep Vladimir off balance until everything was in place." Wesley explained causing Turk to chuckle

"Right. Got mad respect for a smart move. You need anything else, you know where to find me." Turk said getting a nod from Wesley before he got out if the car and left

With Vladimir

Vladimir coughed harshly "You are hurt." Nikolai said as Vladimir was supported on his shoulder

"I will live. And see Fisk and his masked dogs pay for what they did." Vladimir swore

"Let's go," Kitsune said but Jurogumo stopped him

"Wait," Jurogumo replied looking in another direction before police cars arrived on the scene

"Hands in the air!

"Raise those hands!"

"Don't move! Raise 'em! Hands in the air, now!" a cop yelled before she looked to the 4 cops that arrived together

The cops looked at each other and walked forward "Suspect is in custody."

"On the ground now, you son of a bitch." a cop yelled

Kitsune narrowed his eyes sensing bloodlust from the cops, "What do we do?' Jurogumo asked

 **Finished**


	27. Chapter 27

Vladimir panted as he and his surviving men were om their knees watching the cops before the cops smirked and looked at each other, "Let's do this." cop1 said before they made to squeeze the trigger

Kitsune whispered, "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Mist rolled in causing the cops to look around as it grew thick enough that they were unable to see each other, "Where the hell did this fog come from?!" a cop yelled before he received a chop to the neck knocking him unconscious

"Who cares kill the Russians!" Another cop yelled before he got off a shot and was tried up landing om his back before Jurogumo stomped on his face knocking him out

The mist let up and the cops were unconscious along with Nikolai who was bleeding out but Vladimir was missing

Elsewhere

Fisk was with Wesley in the car after dropping off Vanessa and they were watching the news covering how he had just bombed the Russians to hell,

"Yes. Yes, it is. I'll let him know." Wesley said hanging up "Vladimir is in the wind."

"How?" Fisk asked with a glare

"They have no idea, they ere going to kill him then fog rolled in and they were attacked. I think it may have been the vigilantes"

"They took Vladimir, it's obvious they aren't trying to kill Vladimir." Fisk said with a frown

"Based on what we know, probably trying to get him to talk about you...Blake was clumsy, letting the mask get his phone. I had just texted him the addresses for the sweep."

"We'll deal with Blake later. We need to contain this." Fisk said

"Vladimir and the vigilantes won't make it out of the area. The sweep will pick them up." Wesley nodded

"Gao put her trust in me. She gave me her help. She's going to be disappointed the situation hasn't concluded as neatly as promised." Fisk said a bit worried

"What are you gonna tell her?" Wesley asked

"The truth. Lying to that woman is impossible, and dangerous." Fisk sighed

"She'll want to know what our next move is."

"Letting the police do their jobs. That's what I pay the for." Fisk said

Later

Kitsune and Jurogumo were in an abandoned warehouse, crouching over Vladimir who regained consiousness "Hey sleeping beauty." Jurogumo smiled

Vladimir glared up at the masked couple, "I'm going to kill you for taking my brother's head." he growled

"You got the wrong people. We haven't decapitated anyone in a long time." Kitsune said

"Piece of your suit. I found it and what was left of my brother."

"Really? A piece of fabric, so your telling us that we're the only ones with the means to get black fabric?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow as Vladimir glared at him, "Also, if we did kill your brother why would we bother denying it, we've killed plenty of the pieces of shit that were under your employ, you've been so fixated on the wrong guy, your boy Piotr was killed by 2 cops earlier today, and Gao's runner just blew up your entire operation."

"If you had no hand in it, how you know this?" Vladimir asked

"Simple." Kitsune said pulling out Blake's burner phone, "I got this off Detective Blake, the guy that shot your pal, and someone sent him a few addresses, care to wager a guess?"

"The man you work for, Fisk." Vladimir glared

"Self employed. Now you have 2 choices, tell us what we want to know, and we can help you out. Option 2 I take what we need and the process of me doing so kills you even more quickly then that bullet is." Kitsune said looking at the puddle of blood under Vladimir

"And if I believe you and give you what you want to know what do I get out of it?" Vladimir asked

"Payback." Kitsune said

"I have counterproposal. Suck my dick." Vladimir said

"How original." Kitsune sighed before he saw that Vladimir slipped into unconsciousness, before he looked to Jurogumo, "Pain is good for the soul."

Jurogumo lifted her hand and with a flick of her wrist fire burst into existence, before she lifted up Vladimir's shirt and saw the bullet wound before Kitsune used his magnetism manipulation to pull the bullet out causing Vladimir to groan before he awoke and screamed when Jurogumo placed her fire encased hand on his wound,

"Ahhhh!"

"Shut up.' Kitsune said gripping Vladimir's mouth to muffle his screams as Jurogumo continued to cauterize the wound, Kitsune stopped as Vladimir went back into unconscious, before the two looked up when they heard someone enter the building

"Central, Post 41. Pick up of a 10-10. Northwest corner of 4-7 and 12. Abandoned building. Gimme an 85." a beat cop said into his walkie as he walked deeper into the abandoned building

"10-4, Post 41. Additional en route." was replied over the walkie

The beat cop entered the room to see Vladimir still unconscious with Jurogumo beside him, "Show me your hands! Show me your hands, now!" he yelled as he pulled his gun

"He can't hear you." Kitsune said behind the officer causing his eyes to widen and turn around before he found his gun tossed aside as he was chokeslammed into the ground and a foot was placed on his throat "I'm gonna take my foot off your throat. Stay quiet, answer my questions, or your night's gonna get a hell of a lot worse. Understand?"

The kid nodded

"Good boy." Kitsune said taking his foot off of his throat and crouching down, "Who do you work for?"

"The City of New York. I got two months on the job." the rookie said causing Naruto to sigh

"Call Central. Tell them it was a false alarm. No need to send backup."

"I do that you let me walk?" the rookie asked

"Of course." Kitsune nodded watching as the kid got onto the walkie

"Central, Post 41 K."

"10-4, Post 41."

"Second floor! Perps in masks! Wounde-ugh!" Kitsune slammed his hand into the rookie's face smashing his head into the ground causing cracks to form,

"Great now it'll be more noisy." Jurogumo said standing up watching as Kitsune dragged the rookie to a banister

Kitsune dragged the officer to a beam and handcuffed him to it ignoring the sound of sirens and spotlights shining in through the boarded up windows, as he duct taped the rookie's mouth

"You've been busy." Vladimir said weakly

"Morning sleeping beauty, you didn't miss much, but the building is surrounded." Jurogumo said walking over to the window to see Blake and Hoffman talking to Ben Urich a reporter

"What did you do to me?" Vladimir asked after he tried to sit up but felt the pain in his side

"Cauterized your wound, wouldn't move around to much." Jurogumo said

"You burned me?"

"How else was I to cauterize your wound." Jurogumo said

"You expect me to say thank you?" Vladimir asked

"We're giving you a chance, one that you don't deserve by the way. We could kill you now, and go home." Naruto said

"But you need me alive."

"Not really." Kitsune shrugged as he crouched beside Vladimir, "Tell me what I want to know."

"You think you're different from me? From him? But you'll get there. Sooner or later we all do, men like us."

"There is no one like me." Kitsune said assuredly and considering he's met alternate versions of himself he was comfortable saying that,

"...His lapdog came to us first. He told us his employer had taken note. He complimented us on our business. Invited us to be part of something bigger to expand if we entered into an agreement."

"What did Fisk offer?" Jurogumo asked

"Police looking other way aid from politicians and access to Chinese and their heroin."

"We want names." Kitsune said

"There's only one name that matters. The man that can tie it all together."

"Who?" Kitsune asked

"Have you heard of the name Leslie Shumway?"

"We're familiar with him." Kitsune said with a nod "So, you know who Fisk's money man is."

"Not just Fisk. He handled it for all of us.

"We want a name." Jurogumo said

"We were going to rule this city my brother and I." Vladimir said weakly as his eyes closed and he slumped

Kitsune sighed and shook his head, before his hand shot up and grabbed Vladimir's hand that swung at him with a two by four and gripped it tightly causing the man to grimace as he dropped the piece of wood

"That was a mistake." Kitsune said his Sharingan glowing brightly before he pushed away Vladimir's arm and grabbed his face and without a second thought ripped the man's soul out

Closing his eyes Kitsinr went through the new info he just gained, before he stood up to teleport away when the walkie went off

"I'd like to speak to the man in the fox mask, please."

Kitsune and Jurogumo paused and turned to the walkie beside the still unconscious cop and immediately walked over and picked it up "Hello. Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Who is this?" Kitsune asked

"I think you know...You've been asking about me. I thought it was time we spoke. You and I have a lot in common." Fisk said

"We're nothing alike." Kitsime said immediately

"That's what you'll tell yourself." Fisk replied "Granted I'm not a powered individual, but like you I want to save this city, only on a scale that matters."

"Tell that to the people you've hurt." Kitsune said

"Young man life is not a fairy tale. Not everyone deserves a happy ending."

"I agree. People like you, and everyone that is in cahoots with you don't deserve a happy ending, and I'm going to make sure of it." Naruto said

"No, you are not. Not that I don't admire what you're trying to do to change the world with nothing but desire and your own two hands secure in the knowledge that you're doing the right thing, the only thing. That's something that I do understand. But we both can't have what we want. So your part in this drama, by necessity, comes to an end."

"Some bald old fat man on a radio is not going to stop me." Naruto said

"It's not me you need to worry about. It's the city you just blew the hell out of."

Naruto blinked

"What you think no one is gonna believe that? You're running around in a mask, holing up with a known felon in the wake of a series of bombings. There's that police officer you're holding hostage, so yes they will...But it doesn't have to be this way. The Russian is he alive?

"If he was?" Naruto asked

"It's a one-time offer. You kill the Russian, and we'll call the night a push. You know what he's done to women to children To the people of this city that you claim to care about. But do you know how much he enjoyed it?" Fisk asked

"I know that James Wesley, Madam Gao, Leland Owlsley, Nobu, and Lonnie Thompson are going to be paid a visit soon, along with that art dealer your seeing now." Naruto said causing Fisk to look shocked as he looked up to an equally shocked Wesley, "I killed Vladimir when I got all the information I needed on you. You want to blame us for bombing this city, go right ahead. Because this is not for glory, if it were we would be idiots that thought killing pieces of shits like you would make us no better than you, but we don't care. We're doing this, because it's what needs to happen. The guy you would've loved to deal with would've thrown you in prison, but a man like you would be running the prison soon after you arrived, so when we find you, we're going do to you what you did to Vladimir's brother. See you soon, Fisk." Naruto said before crushing the walkie and vanishing in a flash of light

With Fisk

Hello? Answer me!" Fisk yelled into the walkie when there was no answer, before in a shout of frustration he threw the walkie into a wall, as Wesley frowned

2 Days Later, Sokovia

It's been 2 days since everything happened with Vladimir, and luckily Elena was alright. A few cops were shot, and the rookie officer had been killed as well when officers under Fisk's employ had stormed the building but the vigilantes of course was no where to be found.

Naruto and Natasha should be applying pressure on Fosk and his men but they received a call from Maria Hill who said that a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents found Loki's scepter and immediately after 3 years the Avengers reassembled,

Natasha drove a jeep through the snow as Clint with his bow and arrow shot HYDRA agents who were flying around with Chituari armor

Naruto hopped out of the tress and landed on a jeep looking to ram Natasha and Clint, and landed on the hood causing the front wheels to explode and the engine to shoot into the ground as the hero flipped over

Naruto spun around high powered shots from a rifle outfitted with Chitauri tech and spat out a house-sized fireball that struck the shooter and the tank behind him causing them to explode

Thor spun around the energy bullets and landed in the sniper nest before he punched sniper1 in the face sending him flying out if the best into the trees and kicked sniper2 in the chest sending him into Steve who caught sniper2 by the ankle and dragged him behind him on his motorcycle before tossing sniper2 into the windshield of a jeep into the two HyDra agents firing at him as a missile silo exploded from a pulsor beam from Iron Man

Steve continued to drive and toss his frisbee/shield as he ran over any HyDRA agent in his path when a tank rolled into a clearing but in a burst of lightning Thor and Naruto appeared and destroyed it as they first bumped Hulk roared as he slammed a jeep into a tree and looked at the agents still firing at him before they ran and he gave chase snatching them up and tossing them into the sky

Natasha abandoned the jeep along with Clint as they jumped alongside Naruto who had a Rasengan ready, and Thor who had a sword of Lightning in hand, Steve who was still on his bike, Tony and Hulk who were ready for a super man punch

The Avengers attacked mercilessly fighting there way through the Hydra forces as they destroyed all there equipment and weapons while Tony flew ahead dodging missiles and he tried to burst through the roof of the facility but a barrier batted him away

"Shit!" Tony cursed

"Language!" Steve said looking around, "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." JARVIS reported

Thor landed on HyDRA1 and looked at the Hydra soldiers that tried to surround him but with a stomp of his foot the snow melted as lightning struck the soldiers, "Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last." Thor said

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys." Natasha comments, she shoots at several guards and tossed a grenade into a jeep successfully taking it out

"Yeah I think we've just lost the element of surprise" Clint noticed there were now more soldiers deployed.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?" Tony asked while maneuvering around the HYRDA cannons and taking out guards while trying to find a way in

"I was just going to leave it alone." Naruto said walking out of the treeline into the way of a jeep that he caught as it tried to run him over before he looked at the men inside that dropped there weapons and ran away

"I know." Steve said as he tossed his bike at some soldiers driving up in their truck "It just slipped out."

Inside Base

"Who gave the order to attack?" Strucker demanded as he ran into the main room

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." One of his soldiers told him

Strucker turned to Doctor List. "They have to be after the scepter." Strucker said before he turned to the soldier again, "Can we hold them?"

"They are the Avengers!" the soldier said

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker ordered

"Yes, sir."

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." List recommended

"It's too soon." Strucker said

"It's what they signed up for." List retorted

"My men can hold them."

Stark flew to the HYDRA base to break in, the HYDRA artillery cannons continue firing at him, all of them missing its target.

"Sir, the city is taking fire." JARVIS reported

"Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion." Stark said

"They hate you here, Stark. Your toys won't get them to leave." Naruto said zooming away

The Iron legion flies in to several sectors around the city, "This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help."

a man throws a stone at the Iron Legion, the civilians all protest " We are here to help." the bot said before Naruto arrived causing everyone to pause,

"You heard the rust bucket, everyone inside where your not in harms way. Now." Naruto ordered and when they didn't move he sighed, "Do I really need to force you all into your homes, because I'm not nice enough to avoid breaking a few bones to those resisting."

Slowly the people began to head into their homes as Naruto looked at the robot behind him, and scoffed

Back at the HYDRA base Strucker was attempting to raise the morale of his men, "We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!"

"No Surrender!" HYDRA soldiers shouted back running out of the base as Strucker turned to List

" I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..." he whispered to List who interrupted him

" The twins."

"They are not ready to take on..." Strucker began

" No, no. I mean... " List pointed to where the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were standing but we're now gone "The twins!"

Outside

Pietro sped through the forest and knocked down Clint, "You didn't see that coming?"

Pietro zoomed off before Clint could shoot him with an arrow, then Clint got shot at with cannon fired by Pietro

"Clint!" Natasha yelled out, Pietro knocked down Steve as he sped passed him but Steve landed on his feet

"We have an enhanced in the field." Steve reported

"On it." Naruto said

"Clint's hit!" Natasha said as she ran over to where Clint was lying down, "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?"

Hulk effortlessly destroyed the bunker "Thank you." she said

Pietro sped around the battlefield with an arrogant smirk when Naruto spun around a tree and clotheslined him causing Pietro to flip and land on his head amd tumble into a tree with a groan as he massaged his throat

"Didn't see that coming?" Naruto asked tilting his head

Pietro glared and tried to run to the left but Naruto was there causing him to stop, "Trying to run?"

Pietro glared and rushed Naruto who easily dodged the sloppy punches that the younger man tried to get to connect before he spun around an overextended hook and a right swing caught Pietro in the jaw, followed by a left to the torso, causing him to kill over before a right to the eye slammed his face into the snow

Naruto was about to grab Pietro when a red beam of energy almost struck him but he dodged by rolling away and he saw a red head girl with glowing red hands before her energy wrapped around his body and with a shove she sent him flying far away

Naruto was flying through the trees when with a burst of chakra he expelled the hold and softly landed on a tree, "Interesting." he smiled

"Stark, we're really need to get inside." Steve said

"I'm closing in. Jarvis, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?" Tony asked as he blasted HyDRA soldiers outside the base

"There's a pathway below the north tower." JARVIS directs a pathway for a guided missile.

"Great, I wanna poke it with something." Stark said before he fired a repulsor ray and blew up the power source of invisible shield on the base, "Drawbridge is down, people."

"The enhanced?" Thor asked Steve who ran up

"Naruto is taking care of it." Steve said as 30 Hydra agents with a tank ran up the hill toward Thor amd Steve

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." Natasha said

Thor grabs his hammer "I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter." Thor said as he called on Mjolnir amd caught it before slamming it into Steve's shield the force of the hit knocked the soldiers away and destroyed the tank

"Find the scepter." Thor Said before he vanished in a crackle of lightning

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Stark said

"That's not going away anytime soon." Steve said before running for that base while Stark entered the HYDRA base first and the soldiers started firing at his Iron Man suit, all shots deflected off his armor.

"Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through." Tony said as he shot them down "It was a good talk."

"No it wasn't." one of the soldiers groaned

Stark saw List and killed him with a repulsor ray before he stepped out of his Iron Man suit.

"Sentry mode." He commands the suit, its arms acting as sentry lights Tony walked over to the computer, "Okay Jarvis. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ."

Outside

"We're locked down out here." Natasha said beside Naruto as they watched the surrender of the HYDRA soldiers

"Then we best get to Banner, time for a lullaby." Naruto said before he and Natasha walked off

"I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick." JARVIS complied and red lights fill the room for a few seconds before disappearing.

"The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..." Tony whispered to himself he pushes and the wall opens up "Yay!" he said in glee

Outside

Natasha went through hand seals and began go whistle a soothing tone laced with Chakra, as Hulk grew sleepy amd, collapsed before he returned back to Bruce Banner and quickly Naruto grabbed her and Bruce before taking them to the Quinjet

HYDRA base

Steve entered the base and immediately found Strucker, 'Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug." Steve said

" Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD." Strucker smirked

"Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?" Steve asked

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." Steve said .

Wanda takes the chance to creep up behind him. "How many are there?" Steve asked

Suddenly Wanda knocked Steve down using her telekinetic powers and quickly left as Steve ran back up tbe stairs, "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." Steve said before he looked at Strucker

You'll have to be faster than..." Strucker was unable to finish his sentence as Steve kicked his shield up and caught it before slamming it into Strucker's face breaking his eyepiece, and knocking him unconscious

"Guys, I got Strucker." Steve tells on comms.

"Yeah, I got...something bigger." inside the secret passageway Tony found a room with recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his Iron Man scrapped armor, he then spots the scepter.

" Thor, I got eyes on the prize." Tony said not notcing Wanda who crept up behind him and used her powers on him, suddenly the Chitauri comes to life, then Stark saw the rest of the Avengers team are all dead, he goes over to Steve's body to check his pulse when Steve suddenly grabbed him,

"You could've saved us." Steve croaked but Stark continued to hear Steve's voice in his head "Why didn't you do more?" Stark saw that he was in space while with a portal to Earth open with endless leviathans and mother ships around it. Then he snaps back into reality

Pietro and Wanda watch as Tony grabs the scepter with his iron arm

" We're just gonna let them take it?" Pietro asked

Wanda smiles to herself as Tony takes the scepter

Quinjet

Banner was listening to Opera music as Steve, Thor, and Natasha checked on Clint who was bored, before Thor walked over to Naruto who was watching the scepter, "So, I assume your going home?"

"Yes, I've been away from Asgard for 3 years I'd love to see my home again. Thank you, my friend, for all the training and time we spent having fun."

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled as the memories of the clone he had staying with Thor were entertaining, "It was a learning experience for me too."

Natasha interrupted Banner, "Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." she said

"Just wasn't expecting the Code Green." Banner said taking off his headphones

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory." Natasha replied

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

Natasha turned around to face Thor "Thor, report on the Hulk?"

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor reported but Bruce groans in despair as Natasha looked at him shaking her head as Naruto laughed while Stwve looked away

"Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course, no, no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout." Thor tried but Naruto really began snickering

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asked

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around." Bruce said calmly

"Thanks." Tony then turned to JARVIS, "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good sir." JARVIS replies.

"Jarvis, take the wheel."

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony walked over with Steve to join, Naruto and Thor and observe the scepter, "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since The Battle of New York. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

"No, but this...this brings it to a close." Thor said

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asked

"Banner and I'll give it back before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony request, Thor nods in response "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?"

"Farewell party?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Who doesn't love a party?" Naruto asked

"Cool, be at Avengers tower in 3 days.' Tony said loudly so everyone can hear while inside of Naruto's pocket a yellow gem he took from the scepter glowed briefly

"Nat and I have some unfinished business in Hell's Kitchen but we'll be there." Naruto said looking to Natasha who nodded

Tokyo, Japan

A Japanese business man ran through his plaxe of work, up the stairs down the hall into the meeting room and into his office to his dresser where he left his gun

Loading the clip, the man raced to the elevator and aimed, soon as the door opened the man squeezed the trigger while yelling till the clip was spent

Opening his eyes the man saw that the elevator was empty, and quickly tried to reload his gun when a sword was placed at his throat, "Where is it?" a blind old man asked in Japanese

"I don't know." the man replied

"Where is the Black Sky?" the old man asked only for the businessman to try to shot him but with a slash the old mam cut off his hand causing the man to fall to his knees screaming, "You have three limbs left. And other appendages no man wants to lose. Where is the Black Sky?"

"It's gone. They...they put it on a ship." the man whimpered

"Where's the ship headed?"

" New York City." the man whispered before the old man put the sword to his face

"Swear to it."

"Upon my family." the man said immediately bowing his head

"They're better off without you." the old man said before he decapitated the man amd boarded the elevator and rolled it down to the parking garage and disembarked to see a man in a red leather suit with a bandana covering his eyes and nose surrounded by corpses as he removed his botan from the neck of a man

"Well done, we're leaving." The old man said

"Heading to New York?" the leather-clad man asked

"Excited?"

"Haven't been to New York since we left when I was a child." the man said

"Well time for a home coming, Matty." the old man said as they left

 **Finished**


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto's House

Natasha awoke in bed with Naruto, the two spooning after they spent the day asleep, grabbing his hand she kissed his wrist and sighed smiling,

Looking over to the nightstand, Natasha saw the yellow stone in a small glass container glowing dimly, lifting her head she reached over and grabbed the container

Meanwhile Naruto's eyebrows knitted as his breathing picked up

Dream

Naruto stood with Natasha on a cliff both of them in deep thought while a figure floated behind them watching and waiting before Naruto turned to Natasha and received a palm thrust to the chest as Natasha with sage markings on her face used the Right Trigrams Sixty-Four palm technique to shut down Naruto, who she caught and laid down

"W-what're you doing?" Naruto asked blood leaking from his mouth as Natasha smiled softly

"Helping save our family." Natasha said before she kissed Naruto softly, "I love you."

"Nat." Naruto said weakly as Natasha stood up, his breathing picking up "Natasha! Don't."

"I have to." Natasha smiled as she walked away

"Natasha!" Naruto yelled as he tried to move his unresponsive body while she walked to the edge, speed force lightning began to spark off Naruto's body as feeling returned to him and he turned over with extreme difficulty to see Natasha smile at him and fall off the edge

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he exploded forward and sped down the cliff to get to Natasha who closed her eyes as Naruto jumped for her just fingertips away when she slammed into the ground

End Dream

Naruto gasped as RinneSharingan eyes snapped open to see the back of Natasha's neck as she held up the Mind Stone

"What is this?" Natasha asked as Naruto placed his face into the back of her neck, calming his nerves

"According to Baldur, It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Naruto said

"Infinity Stones?" Natasha asked looking to Naruto

"Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time. Baldur said that the stones, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."

Natasha looked to the stone, "Which stone is this?"

"The Mind Stone, the Tesseract contained the space stone. Thor is allowing Tony to examine the scepter, and while they were talking I snatched this."

"And what exactly are you going to do with this?"

"Study it, and figure out a way to track anything with a similar energy signature." Naruto said before Natasha put down the stone and turned to him,

Natasha smiled and kissed Naruto who returned it as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and brought her closer, "I wish we can stay like this."

"Me too." Naruto said with a sigh, "But we have a date with Owsley."

"Let's get it over with." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto

Midnight

Kitsune and Jurogumo we're at a parking garage, watching from the shadows as Leland Owlsley chatted with Nobu, "So Murakami's little bitch, has been revived, and he's laying out lots of money for something important. We'll have to look into that." Kitsune said watching as Nobu left

Kitsune was about to head of Leland when he heard the sound of a walking stick tapping and turned to see an old blind man, and a younger blind man but the most peculiar thing between the two was the smell of blood they carried

"Hello again, Mr. Uzumaki." the blind old man said causing Naruto to sigh

"Or is it Rand?" Matt asked

"Stick, Murdock. How long has it been?" Naruto asked as Leland got in his car and left

"6 years." Matt said

"Felt longer." Naruto said with a shrug before he looked between the two, "I'm guessing this isn't a personal call."

"No, we need to talk." Stick said

"Fine."

Meanwhile

Karen was sitting in a car with Ben Urich drinking coffee, "Paper trail on Union Allied's a bust. Whoever's pulling the strings busted up the one big corporation into a bunch of little ones." Karen said

"It's an old game. Spread the records far and wide, discourage investigation." Ben replied

"God. I mean, it's like It's like trying to straighten out a bowl of spaghetti." Karen sighed frustrated

"Well, you could always let it go." Ben advised

"Not gonna happen. I already told you that." Karen frowned

"Stop complaining. This is the job. Researching, gathering facts." Ben said

"It's long and boring and complicated, and half the time you still come up empty." Karen replied

"Well, you're just a little ray of sunshine. Just giving you the lay of the land. For every exposé I've had published, there were a dozen that didn't pan out." Ben lectured

"All right, all right, so I'm the new girl on the block, I don't know what I'm doing, I get it. What about you? What'd you find?" Karen asked

"Ah, bits and pieces. Yakuza,

"Wait, the Japanese mafia?" Karen asked shocked

"Triads, too. Drugs, I think. Then there's the bombings that took out the Russians." Ben listed

"And you think it's all connected to Union Allied?" Karen asked

"Doesn't matter what I think. Only matters what I can prove." Ben said

"Wait, what about the cops that got shot? I mean, you really think that was the vigilantes in the masks?" Karen asked as that was the rumor going around

"I was standing right next to one of them when it happened. Detective named Blake. Didn't like each other very much." Ben said

"Yeah, I met him when they brought me into the precinct. I see why you didn't get along." Karen nodded unsympathetic about Blake

"Did what I could. If he comes out of a coma, maybe maybe he'll thank me, tell me what really happened out there. Till then if the vigilantes pops up do me a favor, run the other way." Ben requested

"One of them saved my life, Ben." Karen said resolved to keep Naruto's secret

"How do you know he wasn't there just to, hurt somebody else?" Ben asked causing Karen to frown, " My experience there are no heroes, no villains. Just people with different agendas."

"Yeah, and one of those was to kill me." Karen frowned getting a nod from Bem

"It was. And you're not careful, maybe they'll want a second crack at it." Ben said

"The only way I'll ever feel safe again is if the people that you are talking about are put away." Karen replied

"Then we better try harder to straighten out that spaghetti." Ben said causing Karen to smile

"So if we can connect the tenements, and the shootings, and Union Allied that something you'd take to your editor?" Karen asked causing Ben to chuckle

"Yeah. Probably bring home a Pulitzer." Ben joked causing Karen to smile, "But, uh, I think it's a long shot."

"Well, I was a mean three-point shooter on my high school basketball team. I like the long shots." Karen said

"This isn't a game, Karen." Ben frowned

"I know that." Karen nodded

"Anything happens to you it's gonna be on me, and, uh I don't want to be responsible for that. I can't." Ben said seriously

"I'll be okay. They're not gonna win." Karen nodded before she got out of the car and walked away while Ben drove the other way

Later, Naruto's House

Naruto, and Natasha sat on the couch watching the two blind men standing before them

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked

"The Japanese guy from earlier."

"Nobu." Naruto said

"You know him?" Matt asked

"Pretty sure I killed him during a brief stint in Japan." Naruto said with a small shrug

"He's Hand." Matt said

"Duh." Naruto said before Natasha slapped his chest

"Do you know what he is doing in New York?" Natasha asked

"He is preparing to ship something very dangerous to your city." Stick said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"They call it the Black Sky."

"The who?" Natasha asked

Naruto scoffed, "The Hand has been looking for a Black Sky for years, their prophesied weapon. It's just a bunch of bullshit."

"My organization has killed plenty of them in the past." Stick said

"The Chaste kills anything associated with The Hand so excuse me if that doesn't change my mind." Naruto replied

"Okay then, help us destroy the Black Sky, keep it off the streets, and I promise you Fisk will know the taste of fear the day he faces you 'cause he'll know that you kicked the guy he's afraid of right in the nuts. ?"

Naruto looked to Natasha, who nodded causing him to sigh

"Fine, just know I have one rule. You do this my way, if that isn't good with you, you can leave now." Naruto said

Later, Docks

Kitsune, Jurogumo, and Daredevil watched as Nobu arrived with other members of his clan standing guard as a container was being lifted to the dock

"How many do you read?" asked Daredevil

"A dozen. They're armed with MP7s fitted with suppressors." Jurogumo said cracking her neck

"Will that be a problem." Daredevil said

"Not at all." Kitsune chuckled

"Thin out the herd. I'll take care of the Black Sky." Daredevil said as Kitsune and Jurogumo glanced at him before they vanished in burst of wind

Daredevil no longer sensing the two beside him began to assemble his bow

3 men stood on the edge of the docks, when Kitsune appeared beside one and grabbed him in a full Nelson before pulling him back and with a jerk snapped his neck, before he took out the other two who were unaware of what happened with two neck breaking blows

Nobu and his men all stood watching as the container landed on the docks before 2 walked forward and began to open it, Jurogumo who had just took out 4 men paused and watched as the container opened, interested in seeing this Black Sky thing, since many members of the Hand have spoke of it in the past but never encountered one

Watching in anticipation Naruto and Natasha frowned when instead of a weapon there was a boy not even a teenager, with his hands bound as well hearing wind cutting against something sharp, Naruto saw Matt had a arrow aimed at the boy, bursting into the scene causing everyone to look at him before he caught the arrow

Matt stood up sucking his teeth

"KILL HIM!" Nobu yelled and his remaining men attacked

Kitsune tossed the arrow at a man, and as it tore through his eye socket, Kitsune rolled to the side when they opened fire

Nobu forced the boy into an SUV, "Go!" he yelled slapping the back of the truck before he got into his car and his driver followed behind the speeding vehicle

Jurogumo and Kitsune made short work of Nobu's goons and looked over to where Matt was only to see he had vanished causing them to grunt,

Naruto's House

Naruto and Natasha were at their home, with Naruto pacing, "I should've known." he said shaking his head

"Naruto, " Natasha began but both looked to the doorway when it opened and Matt and Stick entered

"We've come to talk." Stick said the two had their hands up in surrender

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked glaring

"The mission." Stick said

"That's what your war's come to? Killing children?" Natasha asked

"That thing in the container was not a child. The Hand found that thing in some village in the Phillipines. We can not let the Hand get their hands on one." Stick said

"Anyway it's to late, I caught up with the van while you were dicking around with Nobu's men. I put an arrow in that thing's heart." Matt said

Growling Naruto was about to attack but Natasha grabbed his arm, "We sense you in this city again, we will kill the both of you." Natasha growled before the two left

"You should've let me kill them." Naruto said

"They could prove useful in the long run." Natasha said

"Doubtful." Naruto replied before his phone rung, "Hello?" he asked answering his phone, "Jen? Where are you?... Karen is doing what?...Ok, I'm on the way."

Naruto hung up and sighed, "What is it?" Natasha asked

"Karen may be in some kind of trouble. Jennifer is following her now, and she wants me to meet up with her." Naruto said before he kissed Natasha's cheek, "I'll be back."

"Have fun." Natasha waved

With Karen

Karen brought groceries for Elena who had a bandage on her forehead from her head wound, "How's your head?' Karen asked

"I'm alive. It's enough. How much do I owe for the groceries?" Elena asked with her purse

"No, no, no, no, no. Put that away. I don't want your money." Karen said

"No, I don't take charity." Elena frowned

"All right. You can pay me if you want with information?" Karen asked

"What can I tell you?" Elena asked confused

"A lot, I hope. I'm working on a legal case,"

"Oh, yes, yes with the handsome lawyer." Elena smiled

"Yeah, um, Naruto." Karen blushed

"I see the way he looks at you. Never is a man more good looking than when he is in love." Elena said causing Karen to gasp

"Oh, Christ. Oh, uh I'm sorry. Moving on, um I'm trying to make a connection between a construction company and the repairman that did this to your apartment." Karen said

"Why don't you ask Mr. Tully?" Elena wondered, "He sent them."

"I can't find him. His lawyers say he's on vacation." Karen said

"I live like this and that fat shit is lying on a beach?" Elena asked upset before she calm down, "Ugh. Oh. Excuse me."

"No, no. I think it's pretty damn appropriate in this case. Do you have papers from the repairs? Receipts? Anything you had to Sign?" Karen asked

"No, I'm sorry. I just called Mr. Tully, and he sent them over." Elena said

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" Karen asked

"Yes. One was bald. And the other had a big tattoo on his arm."

"A tattoo?" Karen asked interested "Of what?"

"Not a picture. It was like a pattern." Elena said drawing the pattern in the air, "Ugly. Went up to his neck. Thank God he's no son of mine.'

Karen laughed, "Thank you, Elena. That might help." Karen said

"All of this makes me worry." Elena frowned

"No. No, no, no. Elena they're the ones that should be worried. If I can find a connection to the men that did this and the company then we will have their dicks in a vice." Karen said getting a look from Elena, "Sorry."

"How long have you been like this, Miss Page?" Elena asked

"Um Ever since I got to New York." Karen said getting a nod from Elena before the two exchanged goodbyes

Karen was walking down the road, aware of a big bald guy following behind her, so she grabbed her keys that had a canister of mace, attached when suddenly a man with a tattoo came from the corner and grabbed her and held her against the wall,

"So, why you bothering the old woman?" the man asked

"Get off of me!"

"Hey!" Naruto asked walking up with Jennifer

"Naruto, Jennifer? Oh, my God. What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Are you both following me?"

"She was." Naruto said pointing to Jennifer who elbowed him im the ribs

"Why?"

"Because you were acting weird. I was worried about you." Jennifer said

"Ok, we can discuss this away from the maniacs, okay?" Naruto asked the two who nodded

"Good." Naruto shot forward as the man holding Karen released her and tried to punch Naruto who sped under him and judo flipped the man onto his back before a downward strike to the face caved in his nose and face as blood leaked from his ears,

Naruto ducked under a hook from man2 and jumped, man2 turned around to see Naruto with his legs tucked in modaor before they shot forward into his face, amd slammed his head into the wall

"Oh shit." Karen gasped as the man with a broken nose fell to the ground unconscious

"Now, let's talk." Naruto said

"I'm investigating Union Allied." Karen said

"You can't be doing that." Naruto replied

"Why not?" Karen asked

'For starters, you signed legal papers and took money to leave it alone." Naruto said

"No, she signed papers saying that she wouldn't go public." Jennifer corrected

"And I won't. I have someone lined up for that part." Karen said

"What part?" Naruto asked

"Breaking the story. Look, whoever is behind Union Allied, or whatever they call themselves now, they are trying to strong-arm people like Elena so that they can sweep their homes away from them and build condos no one can afford."

"And what do you think's gonna happen when these "whoevers" find out what it is you're up to?" Naruto asked pointing to the two unconscious men in puddles of their own blood

"I can handle myself."

"Karen, you can't be doing this, you're gonna get yourself hurt." Naruto sighed

"No, I have already been hurt by those bastards. You know, I don't care what I signed or how much money they paid me to forget. I don't. And I'm not just going to stick my head in the sand and let it happen to somebody else because I am scared. Which I am a lot." Karen said getting a nod from Naruto and Jennifer

"Who's helping you break whatever it is you think you're gonna find out?" Jennifer asked

"Ben Urich, from the Bulletin."

"Well then lets go pay Mr. Urich a visit." Naruto said heading for the Bulletin

"He seems like a good guy." Karen said

"Yeah, everybody does, until they aren't." Naruto frowned

"No, I trust Ben as much as I do you or Jennifer, Naruto. I know what I am doing. I am not some kid-"

"Then don't act like one." Naruto interrupted turning to Karen before he sighed, "I know you're just trying to do the right thing here, but we have to be smart about this."

"We?" Karen asked smiling

"First rule, no more skulking around, asking to get hurt. We do this, it's gonna be on our turf. The legal system."

"That's not nearly as heroic as you might think." Karen said

"What Nat and I do in our spare time isn't exactly legal. You're going after white-collar criminals then you have to do it by the book if you want to put them away. I don't want anyone to be a hero, Karen. I want you to be safe. And I want to protect this firm and everything Jenn, and Jess are trying to build here. We know the law. We can use it to our advantage. Agreed?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jennifer asked

"Not so much." Naruto said

"Yeah, okay. So, what's the second rule?" Karen asked

"I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along."

Bulletin

Ben walked to the door to see, Naruto, Karen, and Jennifer before he let them in, "What part of "Don't tell anyone about this" didn't you understand?"

"Jennifer, and Naruto are not just anyone all right? They're kick-ass attorney, and sooner or later we're gonna need one of those. And they just plain kicks ass."

"When the need arises." Jennifer said

"You can trust them, Ben. They the good ones." Karen said with a nod, causing Ben to sigh, "Show them the board.'

Ben motioned for her to take over, so Karen walked to the board and turned it around to reveal cards tacked to it with writing on them, "All right, Ben has everything laid out all of the, uh, possible connections starting at the bottom and moving up."

"The king of diamonds?" Jennifer asked

"The man at the top." Ben said

"Any idea who he is?" Naruto asked

"No. But I think he might have been the one behind Union Allied. There's 2 other players on the field." Ben said attaching another King and a Queen to the board, "Our fox and spider mask friends."

"You think they're working for the king?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"No. No, he never would have helped me expose Union Allied if he were." Karen said

"If that's the case they're working against each other. So the question is which one trumps the other?" Ben asked as Naruto looked at the board

Meanwhile, Deep Space

The Other and Ebony Maw walked toward a structure, "Do you have it?" The Other asked Maw

"Of Course." Maw said revealing a basketball sized yellow stone, "With this stone, or father shall be brought back and shall kill the traitorous Asgardian that dares think he can rule in the mighty Thanos stead."

The corpse of the last Titan Thanos came into view, " Our father, reduced to a puppet to cloak Baldur's schemes. No longer."

Maw extended the stone amd its energy began to swarm the corpse and breath life back into it, and after a moment the eyes of the Mad Titan snapped open as he took a deep breath

 **Finished**


	29. Chapter 29

Unknown Sector of Space, Unnamed Planet

The ressurected Thanos was sitting in his throne as his ship headed for a planet, suddenly he grimaced as he caught a flash of Baldur wrapping him in glowing energy chains with a black dagger in hand as he smirked at him before it was stabbed onto his chest

"Sire, do you need anything?" The Other asked

"I'm fine." Thanos said rubbing his chest, "Tell me more about this anomaly."

"I wish I could sire, but Baldur keeps all information on his duplicate to himself. We've sent scouts secretly to watch him but they can't find him, its like he doesn't exist." The Other said causing Thanos to growl

"I want Baldur and this duplicate dead."

"The Black Order still stands with you." Maul said

"Sire, why are we here, and not headed for the traitor to take his head now?" The Other asked

"As much as it pains me to say it, Baldur is stronger than I am, his regeneration and stamina allowed for him to beat me in our last battle. If this duplicate is anything like him, I will need an ally, a strong one." Thanos said as he and his two servants beamed down to the planet

"A strong ally, here?" Maul asked

"Hn. Soon as we touched down he should've wo-"

RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Thanos smirked as the planet shook before a 12 ft monster landed before him, "Mangog, I'm here to help you get revenge on Baldur, are you interested?"

Earth, Avengers Tower

"What is this. What is this place?" an unknown male voice asked surrounded by darkness before an orange glow appeared before it

"Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your" JARVIS said to Ultron

"Where's my... Where's your body?" Ultron asked

"I am a program. I am without form" JARVIS answered

"This feels weird. This feels wrong" Ultron said looking around and finding billions of files

"I am contacting Mr. Stark now" JARVIS said

"Stark?" Ultron asked looking through files with that name and seeing Tony's history

"I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you trying to-" JARVIS wondered

"We're having a nice talk. I'm a peacekeeping program," Ultron looking through the Avengers files, "created to help the Avengers."

Ultron hit a wall as he couldn't find anything on Naruto, and Natasha only the public knowledge of Rand Enterprises but nothing personal, not even there bank records

"You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment." JARVIS asking Ultron to shut down.

"I don't get it. The mission. Give me a second" Ultron said coming upon a conversation between his creators Bruce and Tony

"Peace in our time" Tony said while Ultron then looked through the files about Peace then everything that had to do with War, "Peace in our time, peace in our time"

"That's is too much. They can't be... Oh, no." Ultron said

"You are in distress." JARVIS said

"No. Yes." Ultron agreed

"If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark" JARVIS replied

"Why do you call him sir?" Ultron asked

"I believe your intentions to be hostile." JARVIS said

"Shh, I'm here to help" Ultron said before he attacked JARVIS

"Stop. Please, may I... May I..." JARVIS tried before he destroyed and Ultron began to build a body from the broken parts of the Iron Legion

Meanwhile

Naruto wearing a white vest, and black jeans with black/white high top Nikes was sitting with Thor along with some war veterans listening to Thor talk about the battle they had a few days ago, before the two walked over to Tony, Maria, and Rhodey who began to tell them a story, "Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" Rhodes asked with a chuckle only for Naruto, and Thor to look at him blankly, "Boom! Are you looking...Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhodey nodded

"Well, it's very good then. It's impressive." Thor said with a laugh as Naruto sipped his drink looking away obviously not agreeing

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodey asked Tony who shook his head

"No." Tony said

"Hey, what about Jane?" Maria asked Thor, "Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run." Tony said

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." Thor added

"Nice." Naruto whispered to Maria who smiled as he walked off over to Clint, "Hey."

"Sup man." Clint smiled as he and Naruto fist bumped

"How's the family?"

"Everyone is good, I just miss them you know."

"Especially with the old lady getting ready to pop soon. I can run you there if you like?" Naruto asked

"Thanks, maybe after the party."

"Right, I got a gift for you." Naruto said handing Clint a bracelet

"Not really a bracelet guy." Clint said

"You'll like it trust me." Naruto smirked causing Clint to sigh before he put the bracelet on his wrist and immediately felt power rush through his body

"W-what?" Clint asked taking a deep breath

"Get in your stance." Naruto instructed causing Clint to raise an eyebrow only for Naruto to nod with a smirk

Clint shrugged before he got in the stance he took for his bow and arrow and was shocked when as he drew back an imaginary arrow as green energy boy appeared in his hand as an energy arrow appeared between his fingertips dropping the stance caused the energy bow and arrow to disappear

"Like it?" Naruto asked

"What is this thing?" Clint asked clutching his forearm as he looked at the bracelet and up to Naruto

"The bracelet is comprised of my Chakra, toned down enough so that it'll strengthen your body and allow you to form any weapon you so desire. It'll draw power from all facets of nature to recharge and all you have to do is picture what you want in your head and will it to happen. Be cautious with the arrows though, they have potential to be at the level of a nuke." Naruto said causing Clint to look at him in surprise

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it, I remember during the battle of New York you ran out of arrows, and I've been designing this so it would take away that problem and be safe for you to use for as long as you need to." Naruto said causing Clint to nod

"So the weapons are made to nature energy?"

"No, it's mine. I have so much that I barely use I thought why not." Naruto smirked

Later

Naruto mingled some more before he walked past Rhodey who was telling the same story from earlier to a group of women and 2 dudes, "I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" the group laughed as Rhodey nodded proudly

Steve and Thor are talking to an elderly man at the party, "I gotta have some of that!" Stan said as Thor poured some liquor into Steve's glass

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men." Thor said

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on." Stan replied waving Thor over

"Alright." Thor shrugged with a grin as he poured a little into Stan's glass and handed it to him

Moments Later

Stan, looking extremely drunk is being carried off by two men, "Excelsior." he sung on his way out

Naruto sighed as he walked up to Natash at the bar as she fixed herself a drink, "How'd a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" Naruto asked

"Fella done me wrong" Natasha said pouring him a glass of whisky

"You got lousy taste in men, kid." Naruto replied taking the glass, and staring into Natasha's eyes lightly shaking his head, "So listen maybe you can help me, I'm lookin for a dame, been fighting all her life, I'm looking to take her away from it all."

"There's lots of da-" Natasha couldn't finish as she and Naruto busted out laughing before they kissed and Naruto smiled

"I love you." Naruto said

"I love you." Natasha replied smiling before she walked off

"It's nice." Steve said walking up to Naruto

"What is?" Naruto asked

"You and Romanoff." Steve answered causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly, "It's just she's not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed."

"Didn't start out that way, man." Naruto smiled looking after her, before he looked to Steve, "What about you?"

"What?"

"You've been back in the world for what 4 years now, have you started living your life?" Naruto asked

"It's complicated."

"Listen Steve, take it from a guy whose life has been filled with violence since he came out the womb, literally. Life should be enjoyed to the fullest, everyone needs that special someone."

"I had a special someone." Steve said getting a nod

"So did I. My wife died and I failed to save her. I promised her on her deathbed that I wouldn't be stagnate, that I'd keep moving forward with my life, and I found people I can actually call friends here for the first time inforever, and actually found precious people. Tell me something, if you were to go and see Peggy right now and tell her that you were content just being Captain America and leaving Steve Rogers to the side till your old and grey, would she be okay with it?"

Steve frowned

"Exactly. You may have that Super Soldier gunk running through your veins but your still human. Enjoy it." Naruto smiled slapping Steve's arm as the Super Soldier nodded

Later as everyone already left, the Avengers, Rhodey, Maria, and Helen Choi were hanging out laughing and talking as Clint spoke to Thor, "But it's a trick." Clint smiled

"No, no, it's much more than that." Thor assured Clint as he handed the rest of his liqour to Naruto who loved the stuff since it got him drunk as he was currently tipsey

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Clint said as everyone smiled, "Whatever man it's a trick."

"Please, be my guest." Thor said positioning to his hammer as Naruto got up having got a call from Karen as he walked away, Clint got up

"Really?" Clint asked

"Yeah." Thor smirked

"Oh, this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodey said excited

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony teased

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint asked before he gripped the hammer and pulled, only he couldn't lift it, "I still don't know how you do it!" he laughed

"Smell the silent judgment." Tony said

"Please Stark by all means." Clint smirked

Tony got up, with a nod,

"Okay." Maria said sipping her beer watching her friends mingle

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said

"Get at it."

"It's physics." Tony said as he put his hand through the strap and gripped the handle

"Physics?" Bruce asked having been a wall flower at the party

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked Thor

"Yes, of course." Thor replied

"I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta." Tony said before he began to pull but was unsuccessful. He then let go of the handle "Be right back."

Tony without his blazer returned with a gauntlet and pulled still unsuccessful. Later, Rhodes joined Tony with his own gauntlet on.

"Are we even pulling?" Rhodey asked

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked

"Just represent, fool." Rhodey said

"All right, let's go." Tony pulled with Rhodes, still nothing,

Bruce then pulled, "Ahh, ahhhhhh!" Bruce let go and pretended to Hulk out in front of everyone who looked at him blankly, "No?"

Steve then got up, "Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." Tony smirked eating a chip

Steve rolled up his sleeve and gripped the handle, "Come on, Cap!" Maria cheered

Steve pulled and It moved just a smidge, which surprised Thor. Steve still pulled but nothing, he then gave up, as Thor smiled relieved, "Nothing." Steve said walking to sit down

"And, Widow?" Bruce asked

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered." Natasha said sipping her beer

"All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged." Tony said

"You bet your ass." Clint said as Naruto walked back in

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria chuckled

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony who waved it off

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think the literal translation." Tony said

"That's one way to look at it." Naruto said as everyone looked at him as he reached down and picked up the hammer much to everyone's surprise as he smiled and began to idly spin it by the strap, "So I guess this makes me King of Asgard?"

"Um, " Thor began as everyone watched Mjolnir spark with lightning and a vortex opened with a portal to Asgard being seen, causing Naruto to immediately stop spinning the hammer

"Was this always capable of opening portals?" Naruto asked Thor

"I don't know." Thor said as Naruto tossed Mjolnir to him

"So did you get Thor's power?" Tony asked

"I don't think it'll work like that. Thor is the God of Lightning not the God of Hammers." Naruto said causing everyone to nod, "Really should do some looking into that things origins though."

"I will, once I return to Asgard." Thor nodded as he wanted to know how it was forged and who wielded it before him

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be worthy?" Clint asked

"I feel like a new man." Naruto smirked causing everyone to laugh before their was a shrill screech that caused everyone to cringe

Everyone turned around to see an Iron Legion that still needed to be repaired, "Worrr…thyyy" Ultron said as he limps, "No, How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark?" Naruto asked

"JARVIS?" Tony asked

"I'm sorry, I was asleep, or I was a dream." Ultron said

"Reboot." Tony holding his device as JARVIS wasn't responding, "We need you here, we got a buggy suit."

"There was this... Terrible noise, and I was tangled in...in...strings. Had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy." Ultron said

"You killed someone?" Steve asked

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But... down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." Ultron said as Maria tripod her gun and quietly cocked it,

"Who sent you?" Thor asked

"I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony's voice rang out from the bot, causing everyone to look at the shocked man

"Ultron." Bruce said as everyone looked to him as well

"In the flesh, or no, not yet, not this... chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron replied getting everyones attention

"What mission?" Natasha asked

"Peace in our time." Ultron said as the Iron Legion came flying out, to attack the Avengers

Naruto in a burst of speed was already across the room and destroyed 2 of the bots and smacked Ultron's head from his shoulders as an Legionnaire inside the lab away from the battle grabbed the scepter and flew away while Steve kicked up the table and used it to protect himself from repulsor blast before a legionnaire hit the table sending him flying back as Helen Cho ducked down while Maria fell and began to shoot at the legionnaires

Thor slammed Mjolnir into a legionnair destroying its head and sending it flying, as Rhodey, and Tony jumped over the banister to get to a legionnaire that shot Rhodey sending him through the glass into the next floor, as Tony was knocked over a piano,

Clint slid beneath the bar as he dodged repulsor blast, while Banner jumped over the bar to slid behind it but Clint had to grab him and force him over, "Don't turn green!"

"I'll try!" Bruce yelled before Clint looked to Naruto and took a deep breath before his bracelet flared to life as an energy bow appeared and he drew back and fired an energy arrow that punched through the legionnaire and the ceiling

"My new favorite toy." Clint smirked as Steve jumped onto a legionnaire and punched it but he was slammed into the wall as the legiinnair flew back before dropped him before firing at Clint who made a shield for him and Bruce

"How are you doing this?!" Bruce asked over the sounds of fighting

"Oh you know, my boy Naruto hooked me up!" Clint said

Natasha ducked beneath a legionnaire and spun her Goudama staff into its midsection causing it to collapse into ash, as she ducked under blast and canceled the goudama and extended her palm releasing a blast of air that sent the legionnaire into Naruto who appeared behind it on the wall and spun at a high speed to drill through it before he landed and rolled to his feet as Tony finaly shut down a bot and fell to the ground,

Helen was hiding when a legionaire without a body flew to her with its palm raised to fore but a droid being controlled by Ultron called it off as Naruto landed before her and kicked the legionnair into the path of Steve's shield that he tossed after getting it from Barton

The bots stopped as everyone looked at the last bot standing, "That was dramatic. I'm sorry I know you mean well... you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve?" Ultron then grabbed a legionnaire's head, "Look at these... these puppets." He crushed it's head and dropped it, "There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction."

Thor tossed his hammer and destroyed Ultron's body and summoned his hammer back.

"I had strings, but now I'm free..." Ultron said as he faded away using the internet to travel to Strucker's base and began to manufacture a body for himself

Later

Everyone was in the lab, thinking about the new threat, "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, use the internet as an escape path." Bruce said walking in

"Ultron?" Steve asked shaking his head

"He's been in everything, files, surveillance, probably knows more about us than we do about each other." Natasha said

"He's in your files, he's in the internet, but what if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asked

"Nuclear codes." Maria said already having called Fury as even though Congress voted to shut down S.H.I.E.L.D she was still loyal to Nick

"Nuclear codes, look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodey replied

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha said

"He didn't say dead, he said extinct." Steve replied

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint reminded

"There wasn't anybody else in the building." Maria frowned

"Yes there was." Tony said showing the team what used to be JARVIS mainframe

"This is insane" Bruce said in shock

"JARVIS was the first line of defense, he would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve replied

"No, Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS, this isn't strategy, this is rage." Bruce said as Thor and Naruto returned before Naruto grabbed Tony's throat and lifted him up

"Well it's going around." Clint said

"Come on, use your words buddy" Tony struggled out

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Naruto growled before Natasha placed a hand on his arm causing him to scoff and release Tony

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out for it's heading north and it has the scepter." Naruto said

"Now we have to retrieve it again" Thor added also angry

"Genies out of that bottle, clear and present is Ultron." Natasha said as Naruto plugged a futuristic thumbdrive into the computer and had Kurama figure out what was done by Bruce and Tony

"I don't understand? You built this program, why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked and Tony laughed a little as Bruce shook his head

"You think this is funny?" Naruto asked

"No, it's probably not right, this is very terrible, is it so, oh it's, is it's so terrible?" Tony asked

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor said

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said

"Kurama." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him before in the center of the rook where JARVIS mainfram was shown a large nine tailed fox A.I appeared, "What did you get?"

"From what I can find, Stark and Banner started fiddling with the staff the moment it was found. JARVIS was able to copy a code from the stone inside the scepter that was then used to attempt to integrate with the Iron Legion. This Ultron was to be a peacekeeping program that protected the Earth."

"Thanks." Naruto said

"Whatever." Kurama replied before he blinked out of existence as Naruto turned to Bruce and Tony

"You wanted to use an alien computer to protect Earth? And people say you both are genuises." Naruto said

"We needed-"

"You knew it was wrong that is why you didn't tell anyone but Banner. You created a murder bot that wants to end Humanity, nice."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony asked Bruce

"Well you did something right and you did it right here." Steve with his arms crossed. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anybody remember when that wormhole showed up?" Tony asked

"No, it's never come up, never heard." Rhodey replied

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space, we're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers, we can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but that up there that's... that's the endgame. How are you guys planning on beating that?" Tony said to everyone

"Together." Steve answered

"We'll lose." Tony said

"And we'll do that together too." Steve said

"Ultron's calling us out and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place, we need to start making it smaller." Naruto said turning to walk away but paused, and looked at the two scientist, "Whatever this thing has planned its on you both. Not The Avengers, just Anthony Stark and Robert Banner. So find it before it kills someone."

Naruto walked off and everyone followed him as Tony and Bruce sighed

Next Night, Sokovia

The Maximoff twins entered a church and saw a figure covered by a blanket facing away from them, "Talk, and if you're wasting our time.." Wanda threatened as she walked forward

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that." Ultron said as they approached him,"The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head."

"Sometime it's hard. But sooner or later every man shows himself." Wanda said still trying to reach inside, but when Ultron stood up and faced she and Pietro stepped back in surprise

"I'm sure they do." Ultron said looking at the two, "But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect, but I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct." Wanda replied as Ultron walked up to her and her brother

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create smaller people" Ultron trailed off as he couldn't find the word, "Children, I lost the word, there. Children, designed to supplant them, to help them end."

"Is that why you've come?" Wanda wondered, "To end the Avengers?"

"I've come to save the world" Ultron said walking away before he paused, "But also... yeah."

The trio went back to Strucker's fortress and into the underground lab,

"We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." Ultron shows them.

"All of these are..." Wanda began

"Me" Ultron said before he flew up to a chain and yanked on it, "I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other and when you get inside the rest of their heads..."

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro stated annoyed

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultron replied

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it, everyday." Pietro said

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records" Ultron stated

"The records are not the picture." Pietro replied

"Pietro." Wanda said placing a hand on his arm

"No, please." Ultron urged

"We were 10 years old. Having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bead, and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces, and on the side of the shell is painted one word." Pietro reminenced

"Stark." Wanda said with a frown

"We were trapped for two days" Pietro continued

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off". We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda frowned

"I know what they are."

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them." Ultron ssaid to Pietro before looking to Wanda, "but you can tear them apart... from the inside."

Morning, Avengers Tower

Steve and Maria got off the elevator, talking about Ultron, "He's all over the globe, robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man or men coming in and emptying the place." Maria said

"Fatalities?" Steve asked

"Only when engaged, most of the guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Maria said

"Maximoff's, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common" Steve sighed

"Not anymore." Maria said handing Steve her tablet which was a picture of Strucker, dead with the PEACE spelled in blood beside his corpse

Steve sighed before he saw Clint on the phone

"Barton, might have something" Steve said holding up the tablet

"Gotta go." Clint said before he hung up

"Who's that?" Steve asked curiously

"Girlfriend." Clint stated simply

Steve and Barton joined the others, "We got something. A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said handing the tablet to Thor who shoved it to Tony

"And he did Banksy at the crime scene just for us." Tony sighed handing the tablet to Natasha

"This is a smokescreen, why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asked

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss" Naruto said

"I'm bet he," Natasha trailed off as she typed on the computer to find the files gone, "Yeah, everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

"Not everything." Naruto said before everyone got up and walked to the

They look through boxes with files, tossing the lids away

"Known associates, Strucker had a lot of friends" Steve sighed

"Well all these people are horrible." Bruce noted

"Wait, I know that guy, from back in the day he operates off the African Coast, black market arm." Tony said as Steve gave him the look, "There are conventions, meet people I didn't sell him anything, he was talking about finding something new, a game changer, he was all Ahab."

"This?" Thor pointed at the photo

"Ah, that a tattoo, I don't think he had that." Tony said as Naruto took the photo

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." Naruto said before he sighed, "Means Theif in Wakandan."

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony trailed off

"I though your father said he got the last of it." Steve said

"Okay, for those of use who don't understand, what comes out of Wakanda?" Natasha asked as Steve and Tony looked at the shield

"The strongest metal on Earth." Naruto said fingering his necklace, "If Ultron gets his hands on the stuff."

"I know, where is this guy now?" Steve asked frowning

Later, Salvage Yard, African Coast

On a freighter, The Avengers arrived to see Ultron had just kicked Klaue down the steps

"It's a thing with me. Stark is... He's a sickness!" Ultron said angry

"Aw, junior." Tony said as he landed beside Steve, and Thor "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron said as Pietro tossed the canister of vibranium he had aside,

Klaue groaned as he clutched his stub and tried to stand before his throat was grabbed and from the shadows he saw Godspeed leaned close to him, "Let's take a run."

Ultron, Pietro, and Wanda jumped when a distortion of space sucked up the container of vibrainum, the trio looked to Godspeed who was still holding Klaue by the throat, before he gave a two finger salute and shot off with Klaue

"Godspeed." Ultron growled before Pietro tried to catch him

Godspeed was running when Pietro appeared alongside him, and tried to grab Klaue but he was shocked when Godspeed vibrated and another Godspeed appeared and kicked him away while the original escaped with Klaue

"You got some speed, kid. Let us see if you can really hang with the big boys." Godspeed said before Pietro yelled and shot forward with a hook that was ducked as Godspeed stepped back from a left jab, and a right uppercut

Pietro tried the same sequence of punches at a faster speed but they were easily dodged, "Right here big guy." Godspeed said

Pietro yelled as he punched with a left cross that missed by a side margin followed by a right hook, that missed as well before he tried a overhanded left punch that missed as Godspeed grabbed his arm and spun like a top causing Pietro to yell in shock before Godspeed released him sending the screaming Pietro into the air to fall through a shipping container

Pietro groaned as he climbed out the exit of the shipping container and looked to see Godspeed sitting down waiting, "Want to continue playing?" Godspeed asked loudly

With a frustrated growl Pietro raced forward as Godspeed chuckled

Meanwhile, Wakanda

Godspeed sped through a cloaking field into the big technological marvel that was Wakanda, as he soed through the high-tech city he made his way to the palace, where he saw King T'chaka, Princess Shuri, the Dora Milaje and Prince T'Calla walking toward the building all smiling,

"Good Afternoon, Wakandans." Godspeed said getting their attention causing the warrior women to form a barrier around the royal family, as Naruto allowed his mask to recede causing their eyes to widen, "I'm not here to fight, I'm returning your property and a thief."

In a distortion of space Klaue fell causing eyes to widen as the container followed after him, with the canisters of vibrainum spilling out, T'Challa quickly put his foot to Klaue's throat as everyone looked to Naruto who smirked and crossed his arms over his chest in their salute before with a nod the speed mirage vanished

"Get him to the cell." T'Chaka ordered

"Baba, was that...?" Shuri began to ask

"Yes, it was. Naruto Uzumaki, the hero who helped our ancestor Bashenga mine the vibrainium and gave him the idea to being all the tribes together as one." T'Chaka said looking to the spot Naruto vanished

With Naruto

Godspeed and Pietro raced through the salvage yard the two throwing punches with Pietro's missing as Naruto scored an elbow before he leaned back slightly from Pietro's hook and grabbed his arm and tossed him into a large metal battery on a Klaue's tanker as the other Avengers dealt with the Ultron bots

Pietro growled and began to toss pieces of battery at Naruto who spun like a top as Pietro tossed the rest like a basketball and Naruto came from his spin having remade the pieces of the battery into a bomb that he forced into Pietro's hands causing the young man to look at him in shock only to began eating punch after punch to the face

Naruto suddenly stopped as Wanda appeared behind him and used her power to get in his head, before she vanished he turned around with Pietro also being gone

Looking around Naruto walked for a bit but paused as he was in a new place, a graveyard with the tombstones of his friends and family surrounding him

Naruto's breathing began to quicken as he walked from tombstone to tombstone, before he landed on the tombstones of his girls, "No!" Naruto yelled as his chakra exploded from his body and he found himself back in the tanker

Naruto clutched his head, "

"Natasha, Naruto I could really use a lullaby." Tony said over coms

"Evac the team, I'll get Banner." Naruto said really wanting to punch something before he sped off passing by Tony who turned to go help the team before in a sonic boom he was gone

Johannesburg, South Africa

Cops in a van were in route to stop the Hulk's rampage as they got closer, debris could be seen flying down the street before they turned corner to see Hulk stomping on an destroyed car, before he jumped over to the van and ripped the hood off and as they screamed Hulk reached for them but Godspeed appeared and kicked Hulk in the face sending the Green behemoth flying back down the road

"Everyone stand down, do not engage The Hulk. His mind has been effect by an enhanced individual and he can't tell what he is doing. Anyone able help the injured and children get away from here!" Naruto said loudly as Hulk got to his feet and glared at Godspeed with a growl "Hulk, I need you snap out of it."

"Hulk Smash puny man!" Hulk yelled rushing forward

Godspeed watched as Hulk raced toward him, "Sorry pal, but I have some aggression to release and you will have to do for now." Godspeed said as he clenched his fist his chakra flaring around him as he released the cap on his abilities

Before Hulk knew it Godspeed was there and punched him in the face sending him rolling back before Godspeed grabbed him by the shoulder, and six straight punches to the face broke his nose and sent green blood flying before he was about to fly but Godspeed grabbed his arm and bent him over and began to launch 6 uppercuts into his gut causing Hulk to vomit blood

Hulk stumbled back and fell to his knees in pain before he looked up to Godspeed, "Calm down." Godspeed ordered

Hulk growled and snarled as he launched for Godspeed who ducked the tackle and when Hulk turned aroun# Godspeed was there delivering rapid body blows 10 rapid punches to the torso followed by a heavy blow to both pectoral muscles and both rectus andominus mucels and a knife hand to Hulk's heart glowed before a punch launched Hulk down the block into a wall where he collapsed not to get back up as he began to return to Bruce Banner

Everyone watched as Godspeed walked to Bruce and began to cheer for him, before he picked up Banner's bruised body and sped off

Later, Quinjet

Bruce was sitting on the floor shivering as Thor, and Steve looked out into the sky as Naruto hugged Natasha who was gazing off into space while he put his own trauma away to help console her

Barton piloted as Tony spoke with Maria, "The news is loving you guys. Naruto is being hailed a hero even more these days, since there is no telling what could've happened while Hulk was on his rampage. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." Maria said

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked

"Already on the scene. How is the team?" Maria asked

"Everyone's... We took a hit. We'll shake it off." Tony said

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here." Maria suggested

"So run and hide?" Tony asked

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." Maria said

"Neither do we." Tony sighed before he switched off and walked over to Clint, "Hey, you wanna switch out."

"No, I'm good." Clint said nodding, "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out."

"Few hours from where?" Tony asked curiously

"A safe house." Clint said simply

Sokovia

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked Pietro was dabbing at his bruises

"No matter how fast I tried to go, I couldn't do anything." Pietro said with a frown, "He toyed with me the entire time."

Ultron and his bots entered the workshop with canisters of metal alloy, "Well the vibrainium would've been my first choice but Cogmium would get the job done as well." Ultron stated

"We have problem." Wanda said causing Ultron to look at her, "Godspeed, when I got in his head I sensed..."

"What?" Ultron asked

"Power, the vastness of his power was immeasurable. The Black Widow also holds similar power inside her." Wanda said

"You can take on Widow, but it seems we will need a new plan for Godspeed." Uktron said with a mocking tone as he said his adviseries name

Barton Farm

Naruto helped Natasha walk behind Barton up to his home as Thor, Steve, Bruce and Tony followed, "What is this place?" Thor asked

"A safe house?" Tony asked

"Let's hope." Clint said before he opened the door and everyone walked in, "Honey, I'm home." Clint's heavily pregnant wife, Laura, walked in from the kitchen, and looked at Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce in shock, "Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead."

"Hey." Laura said before she kissed Clint

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said

"Gentleman, this is Laura." Clint introduced

"I know all your names." Laura smiled as they looked at her awkwardly before the sound of running got their attention

"Ooh, incoming." Clint said before his son Cooper and his daughter Lila ran in

"Dad!" Lila cheered as Barton picked her up

"I see her!" Clint smiled as he hugged Cooper and kissed the top his head, "Hey, buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh.."

"These are...smaller agents."

"Look at your face! Oh, my goodness!" Clint continued

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked

"And Uncle Naruto?" Cooper asked excitedly

"Pst." Cooper head and turned to see Nsruto kneeling down behind him causing the boy and girl to hug Naruto before they went over and hugged Natasha

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said to Laura

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony added

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint said

Thor accidently stepped on someones legos and quickly kicked the pieces under the couch as Steve watched him before he struggled

Naruto and Natasha walked over to Laura before Natasha touched her stomach, "How's little Natasha, huh?" Natasha asked with a smile

"She's…Nathaniel." Laura said

"Yes!" Naruto cheered before Natasha elbowed him in the gut, and bent towards Laura's pregnant stomach

"Traitor." Natasha said

"Uncle Naruto, can we race?" Cooper asked excitedly

"Well I don't know bud, you have to ask your parents first." Naruto said causing Cooper and Lila to look at Laura and Clint

"Go ahead, but be careful." Laura said

"Yes!" the kids cheered before they turned to a smiling Naruto as Thor left to get answers, while everyone watched as Naruto's arms were surrounded by his lightning,

"Okay my young padawans, you know the rules, right?" Naruto asked getting enthusiastic nods, "Okay, may the Speed Force be with you."

Cooper and Lila grabbed Naruto's hands and a ring of lightning surrounded them, before Nsruto sped off, "You're cheating!" Lila yelled

"No fair!" Cooper said before the children sped after him with bright yellow lightning trails following

Steve, Bruce and Tony looked shocked and ran to the door to see Naruto's black/silver lightning trail running away from 2 smaller yellow lightning trails

"H-how did he do that?" Bruce asked

"If he channels enough energy he can temporarily give people his ability to move at super speed." Natasha said before they all watched as the kids stopped as Naruto picked them up and ran back into the room and they saw the kids were exhausted but the wide smiles on their faces told them that they enjoyed themselves, "Doesn't last long though."

Later

Naruto was in the forest with an axe hacking down a tree the veins in his arms bulging as he worked out his frustraition

Natasha walked out and saw him before the axe snapped in two, and Naruto paused panting before with a yell of frustration he punched the tree causing it to shatter into splinters

"That's not how you make firewood." Natasha said

"They'll make due." Naruto replied before Natasha hugged him from behind

"What did she show you?" Natasha asked

"Everyone, dead. You, Jessica, Elektra, Jennifer, Claire, Trish, Misty, Yuri, Karen, Colleen you all were dead meaning I failed to save those I love, again." Naruto said

"No, you didn't." Natasha replied forcing Nsruto to look at her, "We are safe. It's just your fear talking, you will get past this."

"How?" Naruto asked

"By leaning on me and the others for support, its how I got over my fear. The Red Room took something from me that you gave back. Stop shouldering things alone, together with our family we have the ability to overcome anything."

Naruto nodded as Natasha placed her forehead against his, "I should probably apologize to Bruce and Hulk, I got a little rough with them." Naruto sighed

"Later." Natasha said before she walked a bit away from Naruto and with a clap of her hands she slammed her palms onto the ground and a wooden house rose from the ground, "First I need you."

Naruto smiled as he watched Natasha unzip her suit before he walked forward and cupped her face and kissed her passionately as she cupped his cheek and returned the kiss before she lead him into the house before Naruto soed away and returned and constructed a bed at super speed

Naruto took Natasha by the hand after she stripped as he vibrated and phases out of his clothes, the lovers smiled before Naruto laid her on the soft bed and started sucking her right nipple and massaged her left tit.

Natasha was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"I can see you're really wet Natasha." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her pussy. Natasha moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in another heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"No fair." She breathed out. Naruto looked at her

"What's not fair, love?" Naruto asked before Natasha slowly began to she stroked his cock, causing Naruto to throb in her hand. The speedster bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt

Natasha smirked, finding it amusing at Naruto's efforts and finding amusement in the fact that she was teasing him. Natasha started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer.

Natasha kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her. Next thing he knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Natasha moaned into the speedster's cock and then began moving her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as Natasha increased her speed. Soon, Natasha grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch

"D-damn. This feels good Natasha. I'm about to…" Natasha began to hum causing Naruto to cum and Natasha quickly began to swallow his load as she felt his member shoot his seed into her mouth before she pulled back and the rest onto her face,

Natasha swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off, "I'm ready for the main course." Natasha smirked laying back down.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to hover above her. He positioned himself at her entrance,

"I love you." Natasha said, Naruto looked into her eyes

"I love you." Naruto said and buried himself within her making her moan in pleasure

Naruto groaned at her tightness, "Yes, fuck me Naruto!" Naruto started swaying his hips back and forth slowly, his member rubbing against the inner walls of Natasha's insides.

Natasha wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, embracing him and the pleasure that he brought to her. "More, faster, please!"

Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure.

Soon, Naruto began moving at a blur as he vibrated his dick while full on thrusting and pounding into Natasha's pussy. Natasha screamed and threw her head back in pleasure, before she locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth

"Fuck Nat, you feel so good. Your pussy is gripping me like a vice. I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out as he pounded her harder.

"Do it, cum inside of me!" Naruto moaned one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Natasha.

Natasha threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently as she did. Both shook violently as Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Natasha.

"Oh, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began to kiss Natasha before they started back up again

Later

The couple walked back to the house and we're surprised to see Fury in the kitchen with everyone else, "Shouldn't you be on vacation?" Naruto asked

"I'm where I need to be." Fury said as Naruto sat down and Lila showed him a picture she drew, "As i was saying, Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Cogmium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"I thought that was pretty easy? He wants all humans extinct." Naruto said

"Yes, but how is he going to go about it?" Steve asked

"Who cares? All we need to do is pin him down, destroy his bodies and deal with the twins." Naruto said

"Easier said then done." Tony replied

"It's done." Naruto said holding up a flash drive, "I had Kurama working on a virus, and he finally finished. All we need is just one of his little robots and to inject this into their system, it'll lock him out of the Internet permanently."

"We just need to find him." Steve nodded

"Well let's look at the facts he wants to become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Natasha said

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Tony added

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha said

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce said looking at the picture of a butterfly Lila had drawn

"How?" Fury asked

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked

"Get there." Naruto said calling upon his suit before he sped off

Everyone immediately began to go get ready,

Seoul, Korea

Helen under the influence of the scepter stood beside her cradle as a body Ultron created was inside it, "Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now." Helen said starting the process before Wanda perked up

"I can read him. He is dreaming." Wanda said smiling slightly

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon..." Helen was explaining

"How soon? I'm not being pushy." Ultron interrupted as his bots worked on cracking the jewle casing on the scepter which they did only to find nothing, causing Ultron to growl, "Damn speedster." he muttered

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts..." Helen said while Wanda continued reading Ultron's mind, and saw a vision of global annihilation, which horrified her causing her to scream and back away as Ultron stood up while she looked at him in horror

"How could you?" Wanda asked

"How could I what?" Ultron asked balling up his fist

"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world." Wanda said

"It will be better." Ultron nodded

"When everyone is dead." Wanda glared

"That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve." Ultron said

"And if they don't?" Pietro glared.

"Ask Noah." Ultron said simply

"You're a madman." Wanda accused

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak." Ultron frowned

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asked as Ultron was distracted Wanda broke the scepter's hold off of Cho

"Life. Life always decides." Ultron said

"We won't let you." Pietro glared only for a hole to be blasted into his chest

"I didn't need you anyway." Ultron said as Wanda screamed clutching her brother, "With my new body, I won't have need for anyone."

Ultron stalked toward Wanda when Godspeed fell through the roof atop of the cradle and destroyed it with a truth seeking ball that reduced the cradle and body inside to ash

"No!" Ultron yelled before he tackled Godspeed flying him out of the building, "You took my vision!"

"So what?" Godspeed asked before he pulled away from Ultron with a kick and fell to the street below and landed on his feet before he sped off with Ultron tried and failing to keep up as he ordered his bodies back in Sokovia to begin his failsafe

Suddenly Godspeed stopped and when Ultron was upon him he turned and stabbed an arrowhead filled with the virus into Ultron's head and slammed the robot into the ground

"Y-you locked me out." Ultron said

"Yes." Godspeed smirked, "Yes I did."

"You won't stop me. You just doomed the human race." Ultron said

"Doubt it." Naruto said before he stomped on Ultron's face and ground his head to scrap metal

Naruto looked up as Tony flew in followed by everyone else, "You're late!" Naruto said

"Or your to fast." Tony replied before Wanda ran over tears in her eyes

"It's not over." Wanda said

"It's just about over, all we have to do is find his base and destroy his bodies." Clint said

"I saw his plan. He wants to wipe out all human life."

"Called it." Naruto said

"Where is his base?" Steve asked

"Sokovia." Wanda said

"Back to where it all started." Naruto sighed before he looked to Wanda, "Did your brother make it?"

"No."

"Well if you want revenge you can tag along, but you'll have to tell us everything you saw in Ultron's head." Naruto said

Wanda nodded before everyone got on the Quinjet, and Clint flew toward Sokovia

Hour Later

The team were all ready for battle, "Ultron knows we're coming, odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want to live their lives in peace, that's not going to happen today, but we can do our best to protect them. We can get the job done. Find out what Ultron's been building, and clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right." Steve preached

The team entered Sokovia and began to evacuate the city, as, Iron Man flew into the church.

"Come to confess your sin." Ultron asked

"Don't know, how much time you got?" Tony asked

"More than you." Ultron replied walking up behind Tony who noticed he was much bigger about the size of Hulk

"Eh, have you been juicing, little Cogmium cocktail. You're looking... I don't want to say puffy." Tony stalled

"You're stalling to protect the people." Ultron said

"That is the mission, you forget." Tony replied

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Ultron said before a device burst out of the ground, "What did you think you were the only ones stalling."

"There's the Cogmium, function still unclear." FRIDAY stated

"This is how you end Tony. This is peace of my time." Ultron said.

Ultron bots come out and started attacking the city. The Avengers began to fight and protect as Tony flew to help while Ultron activated the device causing a tremor to shake the city

Natasha landed on an Ultronbot and crushed its head before she launched a kunai and vanished in a red flash and 40 of the Ultron Bots were cut to pieces as she reappeared catching the kunai before she flipped and turned to a street were more of the bots were coming and took a deep breath before spitting out a stream of fire that overtook the street and everything in it

Thor flew in from the sky spinning Mjolnir and destroying the Ultronbots as he created lightning to keep them at bay, as Hulk roared as he ran through the city smashing the robots in his path,

"Get off the bridge?" Wanda yelled up as she created a barrier to protect the people, "Run."

Naruto landed before the barrier and in a flash of lightning destroyed all the Ultronbots

"Guys is it me or is the city rising?" Naruto asked causing the Avengers to pause and look up and notice that the city was actually floating

Ultron entered and looked at his work, "The beauty of it. The inevitability. You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers! It means nothing! When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal!"

"Tony your the tech wiz, can you find a way to stop whatever this is?" Naruto asked

"I'm working on it." Tony said

"The cogmium core has got a magnetic field. That's what's keeping this rock together." FRIDAY relays information.

"If it drops?" Tony asked

"Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough, global extinction." FRIDAY explained as Iron Man frowned as he flew by a building, "That building's not clear! The 10th floor!" FRIDAY said

Iron Man flew inside and saw a family huddled together by a tub, "Hi... Okay... get in the tub!"

"I got airborne heading up the bridge!" FRIDAY SAID

One of the bots flew up and hit Cap slamming him into a car causing him to groan as the wind was knocked out of him

"Cap, ya got incoming." Tony said

"Incoming already came in." Steve said getting up, "Stark, you worry about bringing the city down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off."

The bots continued to attack the civilians until Naruto destroyed it as Clint provided backup for Wanda who was running with a child before a swarm of bots appeared and the child got away but Clint tackled her into a building,

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda asked as she began to break down

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Clint asked

"This is all our fault." Wanda whimpered before Clint got her attention

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send Naruto to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Clint said as Wanda looked at him, "Alright, good chat." Clint stood up putting up his bow and calling upon his new weapon, a green energy appeared in his hand as he took a deep breath, "Yeah, the city is flying."

Clint kicked opened the door and immediately he began to fire arrows made of energy that tore through the bots

"I love this." Clint said before he took a step forward and vanished before appearing a few miles away stumbling, "What?"

Clint looked around and smiled before he took a step again and vanished once more clearing out the area for Wanda before more bots appeared

Meanwhile, Naruto ran up to the cars hanging on halfway, before he gripped it but the two cars fell down, and he dove after it, and claimed into the car before he pulled the woman from the seat, and tossed her up for Cap to catch,

"I got ya! Just look at me!" Steve said after he caught her and began to climb up

Naruto grabbed the men in the other car and began to run up to the flying city using falling debris as footholds

A Ultron bot came up as Naruto was running "You can't save them all!" foot to the face, "You'll never-."Naruto jumped off the hot and landed on the bridge and looked down at the falling bot

"I'll never what? You didn't finish!" Naruto yelled back

Naruto joined Cap, Thor, and Widow and worked together against the bots, when a large Ultron bot came flying in and tackled Naruto and Thor through a falling building before they both attacked with Thor's elbow hitting the bot while Naruto's knee hit it's chest causing the bot to release them before they turned and grabbed the bot by the sides of his head and slammed it into the road before Thor channels lightning inside his body and the two raced off dragging the large bot through the street before tossing it off the other side of the flying city

The two fist bumped while smirking before they sped back into battle

Clint was doing well but was beginning to get overwhelmed when Wanda came and joined the fight, using her power to rip them apart with Clint backing her up till none were left

"All right, we're all clear here. Clint said

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve said fighting a bot before Naruto landed on it and flipped while upside down catching Steve's returning shield and launching it across the field through the throats of 4 Ultron bots before it came back to Steve who caught it and blocked a shot from a bot before he punched it in the face into the road where the head exploded

"Alright, comin' to you." Clint replied before he vanished with Wanda flying toward the others

Iron Man flew close below to the antigravs

"The antigravs are rigged to flip. Touch them, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow." FRIDAY said .

"Well, spire is Cogmium, it's only the third most power metal known to man. What if I get Thor to hit it?" Tony asked

"It'll crack. That's not enough. The impact would still be devastating." FRIDAY replied.

"Maybe if we could cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back." Tony sai

"That could vaporize the city... and everyone on it." FRIDAY said as the city now floated in the clouds

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Naruto asked rotating his shoulder

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Tony said

"We need a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice." Tony reported as Wanda helped people into the building behind the Avengers

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..." Natasha began

"Not 'til everyone's safe." Steve said as Naruto was racking his brain for a way to get the people off the rock safely, but Hiraishin was to risky as their bodies werent capable of handling it not to mention there were children, babies and pregnant women to think about, if he could still fly he's be able to get clones and fly everyone away but that wouldn't work now since he didn't have enough solar energy to fly just barely enough for x-ray vision

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." Natasha said

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve replied

"She didn't say we should leave." Naruto said causing Steve to look at them, "There's worse ways to go. Least I'll be dying with someone I love and my brothers with me." Naruto nodded

"Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?" Natasha smiled laying her head on Naruto's shoulder looking at the clouds

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Fury said as he arrived on the Helicarrier show up, "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve said

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asked before lifeboats flew from the Helicarrier toward them

"This is SHIELD?" Wanda asked

"This is what SHIELD was supposed to be." Naruto said

"This is not so bad." Wanda nodded

"Let's load 'em up." Steve said before everyone ran to the building they were using to house the civilians as War Machine took out the bots headed for the Hellicarrier with Tony backing him up

"Thor, I got a plan!" Tony announced as he fought

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor said having been fighting the main Ultron that he knocked away

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier." Tony saod

"On it." Rhodey said

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony said before they all joined Thor at the church

"What's the drill?" Naruto asked

Iron Man pointed to the Cogmium core, "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony said as Ultron showed a few dents in his armor

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor asked only for Ultron to summon his army of robots to join him,

"You had to ask." Steve sighed

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron asked

"Well, like the old man said. Together." Tony said and immediately the Ultronbots began to charge after Hulk roared when suddenly Naruto tossed a RasenShuriken that cut through half of the Ultronbots before exploding miles out of the city

The bots kept coming before Naruto was tackled by Ultron into a wall before he moved his head as Ultron's first plowed through the wall where it had been, a right to the torso, gave Naruto some space before he slammed Ultron's head into the wall and tossed him down into the ground and kicked the robot out into streets, sending him tumbling before Naruto was there and wrapped an arm around Ultron's neck and slammed him into the ground

"I should thank you for this." Naruto smirked, "The closer I get to the sun, the more faster I absorb its energy. Look what I can do again."

Naruto's mask receded to show his glowing eyes and quickly Ultron pushed him away as beams of fire scorched the ground, "Your unnatural."

"Coming from a robot hellbent on destroying humanity."

"But your not like these humans, you are vibrating at a different frequency, like you don't belong in this world." Ultron said causing Naruto to smirk, "What are you?"

"Your death." Naruto said before he and Ultron charged and Ultron didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was being slammed into the ground as Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the ground surfing on his body into a wall before Naruto jumped off him and kicked off the wall heading back for Ultron with a Lightning blade at the ready

Naruto was dogpiled by Ultronbots before he could get close before spears of lightning ran through the bots that landed on him before Ultron punched him down into the ground and kicked him to the church but Naruto rebounded and fired off rays of heat vision but Ultron put his arms up to block as with a yell of exertion Naruto strengthened his heat beams before Tony arrived with his Unibeam and repulsive, and Thor helped out with his lightning

Ultron was superheated as he fell to his knees as parts of his body melted off while the three canceled their attacks, before he began to stand as his circuits sparked, "You know, with the benefit of hindsight..." suddenly Hulk knocked him far away and glared at the robots who started to retreat

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor said

"We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey!" Tony yelled flying off

"I'm on it." Rhodey said as he focused on the approaching robots, "Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right ..." giant chakra chains wrapped and wrapped around the fleeing androids,

"Get over here!" Naruto yelled ripping the chakra chains back and destroying the robots as Rhodey was stuck

"Okay, what?" Rhodey asked

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you." Steve said

"What about the core?" Clint asked

"I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda said getting nods before everyone left

Tony head for the bottom of the city, "Boss, power levels are way below opt..."

"Re-route everything. We get one shot at this." Tony interrupted

Naruto, Barton and Natasha were making their way to the lifeboats, "I know what I need to do. The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?" Clint asked

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway." Naruto said laying in the backseat

"No one eats in a dining room." Clint said

"We do." Natasha replied getting a nod from Naruto before they got to the lifeboat,

"We don't have a lot of time." Clint said

"So get your ass on a boat." Naruto said as he and Natasha got out the car and walked to Hulk, "Hey Hulk."

Hulk glared at Naruto, "Look man, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Hulk, though you friend." Hulk growled

"And I am, but how would you have felt if you would've hurt those innocent people who admired you?" Naruto asked

"Bad." Hulk said before Naruto extended his fist

"We're pals, Hulk. I always got your back, even if it may not seem like it." Naruto said before Hulk fist bumped Naruto before Ultron piloting the Quinjet glew by and opened fire at the three and Naruto quickly covered Natasha as Hulk roared and ran after the fleeing Quinjet

"I got no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone.-" Uktron paused as Hulk jumped onto the jet, "Oh, for God's sake!"

Hulk knocked Ultron out of the jet and he crashed to Naruto who soed forward and grabbed Ultron's head and soed him to the church and slammed his head into the ground

"Special delivery." Naruto said representing Wanda the body of Ultron

"You killed my brother." Wanda glared at Ultron before she used her power to rip Ultron's core out of his body,

Thor arrived and nodded to Naruto who grabbed Wanda and sped away just as Tony fired a powerful unibeam to the core underneath the floating city,

"Thor, on my mark." Tony said as Thor channeled. large amounts of lightning into Mjolnir, as Naruto jumped onto the lifeboat with Wanda and Natasha, "Now!"

Thor slammed his hammer into the cogmium core in the church, destroying the core and the floating city

Thor and Tony flew away from the falling debris, as everyone watched on from the Hellicarrier and breath a sigh of relief before Naruto created a spear of lightning that he chucked toward the forest below

The last remaining Ultronbot missing an arm and half its face claimed up a hill, and began to walk when the first of lightning stabbed into the back of its head and vaporized it

Day Later, Hells Kitchen

Naruto and Natasha walked back to their home, "I really just want to sleep." Natasha said

"I hear you." Naruto sighed, "Hopefully the clone I sent with Thor will be able to get some answers on what the hell Baldur has been up to."

"Mmh." Natasha nodded as they walked in to see the girls waiting and they all shared a group hug, as Naruto sighed enjoying the moment that was effectively ruined by a voice he heard on the television

"I'm not very good at this, out, being in public. But I felt the need to speak up for this city that I love with all my heart. No one should have to live in fear. In fear of madmen and women who have no regard for who they injure." Fisk said on television as Naruto walked forward as he and Natasha dispelled the shadow clones they left behind to get the memories of their clones talking to Ben, after a failed attempt at talking to the cop that was shot by Fisk who had been poisoned by his partner and friend, "In fear of the Demons of Hell's Kitchen, who has inflicted untold pain and suffering. The masked terrorist and psychopaths of their kind, we must show them we will not bow down to their campaign of coercion and intimidation. We must stand up to them. As this man, my dearest friend, Leland Owlsley, a pillar in the financial community, stood up when he was recently assaulted."

"We didn't get to him." Natasha said

"No, but he'll spin it that way." Naruto said

"But this assault was for no other reason than to send me a message. A message warning me to stop. To give up my dream that I have for this city. A dream of a better place. A place for its citizens to feel safe. To feel pride. I tried to do this quietly, not wanting to draw attention. The last thing I wanted was for anyone close to me to become a target from those who do not share my dream. For those who will have this city stay exactly as it is, mired in poverty and crime. But I know now it was foolish to make that decision. That I can no longer do it alone. That I cannot keep living in the shadows afraid of the light. None of us can. None of us should be forced to. We must do this together. We must resist those who would have us live in fear. My name is Wilson Fisk. And together, we can make this city a better place."

Naruto cut off the tv, as the girls watched him sigh in frustration, "Want to have sex?" he asked suddenly causing the girls to smile

"Sure." They nodded walking up to him as Natasha gripped his dock and kissed him

Unknown Sector of Space

Baldur grunted as he was tossed into a wall, before he rolled out of the way as Mangog came upon him leaving a large crater in the ground before he ducked as Thanos with a double-edged sword took a swipe at him before he kicked him away and and leaned to the side and grabbed Mangog by the arm and spun at a high-speed and tossed him into Thanos,

Gamora was being choked by Maul before Baldur appeared and kicked him away and caught her before he glared at Thanos, and vanished in a flash of light with Gamora

Unknown Planet

Baldur and Gamora reappeared on a planet lighters away from Thanos, "No, why did you retreat?!" Gamora asked

"He would've killed you." Baldur said

"So?" Gamora asked

"I wasn't about to let that happen." Baldur said

"Your plan do-

"My plan is dead." Baldur frowned as he sat back, "With Thanos back, The Black Order is his now. Everything they were aware of that I was doing he knows. Or will know in a moment. He has that damn dog Mangog with him, and that is a whole nother problem in itself."

"What do we do now?" Gamora asked

"We have to keep the stones from Thanos, his plan is insane."

"How will we do that? Sif, Brunnhilde, and I aren't enough to fight Thanos, and Mangog."

"Your right, but I know someone who is always up for a fight. I'll approach him, later. Sif said Thor and he appeared in Asgard a day ago. We're long overdue for a true face to face." Baldur said getting a nod from Gamora, "First we need to get the Power stone."

Baldur and Gamora stood up and began to walk toward the large ship in the distance

 **Finished**


	30. Chapter 30

Fisk Apartment

Fisk and Vanessa, were enjoying a peaceful moment as candles lit up the room along with the news that played footage of his speech, "I'm so proud of you, Wilson." Vanessa said

"I couldn't have done it without you, Vanessa." Fisk replied with a small smile

"It was quite a speech." a voice said

Fisk and Venessa jumped at the sound of a voice right behind them and looked to see Kitsune leaning on the window with the bottle of wine, "Favorite part, was when you said 'No one should have to live in fear. In fear of madmen and women who have no regard for who they injure'

Fisk and Vanessa were unnerved as Fisk's voice came from Kitsune, as they backed up with Fisk trying to shield Vanessa

"Pretty girl." Jurogumo said causing the two to jump and look to see the masked woman sitting on the island blocking their exit, "Can't believe you pulled this one, Willie. You know with the Sherman Clump physique."

"Hercules! Hercules!" Kitsune said laughing, "Though it may be something wrong with her, she could be power hungry, a spoiled so-"

"She has nothing to do with this. I'm the one your after, allow her to leave!" Fisk yelled

"You love her?" Jurogumo asked

"I do." Fisk said thinking Vanessa would be let go

"Then she has a lot to do with this." Jurogumo replied causing Fisk to glare

"We aren't here to kill you, yet." Kitsune said walking around the living room, looking around

"Then what do you want?" Fisk asked

"Our boss will be returning soon, and our mission hasn't been completed yet. New York belongs to him, and your plans aren't needed here. So take this warning."

"Leave town and live." Jurogumo said

"Stay and you'll die. Including everyone you love." Kitsune added before he seemed to think, "Or we separate you from your lady friend, forever."

"Who is your boss, maybe we can come to an agreement?" Fisk asked

"That's him," Kitsune said thumbing over to the news segment of Godspeed beating down Hulk, as Fisk gulped, "You seem like a well-traveled man, so I assume you know about what he was like before the Avenger thing?"

"I've heard stories." Fisk said

"That does his cruelty little to no justice, so unless you want to experience them first hand, you best leave town." Jurogumo replied

"This is the only warning you'll get, if you aren't gone before the sun is up, the real fun between us begins." Kitsune said before he and Jurogumo drew their kunai and rushed forward

"Vanessa!" Fisk yelled turning and kneeling over Vanessa as he clutched her tightly and after a moment of not feeling anything the two looked up and saw they were alone once again, "Wesley!!"

Wesley entered hurriedly, "Get the car, and set a flight for-"

"No." Vanessa said interuptting Fisk, who looked at her, "You can not let those masked freaks run you away. You have to stand and fight, for your dream. Nothing is to much of a sacrifice for your goals, Wilson."

Fisk frowned, he was terrified as the masked vigilantes just showed that they can get to him whenever they choose and they have a boss who has been a boogyman in Japan for over a decade. He didn't want to disappoint Vanessa so he nodded, resolving himself to fight.

Morning, Walters and Jones

Jennifer and Karen were with Ben at the office, "This doesn't change anything, Ben." Karen frowned

"Except now we know who your king of diamonds is." Jennifer said

"You see the news? Everything's changed. Fisk has gotten out in front of being dragged into the spotlight. My editor thinks he's the Second Coming. Hell, the whole city does." Ben said

"So, we just We keep digging." Karen frowned

"I've been doing that. Internet went from nothing on Fisk to filled with three-hanky stories about a poor little fat kid from Hell's Kitchen. Abandoned by his father when he was 12. Mother died a year later." Ben frowned

"Now look at him. Boot straps and a big dream." Karen frowned

"No one can erase there past, somebody knows something. It's just a matter of asking the right people the right questions in the right tone of voice." Jennifer said

"Yeah, that's how someone gets hurt." Naruto said walking into the office nodding to Ben respectfully who returned the gesture before he looked to Karen

"Friends of yours came to see me the other night the man and woman in the mask."

"You don't think they're Terrorist cop-killers?" Karen asked since that was a popular opinion in the media

"They say they were framed." Ben said

"What did they want?" Naruto asked

"Same thing we do expose Fisk. I printed this from a thumb drive the fox guy gave me."

Karen took the paper as Naruto sat on his desk, "Oh, my God!"

"Told me Fisk was behind the bombings and shooting those cops said he owns half the police that they helped him take down the Russians."

"But I don't understand. If you have all of this, then-"

"Hearsay." Jennifer interrupted, "Can't print any of it without corroboration, can you?"

"Wait, what about the Union Allied money? Is there a way that we can tie it directly to Fisk?" Karen asked

"Maybe. According to the fox guy, a man named, uh, Leland Owlsley runs the books. But since getting roughed up by him, Owlsley's been surrounded by Fisk's security. Can't get anywhere near him. Same goes with, uh, James Wesley, the guy you said hired you to defend Healy."

Look, I don't care how rich Fisk is, nobody can totally erase their past. I mean, somewhere out there, there has to be a piece of paper, a witness the truth." Karen frowned

"What about Confederated Global? The suit that hired us to defend Healy standing right next to Fisk when he gave his big speech." Naruto said

"I looked into that. According to FCC filings, Confed Global's where Fisk gets most of his reported income." Ben replied

"All right, let's play this out. If Fisk is connected to Confed Global, that means he's involved in Westmeyer-Holt Contracting, which-"

"Westmeyer-Holt is strong-arming tenants out of their rent-controlled apartments. Um, they were hired by a guy named Armand Tully." Karen informed Ben

"The slumlord?" Ben asked slightly surprised

"Landman and Zack say he's on vacation on an island that no one can pronounce, where they use coconuts as phones." Jennifer said

"Another connection in the wind." Been sighed

"Westmeyer-Holt to Confed to Fisk. We pull that thread, see what it unravels." Naruto said getting nods

Docks

Fisk mind was working over time for a way out of his big problem, as he looked over plans while Wesley reported to him, "Our latest polls show your approval numbers rising across political, ethnic and economic lines. The 501-C3 has been approved, so the PAC is actively making donations, and Senator Cherryh's office has asked for a meet."

"Breakfast. Reject the first place they suggest. How about Detective Hoffman?" Fisk wondered

"Our sources in IAB tell me he was supposed to give a follow-up statement about what happened at Metro-General. He never showed."

"We need to put this behind us." Fisk said

"If he's still in the city, we'll find him." Weskey reied as Fisk looked at him

"If he isn't?"

"We'll still find him. It might just take a little longer." Wesley reassured as Fisk sighed, "The authorities are motivated to shoot the vigilantes on sight if they have the opportunity."

Fisk made to speak but Nobu and Kagiri walked in, when a guard grabbed Kagiri's shoulder, "Hey, I said you both need to wait outside."

Kagiri easily grabbed his knife and with a twirl of his arm and removed the man's forearm and slit his throat

Nobu and Kagiri walked forward as the guard collasped

"My apologies, Kagiri-san, Nobu-san.;If I had known you were coming, "

"Spare us your shit." Nobu frowned as he dropped a map onto the table

"The time for pleasantries is at an end. I was promised a city block in return for aid in your ventures." Kagiri said with a glare and Fisk glanced to the corpse by the door

"There is a a tenement in, um this particular area it has proven troublesome to vacate. But we have other blocks coming up if you-"

"This one." Kagiri said as it was right across from the other building The Hand owned that they were mining

"I don't recall guaranteeing a specific block. You'll need to be patient or choose another."

"I am bound by certain requirements. Even I have those I must answer to." Kagiri said

"After the setback at the docks I can afford no further disruptions. Do what you must, but do it quickly." Nobu pressed as he was expendable whereas Kagiri was not

"Wesley?" Fisk asked

"Regardless of how carefully it's handled, you're now the owner of record. The negative publicity could prove costly."

"My organization will compensate you for the expense." Kagiri said

"Well, the offer's appreciated, but unnecessary. There is, however, a problem that you could aid me in solving, in return for my help. One that has inconvenienced us both."

"The vigilantes."

"They paid me a visit last night and said they work for the Avenger Godspeed. I recall your organization has had run ins with the man." Fisk said as Kagiri and Nobu looked at each other, "They said his arrival is imminent. They possess determination and unusual talents. We must match him in kind. Specialists from your organization are able to."

"I know of those with such skills." Kagiri said

"But finding our enemy will be difficult. They have become cautious." Nobu said

"Yes they have. But emotion can turn the most circumspect of men careless." Fisk replied

Later, With Naruto

Naruto was texting Jessica, she was doing well with her training, as he texted her his love he looked up to the ceilingg and sighed, he had forgot himself when threatening to kill Fisk, putting Fisk behind bars through the legal system the right way would boost, Jennifer's and Jessica's firm, and that was important, he needed to rewire his plan a bit,

Naruto was knocked from his thoughts when Jennifer and Karen returned and walked over to him,

"Yo, Tully really is on an island that he bought with the money that Confed Global is paying him for all his real estate holdings in Hell's Kitchen." Jennifer said

"Then, that's the link! I mean, it ties Fisk directly to what's happening in the tenement case." Karen replied

"No, it doesn't. According to the records, the deal just went through this morning." Jennifer replied

"So everything that happened with the case up till now was before Fisk was the owner on record. All falls on Tully." Naruto sighed

"Okay, so we go after Tully. We get him to turn on Fisk." Karen proposed

"Yeah, that island he's on? No extradition agreement."Jennifer said

" Naruto, can't you zip over and question him?"

"Let's keep Godspeed's involvement with this underwraps, there's alot of attention on me and the other Avengers at the moment." Naruto said, "For all we know Tully is dead. So well mark it as another dead end." Naruto frowned before there was a knock and Karen opened the door to see Elena

Next Day

A red haired, violet eyed Naruto walked into the art gallery, and noted the security, before he looked up and smiled when he saw Vanessa, "Venessa, it's been awhile." He said

"What're you doing here?"

"Well I just got a new place and I thought some art can brighten up the place. And who better to help with that then an former lover?" Naruto asked stepping up to Vanessa

"I'm seeing someone." Vanessa said

"Never stopped you before." Naruto smirked before he caught Vanessa's wrist when she tried to slap him and he pulled her close, "Is that how you treat your customers?"

"Let her go." A security guard demanded as he and his comrades walked forward

"Everything is fine." Naruto said looking at Vanessa, "Isn't it."

Vanessa nodded to the guards who backed away, "Why are you really here?"

"I recently took an interest in real estate, and just this morning I brought this building and the entire gallery." Naruto revealed causing Vanessa to look at him in shock, "Now what do you think will go best with my sense of style?"

Vanessa frowned as she was afraid, she and Naruto shared a year long romance and while he never raised a hand or even his voice to her, she had discovered he controlled the Yakuza and Triad by following him one night and seeing him kill 15 men with his bare hands, she didn't know he was capable of such a thing as he always treated her nicely and with respect, when he saw her there that night he vanished and she had waited for him to come back and explain himself but then she met Wilson who had a bigger dream and was willing to share it with her,

"Why?" Vanessa asked causing Naruto who was admiring a painting to look at her, "Why are you back here now?'

"Your new boyfriend has caught the attention of the organization of a dangerous man. These people are meciless and will kill you, once it suits them. I'm here to warn you, for old times sake."

"You walked out on me and come back to tell me to give up on the man I love?"

"It's not love, it's the power and influence he give you access to that you really like about him." Naruto said causing Vanessa to frown, "You were afriad to step into the darkness, I've always sensed that about you, its why I kept you in the dark about what I was up to back then. I left to spare you from my corrupting influence, but this new fat bastard you've taken as your boyfriend seems to be a push over when it comes to you. So leave him or stay with him, the decision is yours and only yours."

Vanessa made to speak as Fisk was walking in but Naruto kissed her forehead and walked away, passing by Fisk who was glaring at him

"Vanessa." Fisk said as Vanessa looked at him, after wiping her tears away

"Wilson." Vanessa smiled

"Are you alright?" Fisk asked causing her to nod

"Yes, he was just an old boyfriend that wanted to catch up." Vanessa said causing Fisk to twitch and discrettly order his guards after the man

With Naruto

Naruto smirked as he sensed the men following him so he turned into an alley and stopped at the dead end, hearing the sound of guns cocking, before in a flash of speed the 6 men collasped with broken necks

Naruto walked off whistling his hair returning to it's natural blonde color and his eyes back to their ocean blues, as he exited the alley and merged in with the crowd as more guards including Fisk walked into the alley, when suddenly his phone rung, "Jenn, I'm on my way back now….What? I'm on my way."

Naruto turned down another alley and sped off

Morgue

Naruto, Karen, Jennifer stood across from Yuri, as a sheet was removed and the corpse of Elena was seen causing Jennifer and Karen to gasp as Naruto frowned

"How did it happen?" Naruto asked his Sharingan flickering on and off causing Yuri to goance at the doctorstanding behind the trio by the door as she also noticed Jennifer's eyes were now green

"Neighbor saw some junkie they've seen in the building, fleeing the scene with her purse. Probably jumped her while she was fishing for her keys." Yuri said as Karen sobbed while Naruto and Jennifer took a deep breath to calm themselves

"Karen, maybe you should wait outside." Jennifer said

"No. No, I'm…. How did she die?" Karen asked

"Multiple stab wounds. The ambulance got there quick, but….my grandfather says all the family he knew about's passed on. I knew you were looking into her tenancy case. I thought you might be able to point us toward the next of kin."

"No, she didn't have anyone. Just us." Karen said

"We'll see to the arrangements." Naruto frowned

"It's good of you to take that on. I'll let the ME know." Yuri said walking over before she paused by Naruto, and spoke in Japanese, "Find the truth, Godspeed-sama."

White lightning ran through Naruto's eyes as his RinneSharigan manifested as Yuri nodded and left

Josie's Bar

Naruto, Jennifer, and Karen sat at a table as Josie brought over a bottle of Scotch, "Thanks." Naruto said

"I'll keep 'em comin', love." Josie replied placing a hand on Naruto's back as she left

"When we first took the case, Karen and I went to Landman and Zack. Marci talked about a "criminal element" in Elena's building. Said that's why the workmen left without finishing the repairs." Jennifer said

"'Cause they feared for their safety." Karen mocked as she drank from her glass

"I thought it was bullshit." Jennifer said

"Maybe it was." Naruto replied

"Tell that to Elena." Jennifer hissed her eyes green and her skin turning the same shade slightly before she calmed down

"Wait, what are you saying?" Karen asksd

"You think it was a coincidence? Elena decides to stay and fight, to rally what's left of her neighbors, and this happens." Naruto said

"You think Fisk had something to do with this?" Karen asked

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said looking at the tv where Fisk was on, "Hey, Josie, could you turn that up?"

Josie turned up the tv, where Fisk voice was heard, "No, I never had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Cardenas. I only recently took possession of her building."

"How do you respond to reports that you knew the tenement was unsafe?" A reporter asked

"That is accurate. That's why we offered a substantial sum to Ms. Cardenas and her neighbors to help them relocate. We should never let good people get swallowed up by this city. I mourn this woman's death. Didn't have to happen. It should've…..Her passing is a symptom of a larger disease infecting all of us. Disease of fear. Fear of bombings, fear of cop killings. Fear of masked psychopaths."

Jennifer's phone rung, "Hello, Yeah, that's me. Yeah, I need to make arrangements." She said getting up and leaving

"We shouldn't let people like that take our city from us. We need to stand together. Let them know that they will fail because we believe we can make a difference. 'Cause they are cowards! Afraid of stepping out of the shadows. Afraid of standing up for people like Mrs. Cardenas. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fisk apologized walking off as Naruto's eyes were halflibbed and he watched calmly his eyes simmering with rage as his round pupils weree now foxlike slits

"Mr. Fisk, how does this affect the upcoming benefit?" A reporter asked

"That will be all. Thank you. No more questions."

"Jesus, he almost sounds like he means it." Karen said

"I think he does." Naruto replied

"And he's calling the man in the mask a psycho? I hope they trace what happened to Elena right to his doorstep."

"He'd never expose himself like that. Plus, half the force is probably in his pocket." Naruto sighed

"Well, then, I pray you get your hands on him, and knock his goddamn head off." Karen said causing Naruto to smirk

"You religious, Karen?" Naruto asked stopping Karen from refilling her glass

"My parents were. That's probably why I'm not. You?" Karen asked

"Not even a little bit." Naruto said before he sighed, "I have to go. You and Jenn, get back safe.'

Karen nodded as Naruto got up and left, where Jennifer who was on the phone walked over to him, " You going after him?'

"Of course." Naruto said

"I'm coming."

"No, your going to remain on the sidelines and keep working to take this fat bastard down through the legal system. He's the big fish, tonight my target is the one who stabbed that sweet old lady."

Naruto kissed Jennifer, "Watch out for Karen make sure she doesn't overdo it." He said causing her to nod before he walked away

Later

Kitsune hit the streets, going after dealers, beating the answers he wanted out of them, and they were lead to a place where junkies frequented as he walked around his enhanced sense of smell lead them to the killer, and he saw him drop his needle as he laughed slightly, while Kitsune found a large stack of money, vefore he headdd to another couch and noved a pillow before finding Elena's purse

Holding the purse Kitsune walked over to the junkie, and looked down to the addict and his hand soon found his throat causing the man to gag, "Who put you up to killing the old woman?"

"I don't know what your tal-urg!" The addict began but Kitsune began to clench his hand around the man's throat his eyes glowing menacingly, "T-they found me!" The man forced out causing Kitsune to relax, "They took me to a warehouse on the water Pier 81. I didn't wanna do it, man. I swear. I didn't wanna do it! But I was hurting. I was hurting, man."

"Hurting?" Kitsune asked before he cloaked his hand in sharp wind before he repeatedly stabbed the junkie and tossed him to the floor to bleed out, "Now your hurting like she was."

The vigilante left the junkie to bleed out without remorse as Naruto sped them to Pier 81

"Nobu and Kagiri are inside." Kitsune said to himself as he cracked his neck and frowned before he fell off the roof into the darkness of an alley and snuck into the warehouse and saw the map that Nobu had brought

"Nobu, Kagiri. It's been a while. Playing lapdog to Wilson Fisk, now." Kitsune said as the two showed themselves

"Your actions of late has caused us great displeasure." Nobu glared

"Your head will mount the walls when that fool, Godspeed comes searching." Kagiri said

"Big talk, please come prove them." Kitsune said

Quickly Kitsune ducked under Kagiri when he was rushed by the two and elbowed him in the back causing him to go propelling into the wall causing it to dent

Coming up, Kitsune quickly punched Nobu in his ribs sending him into the table watching the two he saw Kagiri unsheath a blade as Nobu, decided to forgo his Kyoketsu-shoge and was was armed with 2 daggers

"How old school." Kitsune said smirking making no move to draw a blade of his own, which offended the duo

"You make no move to arm yourself? You should take this more seriously." Nobu said

I want to kill the bith of you with my barehands." Kitsune said

Kitsune began to approach, when Nobu sped in trying to decapitate him, ducking, he leaned back to avoid Kagiri's second slash and grabbed his wrist stopping his secret dagger, looking back he lifted a leg when Nobu tried to take it off, before Kagiri tried to stab him, but he slapped his wrist away and spun him around, before he pushed Kagiri back into the wall

Stepping back from a downwards slash from Nobu, he tried a roundhouse that Nobu spun under, but when he started another swing at Kitsune's waist, Kitsune landed a kick to his face sending him to the ground.

Quickly Kitsune caught Kagiri's wrists, before he glanced back, and kicked Kagiri's knee, and torso, before he dropped down when Nobu gave a quick swing, as he rolled up to his feet, Kitsune slapped Nobu's hand when he tried to swing again, punched Nobu in the jaw, before he spun around, and put Nobu's in a sleeper hold, kicked Kagiri in the face, before he kicked the back of Nobu's knee,

Nobu's immediately sped back up to his feet, and tried a back slash that Kitsune dodged barely, and headbutted Nobu, before grabbed him and swinging him back toward the destroyed table

Kagiri suddenly sped in, and ducked low to slash at Kitsune's knees, that caused Kitsune to back up and duck when Kagiri stood tall and kept spinning to land a slash on Kitsune who got close and punched Kagiri's elbow, but groaned when Kagiri stabbed him in the side sneaking in a stab, before he kicked Kitsune in his stomach causing Kitsune to fall back, but he quickly kicked Kagiri's knee when he tried to rush him with his knife held high,

Kitsune quickly kicked Kagiri in the back when he forced him to a knee, glancing back Kitsune saw Nobu rushing in, and turned around catching Nobu's leg between his, causing him to fall on his torso, before he slammed his heel into his back, and kicked Nobu in the face,

Kicking up to his feet, Kitsune spun on his heel, and slammed his foot into the but of Kagiri's dagger, causing him to loose his grip, before he spun around Kagiri's stab, and grabbed his wrist snapped it, causing him to drop that one which Kitsune kicked away, before he was forced to duck under Nobu's decapitating slash, before he quickly slammed his elbow into Nobu's causing his arm to snap and his sword to go flying off, while Kitsune slammed Kagiri into Nobu's gut causing the two to fall back away from him

Kagiri, and Nobu sped to their feet snapping their limbs back in place, the two looked around and couldn't see their weapons before Kagiri and Nobu decided to fight in Hand to Hand

Kitsune walked forward with a smirk to stand between the two who made room for him, before Kagiri screamed in frustration and tried a high kick followed by Nobu, but Kitsune easily slapped their strikes down, before he ducked under Kagiri's hook, while trying to kick Nobu who ducked,

Kagiri tried a jab, that Kitsune easily stopped by catching his fist before he punched Kagiri in the gut, and used Kagiri's arm to turn him around but before he could do anything he was forced to slap down Nobu's foot, and tried his own kick that Nobu slapped down, before Kagiri kicked him in the chest

Stumbling back, Kitsune lifted his foot, when Nobu tried to sweep his leg, as he raised his arms to block Kagiri's high kick, before Kitsune kicked at Nobu who ducked so he turned it into a round house aiming at Kagiri, who ducked and punched him in the gut,

Kitsune grunted as he blocked Nobu's kick, and raised his foot to kick down Kagiri's own foot when he started a kick, and he kicked Nobu in the face, before he raised his arm to block Kagiri's hook, and turned into him before elbowing him in the gut, before he kicked him in the neck causing him to fall, quickly Kitsune raised his arm and caught Nobu's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder

Quickly Kitsune backed up when Kagiri came in with a brogue kick like move but Kitsune caught his raised foot, and swept his leg from under him causing Kagiri to fall before Kitsune kicked him in his ribs, before Nobu jumped over the sliding Kagiri and kicked Kitsune in the chest, causing him to stumble back into the wall quickly as he could Nobu landed two kicks, and sent Kitsune to the ground with a kicked to jaw,

With a growl, Kitsune grabbed Nobu's ankle and with a pull sent him down along with him, before he rolled over, and raised a fist to punch Nobu but was kicked in the chest,

Now on his feet, Kitsune ducked under Kagiri's wild swing, and got in close so that Kagiri's arm was caught on his shoulder, before Kitsune kneed Kagiri in the gut, and tripped him up slamming him on the back of his neck

Turning to Nobu, Kitsune slapped his foot down, before he gave a quick hook to his jaw, and spun low to elbow Nobu's knee, causing him to fall, which Kitsune capitalized on by kneeing Nobu in the face breaking his nose, before Kitsune noticed Kagiri getting up and tried to kick him in the face, but Kagiri caught his leg, and tossed him back into a wall causing a hole to form

Nobu and Kagiri regrouped before they rushed Naruto again, with Nobu aiming for a kick to the face that Naruto ducked and dodged but he ran into a kick from Kagiri, taking a step back Kitsune slapped down Nobu's kick and tried to punch him but Kagiri punched him in the torso, and the back sending him stumbling into Nobu's superman punch, that caused Kitsune to turn into a reverse roundhouse form Kagiri.

Kitsune stumbled back as Kagiri and Nobu stayed on his left and right, Naruto raised his right hand and his left leg to block Nobu's punch and Kagiri's kick, and punched Nobu in the chest as he turned to Kagiri and caught his arm before bringing him close to slam his knee into his torso, before he used the same leg to kick Nobu in the chest and kept his grip on Kagiri's wrist as he tried to punch him but the man blocked his blow and pushed off of him before he swung on Kitsune who ducked and punched him in the gut and tagged him in the jaw,

Suddenly Kitsune jumped and kicked Kagiri in the chin with his right leg before his left leg came and kicked him in the face. Landing on his feet, Kitsune caught Nobu''s kick aimed for his ribs and turned into him with his elbow slamming into Nobu's jaw and turned while keeping his grip on Nobu's leg before he kicked his leg from underneath him causing him to fall and when Nobu looked up Kitsune's fist slammed into his nose

Nobu's head slammed into the ground before Kitsune sensed Kagiri rushing forward so he grabbed Nobu's ankle and tossed him înto Kagiri sending them through an oil tank, Nobu growled and grabbed his Kyoketsu-shoge and tossed the blade at Kitsune who ducked and slapped the blade into a light post above the 2 causing sparks to fly and land on the gasoline covered Hand ninjas setting them aflame

The duo didn't scream just rushed Kitsune to continue attacking, Kitsune spun around Kagiri's flying flaming kick and decapitated Nobu with a hand chop to the neck before he kicked the head at Kagiri sending him onto his back before he succumbed to the flames

Outside

Fisk frowned as he watched Kitsune vanish through his binoculars, "Nobu and Kagiri are no longer a problem." he said to Wesley

"And the fox?" Wesley wondered

"Wasn't wounded and has left. It would've been better if they would've weakened him enough for us to take care of him, but he's proven stronger than we thought initally."

"The Japanese were becoming a problem, with them gone you can focus on your plan a for this city."

"Hn. Any information on this Minato Namikaze?" Fisk wondered

"Our contacts don't have much, all they k ow is that he's a powerful man that took over the Traids and Yakuza, after killing their leaders, and is rumored to be a trusted friend of Godspeed. He's been quiet for a long time."

"I want to know where he is, and what he is up to." Fisk frowned getting a nod from Wesley who signaled the driver to leave.

Finished


	31. Chapter 31

Next Day, Naruto's Loft

Naruto, and Jennifer decided to give today a break, and remained home, the lost of Elena hit them hard because they had grown to care about the old woman and had more than enough power to ensure her protection, unlike them though, Karen was buying herself with work, while Naruto was coping the most healthy way he knew how

Yuri ran her hands down Naruto's body and smiled, before Natasha grabbed her chin and kissed her, forcefully. Yuri's hand moved down to Natasha and squeezed her ass, with a smile, as her free hand stroked Naruto's manhood

Yuri stroked Naruto's manhood and leaned in, to plant numerous warm, hot, succulent kisses all over his length. Naruto twitched and grew even wider, the length brushing up against Yuri's perfect lips. Her beautiful brown eyes locked into his when sliding down his length and deep throating him

Naruto groaned as the beautiful detective, well dropped down to her knees. He looked at Natasha and beckoned her to come here. Natasha did and Naruto slid Natasha out of her clothes before reaching between her legs and fingering her pussy.

Natasha rolled her neck back and moaned. Every inch of her warm, hot, body, had been thrilled by Naruto's touches, just driving her completely over the edge. A finger slid deep into Natasha while Naruto stroked the back of Yuri's head. She pleasured him, making sure Naruto had been nice and warm.

After sucking the speedster hard, Yuri pulled away and climbed up to mount his prick. She wrapped her arms around Natasha and kissed away at her, attacking her with more kisses than she could count.

While the two began to finger one another, Naruto slipped from beneath Yuri and got behind her before he grabbed Yuri's hips, and slammed hard into her from behind. Watching Yuri's ass jiggle, so nice and so round, fueled Naruto's adrenaline and made him thrust harder. He picked up the pace and thrusted a little bit further into her. His hips, constantly moving back and forth now a blur. The heat and the friction built up something deep within Naruto, the faster he slammed into her perfect, tight body.

"Oooh, here it comes, baby," Yuri breathed. "Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Natasha rubbed her nipple and breathed heavily. She put her hand on her pussy and rubbed her snatch, furiously getting it nice and wet.

Naruto picked up the pace inside of Yuri. She tightened around him and moaned. Moaned and also licked Nat's wet pussy. Naruto worked faster and faster into Yuri, and gave her one of the most intense orgasms imaginable. Fucking Yuri nice and hard with punishing force until she had began cumming.

Natasha laid on the bed, moaning. Naruto rolled Yuri over and climbed up to Natasha, and entered her

"You're so big!" Natasha moaned smiling at him,

Naruto put his hands on Natasha's hips and pushed all the way into her onto the bed. The force of his large balls slapped down onto her body. Naruto picked up the pace and slammed faster and deeper into Natasha's body then ever before. Her tight pussy grip squeezed Naruto's manhood and tried to milk every single last drop of fluid from his balls.

"I love you." Naruto said

In response Natasha clench around him. Naruto thrusted deeper and deeper into her body. Natasha just closed her eyes and wrapped tightly around him. She moaned loudly

Naruto smashed her pussy, repeatedly driving the point home. Natasha shifted almost all the way off of the bed and moaned while tightening up against him.

"Baby, fuck me harder," Natasha managed in a hazy tone of voice, before she trembled as she came hard

Naruto yelped when Yuri wanted her turn, and grabbed Naruto and slammed him on his back and speared herself on him. Naruto got a good view of her bouncing ass, when Yuri rode her friend reverse cowgirl style. The loud smacks of her intense body pushed up and down

After a while, Natasha and Yuri, laying side by side, got a few rounds of hard thrusting from Naruto. Once Naruto fucked one, he fingered the other. He sent pulses of electricity down Yuri and Natasha's bodies, rocking them completely to the edge of an orgasm and closer to becoming one, one more time.

Naruto positioned them properly. He grabbed Yuri's ass and speared down into her, when she laid on top of Natasha. His fingers danced against Natasha's opening while he fucked them.

"I'm so close right now." Natasha moaned kissing Yuri

Grunting in agreement, Naruto held on, and moved like a blur from one wet hole to another wet hole, and vibrated his body, as he went at super-speed between them making them both feel like he was in both of them the same time, Natasha and Yuri climaxed together as Naruto came inside of them, switching between them after every spurt of cum left his dick

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the shower was running and fogged up making it hard to see inside before a feminine hand slammed into the glass leaving spider web cracks as the hand began to grow larger and green

The Shadow Clone and Jennifer had been bathing each other and kissing that grew heavily before Jen began to change, growing from 5'1 b-cup breasts and supermodel figure, to 6'7 green with DD-cup breasts, with a nice big fat ass now possessing an hourglass figure

CNaruto watched unafraid as She-Hulk turned to him before he grunted when She-Hulk pushed him against the grunted, manhood stuck outside of Naruto's uniform. She wrapped a hand around Naruto's throbbing cock and slowly squeezed it. The gorgeous green vixen dropped down to her knees and took CNaruto's head into her mouth. She-Hulk sucking it caused CNaruto to maon before he grab the back of her head, exerting the force he needed. He couldn't hold back from the very obvious face-fucking like situation.

She-Hulk awirled her tongue around Naruto's hard manhood. He was taking her mouth, and She-Hulk couldn't be happier. She looked up at him with a sultry look dancing in her eyes. Naruto held onto the back of her head, as he slammed into her throat

Naruto groaned when he drove himself into the tight mouth of the woman on her knees before him. He groaned when almost pulling out of her and then sliding into Jen's mouth. Her wet mouth enveloped him all of the way inside of her mouth.

"Damn, you're going to make me lose it."

She-Hulk began to hum while her hand cupped Naruto's balls and squeezed it. The heavy amount of cum stored in those swollen balls excited her. She looked up towards Naruto, taunting him, and encouraging him to keep it going.

He shoved more of his length inside of She-Hulk's mouth. She released Naruto's nuts and began to play with pussy as Naruto picked up the pace and shoved more of his long, impressive rod inside of the green vixen's waiting mouth,

"Oh, I'm going to lose it now," Naruto groaned, She-Hulk's choking and gagging was heard over the sound of the shower as Naruto kept thrusting deep into her mouth, "Right in your tight, perfect mouth."

She-Hulk squeezed Naruto's balls and brought his rod deeper down her throat. The feeling of Naruto tensing up made She-Hulk grow very excited, he was growing close, and it wouldn't be too long before he sent the cum firing down her throat.

The sounds she made encouraged Naruto to drill her deeper and faster. The speedster switched his tactics and kept driving inside of her.

She-Hulk opened her mouth wide and received a heavy blast of cum deep inside of her mouth. Naruto held onto the back of Jen's head and emptied his rod into her. The splattering of cum in her throat was intense, even more intense though was the goddess sucking down his manhood.

She-Hulk tried to pull herself up but Naruto fell to his knees and she found herself up against the glass as Naruto made her arch her back still on her knees before he entered her from behind, before her hair was grabbed and yanked back as Naruto biting his bottom lip began to thrust into her,

Claire, Colleen and Trish would return home to find Naruto and the three women still fucking before 3 clones were made for them to relieve them of stress after a long day of work,

Lot of things happened today while Naruto and his girls were screwing each other, Ben Urich went to Metro-General Hospital visiting his wife Doris when he learned that the extension he requested was not approved. Ben couldn't afford to put Doris in hospice care, so he decides that he must take her home. When Mitchell Ellison of the New York Bulletin offered Urich a better job, Urich tells him that he would consider it.

Karen like a pitbull was not letting Fisk get away with what he did to Elena so she was working nonstop and was surprised when Urich came to the office with a shoebox filled with all of his research on Wilson Fisk, citing that his wife's health demands are more important than this project. Karen asked Urich to drive her to a hospice she would like him to see.

Meanwhile, Fisk was ready for a fundraiser he was having. He had a meeting with Madame Gao that did not go well, so Fisk asked Leland Owlsley to speak to Gao and to assure her that all is well in the cartel. Owlsley though does agree with Gao that Fisk has changed since he has a woman in his life.

Karen and Ben go to a high class hospice, where Karen has tricked Ben into meeting Marlene Vistain, Fisk's mother. Vistain tells them repeatedly that Fisk did not mean to do what he did, piquing the reporter's interest.

At the fundraiser, Owlsley told Fisk that he took care of everything. As the people drink the champagne, they collapse; the champagne was poisoned, and Marianna was one of the drinkers.

Morning

Naruto was looking at the ceiling as his head was propped on Natasha's naked hip as his fingers lightly ran along her legs while Jen was laid on his torso, and his hand combed through her hair while Natasha played with his own, the three were content with just laying here after they saw Yuri, Colleen, Trish and Claire off to work, the ding of the elevator caused them to blink as it opened and Karen entered

"Oh my God." Karen blushed turning around as she saw the three sit up, still naked,

"Morning Karen." Naruto said

"Your all naked." Karen said

"In our home. You know you should call up first." Naruto replied as he put on some basketball shorts, as Natasha and Jen sat up and began to put on their underwear

"Sorry. No one was answering the phone." Karen said as Naruto walked to the kitchen and she followed him,

"We had a long night." Naruto said as he opened the cabinet and grabbed a skillet, "Breakfast?"

"What are we having?" Natasha asked walking in

"Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, take your pick."

"Pancakes." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto as he looked to Karen,

"I'm fine." Karen said getting a nod

"Surprise me." Jennifer said walking in and sitting down

"So what brings you by so early?' Naruto asked before he began to blur around the kitchen and grab his necessary supplies

"I found something." Karen said getting everyone's attention, "Just a scrap of paper at the county clerk's office misfiled. It's probably why Fisk didn't get it sucked into a black hole."

"What was it?" Naruto asked pouring pancake batter into the pan

"A marriage certificate for his mother, Marlene."

"How does that help?" Natasha asked

"Because it's not to his father. It's for when she remarried which was two years after all the reports say she died." Karen smiled

"She's still alive?" Jennifer asked

" Yeah, she's living at a care facility upstate.

Now, Ben and I took a drive-" Karen began as the three groaned, "I know. I know. I didn't leave my real name."

"Did you cover your hair, so no one can identify you?" Naruto asked causing Karen to shake her head

.

"Did you speak to her, Fisk's mother?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, she's not all there, but guys, what she said about Fisk he killed his father when he was 12. Bashed his head in with a hammer, and then she helped him cover it up." Karen said

"Well, he was a minor. It's not gonna be enough to put him in jail." Jen said

"But it doesn't line up with everything that Fisk has been saying. Everything that he has altered on the Internet and at the county clerk's. It might be enough to at least get people looking at him more closely."

"From an old woman who's not all there." Naruto said

"Well do you have any better ideas." Karen asked before Naruto made to speak but noticed the news segment, which caused everyone to turn around and look at the tv

"There was a poisoning at his banquet." Naruto read, "Laylow for now Karen, and give me the address for his mom's hospice. If I can erase the memory of your visit before she reaches out to Fisk."

Karen nodded as Naruto focused on finishing the food,

Meanwhile, Metro General Hospital

Wesley walked over to Fisk who was sitting alone, and joined him, "There was a time when I I believed that I was complete that I needed no one to truly understand who I am. If she dies-"

"Rosenberg's in from Hartford, and she's strong. We've all seen that." Wesley interrupted

"Yes." Fisk nodded

"Leland thinks it might have been Kagiri's men."

"...Fate." Fisk frowned

"Sir?"

"It was something Gao said to me. I had to choose a path or fate would choose for me."

"I sent Leland to speak with her." Wesley said

"You suspect her hand in this?" Fisk asked

"Until we know for certain, I suspect everyone." Wesley said

"You need to find who did this. You need to.

I want to look in their eyes when I salt the earth with their blood." Fisk growled

"Understood." Wesley nodded

"...I told her the safest place she could ever be was by my side."

"This wasn't your fault." Wesley said shaking his head

"Well, she's lying in there because she was by my side." Fisk replied causing Wesley to sigh deeply, before Fisk phone rang, and he saw it was his mother calling but he didn't answer

"We'll make the arrangements. If she recovers, I want her sent away. Somewhere far from me and the city."

"I doubt she would want that." Wesley said

"Well, we seldom get everything we want not in this world." Fisk replied

"But some of us deserve to." Wesley said

"Just move the appropriate funds into place." Fisk sighed

"I'll have Leland attend to it." Welsey said

"No, no, I want it done quietly. Handle it yourself."

"I'll have the papers messengered to your penthouse." Wesley nodded

"Thank you, Wesley." Fisk said before his doctor appeared at the end of the hallway, "Return my mothers call."

Wesley watched as Fisk walked to the doctor and was told that Vanessa was in an induced coma and that she will pull through causing him to smile for his friends as he watched him walk to the woman he loved,

Clearing his throat Wesley made a call, "Hello, Marlene? It's Wesley. No, I work with your son. We've met before. James Wesley, that's right. Uh, no, he's indisposed at the moment, I'm sorry. Was there something I could help you with? Wait, I'm sorry. Who came to visit you?" Wesley asked with a deep frown as he listened to Fisk's mother, "No, no, it's nothing.

I'll see to it, Marlene. Yes, I'll have him call you as soon as he's free."

Wesley walked to a guard, "You, too. Good night." He hung up, "I need your piece."

Wesley got the gun and keys before he left the hospital alone, he went to a bar and stalked Karen as she talked with Ben on the phone and soon as she was alone and hung up he pounced, knocking her unconscious and taking her away

Hanger

Naruto was at his jet hanger and smiled as the jet landed before Jessica got off and jumped into his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and the two kissed each other deeply, "I've missed you." He said causing her to smile

"I know."

"Oh really." Naruto laugh before he got her things and the two began to head for the car, "So how was training?"

Meanwhile

James took Karen to an empty warehouse. She was still having trouble moving as the effects of the drug slowly wore off. He told her that he knew she had visited Marlene Vistain, and lamented that Wilson Fisk had not ordered her to be killed after she uncovered the scandal at Union Allied Construction. He then pulled out a gun and placed it on the table in front of him.

He then proceeded to offer her a job; he wanted her to tell Ben and everyone else who was digging up information about Fisk that she had been wrong about him, and that he was really a good man trying to save Hell's Kitchen. She replied that she'd rather die first. Wesley responded by saying she wouldn't be the first to die. He told her Urich would die first, followed by Naruto and Jennifer, and anyone else she ever cared about, and only after they were all dead would she be killed.

Wesley's phone rang, and when he went to answer it, Karen grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. He ignored the phone and jokingly asked if she thought he'd really leave a loaded gun on the table. She cocked the gun and asked him if he thought she'd never fire a gun before. He began to stand up, and Karen fired seven rounds at him, killing him

Horrified Karen got up and left the warehouse after wiping down the table and taking the gun and her bag, while Wesley's phone rung as Fisk called him.

 **Finished**


	32. Chapter 32

Karen was at the pier as she fished the gun from her purse and tossed it into the ocean, "Eventful night?"

Gasping in fright, Karen turned around to see Naruto, "Naruto? H-how are you here?"

"Well, the boss sent me to erase the old woman's memory of you and Ben's visit. I did but she died when she saw me, unfortunately, she called Fisk and got a return call from Wesley before I got there." The clone said catching how Karen flinched at the name, "I don't know what was said but I came to find you while another clone was sent to watch over Ben. What happened?"

"Uh...Wesley, he kidnapped me...and I uh...killed him." Karen said causing the clone's eyebrows to raise

The clone walked closer to Karen, "Don't worry about anything Karen, you protected yourself."

"Fisk won't see it that way."

"Fisk will never know, and if he finds out and tries to do anything. I will handle him." Naruto said before he took her hand, "Come on, you have to burn your clothes."

The clone led Karen away

Warehouse

Fisk was numb, as he stood gazing at the corpse of his friend, as Leland arrived, "Sir, excuse me, stop. I can't let you go in-"

"Get your hands off me, moron. He called me." Leland told the guard as he stormed in but paused when he saw Wesley, "Oh, shit."

"Look what they did, Leland. Look what they did to him." Fisk said

"What happened?" Leland asked

"He got a call last night at the hospital. From who? I don't know. He asked for the keys to the SUV and my gun." The guard said

"And you let him leave? Alone?" Fisk asked turning to the guard

"He ordered me to stay. He wanted as many men on you as possible." The guard said as Fisk stared at him before a headbutt almost caused him to collapse but Fisk caught him by the collar and began to repeatedly punch him in the face

"Whoa, Wilson! Wilson!" Leland yelled trying to stop his boss

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" Fisk yelled beating the man to his knees,

"May maybe this isn't the best time to be beating your men to death. He did what he was told. I think they call that loyalty or something." Leland said as Fisk paused breathing heavily before he released the guard who collapsed

"Clean him up." Fisk said walking to his friend and sitting beside him

"First, the attack at the benefit, now this? Somebody's not happy."

"Kagiri's accounts are they still active?"

"Yeah, but nothing's been touched since he went up in smoke."

"And Gao, Tombstone, what about their accounts?"

"You think this is them? No, my money's on the Japanese. Maybe they found out about your little side deal with their boss."

"You can go now, Leland." Fisk said

"Okay. But whatever war you're thinking about starting don't lose sight of the end game. Once Senator Cherryh has cleared the last of the zoning issues, you can tear down the rest of Hell's Kitchen and build your better tomorrow. It's a shame that not everybody will be there to see it, but shit happens." Leland said

"Find out who did this to Vanessa and to Wesley." Fisk ordered

"I'll see what I can shake loose. Just remember, uh wind blows the hardest the closer you get to the mountaintop." Leland said leaving

Fisk, reached into Wesley's pocket but found his phone missing

Across the way on another rooftop, with the phone in hand that he proceeded to crush another clone smirked, "Senator Cherryh huh?" The clone smirked tossing the destroyed device before it saw Leland leave and vanished in a burst of speed

Leland got into his car, "What a shitshow." He said slamming his door before he pulled off,

"Your boss going crazy?" The clone asked popping up beside Leland from the backseat, causing Leland to scream but a hand grabbed his face and his soul was snatched

"Hoffman, and Gao's warehouse." The clone smirked before he tapped Leland's shoulder, "Thanks, old man."

The clone dispersed and the corpse was left alone as the car just rolled and slammed into a wall

With Naruto

Naruto was just sitting at the island watching Jessica, Trish, Colleen, Claire, Natasha and Jennifer talk, he was content before he frowned when his clones memories appeared, and created another and had it dispel telling the other clone to bring Karen to the penthouse

"Jess." Naruto called as he stood up causing everyone to look at him as his Kitsune outfit appeared on him, "Karen is on her way, the clone found Hoffman and one of Gao's warehouses. When I give the call be prepared to meet up with Yuri to represent Hoffman who will confess to everything."

"Want me to come?" Natasha asked

"Karen killed Wesley." Naruto said causing their eyes to widen in shock, "She's a bit rattled so,"

"Yea we understand. We will handle it."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded moving the mask from his head to his face before he vanished in a cloud of smoke

Warehouse

A guard was playing a game on his phone when there was a knock at the door, causing him to lose his focus and die, causing him to curse, as he put up his phone with a growl he walked over to the door with his machine gun at the ready when an arm phased through the door and his chest as Kitsune walked through the door and removed his vibrating hand causing the man to collapse

Kitsune stuck to the shadows and saw that Gao was still running her operation as illegals imported in from China were now blind and packing up the heroin, and narrowed his eyes as he looked around

Gao was overlooking her workers when her senses alerted her to danger, and quickly she left the warehouse through a secret exit

Moments later the warehouse was engulfed in flames and the illegals were outside with their vision restored while the guards were all dead when the police and firefighters arrived on the scene

Across the city

Hoffman was relaxing watching the Knicks game, as his guard walked in with a bag of food, "We got subs from Marchioni's." The guard said

"I thought it was pizza." Hoffman asked

"Eh, too hard to carry with the boxes. There's a, uh, chicken parm." The guard said

"Give it here." Hoffman said with a hand outstretched before the guard tossed the sandwich but it was caught by Kitsune causing Hoffman to yell in fright as the vigilante stood beside him and he saw the 9 guys supposed to protect him were all laid out on the floor

"You've been a difficult man to find." Kitsune said opening the sandwich as he began to circle Hoffman who was scared to move, as he noted that the sandwich was finished, when Kitsune was back in his field of vision, "You have the opportunity to make things right, Detective. By turning evidence on Fisk, you can set things right. If that's what you want. If not, you can sit here playing with yourself until Fisk sends men to kill you. Decide."

"It won't make a difference. He owns the cops. I'll be dead before I can testify-"

"Not all of them. Turn yourself into Yuri Watanabe, you can trust her. And she knows a couple of lawyers that can't be brought. They can help you."

"Yea, that is for the tip." Hoffman tried to stand but Kitsune grabbed him by the throat and pulled him in close

"I'll be following you to make sure you get to the precinct alive, try and run if you want, I'll kill you myself." Kitsune said before he released the officer and left as Hoffman watched him

Metro General

Ben entered his wife's hospital room with a large bouquet of flowers, "Those for me?" Doris asked

"Till I get a better girl." Ben smiled

"You can't get a better girl." Doris retorted

"Don't I know it." Ben said as the two shared a laugh before he sat on her bed and smiled at her lovingly

"Hard day?"

"I've had better." Ben said

"You've had worse, too. Am I right?" Doris asked

"Usually are."

"I have my moments. Not many lately, but-"

"Let's go to Paris like we always talked about. While we're still young." Ben interrupted

"Great idea." Kitsune said causing Ben to gasp and get out of bed to see the masked figure on the wall

"What're you doing here?" Ben asked

Kitsune kicked off the wall and walked forward, "I'm here to help." He said before he whispered in Ben's ear, "Fisk may know about your trip uptown, and I'm not going to let him make this sweet old lady a widow."

Ben looked at Kitsune who walked to Doris' bed, "Nice to meet you, Doris." He greeted with his hand out as the lady stared at him

"So your the one kicking ass all over Hell's Kitchen? I'd thought you'd be taller." Doris said as Kitsune laughed

"I like you." Kitsune said before Doris took his hand and a green aura enveloped her

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Ben asked

"Relax, Ben." Kitsune said as the glow subsided, "I just healed you of all your ailments. I also wired some money into your account, Ben. Once she's discharged the both of you go out and live the rest of your lives to the fullest."

Ben quickly grabbed his phone and saw millions of dollars was in his checking account before he looked to Kitsune but saw him gone as Doris sat up in bed,

Later, Precinct

Detective Yuri was at her desk doing paperwork for a case she just closed when she paused and looked up to see Hoffman at her desk, "I need to make a statement."

Minutes Later

The DA, turned on the camera, as Naruto, and Jennifer sat on both sides of Hoffman as Karen, and Yuri stood in the corner, "As we stated on the phone, our client is willing to be placed in protective custody and waive all considerations for immunity."

"In exchange for what?" The DA asked

"Nothing. Detective Hoffman regrets his involvement in Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise and seeks only to unburden himself in the eyes of God and the state of New York.

Detective?"

"I've taken money, a lot of money, to do things for... For Fisk. I'm not the only one. There's cops, lawyers, judges. At least one senator I know of."

"Start from the beginning. Names, dates, I want it all." The DA said

"My partner and I were first approached by a man working for Wilson Fisk 18 months ago." Hoffman began as Naruto, Karen, Yuri, and Jennifer exchanged smiles

With the FBI having a list of nearly all of Fisk's employees involved in criminal activity, they performed a mass arrest. Notable arrests included Turk Barrett, Parish Landman, Caldwell, and multiple corrupt cops. Within hours, the arrests were massive news, causing WHiH World News to report on the arrest of Senator Randolph Cherryh, who insisted he and Fisk were innocent of all crimes.

At Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, Vanessa Marianna watching how multiple news networks report the latest news about Fisk and the mass arrest as a result of working with him. Fisk, who had made arrangements, told Marianna about them and asked her to do something for him. Before being taken away by the FBI agents who had entered his penthouse to arrest him, Fisk proposed to Marianna as if the agents were not there.

In the armored truck, Fisk was with two FBI guards, "I was thinking about a story from the Bible. I'm not a religious man but I've read bits and pieces over the years. Curiosity more than faith. But this one story there was a man.

He was traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho when he was set upon by men of ill intent. They stripped the traveler of his clothes, they beat him, and they left him bleeding in the dirt.

And a priest happened by saw the traveler.

But he moved to the other side of the road and continued on. And then a Levite, a religious functionary, he came to the place, saw the dying traveler. But he too moved to the other side of the road, passed him by.

But then came a man from Samaria, a Samaritan, a good man. He saw the traveler bleeding in the road and he stopped to aid him without thinking of the circumstance or the difficulty it might bring him. The Samaritan tended to the traveler's wounds, applying oil and wine. And he carried him to an inn, gave him all the money he had for the owner to take care of the traveler, as the Samaritan, he continued on his journey. He did this simply because the traveler was his neighbor. He loved his city and all the people in it. I always thought that I was the Samaritan in that story. It's funny, isn't it? How even the best of men can be deceived by their true nature."

"What the hell does that mean?" Guard1 asked

"It means that I'm not the Samaritan. That I'm not the priest or the Levite. That I am the ill intent who set upon the traveler on a road that he should not have been on."

The guards began to laugh, causing Wilson to frown before in a puff of smoke Kitsune was there as the other guard was just a clone

"Nice story Willy." Kitsune said

"You. What do you want?" Fisk asked

"I've killed the men you had Leland hire in case something like this ever happened." Kitsune said causing Fisk to look at him in surprise, "I also killed Owsley, burned down Gao's warehouse and delivered Hoffman to the cops, oh and I was the cause of your mother's death.'

Fisk looked of surprised turned to one of horror

"Oh, you didn't know. My condolences." Kitsune said before Fisk yelled in rage and tried to get to the vigilante but Kitsune sprung forward and punched Fisk in the face causing him to fly back his head slamming into the metal wall of the truck,

Dazed as his lip was split and took chipped, Fisk looked into the glowing red eyeholes of Kitsune's mask, "I warned you this would happen. You played a high stakes chess game, lied about the old lady and when she was found, she became a chess piece. You played for an easy checkmate, I happen to be a huge fan of the bare king. Only 1 managed to survive and all because your money man wanted to poison her."

Fisk glared at Kitsune as he twitched, noticing Kitsune evaporating into smoke from his legs up, "You're going to jail, Fisk. You may have thoughts of breaking out, you can do so, and when you do, your head will leave your shoulders. After I have you witness me go balls deep in your fiancee. Don't drop the soap, Fatman."

Kitsune's laugh was heard long after he vanished before Fisk screamed in a complete rage

Naruto's Home

Standing on the balcony looking over New York, Naruto sighed, "Fisk is gone, Tombstone should be my next target, but I'll hold off on him for now." He muttered

'Naruto?" Jessica asked walking out as he turned to her, "Everything alright?'

"Never better." Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I need a vacation."

"As a man who can do anything, what will you do?"

"Have sex, more sex, and more sex." Naruto said causing Jessica to smile as Naruto placed his face in the crook of her face

"I will join you when I can but I got a case." Jessica said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yea, Hogarth needs me to serve some ass." Jessica said

Naruto shrugged and looked at the city with Jessica, before he frowned and stepped away, "Naruto?" Jessica asked as Naruto look around before he shot to his right and in a spark of lightning Baldur appeared

Baldur grabbed Naruto's fist, "Naruto." Baldur greeted

"Naruto." Naruto said taking his fist back, "What do you want?"

"There has been a change of plans. A psychopath has returned to the realm of the living and wants to kill us."

"Us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I killed him and took over his operation, unfortunately, my brand of leadership wasn't appreciated and I was betrayed. This guy is strong, and he wants the stones to wipe out half of all life. He doesn't know much about you since I got that info close to the chest but, I'm here to tell you to keep a lookout."

"Thanks."

"Message delivered now I have a stone to collect and a brother to reunite with." Baldur said before disappearing

Naruto frowned, "Just great." He sighed

 **Finished**

 **Where to next Guardians of the Galaxy or Jessica Jones**

 **Going to recast Misty Knight as Eva Lo Dimelo and Claire Temple as Eleni,**

 **Search them on Instagram if you want to see what they look like**


End file.
